DeMoN PrInCe
by Lizz Cold 790
Summary: Kagome descubre que la sesión espiritista hecha en su adolescencia le marca la vida hasta lo altamente improbable, la aparición del príncipe de los demonios:Inuyasha I. Occ, AU. Lemmon. Lenguaje fuerte
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics **"sistercullen"** quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…

Una aclaración, el fic original es de la saga Twilight y me parece que ya existe una adaptación para Naruto, y quería comentar que en la original se maneja el nombre de Bella y rara vez Isabella, para evitar estas confusiones hare lo siguiente: será Kagome (el nombre original) cuando sea el nombre largo y usare mayormente el nombre de Aome (traducción latina y no sé si de otro lugar) para la versión corta, aclarado esto, que lo disfruten

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

**- ¡No seas tonta, Aome! ¡Pon el dedo en el vaso! Total… ¿Qué va a pasar? Venga…. anda; ¡Podemos llamar a tu hermana Kikyo… ¿No quieres hablar con ella?**

**- No.**

Aome miró los rostros de aquellas que se decían amigas. Una: Yuka Daidouji, que sonreía con morbosa anticipación a lo que estaba por venir. La otra: Eri Yakushi, la trataba como si fuera anormal o careciera de más de una neurona en su cerebro.

Aquella tarde Kagura había sido generosa con las nuevas vecinas del pueblo y había invitado a sus hijas a merendar a su humilde casa.

Tanto ella, como su hija Aome, hacía varios meses que se habían mudado de Tokio a aquel pueblecito de la península de Oshika: Miyagi; pero habían dejado a alguien en el camino. Su hermana Kikyo, la hermana mayor de Aome.

Un extraño accidente de tráfico se la había llevado al otro lado y se quedaron inmensas en la negación de lo perdido. Kikyo, murió a la tierna de edad de 19 años. Era tan bella como Kagura, en sus tiempos de juventud, antes de que el alcohol hiciera estragos en su cuerpo.

**- Venga, Aome no seas mojigata. No es nada mas que un juego. Pon el dedo encima del vaso**.- Eri miraba a Yuka y ésta a la vez le sonreía con malicia.

-**Sí Aome, concentrémonos**.- dijo en un tono tierno Yuka.

Aome asintió débilmente. Y con la mano temblorosa, puso su dedo índice, encima del vaso de café que habían cogido de la cocina. Eri, cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar en voz alta.

Se habían congregado en la habitación de Aome. La castaña, Eri Yakushi, habia tenido la genial idea de hacer una sesión de espiritismo y convocar a algún espíritu que les pudiera divertir la velada asquerosa y monótona en casa de aquella muchacha insulsa que era Kagome Higurashi.

La tabla de oüija fue hecha a mano por Yuka, con una cartulina color negro que sobresalía de uno de los papeles amontonados que había depositado Aome al hacer sus ejercicios de artes plásticas.

**- Quien quiera que esté al otro lado, preséntate. Invoco a cualquier criatura que esté al otro lado.**

Un silencio inundó el cuarto de la pelinegra y una brisa helada movió el cabello de las tres muchachas.

El vaso comenzó a moverse y las dos ladinas amigas se miraron divertidas.

**- ¿Quién eres?**- preguntó la insolente amiga de Yuka, relamiéndose de ansiedad. El vaso comenzó a dar vuelta como si estuviera desbocado, sin dar contestación alguna.

**- ¿Quieres algo de nosotras? Quien quieras que seas.**

_"__No"_ el vaso paró en seco encima de aquella palabra que yacía en una de las esquinas del cartón.

**- ¿Eres alguna familiar, de alguna de nosotras?**-preguntó de nuevo Eri.

_"__No"_

**-¿Podemos preguntarte algo?**

Las muchachas se miraban las unas a las otras. Aome estaba completamente segura que alguna de aquellas dos chicas era la que movía el vaso.

Se contuvo de no hacerlas marchar de allí de una manera seca y les siguió el juego. No le importaba que ellas creyeran que ella podía ser víctima de sus burlas el lunes al llegar a la puerta del instituto. No le importaba lo mas mínimo…

_"__Si"_

**- ¿Qué preguntamos…?-** Yuka, no podía desechar aquella risa malévola de su rostro y miró a Eri que estaba tan alucinada como desinhibida.

**- ¿Existe el demonio?, podemos preguntarlo ¿no**?- Fue Eri la que preguntó completamente trastornada por la excitación que emergía de la inconsciencia de lo tenebroso, de lo no conocido.

El vaso se movió hacia el _" si"._ Se miraron las unas a las otras, y todo síntoma de alegría o de burla desapareció del rostro.

**- Vamos a dejar esto, Eri. Estamos en mi casa y esto ya me da miedo**- Aome, quiso quitar el dedo del vaso, pero Eri se lo impidió.

- **¿Qué quieres, tonta? ¿Qué se vengue de nosotras? Ya que hemos llamado a esta entidad, quien quiera que sea, tenemos que hacerle partícipe de nuestros miedos y preguntar. Y luego despedirla en paz.**

Aome bajó los ojos mirando el tablero. Aquello la estaba intimidando de verdad.

- **Su nombre, queremos el nombre del demonio. No saldrá de nuestros labios. Dilo, quien quiera que seas.**

El vaso no se movía. El trió, a la vez, estuvieron tentadas de quitar el dedo del vaso y salir disparadas de aquella habitación. Pero comenzó a moverse muy rápidamente.

_"__y" "o" "s" " o" "y" "e" "l"_

- **¿Qué ha marcado? -**Preguntó Aome, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos.

**- "Yo soy él"**_-_ repitió Eri, queriendo salir despavorida de aquella habitación, inmediatamente.

- **Hay que seguir chicas, debemos preguntar y despedirlo. Así lo manda la tradición y así lo que tenemos que hacer. Una pregunta cada una. Simple….**

Eri estaba sin palabras, fue Yuka la que dijo esto último.

- **Esta bien-** zanjó Aome - **Yo empiezo - **Carraspeó- **¿Con quién me voy a casar?**

Aquella pregunta hizo que Eri y Yuka se miraran y taparan sus bocas con la mano disponible… Aome Higurashi no podría casarse en su vida. Era fea y desastrosa.

El vaso comenzó a moverse.

_"__I" "N" "U" "Y" "A" "S" "H" "A" "I"_

- **¿Inuyasha?-** Yuka se carcajeó.- ¿**Quién se puede llamar así? ¿Un viejo? ¿Un imbécil?**

A Aome se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y comenzó a hiperventilar. Su asma ya había tardado demasiado en aparecer. Las emociones y las constantes burlas habían hecho mella en ella.

De repente algo pasó: El vaso se precipitó en la pared.

Yuka y Eri huyeron despavoridas y Aome se desmayó, dejando su cuerpo inerte y sin respiración a un lado de el cartón donde habían practicado la sesión espiritista.

* * *

><p>Bueno, no pude evitarlo, la verdad cuando empecé a leer esta historia me fascinó y mi cerebro relacionó la temátiica demoniaca con Inuyasha, fue inevitable jajaja. Pedí el permiso de la autora y aquí esta. Espero sus comentarios..<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics __**"sistercullen"**__ quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Siguiendo un consejo de un comentario de Roary, cambiaré los diálogos y ya no serán en negritas, sólo estarán separados por guiones largos, igual si la mayoría opina otra cosa pues ya veremos como hacerle._

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPITULO 2

— Baja la puerta del garaje, Aome sabes positivamente que así no es… Dios mío hija eres imposible— Kagura, que llevaba dos bolsas asidas de sus manos, bufó y caminó hacia su hija que se peleaba con el dintel de la puerta. Estaba atascado y había que hacer un ligero gesto con la muñeca para que la puerta cerrara correctamente.

Miró a su madre como lo había hecho unas cientos de veces y a continuación se explayó en mirar las nubes de aquel pueblo recóndito. Hoy era un flamante día soleado, raro, muy raro. Pero ella se sentía dichosa.

Los días soleados en Miyagi no se prodigaban demasiado y estar en aquellas circunstancias, en aquel día, era todo un festín para ella.

Era sábado y habían ido a comprar al supermercado del pueblo. Allí se habían encontrado con Hojo y Shippo, quien amablemente las había ayudado a meter las bolsas en el maletero del utilitario de Kagura.

Shippo estaba loco por Aome y ella lo sabía. Habían ido a cenar un par de veces a Fukushima y también habían paseado por el bosque alguna que otra vez.

Pero para Aome, Shippo era un buen amigo que no quería perder. Cuando comenzaba a plantear una posible intimidad con ella, Aome se tensaba y él lo notaba y se retractaba.

Era el amigo más leal que había tenido desde que se mudó desde Tokio. Y allí había estado hasta ahora. No la había abandonado en ningún momento. Nunca. Ni después de aquello….

Aquello…

Después de la sesión espiritista nada fue igual. Cuando despertó se hallaba en la cama del hospital del pueblo. Le había dado una gran crisis asmática y un poco más y no vive para contarlo. Le daban escalofríos cada vez que lo recordaba… todo.

Cuando volvió a las clases todo parecía normal, pero los pupitres de Yuka y Eri permanecieron vacios durante varios días. La clase estaba más calmada que de costumbre y nadie le preguntó cómo había estado en el hospital cuando estuvo convaleciente.

Y un día se enteró… se enteró que Eri y Yuka murieron al ser atropelladas por un camión cuando caminaban hacia su casa, el mismo día que pasó aquello.

Un estremecimiento tenebroso le erizó el vello y siguió a su madre, ayudándola con la compra. Pasaron a la cocina y Aome miró a hurtadillas las bolsas esparcidas por el mármol de la cocina.

Kagura había reducido considerablemente el alcohol en su organismo. Pero todavía quedaban resquicios. Un par de botellas de brandy asomaban altivas, por los picos de las bolsas.

— Deberías tomar en serio a ese chico, Aome. Se ve muy interesado en ti— Kagura sacaba alimentos de las bolsas y los organizaba premurosamente en una de las estanterías de los armarios.

Aome no dijo nada y dejó que mantuviese sola la conversación. Total, ¿De qué serviría? Shippo no ocupaba su corazón.

— Debes de olvidarte ya de esos sueños románticos. Esos libros que lees son puras patrañas Aome. El príncipe azul no existe— Kagura no la miraba, pero su gesto se hizo más serio y preocupado— Tienes 18 años Aome. Estas en el último curso para graduarte y no has salido con ningún chico ni tienes tampoco entretenimiento— Su madre dejó de colocar los alimentos en la repisa y la miró duramente— A veces creo que no te interesa vivir, Aome… después de morir Kikyo.

No, eso sí que no. Ella no le iba a permitir que le mentara otra vez a Kikyo… no.

— Mamá…no quiero hablar de Kikyo, no hasta que no veas la realidad.

Kagura soltó un paquete de arroz en el suelo y éste se desparramó por todas partes.

— ¡No sé de lo que me hablas, Aome!— le gritó furiosa.

—Lo sabes perfectamente— Aome fue a buscar el cepillo y el recogedor con los hombros caídos.

—No…

¿Por qué su madre se engañaba de ese modo?, ¿Por qué prefería ver a Kikyo muerta y enterrada cuando estaba vivita y coleando por ahí?

El jefe de policía Tendo, poco después de lo acontecido en su casa, las visitó diciendo que su mujer había visto a Kikyo con un hombre extraño en la otra punta del estado. Kagura había hecho oídos sordos, pero Aome no.

Todo tenia forma en aquellos momentos. Nunca se supo del cadáver de Kikyo, el automóvil se precipitó a uno de los acantilados y no se pudo encontrar el cuerpo, pero claro ¿Qué cuerpo? ¿Si no había cuerpo?

Kikyo estaba viva y no quería saber nada de ellas. ¿Y su madre se lamentaba de ello? Las había abandonado, no quería saber nada de ellas. No. Era más fácil para Kagura cobijar aquel desconsuelo en el alcohol, mucho más fácil.

Cuando volvió con el recogedor y el cepillo en su mano, su madre estaba llorando desconsoladamente, sentada en un taburete. Aome se acercó a ella con miedo.

— ¿Mamá?— preguntó como para pedir permiso.

Kagura miró a su hija con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas y alzó los brazos en busca de algo de consuelo.

— Aome ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —sollozaba abatida.

—No lo sé mamá. No lo sé.

* * *

><p>En el pasillo del instituto todos los alumnos estaban alborotados. El último curso se preparaba para el baile de graduación y Aome caminaba cabizbaja.<p>

Nada de aquello iba con ella. No es que no le agradara la idea de ir al baile, pero era demasiado vergonzoso presentarse sin pareja. Nadie la había invitado a ir.

Aunque bien podía presentarse sola para poder observarlo a él. Él sí que ocupaba sus pensamientos, él si ocupaba su maltrecho corazón.

¿Pero como podía siquiera soñar con la idea de tenerlo cerca? Desde la desaparición de Kikyo, jamás volvió a su casa de nuevo. Él y su hermana se habían enamorado locamente y comenzaron a salir a los pocos días de instalarse.

Koga Kinomoto, ese era el amor imposible de Aome. El ex novio de su hermana Kikyo. Koga estaba cursando la carrera de medicina cuando comenzó a salir con su hermana y su noviazgo tan solo duró un par de meses, hasta que Kikyo desapareció.

En la actualidad, él daba clases de biología en el instituto a los del primer curso. Evitaba la mirada de Aome y ella se regocijaba en él, cuando se hallaba distraído o hablando con cualquier otra persona.

Aome suspiraba de deseo al imaginarlo en su mente. Todo en él era perfecto. La mirada de un ángel en un rostro perfecto.

— ¡EH! ¡Higurashi!.— alguien gritó.

Aome alzó su rostro y vio al imbécil de Kuno Tenshi que se había apostado en medio del pasillo y no quería darle paso.

— ¿Qué quieres, Tenshi?— preguntó cansada _"Por Dios, que no empiece otra vez con sus bromitas pesadas" _El muchacho buscó los oscuros ojos de la joven y se sonrojó.

— Ven al baile conmigo— inquirió, como una orden.

Aome, sorprendida, abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué?

— Quiero que vengas al baile conmigo—alzó la mano y le acarició el pómulo— ¿Vendrás?

—Kagome…

Aome notó como la sangre se arremolinaba en sus mejillas y giró el rostro en busca de la voz de sus sueños, de sus anhelos…

Koga Kinomoto con andar elegante se dirigió hacia los dos adolescentes y miró a Kuno con un brillo de ira en sus ojos.

—Profesor—Susurró Kuno cabizbajo.

—Tenshi, necesito hablar con Kagome. Ve a tus clases. Ya— La ira contenida ya no tenía cabida dentro de él y no controló sus impulsos. Cogió a Aome de un hombro y la dirigió hacia la sala de profesores.

—Pero…—dijo Aome mientras caminaba a su lado— Tengo clase ahora, con el señor Terada.

Él la miró tierno.

—No te preocupes. Te haré un pase preferente— Le guiñó un ojo— Es hora de que hablemos tú y yo, señorita Higurashi.

* * *

><p>— Te repito. No es ella. No lo es —Inu Taisho, sentado en su trono, miraba a su vástago con crueldad y si no hubiera sido porque era su preferido, hubiese acabado con él en aquellos mismos momentos.<p>

Inuyasha I, príncipe de las tinieblas, sofocaba una risa entre sus dientes perfectos mientras miraba a su padre con altanería.

— Me da igual. La amo. Haz lo que te venga en gana. Es mi mujer. Es ella, la quiero a ella— espetó con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

— ¿Tu mujer?, Inuyasha, hijo mio. Has tenido millones de mujeres. Está bien podría ser otra más.

—No. Sé que no es un sentimiento mundano— bajó la cabeza, alborotando su extraño cabello con las manos— Me he enamorado padre. Para ti puede que sea una total incomprensión, porque en tu vida has amado a nadie, pero yo si sé lo que es amar y la amo.

—No quiero que te equivoques Inuyasha. Tengo muchos planes para ti y para el futuro de los muñequitos de barro.

Inuyasha masculló algo entre dientes y apretó el labio entre sus dientes.

— Oh— carcajeó su padre— Había olvidado que esa muñequita es… de barro.

— Quiero que deje de serlo. Quiero que viva conmigo para toda la eternidad.

Inu Taisho miró serio a su hijo y vaciló.

— ¿Ella también lo desea?— preguntó

— Si… pero antes quiere ir a ver a su familia. Tiene una madre y una hermana. Necesita verlas.

— ¿Y tú te crees eso Inuyasha?

Inuyasha, apretó sus puños, hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos. Si no hubiera sido su padre el que estaba tratando de insultar a su mujer, sin duda lo hubiese matado lentamente, hasta verlo morir.

— Si

— Bien. La mandaremos de vuelta.

— Gracias padre— Inuyasha respiró. Aquello no había sido tan difícil como había creído.

Se despidió de él con una reverencia y se marchó hacia sus aposentos.

* * *

><p>Giró la manija de su habitación y allí se encontraba ella… tan perfecta y coqueta. Incitándolo a la pasión.<p>

— Nena— Se recostó junto a ella y le pasó la nariz por su cuello tenuemente oliváceo.

— Mmmm

—Volverás a Miyagi con tu familia.

Kikyo dio un brinco encima del lecho y le sonrió ladinamente a Inuyasha.

— ¿En serio?— dijo, pegando su pecho al de él.

— Sí bruja— Inuyasha bajó su rostro hacia las duras cimas de ella y la lamió con ferocidad, atrapándolas entre sus dientes, un poco más afilados de lo normal.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo… Inuyasha?— gimió ella, mientras, se ayudaba con las piernas a quitar las sabanas que le estorbaban.

— Dos semanas, Kio. Y serás mía para siempre— Se inclinó hacia su pubis y suspiró.— Me vuelves loco…— y lamió con necesidad las partes intimas de ella.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí esta el 2do capitulo, son cortos así que estoy considerando hacer 1 solo con 2 si es necesario, pero que opinan, o así están bien, ustedes digan?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 y 4

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 3 y 4

Sentada en la sala de profesores, Kagome Higurashi se estrujaba nerviosa las manos sin levantar la vista de ellas. No se explicaba que podía decirle Koga y porque la había llevado hasta allí, haciendo de perfecto caballero salvador ante la propuesta de Kuno Tenshi.

Subió los ojos levemente y por sus gruesas pestañas vislumbró que el hombre le daba la espalda y miraba el nublado día por el gran ventanal.

― Te preguntaras, después de tanto tiempo…. ¿qué quiero decirte? ― comenzó él, casi en un susurro― He visto como has ido creciendo desde lo lejos, avergonzado por no ser capaz de verte tal y como eras, ya que aunque eres muy diferentes hay algo en ti, Kagome, que me recuerda a Kikyo – Koga se dio la vuelta y buscó su mirada y su cercanía, andando hacia ella― Aome…. mírame, sin miedo.

Aome lo miró alzando levemente su rostro y el ardor hizo acto de presencia. La mirada de Koga, abandonada, hacia algo que ella no podía comprender. La hacía ruborizarse, tal y como lo hacía cuando soñaba que era a ella a quien miraba, cuando por el contrario, miraba a su hermana Kikyo.

― No entiendo― Tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de proseguir ― ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¡No me has dirigido la palabra, prácticamente desde que Kikyo desapareció!― se sentía humillada, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía ahora?

― Aome― susurró él, pasando una mano por su cabello nervioso― He intentado por todos los medios no acercarme a ti, porque tu presencia me recordaba a tu hermana… ¿no lo entiendes?

― Sinceramente, no. Yo y Kikyo, no nos parecemos en nada― Kagome, miró hacia un lado. No quería sostenerle la mirada; era demasiado perturbador.

― No, pero son hermanas y algo en vosotras es exactamente igual, vuestra esencia es la misma…

― Perdona, Koga…― Aome se levantaba de la silla y caminaba hacia la puerta― Me marcho, si me has apartado de Kuno para hablarme de lo mucho que me parezco a Kikyo, no gracias, no quiero saberlo. Adiós― Aome giró el pomo de la puerta y Koga puso su mano encima de la de ella.

― No soy un adolescente Kagome. Soy un hombre, un hombre mucho mayor que tú, que siente que esto se le está yendo las manos― Acarició la mano de Aome y se la llevó a los labios― Me gustas. Me gustas mucho.

A Aome se lo olvidó respirar. El asma ¡Dios mío!, intentó sacar de el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón el inhalador. Se le cayó al suelo y Koga lo recogió, preso de un pánico lamentable dado su rostro.

Aome se llevó a la boca el instrumento y dio fuertes sacudidas a los insertores, dejando que la medicina fluyera por el conducto ascendente.

Koga le acariciaba la espalda, sin dejarla de mirar y sonrió relajado, cuando ella recuperó su respiración normal. Los ojos de Kagome estaban completamente enrojecidos y lacrimosos; pero aquello no era lo que le preocupaba. Lo que a ella en realidad le preocupaba era si podía ser posible, haber oído bien aquello.

― ¿Podías repetirme…lo.. que…?― se esforzó en decir.

― Me gustas, Aome― Koga se acercó a la muchacha y le robó un beso fugaz.

Cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto y suspiró.

― ¿Qué sientes tu por mí, Aome?― le preguntó Koga sonriente, mirando a la chica que ahora rodeaba con sus brazos expertos.

― Yo…siempre te he amado ― dijo bajando sus preciosos ojos castaños.

El hombre le alzó la barbilla y sus ojos toparon con los de ella. Kagome se mordió los labios y él suspiró.

― Dios mío… no hagas, eso no… cuando lo haces… me vuelves loco, Kagome…― la voz de Koga tenía un deje sensual que envolvía a Aome en un ambiente denso y ocioso de placeres ocultos para ella.

― Aome…solo Aome…― susurró. Y sin contenerse, víctima de la represión de tanto tiempo, se alzó de puntillas para buscar su boca, en un beso carnal y sediento.

Buscó su lengua, sin saber realmente como se hacía y suspiró al hacer el amor con ella, en aquella danza sensual. Koga la apretó más a su cuerpo y Aome notó como sus pechos se hinchaban y sus cimas se volvían duras como piedras.

El deseo palpitó en su vientre y descendió entre sus piernas haciéndola jadear. El hombre se apartó de ella, con el brillo de la pasión en sus ojos y le sonrió, dulcemente.

― No, puedo perder el control contigo de esta manera. Aome. Quiero hacerlo bien contigo. Quiero ser honesto y respetuoso contigo.

Aome se quejó mentalmente.

_"Seguro que con Kikyo, no se frenó para nada"_

― Está bien. Dime… ¿no estoy soñando, verdad?

El se carcajeó débilmente y le lamió los labios, dulcemente.

― No, Aome.

Aome se apretó más a él y le habló muy cerca del oído.

― ¿Sabes que he soñado contigo desde la primera vez que te vi?

Él pareció sorprendido y negó con la cabeza.

― Sí… me enamoré de ti en cuanto te vi Koga.

La estrechó con más fuerza entre sus brazos y la volvió a besar, esta vez mucho más calmado.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha le había hecho el amor a Kikyo tantas veces aquella noche, que había perdido la cuenta de ello. La mujer, lo encendía hasta el punto de volverlo prácticamente un animal.<p>

Le amasó los glúteos con fuerza y descendió con su lengua un camino de saliva desde su pubis hacia el ano, sin darle tregua a la muchacha.

Le gustaba verla enroscarse de placer y gritar. No le preocupaba si alguien la oía. Le era completamente indiferente.

A veces en las fiestas de su padre, él había tenido que ver las cópulas de los demonios de bajo nivel con las brujas y nadie se había alterado por ello.

El sexo era una cosa natural y aceptada en aquella casa: el infierno.

La piel de Kikyo era morena, casi olivácea***. Sus ojos cafés y su cabello de un negro azabache, la hacían ver una diosa demoniaca cuando sucumbía a los placeres de la carne. Los únicos placeres dulces y violentos que festejaba con él.

La vio retorcerse en su sacudida final y besó sus labios carnosos con fiereza.

― No sé si seré capaz de pasar una semana sin ti. Quizás vayas a visitarte….

Ella sonrió abiertamente y le cogió la cara con ambas manos acercándolo hacia su boca.

― Te esperaré ansiosa.

― ¿Qué le vas a decir a tu madre, Kikyo?

Kikyo se puso de repente seria y miró a Inuyasha con fingido desprecio.

― ¿Qué supones que le diré? Que un demonio se paró en mi ventana cuando llegamos a Miyagi y me hizo el amor la primera noche…

― Di lo que quieras… nadie te creería, y lo sabes― dijo él con una sonrisa sardónica.

― No… claro que no le diré eso. ¿Cómo crees?― Se arqueó con sus caderas, buscando su miembro, duro y potente― La verdad es que estaba harta de vivir con ellas… mi madre está medio loca e Kagome es insoportable.

― ¿Te hice un favor entonces?― dijo él, frotando su miembro en la entrada de ella.

― Sí… aunque me separaste de Koga…

Inuyasha se tensó y cambió su polla dura y por sus dedos. Enterrándolos en la intimidad de ella. Primero dos y luego tres, finalmente cuatro.

― No vuelvas a mentar a ese mortal absurdo… ¿Y si tan bien estabas con él, porque viniste conmigo?― le preguntó sin dejar de mover sus dedos dentro de ella.

― Tú eres único, Inuyasha― dijo ella jadeante.

― No soy el único. Soy el único para ti. ¿Entiendes? ¿eh? ¿Kikyo?

Ella estalló en éxtasis y clavó las uñas en la espalda del demonio.

Inuyasha sintió una ira tal que se apartó de ella con furia y completamente desnudo se transformó en niebla y vagó hacia Miyagi, buscando la esencia de aquel macho que había enamorado a la que era su mujer. Tenía que matarlo.

* * *

><p>La noche había llegado temprano a Miyagi, el cambio de horario y la repentina niebla, no dejaban ver la casa de Aome y estaban a escasos pasos de ella.<p>

Koga le había rogado que la dejara acompañarla a su casa. Quería mostrarle los respetos a su madre. Decirle que a partir de ahora visitaría regularmente aquella casa para ir a buscar a Aome. El hombre quería hacer las cosas bien y eso a Aome le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

― ¿Estás seguro?― preguntó ella, un momento antes de bajar del BMW de él.

― Estoy seguro pequeña― le dijo, acariciando su mejilla y besándola suavemente.

Caminaron por la espesa niebla y antes de cruzar el umbral del jardín, Koga rodeó con sus brazos a Aome.

― Aome… quiero hacer esto oficial ¿entiendes?

― Si…― ella miró sus labios y comenzó a hiperventilar.

― ¿Serás mi novia entonces?― preguntó él, elevando una ceja.

Ella le sonrió y levantó una de sus piernas hacia atrás, buscando con sus labios la boca de él.

― Por supuesto.

Inuyasha, rió mentalmente. Nunca había pensado que sus planes podían presentarse tan estupendos. Mejor que un ex novio muerto, era sin duda un ex novio enamorado de la hermana de su mujer….

Dejó escapar unas gotas de esencia de sexo por la zona y marchó como había venido. No tardaría mucho en que aquel hombre hiciera suya a la hermanita pequeña de su mujer.

Estaba feliz, estaba pletórico. Recordó el día que se dejó caer por Miyagi.

La esencia de algún miembro de aquella casa lo hacía vibrar, hasta el punto de lo exquisito. Se paró en uno de los grandes ventanales y aspiró fuertemente. La ventana estaba semi abierta y dentro, en una gran cama con dosel había una dulce jovencita.

El cuerpo de él vibró ante su esencia y se sentó a horcajadas encima de ella, tapándole la boca, ella abrió los ojos presa del terror. Pero al verlo su mirada se obnubiló y se entregó a él de manera casi suplicante.

Kikyo, se metió en los poros de Inuyasha como una enfermedad.

* * *

><p>La cara de Kagura era literalmente un poema. Al volver a ver a Koga Kinomoto, los recuerdos atormentados de la figura de su hija Kikyo vagaron como fantasmas ante sus ojos.<p>

No podía creer, en la calidad de qué había vuelto a su casa. Como novio de su hija Kagome.

Escuchó atentamente todas las explicaciones que le dio el hombre y cuando dio su bendición a aquella relación que le parecía grotesca, corrió hacia la cocina en busca de algo que reconfortara su alma: un trago.

Aome sabía perfectamente que es lo que había ido a buscar su madre, con aquellos andares desestabilizados por el alcohol.

Miró a Koga que le había cogido la mano premurosamente. Los dos, sentados en aquel sofá barato, que se hundía hasta doler el coxis.

― Yo…― Aome, quiso decir algo pero las palabras no llegaron a sus labios. No podía.

― Tranquila mi amor― Koga acercó su rostro al de ella y suspiró― Sé de su dolor y lo comprendo, aunque no estoy de acuerdo en la manera que tiene de dormirlo.

Aome parpadeó un par de veces y recorrió las facciones de su príncipe. Era prácticamente perfecto.

Su tez morena y aquellos ojos azules que le hacían olvidarse de respirar. Era el sueño más preciado, el más deseado y al fin, conseguido.

El baile de graduación, pasó sin ser Aome protagonista de ello. Koga y ella habían decidido que no harían su noviazgo público, hasta que ella se graduara.

Aunque ya era bien sabido que el profesor de biología del primer curso, era asiduo de la casa de los Higurashi. Aquello se prendió como un reguero de pólvora, pero ni a ella ni a Koga les importó.

Aome suspiraba cada día, cuando después de las clases iba a verla. Charlaba con ella y le robaba varios besos, cuando su madre los dejaba solos unos minutos.

En el instituto, se miraban furtivamente y le sonreía, adquiriendo ese tono que al hombre tanto le agradaba en el rostro de su novia.

Kagome suspiraba todas las noches por sentirlo entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo anhelaba algo más de contacto que unos simples besos. Pero Koga era todo un caballero y nunca había intentado tocarla si quiera encima de sus ropas.

Aquello preocupaba a Kagome. ¿Es que no la consideraba lo suficientemente atractiva? A veces su mente la llevaba hacia Kikyo y la relación que un día tuvo con él.

Un pinchazo de celos la invadía y un temor premonitorio vagaba por su mente al recordarla. Kikyo, era voluptuosa y segura de si misma, su mirada de gata volvía locos a los hombres y en concreto a él.

A veces los había espiado y Kagome sabía perfectamente lo muy pasional que podía ser Koga Kinomoto, y con ella no lo era….no lo era…

Llegó el día de la graduación y los temores de Aome, como si de una niebla vespertina se tratase, se habían evaporado casi por completo.

Deseosa de tirar el birrete y entregarse a los brazos de su ansiado profesor, no veía el fin de la ceremonia aquel día.

Kagura estaba allí, sentada entre la multitud de padres y familiares y a espaldas de ella, cuando le entregaron el diploma estaba él, con sus ojos azules observándola con ternura.

Kagura había invitado a Koga a comer después de la ceremonia. Y Aome estaba feliz. Era la primera vez que él compartiría con ellas, una comida intima, algo que jamás hizo con Kikyo. Una velada familiar, como si ya formara parte de su destructurado hogar.

* * *

><p>― Kikyo, te voy a echar de menos, mi mente y mi cuerpo, de una manera totalmente agónica― Inuyasha, le recorría las piernas con sus manos, suavemente, llegando a los muslos y haciéndola jadear ante el contacto.<p>

Ella se revolvió nerviosa, y así como lo tenía, arrodillando en sus pies, mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama, le dio un puntapié certero en la boca. Riéndose la muy malvada.

― No podré ir a visitarte, Kikyo…― le dijo él, tumbándola de nuevo en el lecho y posicionando su cuerpo en ella― Tenemos Black Sabath y debemos estar todos reunidos durante esas dos semanas que estarás lejos de mí. ¿Tú también me echaras de menos?― Ella lo miraba a la boca. Aquella boca suya sensual y ardiente.

Su dulce hálito la envolvía en una bruma de excitación constante y sonrió con picardía.

― Claro que te voy a echar mucho de menos Inuyasha – suspiró agónica de besos ― Necesitaré tu pecho por las noches y amarte sin descanso hasta desfallecer… no cambio eso por las chácharas irrelevantes de Kagome o mi madre.

Él se detuvo bruscamente en su cuello y miró sus ojos. Escrutándola con la mirada.

― ¿Qué ocurre, Inuyasha?― le preguntó ella, algo nerviosa por el fuego que salía de sus orbes dorados.

― Vi a tu hermana― dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

― ¿A Kagome?― Ella quiso erguirse pero el cuerpo firme de él, apretándola a la cama, se lo impidió.

― Si, a Kagome.

Kikyo, hizo una mueca burlesca y lo miró divertida.

― ¿Y qué? ¿Sigue siendo tan remilgada? Oh…no me digas nada…la pureza y la santidad forma parte de su aura…

― La verdad, es que la vi de pasada― dijo él sin pestañear. Intentando no perder ninguna de sus reacciones.

― ¿Entonces? ¿Para qué fuiste con los humanos? ¿Alguna alma que corromper, Inuyasha?― preguntó ella ,acariciando con su nariz el suave y marcado mentón de él.

― No, fui a matar a Koga Kinomoto― espetó él, esperando reacción.

Kikyo, sintió una punzada de dolor y su mirada cambió.

― ¿A matarlo? ¿Porqué?.. Sabes perfectamente que él no significó nada respecto a mi… tú eres el único Inuyasha, creí que eso había quedado suficientemente claro.

― Tranquila― él dibujó una sonrisa― Ya no lo haré. ¿No imaginas con quien estaba?

Kikyo apretó la mandíbula y tensó su cuerpo al comprender.

― Estaba con mi hermana….él estaba con mi hermana…― susurró.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y ella lo siguió apretando su pecho en la espalda de él. Inuyasha tembló. Notaba los pezones marcados en la espalda y el vello púbico rozando la parte baja de sus glúteos. Ella era su maldita perdición.

― Veo, que me equivoqué. Tendré que borrarlo del mapa― dijo seco, sin darse la vuelta.

― No Inuyasha, no es eso. Es que me ha impresionado que Koga se fije en Kagome con la cantidad de mujeres bonitas que hay por ahí…

Él se volvió lentamente y la aniquiló con la mirada.

― Prometo fijarme mejor la próxima vez que vea a tu hermana. ..

― Inuyasha ¡Bah! dejemos el tema― ella se apartó de él y Inuyasha en un arrebato de cólera la asió por el codo con mucha fuerza.

― Dos semanas, Kikyo, dos. Y estoy de vuelta. Si hay olor en tu cuerpo de otro hombre. Lo mataré y a ti te haré el peor de los castigos.

Kikyo tragó saliva fuertemente y cogió unas sabanas para cubrirse.

― Supongo que… ¿tú en el Sabath si tendrás relaciones sexuales con las brujas que te invoquen?

Él se sorprendió ante esa valentía. Le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

― Sabes que debo de hacerlo. Hasta que no despose a mi compañera….tú.

― Y debo de conformarme con eso.

― Sí. Seré completamente tuyo de aquí a muy poco tiempo, te seré completamente fiel y lo sabes. Te quiero, como nunca pensé amar a nadie. Eres mi locura Kikyo. Hasta el punto de enfrentarme con mi propio padre. Que me folle a las brujas no debería importarte. En esos momentos soy un instrumento y nada más. No las acaricio, no las beso, no les hago el amor. ¿Entiendes Kikyo?― Él se había vuelto a pegar a su cuerpo y le acariciaba el cuello con sus labios.

Pero Kikyo, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. _¿Por qué el padre de Inuyasha no la quería a ella? ¿Sería por ser humana?_

― Inuyasha…

― ¿Mmmm?― comenzaba a bajar hacia su clavícula, completamente excitado de nuevo.

― ¿Por qué tu padre no quiere que sea tu compañera?― preguntó ella cortante.

― ¿Qué importa eso amor?― susurró él, sin dar importancia a la pregunta.

― ¿Había ya alguien planeado para ti?

Él dejó de acariciarla y miró sus ojos hipnóticos, le besó la comisura de los labios y sonrió orgulloso

― Tú.

Kikyo, explotó en una carcajada de felicidad y besó con destreza a aquel joven demonio que la devolvía por tiempo limitado a su antiguo hogar.

_"__Todos los hombres son tontos, incluso los demonios_", pensó.

Nunca habría vuelto a casa de su madre si no tuviese una idea impresa en la cabeza. Desde hacía varios meses la idea de volver a ver Koga la perseguía. Soñaba con él y cuando estaba en los brazos de Inuyasha, imaginaba que era Koga quien la amaba.

Sabía que enfurecer al hijo del demonio no era algo que debía hacer. Pero ¿Quién podría enterarse? Inuyasha, demonio o no, era también un hombre y ya lo engatusaría ella como bien pudiese.

Lo tenía en sus manos. Bebiendo de ella. Lo manipulaba a su antojo y eso a ella la excitaba. Un hombre con tanto poder, seductor por su naturaleza malvada, que destilaba sensualidad por sus poros, con ella era dulce y amable; solamente cuando ella se lo proponía era rudo y eso a Kikyo la mojaba de sobremanera.

Si de algo estaba segura, era de que cuando volviese de Miyagi, Koga Kinomoto habría sido suyo, con las técnicas más placenteras que había aprendido de Inuyasha, durante todos aquellos años.

Quería acariciar su cabello, negro como la noche y contemplar aquellos ojos azules, inflamados de placer, cuando le absorbiera su miembro con locura desmedida.

Ante aquellos pensamientos sonrió dichosa. Se había excitado nuevamente e Inuyasha lo notó. La tumbó en el suelo con desesperación y sin más preámbulos la embistió hasta terminar con aquella locura.

* * *

><p>― Nadie me habló de llevar un lastre Inuyasha… ¿De quién ha sido la idea?― Kikyo, maquillaba su rostro en el espejo de la cómoda de la gran habitación victoriana de Inuyasha. Su mal humor crecía a pasos agigantados.<p>

Inuyasha chasqueó con la lengua y quiso acariciarle los hombros desde la espalda.

― ¡No me toques!― le gritó ella, al girarse― ¿De quién ha sido la genial idea, Inuyasha?― Los ojos de Kikyo eran puñales de ira.

― A mi padre…teme que hables más de lo pactado. Sabes que ya ha decidido que te dará la inmortalidad, ósea que esto es algo que no tiene la menor importancia. No sé porque te comportas así. Dirás que es tu amiga y punto.

A Kikyo, le salía humo de las orejas, literalmente. Kikyo y la hermana melliza de Inuyasha no se llevaban bien.

Había algo en su mirada, que le daba autentico pavor. Aquella chiquituja de mierda que por alguna razón le recordaba a su hermana Aome, parecía saber todo lo que discurría en su cabeza. Los penetrantes ojos castaños de Sango destilaban advertencia cada vez que la observaban de un tiempo a esta parte.

― Supongo que tendré que aceptar. ¿Y le dará un informe a tu padre sobre todo lo que haga al final del día?― Kikyo, había lanzado la brocha del colorete por los aires. Estaba acorralada como un ratón por un hambriento gatito― Esto es para mandarlo todo a la mierda, pero ya. Exijo que contemples la idea de mantenerte por encima de tu padre, Inuyasha, tú serás su sucesor y pareces un hijo que está metido en sus faldas acobardado.

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y levantó la mano para pegarla… pero no tuvo el suficiente valor, se quedó a medias y bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

― Sacas lo peor de mi Kikyo. Atente a las consecuencias de no ir con Sango a Miyagi…

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― espetó ella, alzando el mentón.

― No iras a ningún sitio― dijo él con una mueca de amargura en su rostro.

― Bien.

Kikyo, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió sin mirar a Inuyasha.

Este sería el último intento para manipularlo. Si no lo conseguía, ya haría ella, todo lo posible por quitarse a su gemelita de en medio antes de tener algún tipo de devaneo con el hombre que alteraba sus pasiones en esos instantes: Koga Kinomoto.

Miró hacia atrás, pidiendo por favor, que Inuyasha la llamara o la siguiera hacia la salida. Pero no lo hizo.

Al final del pasillo una figura menuda la esperaba con la cabeza baja, era ella. La pesadilla con la que debería socializar aquellas dos semanas. ¡Aquello verdaderamente, si iba a ser un infierno!

Cuando llegó a la altura de la joven, su cabeza se irguió y le mostró una sonrisa ladeada, muy propia de ambos mellizos.

― Kikyo….estaré encantada de acompañarte…― Había algo oculto en las palabras de Sango que a Kikyo la hizo estremecer.

― Sí, claro― espetó ella, caminando hacia delante sin mirarla de nuevo.

― Espera― la llamó Sango― Nos trasmutaremos inmediatamente…. ¿o como planeas salir de aquí, cuñadita?

La ira envolvió a Kikyo y la miró con aquel sentimiento plasmado en sus ojos.

Sango sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Cuando los abrieron, las dos estaban de pie, a las puertas de la que había sido su casa, por tan breve estado de tiempo.

Sango odiaba a Kikyo.

Sabía perfectamente que aquella mundana no era buena para su hermano. Lo sentía. Pero si él la amaba, ella no podía hacer nada, porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

Al llegar a la puerta de los Higurashi, la percepción de algo cercano y familiar le nubló el olfato.

La mujer que llevaba al lado, abrió la puerta con toda la desfachatez que había enamorado a su hermano y dentro de la estancia, se hallaban dos personas.

Una mas mayor y otra más joven. Los ojos de Sango divagaron por la estancia y vio la precariedad de aquel hogar. La puerta se cerró tras ellas y el aire volvió a castigarla con aquella esencia tan maravillosamente familiar.

― ¿Eres tú Kikyo?― la voz de Kagura, era entrecortada y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro como ríos salvajes.

Aome se había quedado conmocionada al ver a Kikyo parada en el umbral del comedor. Aunque fue mucho peor mirar a su acompañante.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su espalda. Aquella muchacha, era terrorífica, pese a su hermosura y sus dulces ojos cafés.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella y la muchacha le sonrió lentamente, como si algo en ella fuese extrañamente familiar y una conexión se creó entre ellas.

Kagura ya abrazaba a Kikyo y Aome como paralizada, veía como aquella figura que parecía no andar sobre el suelo, se acercó a ella con demasiada rapidez.

― Encantada, soy Sango. Amiga de tu hermana.

Aome echó mano al inhalador. Estaba presa de un ataque de asma de nuevo. Demasiadas emociones…

Buscó en sus pantalones vaqueros y no lo encontró. Nerviosa, miró a Sango con desesperación.

― Mi…mi inhalador…lo nec…― Aome cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de su madre y su hermana que se abrazaban maravilladas por el contacto. Ajenas a todo.

Aome se quejó mentalmente, mientras sucumbía en la inconsciencia. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no era víctima de los ataques de asma y no llevaba el inhalador consigo. No lo necesitaba… y ahora en aquel mismo instante, iba a morir por imbécil, por no ser previsora.

― Tranquila, yo lo encontraré― Sango, corrió hacia la cocina y como si aquella estancia fuera de su propiedad y supiese donde se encontraban todos los enseres, sacó la medicina de uno de los armarios y la metió dentro del inhalador, que había justo a su lado, corrió hacia Aome y se lo puso en la boca, mientras que su hermana y su madre miraban aquello totalmente colapsadas.

― ¡Respira!― ordenó Sango, con fuerza.

Aome la oyó a lo lejos y obedeció.

Poco a poco, ella se fue calmando y la sentaron en el sofá entre Sango y Kikyo.

La nariz de Sango picaba y comprendió ahora todo, como si de un jarrón de agua fría se tratase.

"La medicina tapó la esencia de ella… se equivocó…. Inuyasha se equivocó" ― al llegar a esa conclusión, besó a la muchacha en los labios, ante la mirada expectante de Kikyo y su madre.

* * *

><p>Bian hasta aquí y como prometí, son 2 capítulos y creo que no quedó tan largo.<p>

Les pido paciencia, yo también detesto la relación equivocada pero tendrán que pasar varios capítulos para que los personajes principales tengan su momento, Roma no se hizo en un día jajaja. Por eso mismo pongo dos capítulos para que no se haga tan larga la espera...

Como sea las cosas ya están tomando sentido y con esto último entenderan porque Inuyasha esta con Kikyo y no con Kagome..

Por otro lado, los *** de Kikyo conrespecto a su piel, se que es blanca pero me pareció mejor dejarla como estaba descrita originalmente, para darle un aire mas demoniaco, pero si les molesta, con gusto lo cambio.

Bueno solo me falta agradecer enormemente todos sus comentarios, de verdad los aprecio, se que no es mi historia pero aunque no lo crean adaptarla no es tan simple, hay que leer varias veces para evitar errores y aun así se que se escapan detalles. Pero no olviden que la historia NO ES MIA. Por ahora eso es todo, mañana subiré los próximos capítulos.


	4. Chapter 5 y 6

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten _

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 5 y 6

Kikyo miraba divertida el rostro de horror de su hermana al abalanzarse Sango a ella, como lo hizo.

La virginal y testadura Aome se veía atrapada en aquellos labios, que no la dejaban escapar. Como si de un embrujo se tratase.

— Eres preciosa… Aome — Sango se separó de ella y le acarició la mejilla con el dedo índice, delicadamente — Me gustas y creo que también le gustaras a I…

— Aparta de mi hermana, Sango. No seas babosa — Kikyo, la empujó, dejando a Aome con la boca abierta y el inhalador en ella para intentar aspirar con fuerza de nuevo — Hola Aome, ella es Sango, mi amiga — Los ojos de Kikyo miraron a Aome detenidamente y con verdadero asombro se dio cuenta que su hermana había alcanzado un grado tal de hermosura, que casi la eclipsaba a ella. Era mucho más hermosa de lo que su memoria alcanzaba a recordar.

Tan diferentes como eran. Ella siempre había sido la exuberante y la que se había llevado la mayor parte del pastel, en lo que a chicos concernía. En cambio Aome era una maraña de cabellos negros y una cara comúnmente pálida, era una más del resto pero ahora algo había cambiado.

Su cabello se veía sedoso, sus ojos achocolatados desprendían un brillo exquisito y su boca sin maquillar tenía un tenue tono melocotón, que daban ganas de morder. No le extrañó que Sango le hubiese dado aquel beso. Era tentadora.

La imagen de Inuyasha le vino a la mente como un mal presentimiento y torció la boca con asco.

— Hola Kikyo.

Ese fue el escueto saludo de Aome, a su hermana mayor. Se había dado cuenta de su escrutinio y se sintió palidecer mucho más de lo que estaba. Sus ojos viajaron hacia su terrorífica acompañante que le sonreía enseñándole toda su dentadura perfecta y nítida.

— Estas cambiada hermanita, aunque sigas siendo común y corriente.

Kikyo se dio la vuelta y abrazó a su madre que aún lloraba y no tenia ojos si no, para su hija mayor que había vuelto al hogar….

— Hija mía… estoy tan contenta de que hayas vuelto. Tu habitación está intacta, pero si quieres podemos cambiar algo para que este nuevamente a tu gusto. Has crecido y supongo que tus gustos habrán cambiado…

Kikyo se separó de su madre y suspiró, resignada.

— Mama…me voy a quedar una semana. Solo eso. Debo volver.

La cara de Kagura hizo una mueca de horror y le sujetó el brazo con fuerza.

— ¿Te marcharas otra vez? ¿Dónde? ¿Con quién? ¿Dónde has estado metida todo este tiempo hija? Pensamos que habías muerto…

— Eso no es cierto, mamá… tú querías pensar que había muerto, sabes muy bien que Kikyo estaba viva y nos abandonó….ni una llamada en todos estos años ¿A qué es lo que vienes realmente, Kikyo? Ahora justo cuando…

— ¡Kagome! — le gritó su madre — Parece como si no te alegraras de ver a tu hermana…no será porque…. — Kagura miró a Kikyo y le sonrió con ironía — ¿Sabes que sale con Koga?

Aome creyó morirse y Kikyo también.

Sango miraba la escena, curiosa y atenta a todas las reacciones de las tres mujeres. Pero sobre todo la de la pelinegra, que la tenia embelesada completamente.

_"Cuando Inuyasha la huela, va a enloquecer"_ rió mentalmente, mientras la analizaba con detenimiento.

Su rostro era perfecto. Parecía una muñequita con aquellos ojos tan profundos, grandes y aquella boca perfecta, virgen para complacer a su hermano y hacerlo caer en la más placentera de las locuras.

Inuyasha… Sango amaba a su hermano demasiado y verlo con Kikyo la desquiciaba a más no poder. Sabía que ella, a su manera, lo envolvía como la araña a la mosca y él, desdichado, no se daba cuenta.

Sango comprendió perfectamente el motivo de que la ramera de su hermano volviese a casa de su familia, después de tanto tiempo.

— Koga…— susurró Kikyo — ¿Sales con Koga?

La mirada que le lanzó Kikyo a Aome fue venenosa y purulenta. La odiaba. ¿Era posible odiar y querer ver muerta a tu hermana, después de no verla en tanto tiempo? Sí. Lo era. No la quería en aquel mundo mientras ella estuviese.

— Somos novios — Aome alzó la barbilla al decir esto.

Kikyo rió gutural y Sango comprendió todo de golpe. Kikyo, era además de humana, tonta. Por aquel motivo había vuelto…el novio de su hermana….

— No temas Aome. No te lo voy a quitar….

— No tengo miedo — espetó Aome, seca.

Y corrió hacia su habitación intentando tapar las lágrimas que comenzaban a surcarle por sus ojos cafés.

* * *

><p>Kikyo, había vuelto y Koga se le escaparía como arena entre las manos. Unos golpes levantaron a Aome de la cama y se frotó con fuerza los ojos.<p>

Llevaba más de media hora llorando. Todo por culpa de su inseguridad…

— ¿Puedo entrar Aome? — la voz de su hermana le hizo cerrar los ojos y tragar la saliva que se le agolpaba en la garganta.

— Pasa Kikyo — le dijo, intentando parecer distraída, admirando un libro que yacía en su mesita de noche.

Kikyo, pasó con gesto cambiado y le acarició la coronilla dulcemente.

— No temas, hermanita. No he venido a quitarte a Koga. Yo….estoy con un hombre maravilloso. Y lo más importante. Lo amo y él me ama.

— ¿Sí?

El rostro de Aome cambió y sonrió abiertamente a su hermana.

— Sí. Tonta — Kikyo, le propinó un beso en la mejilla, y se sentó con ella en la cama — Me alegro de que seas tú la novia de Koga. Es un hombre bueno y se merece lo mejor, aparte de lo buen mozo que es…tú ya me entiendes.

Aome asintió y se restregó las manos, nerviosa. La calma había vuelto a ella.

* * *

><p>Todas dormían. Había sido una noche extraña para su futura cuñada. Pero a Sango no le faltó tiempo para materializarse en presencia de su padre, tal y como habían quedado antes de abandonar el infierno.<p>

Una leve inclinación. Como era debido e Inutaisho saltó del mullido sillón, para abrazar a su hija adorada.

— Nena…. ¿Qué tal…todo?

Sango respondió al emocionado abrazo de su padre y le sonrió.

— Esa humana además de ser la puta de Inuyasha es tonta. Padre.

Inutaisho, la miró complacido y asintió llevándose una mano a su cabello, extremadamente largo en aquellos momentos.

— Tu hermano está ciego y sordo, hija. Ya lo sabes. No hay manera de hacerlo entrar en razón.

— Ya sé porque ha ido a ver a su familia.

Inutaisho rió, llevándose una mano a los labios, seguidamente alzó una ceja.

— ¿Crees que yo no lo sé nena? Sé perfectamente que ha ido a encontrarse con un humano. Ese con quien se retorcía, antes que tu hermano….

— ¿Tú?

— Yo vigilo los sueños hija…. soy como el aire que respiramos. No hay nadie que pueda engañarme, porque puedo ver sus anhelos, sus miedos…su todo….

— Menos mamá…

— Tu madre era especial.

En el rostro de Inutaisho, se percibió una sombra de agonía y Sango suspiró. Su padre había amado mucho a su madre y aún la amaba, aún cuando ella había decidido abandonarlo hacia ya mucho tiempo.

— Papá…

Sango quería reconfortar a su padre. Pero sabía que aquel tema era demasiado delicado y doloroso. Demasiado, incluso para él, que era absoluta maldad.

— Quiero que me cuentes…. ¿La has visto?

Sango se quedó paralizada.

— ¿A quién se supone que he debido de ver?

— A ella, a Kagome.

— ¡Tu sabias que era ella y no Kikyo!

Inutaisho rió con ganas y dio dos palmaditas en la espalda de su hija.

— No hay nada que se me escape pequeña — volvió a reír y esta vez Sango acompañó a su padre.

— Ella es especial papá. Me gusta.

— Kagome será la locura de tu hermano, aunque ahora mismo suspire por esa puta que es Kikyo. Ella solamente es un peón en este juego. Kagome es la reina y hay que llegar a ella, aunque se sacrifiquen peones en el camino. ¿Comprendes?

Sango asintió.

— Su esencia se tapó por la medicina que toma. Por eso motivo Inuyasha no la reconoció y fue hacia la hermana. La esencia de Kikyo aunque es buena, no tiene ni la milésima parte de la de Kagome papá. Es embriagadora. Tentadora. Única.

— Estallo en deseos que tu hermano la conozca. Esto va a ser muy divertido.

— ¿Qué va a ocurrir papá? ¿Aome sufrirá? — Sango hizo un pequeño mohín y su padre la miró algo nervioso.

— Tu cuñada, cree estar enamorada del humano. Y sufrirá con sus actos. Pero tranquila hija, todo esto hará más divertido el juego.

— Papá, me duele que sufra. Ya he creado el vínculo con ella. Supongo que Inuyasha cuando la vea lo notará.

— No. No lo creo… Kagome es como tu madre para mí.

— ¿Quieres decir, que Inuyasha….?

— No, la locura de tu hermano, aparte del amor y la pasión por ella también será por no poder meterse en sus pensamientos y saber que trama o que piensa en cada momento…. lo tendrá sumido en una inseguridad digna de ver. Te lo aseguro.

— ¿Inuyasha inseguro?

— Sí hija, sí — volvió a reír y comenzó a gesticular con las manos — Corre, márchate. Inuyasha ha de venir esta noche y no quiero que te encuentre aquí. Mañana nos vemos hija. Cuida de tu cuñada como si fueras tu hermano y maldice a su hermana a cada momento.

— Sí padre.

— Adiós Sango.

Y Sango se desmaterializó.

* * *

><p>— Si quieres puedo acompañarte.<p>

Aome miró a Sango y ésta le sonrió dulcemente. ¡Quien se podía negar con aquella sonrisa!

— Vale. Sube. ¿No se enfadará Kikyo al no verte? — Aome frunció el ceño. Aquella chica había hecho lo realmente inhumano, para pegarse a ella como una lapa durante todo el día.

— Kikyo sabe cuidarse muy bien solita.

Aome se giró hacia ella, antes de subir a la Chevy.

— Yo también.

De nuevo Sango sonrió.

Aome le abrió la portezuela del copiloto, que no podía abrirse por la parte de fuera y la miró con extrañeza por enésima vez.

Aquel nerviosismo había desaparecido y también aquel terror al contemplar su belleza perfecta. La sentía como si hubiera creado algún tipo de vínculo con ella. Como si fuera su hermana… o ella misma.

— Puedo darte ideas. Ya sabes — declaró Sango, haciendo que Aome contemplara su indumentaria.

— Me importa un bledo ir con vaqueros y camisa tejana. Es una cena informal y queda una semana. No sé a qué vienen tantas prisas.

— Es una situación especial. Inu…bueno el novio de tu hermana. Tú y su novio se conocerán antes de que Kikyo se marche. Debes de causar buena impresión…

— No me gusta ir de tiros largos. Lo odio.

Sango soltó una risilla.

Estaba segura que para Inuyasha no habría ni tiros largos y ni medios. La tendrían amarrada a la cama durante un tiempo…

— Bueno tranquila. Elegiremos algo que se adecue a tu estilo. Nada fuera de lugar.

— Esta bien…Oye Sango, ¿Tu conoces al novio de Kikyo?

¡Bingo!

Intentó no saltar del sillón de la camioneta.

— Sí.

— ¿Y qué tal hombre es? ¿La ama?

— No me incumbe — Sango fue escueta y esto llamó la atención de Aome.

— ¿Tú…tu…? — Aome se sintió avergonzada ante la pregunta que tenía intención de hacer en aquellos momentos.

— Pregunta Aome. Sin paños calientes – Sango tocó el salpicadero y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tu no estarás liada con Kikyo?

Sango la miró sorprendida y se echó a reír con ganas.

— No…no tranquila Aome, me gustan los machos….aunque— dejó de reírse y la miró intensamente — No me importaría cambiarme de acera por ti.

Aome dio un volantazo, azorada. Miró a Sango a hurtadillas y se sonrojó.

— Aome tranquila. Tú ya tienes asignado a tu macho… y seguro que me matará cuando se entere de lo que he dicho.

— Koga no se enterará de nada. Claro, si tú no se lo dices cuando lo conozcas.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco. ¿Quién estaba hablando de Koga?

Era Inuyasha, quien la iba hacer pedacitos cuando supiera la clase de pensamientos que había tenido con ella…. a Sango le atraía Aome. Algo que era completamente inusual.

El silencio inundó el trayecto pero tanto a Aome como a Sango no les importó.

Aome pensaba en Koga y en la llamada que le había hecho aquella mañana y Sango intentaba contener la risa. Su hermano era tonto y ella lo iba a corroborar en profundidad.

* * *

><p>El sonido del timbre inundó la estancia de los Higurashi.<p>

Kikyo cerraba el grifo de la ducha y salía con una toalla escasa y algo deshilachada.

Koga había picado el anzuelo. Podía jurar que era él.

Sango se había marchado con la imbécil de su hermanita. Su madre estaba arriba durmiendo la mona. Y ella estaba mojada y caliente, lista para él.

Cuando lo llamó por teléfono, no dudó en refregarse contra la almohada pensando cómo podía ser tenerlo entre sus piernas.

Oleadas de excitación la devoraron y suplicó a Koga que se vieran a solas antes de verse oficialmente, cuando fuese a recoger a Kagome.

Él algo nervioso y monosílabo le susurró un de acuerdo no muy convincente. Pero allí estaba. Y ella estaba caliente, muy caliente.

Pensando obscenidades acerca de su ex novio y su magistral polla entre sus muslos juguetones. Haría que olvidase a Aome aquella semana… que seguro que seguía virgen y pura y luego volvería con su potro salvaje…Inuyasha.

Abrió la puerta cubierta solamente por la escueta toalla y allí estaba él. Como un ángel del señor…pero con sexo….

— Kikyo…

— Koga…

* * *

><p>— ¡Necesito verla padre! — el grito furibundo de Inuyasha rebotó en las paredes de la sala.<p>

— No puedes abandonar el Black Sabbat, hijo. Es imposible — Inutaisho le miraba serio.

— La necesito — susurró.

— Eres demasiado débil con esa mujer. Y ella lo sabe. Te manipula. Inuyasha.

— Con todos los respetos padre. Me insultas y también lo haces a ti mismo.

— No te comprendo, hijo.

— Creo saber que abandonaste tu último Sabbat, para estar con mamá. Déjame hacer lo mismo. Deberías comprenderlo…

— Lo siento hijo. Pero no puedes hacerlo. Las brujas necesitan ser folladas por ti. Mi hijo… cuando este Sabbat acabe, tú volverás con tu futura esposa y te olvidaras de todo hasta que yo abdique.

— ¿Abdicaras?

— Si. No puedo vivir sin tu madre. Marcharé en su busca.

— No…

— Tranquilo hijo — Inutaisho, le puso la mano en el hombro a su hijo — Sé que lo harás bien. Y tu compañera será fiel y digna sucesora de tu madre.

— Sé que Kikyo lo será padre. Gracias por confiar en ella.

Inutaisho prefirió callarse y omitir. Inuyasha y Aome sufrirían mucho, pero su destino final, sería tan sorprendente para ambos como el profundo amor y devoción con el que se entregarían.

— De nada hijo, de nada. Ahora márchate con tu deber….

Inuyasha hizo una leve inclinación y se marchó algo más contento. Inutaisho aceptaba a Kikyo. Algo positivo, había en todo aquello.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Koga viajaban por el cuerpo de Kikyo, sin vergüenza. Él ya sabía lo que era pasear sus manos por aquellas carnes.<p>

Gimió interiormente y pasó con la cabeza agachada como un cordero que entra al matadero sabiendo que lo van a ajusticiar.

— He venido por ti y lo sabes — Esta frase dejo a Koga helado y la miró interrogante.

— Yo creía que estabas muerta, Kikyo. Lo creía de verdad.

— He venido por ti. Deseaba estar contigo de nuevo. No te he olvidado — la voz de Kikyo, ronca y sensual, habían descargado en Koga el deseo ardiente por despojarla de la toalla y hacerla suya allí mismo, en el salón.

— Yo estoy con tu hermana. Se lo debo. La amo —Esto último lo dijo con la cabeza gacha y algo confundió por el dolor de entrepierna que había empezado a obnubilarle el pensamiento.

— A ella la podrás tener siempre… yo estoy aquí por tiempo limitado y no nos veremos nunca más

Koga la miró sorprendido y dudó.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

— Me quedan seis días. Seis días Koga. Puede ser maravilloso y nadie tiene porque enterarse. Solo tú y yo, y nuestros cuerpos…

El hombre tragó en seco y se hizo una imagen mental de lo que podía ser aquello.

— Soy un hombre de honor.

Kikyo, dejó resbalar la toalla entres sus piernas y se tocó uno de sus pechos con ardor.

— Y yo estoy mojada por ti. ¿No quieres ver lo calientes que me tienes cariño? Ven — le dijo en un susurro — mira — Abrió lentamente los pliegues de su sexo y se tocó para mostrarle — Estoy empapada y tú tienes la culpa. Fóllame Koga. Méteme hasta los huevos…

* * *

><p><em>El Black Sabbat.<em>

Inuyasha había adquirido la forma de perro demoniaco tal y como mandaba la tradición.

Expuesto en aquel gran sillón de cuero nuevo y en su mano un bello y antiguo candelabro daba la luz suficiente para poder asimilar con egocentrismo todo lo que ocurría en aquel lugar.

A lo lejos, la hoguera estaba en pleno auge y las brujas y brujos, bailaban alrededor de ella mientras que otros tantos le ofrecían: pollos, cabras o algún que otro animal desviscerado.

Después de dar una fuerte reprimenda a alguno de ellos. Maltratar, fustigar, quemar y devorar por las llamas a otros tantos, Inuyasha pensó que sería bueno transmutarse y buscar a Sango para preguntarle sobre Kikyo.

La orgia, a la que se había sumado hacia breves horas, le había hecho entrar en un misterioso trance.

Mientras envestía furiosamente, en forma de perro a aquella bruja en celo, su vista se había apostado en una pareja que follaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, frente a él.

Aquellas caras fueron transformándose, poco a poco, en Kikyo y en aquel humano frágil. Koga.

Su ojos rojos centellearon y comenzó a mecerse con más y más fuerza entre las piernas de aquella puta bruja… antes de darse cuenta su miembro se había convertido en el de un caballo y había reventado a la mujer, por dentro.

Con furia se marchó de allí y clavó sus pezuñas en el perfecto sillón de cuero negro. Estaba desesperado por buscar a su hermana, tendría que hablar con ella.

Aquella visión debía de significar algo. Y no podía confiar en Inutaisho….

* * *

><p>— Sango no hace falta que entres conmigo al probador. De verdad. No hace falta — Aome tenía un continuo rubor en su rostro. Las miradas lascivas de la amiga de su hermana, le hacían ponerse excesivamente nerviosa.<p>

— Es que necesitas alguien que te asesore Aome. ¿Has visto lo que llevas puesto? Eso no le acelera el pulso ni a un mosquito…. Confía en mí.

Aome, tapó su desnudez, con un escaso suéter color frambuesa y miró a Sango con resignación.

— Está bien. Seguiré todos los consejos de tu parte. Pero por favor…sal del probador…Cuando esté vestida, saldré para que me des el visto bueno.

— Bien.

Sango apartó la cortinilla del estrecho probador de señoras, y salió de él con una sonrisa traviesa en sus bellos labios.

Le encantaba el rubor de su futura cuñada. Le acentuaba sus dulces rasgos virginales….Inuyasha la devoraría viva, sin lugar a dudas.

Comenzó a dar vueltas para escoger una indumentaria perfecta para Aome. Si bien es cierto que en un primer momento solamente iban a comprar un vestido perfecto para la presentación oficial de Inuyasha en casa de la madre de Kikyo.

Después pensó que sería mejor renovar todo el vestuario de su futura cuñada. Sería mucho más divertido si veía sangrar a Inuyasha por la nariz, cada vez que la mirase.

Aome salió tímida del probador. Estaba adorable.

Aquel fino suéter de pico color azul y aquellos jeans tan pegados, que parecían una segunda piel, le daban un aspecto delicioso.

— Espera — Sango fue en busca de los zapatos de tacón, que había visto no muy lejos de allí.

Aome se los calzó y notó que sus finos tobillos se revolvían contra ella.

— Perfecta. Ahora pruébate esto, esto… — Sango, comenzó a amontonar cantidades descomunales de ropa encima del cuerpo delgado de Aome.

— Espera Sango. Yo no voy a comprar más que esto que llevo puesto. No hay más ropa para mi ¿entendido? — Aome, puso los brazos en jarras y suspiró al ver el mohín ansioso de los labios de Sango.

— Vale. Está bien. Pero queda el vestido. Te lo regalaré yo. Que menos que ser cortes con quien me ha salvaguardado en su casa sin conocerme de nada…

— Esa ha sido mi madre y no yo — espetó Aome algo seca.

— ¿Si no lo hubiera hecho ella, tú no me hubieses abierto las puertas de tu casa? — Sango frunció el ceño y miró a Aome intensamente.

— No habría dejado que Kikyo, volviese. Cuando vuelva a marcharse, me tocará a mí recoger los pedazos rotos del corazón de mamá.

— Lo siento Aome.

— No…No te preocupes. — Aome se apretó las manos nerviosa —¿Dónde está el famoso vestido?. Quiero salir de este centro, ya. Odio ir de tiendas no sé cómo me has convencido de venir.

Sango le sonrió y tendió sobre sus manos un lindo vestido azul turquesa.

— ¡Pero si aquí no hay apenas tela! — gritó Aome al mirar el vestido con una ceja alzada — ¿Dónde quieres que me ponga esto, en un brazo, a modo de brazalete? Creo que no hay otra opción — Aome se quedó mirando el vestido horrorizada.

— Mira Aome. Si no quieres que entre yo misma y te lo ponga. Ya puedes probarte esa monada ahora mismo. Seguro que estas para comerte.

Aome la miró por el rabillo del ojo y repasó mentalmente sus palabras. Sería mejor probarse el vestido ella misma… si decididamente eso sería lo mejor.

* * *

><p>La mente de Koga era una autentica lucha.<p>

Sus ojos abiertos como platos, no podían obviar la Diosa escultural que tenia ante él. Pero en un recóndito lugar de su cerebro, algo chasqueó y no cedió a sus impulsos más primitivos.

— Vístete, Kikyo. No. Esto no está bien. Yo estoy con Aome. Ella es una buena chica, y me ama…y yo también creo amarla.

Kikyo lo miró con ironía y recogió la toalla del suelo tapando impúdicamente el principio de su pubis. Dejando sus pechos completamente descubiertos.

— Te he echado de menos Koga. He venido para volver a estar contigo…aunque sea la última…— su voz se había dulcificado.

Kikyo, prefirió cambiar de estratagema. Con su desnudez y sus palabras malsonantes, aquellas que a Inuyasha tanto le agradaban, lo único que había conseguido es asustar al angelito de Koga.

Se acercó a él lentamente y rozó con sus puntas erguidas, el firme pecho de él.

— Pero tú…tú amas a otro hombre… — alcanzó a decir él, tenue como un susurro.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con el amor, Koga — acarició el duro pecho de él, con ansias — Esto es deseo. Te deseo. Y quiero que me hagas tuya. ¿Recuerdas, cuando lo hacías? ¿No te apetece hacerlo ahora mismo? Estamos solos… y con suficiente tiempo, para poder unirnos con tranquilidad.

Koga dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

— No me tientes Kikyo. Dos personas esperan por nosotros. No tenemos derecho a hacerles daño.

Como una tarada mental, Kikyo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mirando al hombre como si se le hubiese girado la cabeza.

— Seis días Koga. Seis días y caerás sobre mi cuerpo para taladrarme con tu verga potente y aprisionadora….

Ella se dio la vuelta, dejando al descubierto sus posaderas esbeltas, bamboleándose de un lado a otro, mientras caminaba.

Aturdido, malhumorado y excitado, Koga dio un fuerte portazo antes de salir.

Todavía sentía algo por Kikyo. Pero también sabía que ella era maligna para él, y para todo el que estuviese a su lado.

Cogió el Audi, para dirigirse de nuevo a su casa. Omitiría aquella visita a casa de Aome. Por el bien de ella, por el bien de él, por el bien de todos….

* * *

><p>— Mira no digas tonterías, Aome. Lo he hecho porque me ha apetecido de hacerlo. No le des más vueltas a la cabeza. Quería hacerte un regalo, y pues…te lo he hecho.<p>

Aome se calló la boca, antes de salir de la tienda y asió con fuerza la bolsa de las prendas textiles.

— ¿Te parece que comamos algo? ¡Estoy agotada! — Aome la miró con sorna y cerró los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco seguidamente.

— ¿Comer? ¿Dónde? — preguntó Aome, dejando las bolsas en el suelo y haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

— Allí hay un restaurant. Lo pasaremos bien — Sango le cogió una manita y cruzaron la calle como si fueran de excursión.

El chico del restaurant se quedó embelesado al ver a Sango y aquello hizo que Aome soltara una risilla nerviosa. Seguidamente, las acompañó a una mesita redonda, justo en un lateral de la sala.

— Un tanto intimo ¿no? — preguntó Aome.

— Lo suficiente — Sango la miró con una expresión indescriptible y tomó la carta entre sus manos.

Aome hizo lo mismo y cuando pasaron breves segundos el chico del restaurant había vuelto para tomarles la nota.

— ¿Ya han decidido? — preguntó.

— Sí. – Contestó Sango, sonriente, mirando el rostro del joven — Raviolis con setas para las dos… ah.. y de beber dos refrescos de cola.

Aome alzó las cejas asombrada y dejó escapar un "oh" con su boca.

— ¿Cómo sabias?.. — comenzó a preguntar Aome.

— Yo lo sé todo querida — explicó Sango de manera indiferente, ajustándose uno de los brazaletes extraños en su muñeca.

Aome recapacitó… ¿sería aquello cierto? Si bien, ella no hacía nada más que darle vueltas a la manera en que Sango encontró el inhalador tan rápidamente…como si ella supiera donde estaba guardado desde siempre.

Quiso dejar zanjado aquel tema y bajó la mirada hacia el plato vacio.

Buscó su bolso y lo abrió con nerviosismo. Buscaba el inhalador. Aquella muchacha pragmática la ponía exageradamente nerviosa…y era un total contrasentido, pues era buena y amable con ella.

Sango la miró malhumorada.

Le tocaba las narices que ella se sintiera incomoda. Aome iba a ser su futura cuñada y estaba tentada a gritarle a los cuatros viento, quien era y lo cerca que iban a estar la una de la otra, pero sin duda aquello fuera de ser una alegría para Aome, la haría tener un ataque cardiaco como mínimo.

— Sango….

Aome pudo ver como los rasgos de Sango se transformaban y juntó sus dos manos nerviosa, debajo de la mesa.

Una figura oscura se paró ante ellas y Aome inhaló profundamente antes de alzar los ojos.

— ¡Inuyasha! — gritó Sango dando un saltito y agarrándose a los hombros de aquel gigante.

Aome se quedó atónita.

Reconoció rápidamente el nombre…Inuyasha…aquel debía de ser el hombre, con quien su hermana Kikyo había vivido todos estos años.

Cuando los ojos de él, se pararon en los suyos ella apartó la mirada algo intimidada.

— Ella…ella es Aome. Inuyasha. La hermana de Kikyo — Los ojos de Sango, chispeaban de felicidad.

— Hola — dijo tajante ella.

Inuyasha, había visto de lejos a su hermana. Y la había llamado mentalmente. Pero por alguna razón, ella no le había hecho ni puto caso.

Sango estaba acompañada. Y en un primer momento Inuyasha pensó que podía ser Kikyo, pero al acercarse, se dio cuenta de que aquella mujer no tenía nada que ver con su amada Kikyo.

La había observado desde la distancia y casi se había regocijado en ello.

Los humanos tenían una especie de alerta cuando un demonio andaba cerca. Su tensión aumentaba y así también su nerviosismo. Y sin duda alguna aquella chica lo estaba.

También concentró su atención en Sango.

Se rió mentalmente. Habría jurado sentir en sus venas que aquella chica y su hermana habían creado una especie de vínculo. Pero aquello era técnicamente imposible. Ya que con los únicos que se podían crear vínculos eran con las brujas, las elegidas o las futuras hermanas.

En ese momento recordó a Kikyo y también el porqué él estaba allí. El porqué había abandonado el Sabbat.

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿No saludas a Aome? — Sango, miraba divertida a Inuyasha mientras él observaba a Aome con el ceño fruncido.

— Si….Hem…Hola — Inuyasha apartó la mirada de Aome, con desgana y miró a su hermana, para dirigirse a ella mentalmente.

_"¿Dónde coño esta Kikyo? ¿Y qué haces con la hermana?"_

Sango, fue rápida en contestar.

_"Tu amiga me cae como una mierda. Su hermana es muchísimo más divertida"_

_"¡Tu deber era estar con Kikyo, no con esta!" _Rugió Inuyasha mentalmente.

_"Mi deber es cuidar de mi futura cuñada y hermana. Y puedo jurar por nuestro padre, hermano, que es lo único que hago"_

— ¿Molesto? — La irrupción de Aome, fue premeditada ya que con incomodidad observaba como aquellos dos se miraban sin decirse nada. Se sentía como una gilipollas en aquella mesa.

Sango negó con la cabeza rápidamente y le cogió una de las manos a Aome.

— Tú nunca querida.

Inuyasha se quedó mirando esta caricia, y miró a ambas divertido.

— Ya veo — sugirió — Por lo visto no he llegado en buen momento — Miró a Aome y comenzó a picarle la nariz. Aquella chica, parecía intoxicada de algún tipo de anomalía en su esencia.

— No es nada de lo que imaginas Inuyasha. Si lo fuera me….

Aome cansada y agobiada por aquella conversación de borregos, arrastró la silla y se levantó.

— Me marcho Sango. Te dejo sola. Te espero en la camioneta —

Pasó delante de Inuyasha al que ni siquiera miró y salió del restaurant algo intimidada por la presencia de aquel hombre.

Algo había hecho click en su cerebro al verlo. También, abruptamente recordó la sesión de espiritismo.

Y recordó el nombre de aquel con el que ella se casaría: _Inuyasha I_

Al pasar por el umbral de la puerta del restaurant, negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano a las cejas a modo de visera. El sol se ponía….

* * *

><p>Bien aquí están dos capítulos más que espero les agraden. Pido una disculpa si a alguien le ofende el lenguaje pero no quise modificar nada y mm supongo que si son demonios debe ser "normal" jajaja.<p>

Seguire subiendo de a dos, alguien mencionó en un comentario que de a tres, pero creo que serían ya muy largos y además debo decir que la historia aún no está terminada, ya va muy adelantada pero aún no tiene para cuando terminar y si voy a subir diario pues creo que de dos en dos esta bien porque si no, alcanzaremos a la autora y pues ella no actualiza a diario, no tarda mucho pero no es ni semanalmente. Por eso creo que así esta bien.

Por otro parte, ya por fin se dio el escuentro, aunque sé que no es lo que esperaban y además si se fijaron, Aome volvió a tomar su medicina justo cuando Inu llegó u.u jajaja, pero descuiden, las cosas ya van tomando forma y los dolores de cabeza de Inuyasha están por empezar

Eso es todo, nos vemos mañana, besos y mil gracias por sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 7 y 8

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 7 y 8

— Podías haber sido un poco más galante con la hermana de Kikyo, ¿no te parece hermano?— Preguntó Sango a Inuyasha, mientras él se acercaba lentamente a la silla que había ocupado Aome y fruncía el entrecejo extrañado, por el ligero efluvio escondido de la chica.

— No tengo porqué— Hizo un ademán con la mano y se sentó frente a su hermana— Te dije que no le quitaras el ojo de encima a Kikyo. ¿Qué haces con la hermana? ¿Te gusta o qué?— una sonrisa pecaminosa se escapó de su sensual boca y Sango sonrió a su receptor.

— Si me gusta. Me gusta mucho. Y a ti también debería gustarte. Es hermana de tu " amiga"

Inuyasha volvió a sentir el ligero efluvio de la esencia real de Aome y su corazón cabalgó algo más rápido de lo normal.

Sango que observaba a su hermano con atención, sonrió interiormente. La verdadera esencia de Aome estaba en el ambiente y a Inuyasha no debía de pasarle inadvertida.

Ella la sentía. ¿Cómo no iba a sentirla él? La pequeña y frágil humana estaba predestinada para él desde el momento en que nació, tal y como mandaban los cánones.

— He abandonado el Sabbath Sango. ¿Sabes por qué lo he hecho?— La mirada furibunda de Inuyasha, estremeció a su hermana. Inuyasha era bondadoso con ella, pero sabía perfectamente todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con la negatividad de su padre con respecto a Kikyo, no ayudaba en absoluto a que los hermanos tuviesen aquella complicidad de antaño.

— No….

— He tenido una visión. A veces ha ocurrido. Pero eso no es asunto tuyo. Quisiera que me ayudases a comprender…

— Dime que has visto Inuyasha— preguntó su hermana, entrelazando las manos y apoyando en ellas su gracioso mentón.

— He visto a Kikyo, con el humano que anda con su hermana – sentenció Inuyasha.

— ¿Sabes que fueron amantes antes de que tú la reclamaras como tuya?— Sango quiso despejar algunas cartas festejando la incomodidad de su hermano, por aquella conversación.

— ¡No digas tonterías Sango! ¡Fui el primer macho para Kikyo! ¿De dónde has sacado eso?— Inuyasha, estaba realmente enfurecido y apretaba los puños con tal intensidad que se marcaban las venas perfectamente en los nudillos.

— No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Inuyasha. Tú no fuiste el primero. Y lo sabes… ¿o es que acaso no sabes diferenciar a una virgen de la que no lo es?

— Ella…sangró— susurró él, desviando la mirada hacía la calle.

— Eso no es suficiente Inuyasha. Puede que la chica estuviese a punto de tener el periodo y al hacerla tuya, forzaste esa situación….Pregúntale a ella…a ver que te dice…

— No dudo de Kikyo…

— Ese es tu problema Inuyasha….y no es por darle la razón a papá. ¿Pero te has dado cuenta que no es la mujer de la que se te habló en un primer momento?

— No…pero tiene muchas semejanzas…además fue su esencia la que me llamó. Yo pasaba por allí de casualidad— espetó Inuyasha algo duro. Intentando zanjar la conversación.

— Realmente…la amas….

— Sí.

Sango bajó la mirada y parpadeó un par de veces confirmando sus temores. Su hermano iba a sufrir el linchamiento de todos los demonios si aquella fulana lo degradaba. Y eso era justo lo que Kikyo debía de hacer, para que él se diera cuenta de quién era realmente.

Inuyasha volvió a mirar hacía la calle y observó con atención como la hermana de Kikyo se metía un pequeño inhalador en su boca y apretaba un par de botones que había en la base.

Sus cejas se juntaron y miró a Sango interrogante.

— Aome es asmática— le dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos— ¿Es bonita a que si?— Lo tentó ella.

— Es diferente a Kikyo. Pero yo no diría que es bonita. Tiene un halo de santidad que me repugna…debe ser un dechado de virtudes….

— Es magnífica. Te lo aseguro…y muy apetitosa…

Inuyasha miró a su hermana con picardía y le sonrió abiertamente.

— En realidad te gusta, hermanita….

— Mucho— suspiró Sango.

Llegaría el día que Inuyasha le gruñiría, al recordar aquella conversación.

— Sango….Se que es algo personal y no debo meterme… ¿Has creado vinculo con ella? He podido sentir algo— Preguntó Inuyasha algo más serio.

— Sí. Lo he creado.

— ¿La deseas entonces?— Inuyasha alzó las cejas y valoró la situación— A Inutaisho no le gustará nada tu adquisición.

— Apuesto a que si….

— No me has contestado… ¿La deseas?— volvió a preguntar Inuyasha, algo incomodo.

— Deseo tener una relación mucha más estrecha con ella por supuesto.

Sango hablaban con la boca pequeña.

Estaba hablando demasiado, y no quería ver a su hermano el día de mañana como un fiero ogro a sus espaldas cada vez que ayudara a Aome a bañarse, a vestirse o simplemente en compañía de ella.

— No entiendo lo que puedes ver en ella…

— Tiene un efluvio estupendo, cuando no está marcado por la medicina que toma… ¿no te has dado cuenta hermano?

— No— mintió Inuyasha.

Sango abrió mucho los ojos y se levantó de la silla para ir en busca de Aome que ya llevaba suficiente rato sola en la calle.

— ¿Nos acompañas Inuyasha? – sugirió Sango.

— Sabes perfectamente que no puedo. Si no iría. He abandonado el Sabbath.

— ¿Y entonces, cuando harás acto de presencia en casa de tu futura suegra?— preguntó Sango mientras caminaba hacia la salida, junto con Inuyasha.

— Mañana por la noche iré a visitar a Kikyo pero no le digas nada. Es una sorpresa.

Sango sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla, se despidió de él con la mano al salir a la acera de la concurrida calle y caminó hacía Aome que se hallaba esperándola con paciencia.

Inuyasha observó como los ojos de Aome lo miraron un segundo. No supo porqué se sintió intimidado. El rostro de su hermana Sango también se giró para dedicarle una mirada reprobatoria, él giró y caminó hasta la esquina más cercana, desapareciendo en el acto.

* * *

><p>— Koga ha estado aquí— la sonrisa venenosa de Kikyo aguijoneó a Aome en el corazón, muy hondo— No ha querido esperarte.<p>

Kikyo pasaba la carne a su hermana y la miraba a hurtadillas.

Le fastidiaba horriblemente que Aome estuviese cada día más hermosa. Su blanca piel conjuntaba perfectamente con aquellos sonrosados colores que de vez en cuando burbujeaban en su piel.

— Acabo de hablar con él y no me ha dicho nada— dijo ella, sumida en sus pensamientos.

— Oh— Kikyo se llevó la mano a la boca y giró su rostro hacía Sango, que miraba la escena complacida. ¿Podía ser alguien tan malvado con su propia sangre?

Aome sintió morir. Sus peores temores iban tomando forma.

Después de haber vuelto de Fukushima, con la pizpireta de Sango, había llamado a Koga y lo había notado algo más serio de lo habitual.

Ella le había hablado de Kikyo y de su vuelta y él había callado y asentido tímidamente. Le hubiera gustado verle el rostro ya que la breve conversación se había mantenido por teléfono.

Él había ido a su casa…y había visto a Kikyo…

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Qué debía de esconder?

Sintió el agujero en el pecho tan conocido para ella y se le quitaron las ganas de comer.

— Yo…Lo siento. No tengo ganas de comer. Ha sido un día muy ajetreado y estoy cansada. Me voy a la cama— Se levantó de la silla y solamente Sango la miró.

La pequeña súcubo, arrastró la silla y la siguió malhumorada.

— ¿Qué ocurre Aome?— Le siseó, mientras subían las escaleras.

— No tengo hambre Sango. Es cierto— susurró ella, perdida en aquel mar de dudas que la arrastraba.

— No. No es cierto. – Habían llegado al piso de arriba y Sango le sujetó el hombro y le alzó el mentón con una manita— ¿Es por ese hum…hombre, no? ¿Koga?— preguntó.

Aome se creyó fundir en los ojos color oscuro de aquella compañera que le estaba haciendo tanto bien, desde la llegada de Kikyo.

Era ella la única que se preocupaba por ella, ya que su madre solamente tenía ojos para su hermana y su hermana…no quería pensar en Kikyo. No de la manera en la que estaba pensando.

Asintió débilmente, bajando los ojos. Notó como las lágrimas iban rebosando de ellos y entonces la pequeña duende la abrazó.

Aome se sintió intimidada pero a la misma vez encontró calor en aquel gesto.

— Ese hombre no es para ti Aome. Créeme, no lo es— le dijo Sango, acariciando aquel cabello azabacha que envidiaba.

— Yo….yo lo amo…y tengo miedo— se oyeron pasos y volvieron su vista.

Allí estaba Kikyo, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro y mirándolas a ambas.

— Aome…mamá ha cambiado mis cosas a tu habitación…Espero no te molestes, pero siempre me ha gustado más la tuya. Ese ventanal que hay en mi cuarto es horrible. Las ramas del abeto de enfrente dan contra el cristal y no me han dejado dormir en toda la noche…¿ No te molesta, no?

— No—susurró.

¿Qué más daba?

— Buenas noches Aome. Ah…— Kikyo, se llevó una de las manos a su cadera y sonrió— Supongo que Koga no te habrá dicho nada, porque ha sido algo incomodo. Yo salía de la ducha….

Aome sintió como se le paralizaba el corazón.

Koga había visto desnuda a Kikyo….

….Habría recordado sus acaloradas luchas nocturnas.

Aquellas que ella se negaba a escuchar desde la habitación de al lado.

Notó el apretón de Sango en una de sus manos y el arrastre hacía la habitación que siempre había sido de Kikyo.

Sango cerró la puerta y se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Odiaba a aquella mujer, ¡La odiaba!

Aome desmadejada y herida se ovilló en la cama y Sango fue a su encuentro acariciando su rostro tibiamente.

— No llores Aome….no lo merecen. Ninguno de los dos.

— Oh…Sango, siento tanto dolor…aquí— le dijo Aome, señalando su roto corazón, la miró con los ojos tristes y la abrazó con fuerza— El pecho me arde y me siento rota…Kikyo, ha venido a algo más que a despedirse de nosotras…ya no me queda la menor duda…también quiere quitarme a Koga…

Sango notó como la respiración de Aome se aceleraba y presintió que estaba siendo víctima de otro ataque de asma.

Nadie se enteraría si aplicaba un poco de su don en aquella humana perfecta.

La meció delicadamente entre sus manos, tarareando una de las nanas que Inuyasha había compuesto para ella y cuando la tuvo casi inconsciente abrió delicadamente el capullo de su boca y se acercó a ella para inhalar aquel mal, momentáneamente.

Aspiró con profundidad y lo expulsó en una acentuada tos ronca.

Se levantó del lecho y la desnudó, admirando el cuerpo níveo de su cuñada y su perfecta piel, le acarició el cuerpo con las suaves sabanas de algodón y se despidió de ella abriendo la ventana sordamente. Era una noche calurosa y Aome había comenzado a sudar.

Antes de salir del habitáculo, aspiró con satisfacción. Era una pena que Inuyasha no visitara a Kikyo aquella noche y se diera de bruces con la esencia pura de Kagome….el destino planeaba en su contra.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha estaba agotado. El Sabbath, había sido algo perturbador después de aquella visión.<p>

Después de haber hablado con su hermana, había vuelto a él y había seguido haciendo lo que de él se esperaba.

La tentación de ver a Kikyo, le aguijoneó su entre pierna y suspiró. ¿Qué más daba hoy que mañana?

Se rió mentalmente y se desmaterializó, llegando a si a aquella casa a las afueras de Miyagi.

Notó como se tambaleaba. Algo extrañado y acobardado, subió entre las tuberías a la habitación de Kikyo. La ventana estaba abierta.

Las fuerzas le faltaban. La esencia de Kikyo, al volver con su familia, se había hecho mucho más fuerte de lo que él recordaba, volvió a tambalearse, y en la oscuridad se acercó al lecho.

Aspiró con violencia y se sintió rendido. Rendido de amor….

Inuyasha caminó despacio hacía el lecho donde se encontraba su dulce Kikyo y alzó una de sus manos para descubrir su magnífico cuerpo y deleitarse con él.

La deseaba y de qué manera.

Aspiró profundamente de nuevo e inclinó su rostro hacía la figura de la joven que reposaba en aquella cama.

Apartó suavemente las sabanas que la abrigaban y cerró los ojos embriagado por aquella fragancia que lo envolvía en un torbellino de sensaciones mucho más perturbadoras de lo que había sentido jamás.

Se acercó a ella levemente y acarició una de sus piernas estremeciéndose ante aquel contacto. Gimió y se llevó la otra mano a su entrepierna adolorida. Quería zambullirse en su cuerpo con urgencia.

Pero de pronto la muchacha se movió y giró todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha apartó la mano de la chica como si le quemara y dio dos pasos hacia atrás con paso incoherente.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos e intentó comprender.

— No puede ser — susurró— No puede ser— repitió intentando convencerse a él mismo.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza horrorizado, nervioso. Terriblemente alterado y casi rugió.

¡Él amaba a Kikyo! Y aquella figura que estaba tendida en aquella cama, no era ella. Era su hermana. Kagome.

Furibundo ante tal descubrimiento, salió de allí dando tumbos y dio de cabeza contra el cemento de la entrada al caer por la ventana.

Estaba realmente aturdido. ¿Acaso había sido el efluvio de Aome el que le llamó poderosamente la atención aquella noche? ¿Por qué entonces creyó que era Kikyo?

La medicina que tomaba Aome recordó. ¿Pero porque aquella noche su aroma era tan exquisito que lo llamaba para volver de nuevo hacía ella y reclamarla como un loco de atar?

Se desmaterializó completamente y rugió mientras aparecía de nuevo en una de sus habitaciones.

* * *

><p>— Hola.<p>

— Hola.

Koga se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta y sonrió a su novia de manera nerviosa.

Aome se acercó a su rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios que le supo a gloria.

— Ven entra. Quiero presentarte a alguien— Aome cogió al hombre de la mano y cerró la puerta ayudándose de uno de sus pies.

Koga agarró de la cintura a Aome y besó con dulzura su cuello.

— Estás preciosa.

Aome notó como su rostro se sonrojaba y Koga le dio un fuerte beso en los labios, adorando esa manera de ruborizarse.

Kikyo siseaba alguna cancioncilla entre dientes y sacaba la lengua a Sango de manera mal educada.

Al ver entrar a Koga una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se enmarcó en su rostro y corrió hacía él ignorando a Aome.

— Oh…Koga.. que bien que hayas aceptado cenar con nosotras. Es todo un placer— Aome notó un deje de segundas intenciones en aquella frase y puso los ojos en blanco mirando a Sango.

La pequeña súcubo rió y estrelló los cubiertos con fuerza encima de la mesa.

Kikyo se volvió ya que estaba hablando con Koga y miró a la hermana de su novio con gesto irritado.

— Cualquiera diría que echas de menos a Inuyasha, Kikyo— La lengua viperina de Sango comenzó a trabajar sin apenas darse cuenta.

Kikyo se separó de Koga con miedo en los ojos y caminó hacía la mesa con paso vacilante.

— No digas tonterías Sango. Lo echo muchísimo de menos – siseó ella doblando las servilletas y poniéndolas debajo de los cubiertos.

— ¿Cuándo conoceremos a tu novio querida?— Kagura salía con una botella de vino en la mano y el abre botellas en la otra.

— Inuyasha es un hombre muy ocupado— susurró Kikyo, intimidada por la mirada de Sango.

— ¿Por qué no lo llamas y le dices que venga a cenar? Somos una familia y me gustaría conocer a mi yerno— Kagura miró a Kagome con desaprobación— Lástima que te marches tan pronto, Kikyo….con lo bien que me entiendo contigo.

Un aguijonazo de dolor surcó el pecho de Aome. Siempre había sido Kikyo…siempre ella la preferida de Kagura.

— Yo…no sé si eso será posible…Inuyasha tiene que atender deb…

Sango la interrumpió dando saltitos y colocándose a su lado.

— Llamaré a mi hermano. Supongo que utilizará cualquier pretexto para verte. Están tan enamorados— Esto último lo dijo con socarronería.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Koga caminaban lujuriosos por las suaves curvas de Aome.<p>

Aquel vestido azul turquesa, levemente entallado con escote en v y altura hasta encima de la rodilla, la hacía ver de una manera sexual y sugestiva.

Se encontró pensando en cómo sería tener a Aome debajo suyo y hacerla estremecer. De repente sintió como sus pantalones se hicieron más pequeños en su entrepierna. No dudó en comparar a las dos hermanas por unos segundos.

Kikyo era voluptuosa y sexual, pero rozando lo ordinario.

Kagome era exquisita, elegante y misteriosa, algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta, hasta hacía muy poco.

Suspiró algo desesperado por las constantes insinuaciones de Kikyo y buscó a Aome con la mirada. Ella le sonrió, mientras aquella pequeña mujer que daba saltos y sonreía sin parar hablaba por teléfono.

— Estupendo—dijo una muy emocionada, Sango— Kikyo, Inuyasha cenará con nosotros esta noche. ¿No estás emocionada?

Kikyo asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza.

Maldijo entre dientes a la maldita demonio que le pisaba los talones. Le quedaban tan solo cinco días y quería meter en su cama a Koga fuese como fuese, estando Inuyasha de por medio, las cosas se ponían mucho más difíciles.

— Esta es Sango, Koga— Aome abrazó a su novio por la cintura y esperó la reacción de su pequeña amiga.

— Hola— Sango le ofreció su mano— Encantada. He oído hablar mucho de ti, por activa y por pasiva— Sango sonrió enigmáticamente y estalló en una carcajada.

Koga frunció el ceño y miró a Aome interrogante. Ella hizo un ademan con la mano, quitándole importancia.

— Es un demonio…pero me encanta— expuso Aome, sin darse cuenta de cuanta verdad había en aquellas palabras.

— Es extraña— le susurró él, llevándosela a un rincón en penumbra del salón— Te mira como si fueras comestible.

Aome alzó una ceja y sonrió.

— ¿Y lo soy?

Una sonrisa de aquellas que cortaba el aliento surcó los labios perfectos de Koga y Aome los mordió con dulzura.

— ¿Dime, lo soy?

— Eres tentadoramente irresistible— le dijo muy bajito, rozando el oído de ella, con sus labios.

— ¿Tanto como Kikyo?— preguntó Aome al pensar en Kikyo y en la situación que habían compartido ella y Koga.

Koga agarró la carita de Aome y la arrimó hacía si.

— Tú eres tan verdadera que ahogas Aome. Pura, honesta, franca…y eres increíblemente hermosa….

— Pero Kikyo, tiene mejor cuerpo…

— Shhhh…— El hombre le puso un dedo en los labios— El cuerpo de tu hermana es ordinario querida, él tuyo está por descubrir, tierno, virgen…perfecto…para el hombre que tenga esa dicha.

Aome cerró fuertemente los ojos victima de aquellas palabras y de la posición adquirida con Koga, que la tenia atrapada en un rincón con su cuerpo lacerante muy cerca del suyo.

— Yo…yo… quiero…— Aome tragó saliva y se decidió— Quiero ser tuya, Koga— Aome lo miró a los ojos y esperó la reacción.

Sus ojos color cielo la absorbían literalmente y el preludio de una sonrisa se escapó entre los labios del hombre.

— ¿Me vas a conceder ese honor, pequeña?— le dijo tierno.

Ella asintió lentamente.

Sin perder la visión el uno del otro sus caras se inclinaron para sellar aquel pacto, pero unos golpes en la puerta, insistentes, los hicieron salir del embrujo de aquel momento.

Kagura caminó nerviosa hacía la puerta y la abrió con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Ho…vaya…— miró al hombre que estaba apostado en el umbral y luego giró su cabeza para mirar a su hija Kikyo, con picardía— ¿Inuyasha?

Inuyasha asintió tenso. Antes de darse cuenta tenía unos brazos rodeados en el cuello. Quiso deshacerse de ella y buscó a Kikyo con la mirada.

— Mamá…— reprochó Kikyo, algo molesta.

La mujer se apartó dando paso a Inuyasha y cerrando la puerta suavemente.

— Oh…Kikyo, vaya hombre…es perfecto— Kagura miraba a Inuyasha como si fuera comestible y Kikyo, apurada, notó como éste se incomodaba.

— Apuesto a que es tu madre— Espetó Inuyasha mirando a Kikyo con autentica pasión.

Ella sonrió dulcemente a su demonio y asintió.

— ¡Hola hermanito!— Sango se interpuso entre Kikyo e Inuyasha y lo abrazó fuertemente casi colgándose de él.

Sango observó su planta y se sintió orgullosa. Su hermano era bello. Casi rozando el metro noventa, de complexión atlética, fuerte mandíbula, hermosos ojos dorados, unas muy marcadas cejas y un cabello exótico por el color: plateado.

Inuyasha ensanchó aquellos labios suyos y sonrió sinceramente a su hermana.

— Hola Sango…y ahora— La apartó caminando hacía Kikyo— Déjame darle un beso a mi futura mujercita…

En dos breves zancadas llegó hasta Kikyo y la acopló en su cuerpo con el ansia de cubrirla en aquel mismo momento, pero algo lo aturdió y a una velocidad sobrehumana inhaló la esencia encubierta que se hallaba a breves metros de él.

Respirando agitadamente, clavó los dedos fuertemente en la cintura de Kikyo y cerró los ojos con violencia.

_"Mierda"— _pensó.

Aome caminó hacía su hermana y el tal Inuyasha.

Parpadeó un par de veces al verlos en tan extraña situación aquel hombre parecía estar conteniéndose de hacer cualquier cosa. Aome hizo una mueca de repulsión.

_"Seguro que quiere tumbarla aquí mismo y follársela"_

Elevó las cejas, divertida, y una sonrisa petulante apareció en su rostro.

Kikyo sentía los dedos de Inuyasha como si fueran cables de acero a su alrededor y se sintió adolorida hasta el punto de sollozar en los brazos de él.

— Inuyasha…— gimió azotada de dolor.

Inuyasha intentó no respirar aquella fragancia y volvió en si mirando a Kikyo, con gesto preocupado por aquella reacción.

— Lo siento Kikyo…no sé que me ha pasado— le susurró sin que lo oyeran nada más que ellos dos.

Ella le dio la espalda y lo dejó tenso y jadeante. Caminó como si nada hasta su hermana y Koga, y los presentó de manera informal.

— Inuyasha. Estos son Koga y Kagome.

Koga asintió y tensó la mandíbula, había algo en aquel individuo que le hacía envararse como un gato.

— Nosotros ya nos conocíamos— dijo Aome, escondiéndose en el cuello de Koga, emocionada por los momentos acaecidos minutos antes.

— ¿Que os conocéis? ¿Cuándo…?— preguntó Kikyo con la voz ligeramente subida de tono.

Las miradas de Kikyo y Koga eran acusadoras y Aome se apartó de Koga haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

— Ayer cuando salí con Sango, lo vimos. Eso es todo. ¿Algún problema?— Aome elevó una ceja y miró reprobatoriamente a Koga que se había vuelto pálido de repente.

— No claro que no— espetó caminando hacía la mesa y sentándose en una de las sillas.

Aome caminó tras él y la furia la invadió. Como le gustaría decirle al tal Inuyasha, de la guisa en que se había encontrado a su mujercita con su novio el día de antes.

Seguro que todo había sido premeditado. Conociendo a Kikyo y su truculenta manera de pensar, Aome ya daba por hecho que aparecerse prácticamente desnuda frente a Koga había sido un plan perfecto para que le echara un polvo.

— Chicos – Kagura llamó a Kikyo y a Inuyasha— Vamos a cenar, poneos cómodos— Kagura les ofreció las sillas que estaban justamente de frente a Kagome y Koga, quedando ella en un extremo y Sango en el otro.

Durante la cena un clima tenso los invadió, pero pese a todo, charlaron de varios temas y todos los comensales emitieron su apreciación de los hechos que según iba avanzando la noche se iban sucediendo.

Inuyasha evaluó a Aome con detenimiento. Sin quererlo, la comparaba con Kikyo y se preguntaba si podía haber dos hermanas tan increíblemente desiguales.

También observó las caricias que le regalaba a aquel humano asquerosamente dulce, que la miraba como si fuese la única hembra viva del mundo.

A veces se encontró suspirando y con un terrible agujero en el estomago, viendo estas declaraciones de amor en toda regla.

— ¿Y entonces donde viviréis cuando Kikyo se vaya contigo? Kagura ya se había bebido más de media botella de vino y a duras penas podía enlazar una palabra con otra.

Aome la miró apenada e intentó quitarle la copa que aun descansaba en su mano.

— ¡No! ¡Ni te atrevas! — Kagura gritó a su hija colérica y sus ojos salieron de sus orbitas como si fuera una demente.

Aome saboreó sus labios con la lengua y notó como el nudo que atenazaba con romper todas las barreras de su cuello, iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

— Nos iremos lejos— dijo tajante Inuyasha mirando con intensidad a Kagura— Quizás nunca más vea a su hija.

Kagura apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos y revolvió su cabello bruscamente.

— Mi hija…Kikyo…— comenzó a sollozar.

Aome miró a Koga con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. Sango miró a Aome y se mordía el labio inferior, ya había tenido visiones sobre aquella cena….

E Inuyasha miraba a Kikyo, que a su vez ésta, miraba a su madre con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos…como si supiera lo que iba a venir después de aquello.

— ¡Ya podías haber encontrado a Kagome y no a mi Kikyo…..! ¡Maldita!— el rostro de Kagura, rojo y desgarrador se puso a breves centímetros de los de su hija pequeña— ¿Por qué tienes que ser tú y no Kikyo la que se quede conmigo?

Aome se levantó y por primera vez en su vida contestó a su madre con la verdad por muy dolorosa que esta fuera.

— La verdad de todo esto es que yo te amo mamá y pienso en ti sobre todas las cosas.

Kagura se acercó más, escupiéndole casi en el rostro al hablar.

— ¿Quieres decir que mi hija no me quiere?

— Estoy segura que Kikyo, no sabe lo que es amar a nadie. No se quiere ni a si misma.

Silencio.

La mano de Kagura se alzó y no llegó al rostro de Kagome.

Llorando y acobardada levantó la mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos de aquel hombre que se decía novio de su hija mayor: Inuyasha.

* * *

><p>Bien aquí la continuación y como dije, los dolores de cabeza de Inu estan empezando jajaja, pobresillo, de aqui en adelante va a sufrir bastante por ello.<p>

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan a seguir y a subirlo aunque sea tarde jajaja, cuidense y mañana nos leemos


	6. Chapter 9, 10 y 11

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 9, 10 y 11

La mano de Kagura se alzó y no llegó al rostro de Kagome.

Llorando y acobardada levantó la mirada y se encontró con los fríos ojos de aquel hombre que se decía novio de su hija Kikyo: Inuyasha.

— Deja a mi madre Inuyasha. No tienes derecho a inmiscuirte en cosas de la familia— La voz de Kikyo, serena y cruel, hizo que Inuyasha girara lentamente la cabeza hacia ella.

Inuyasha estaba enfurecido y ni siquiera podía decirse que comprendiera la razón de su cabreo monumental.

Un sentimiento de protección lo embargaba. Una ira descomunal había estallado dentro de sus entrañas al ver como aquella madre desnaturalizada descargaba contra una de sus hijas el favoritismo de la otra.

A Aome Higurashi se le había olvidado respirar, parpadear, su alma volaba inerte encima de su cabeza mientras era testigo de todo lo que estaba aconteciendo en aquel pequeño salón comedor, de su morada.

Aquel extraño había sido el único que había salido en su defensa.

Volvió en sí y carraspeó.

La imagen era burda: Kagura estaba de pie, Kikyo estaba al lado de Inuyasha y éste no soltaba la muñeca de su madre y la miraba con un odio tan profundo que parecía que todo aquello fuera con él.

Aome y Koga estaban sentados el uno al lado del otro y el moreno ni siquiera se había inmutado en aquel conflicto.

Sango miraba a su hermano con clara aprobación, mientras que una sonrisilla enigmática danzaba por sus perfectos labios carmín.

— Déjala Inuyasha— volvió a increpar Kikyo— ¿Qué te pasa?— Kikyo, tocó el hombro fibroso del demonio y él soltó la muñeca de Kagura, asqueado.

Miró a Aome ceñudo y se perdió en el mar de aquellas orbes chocolates, intentando buscar una respuesta a aquel acto suyo de buena voluntad. ¡Él era un demonio! ¿Qué más le daba si aquella castaña débil y sin curvas se moría al cruzar la esquina?

Aquella pregunta le hizo ahogarse en un amargo sabor de tristeza y, sin poder evitar el magnetismo producido por la mirada intensa de la joven, se dirigió a Kikyo, sin mirarla.

— Ven fuera conmigo. Se me ha agotado la paciencia Kikyo. Nunca debí venir— Se mordió la lengua y agarró a la morena por la cintura llevándosela casi en volandas hacia la puerta. La abrió y en un periquete, se trasladó con ella hacia un claro más profundo del bosque.

— Tu madre tendría que tener más consideración con tu hermana pequeña…— le dijo mirando hacia otro lado de frente a ella y con gesto preocupado por aquella reacción suya, a favor de la pelinegra.

Kikyo se rió fuertemente y le cogió con ambas manos los glúteos bien desarrollados del demonio, apretándolo contra si.

— ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que haga la borracha de mi madre con la pequeña y enclenque de Kagome? — Volvió a reír— Creí que te iba a divertir la escena, tú Inuyasha I príncipe de los demonios, hijo natural de Inutaisho el gran demonio…¿haciendo de ángel vengador? ¿Qué coño te ha pasado en el Sabbath…te has follado a una monja y te has comido su corazón puro?— Ella se relamió los labios gustosa, haciendo que Inuyasha volviese su rostro para mirarla.

— Serias fantástica en nuestras filas…de eso no hay ninguna duda, pero lo que no puedo entender es como no amas a tu familia. Yo amo a mis hermanos y hermanas….pero tú…

— Yo te amo a ti, Inuyasha. Eres lo único que quiero, lo único que necesito.

Kikyo agarró la nuca de Inuyasha y acarició levemente el suave cabello, el demonio cerró los ojos henchido de deseo y la besó con una pasión desgarradora.

— Te he echado tanto de menos mi amor— le decía ella mientras se deshacía de las ropas de él, con celeridad— Tanto.

Inuyasha respondió a la llamada del deseo de la hembra humana, pero pudo sentir notablemente que algo había cambiado en su cuerpo, su réplica no era la misma, notaba los brazos densos y las caricias de ella no eran como en otro tiempo.

Rugió al notar la mano firme de ella sobre su falo erecto y perfecto….pero como si de un hechizo se tratase sus ojos se velaron y al abrirlos se encontró con aquellos majestuosos ojos _chocolate_ y no pudo resistir más. Enloquecido, tumbó a Kikyo sobre el césped y la hizo suya de una manera bestial, pensando en aquello que había visto, había sido una locura transitoria y que la humana débil y flacucha era una virgen con buena esencia pero nada especial…trataría de pensar que era aquello y no otra cosa.

* * *

><p>Dos días. Dos días después de aquella cena…<p>

Aome suspiraba frustrada recostándose en el enorme ventanal de aquella que fuera habitación de Kikyo y que ahora era la suya.

Todo acabaría en tres días más… tres días más. Se llevó la mano a la frente acalorada.

Contra todo pronóstico, estaban haciendo unos días realmente calurosos en Miyagi y ella que adoraba el sol y la calidez no soportaba las noches bañada en sudor y pegajosa.

El rubor atenuó su belleza, al recordar lo que la ponía en semejante estado.

Su hermana Kikyo e Inuyasha.

Las dos últimas noches Inuyasha iba a visitar a Kikyo por las noches y hacían el amor. Los gemidos de su hermana la incomodaban e incluso la avergonzaban.

Pero los roncos bramidos de Inuyasha la excitaban y la llama del deseo prendía en ella como un anhelo voraz.

Había intentado taparse los oídos, pero algo innato en ella la obligaba a seguir escuchando.

Notaba como su centro se humedecía y aquel fuego correoso y electrizante le brotaba, hasta llegarle a los muslos.

Lejos de sentirse incomoda con la situación brotaba en ella una nueva "yo", que no había descubierto que existía hasta oír a su hermana y su novio bullir en las llamas de la pasión.

Se había descubierto excitada hasta el punto de tocar aquella cresta mágica que emergía de su sexo y con una suavidad y un deleite sin fin, había caído en los brazos engullidores del orgasmo casi a la par del hombre que se tiraba a su hermana en la otra habitación.

Sofocada había dormido, pero sin olvidar bajo los brazos de Morfeo aquella ardua y apasionante explosión. Se despertaba a mitad de la noche, acalorada y con los labios resecos. Anhelante… deseosa de fundir su cuerpo con su hombre: Koga.

* * *

><p>Después de haber hecha suya en aquel claro del bosque a Kikyo, la llevó hacia su cuarto y allí volvió a tomar su cuerpo como un completo animal.<p>

La siguiente noche también se perdió entre las sábanas de Kikyo, pero, con los sentidos más agudizados, pudo percibir un olor que lo enloqueció a medida que él iba acercándose al climax e intentaba no besar a Kikyo, porque perdía el aroma en el momento que se acercaba a la hembra humana.

Era dulce y aromatizado sutilmente, especiado, también se adivinaba la salinidad del sudor en aquella escena envolvente cuando más se sumergía en aquel olor a hembra deseosa de ser poseída por un macho.

Más fuerte pegaba sus caderas a Kikyo, embargado profundamente en aquel hedor que lo tenía al límite de la demencia, estallaba en un orgasmo tal que lo llevaba al límite de la pérdida del conocimiento.

— ¿Inuyasha?

La voz de Kikyo hizo que su falo se encogiera y salió de ella, casi precipitándose en el suelo al caminar hacia atrás del lecho.

— ¿Hum?

— No estamos solos, ¿sabes? Ruges como un animal…no es que me queje, pero no estamos solos. No tengo que recordarte que la virginal y puritana Kagome duerme pared con pared ¿no?

Inuyasha tragó en seco. Había tratado de quitarse de la cabeza a la castaña débil…

— Seguro que se excita oyéndonos.

El hombre-demonio se llevó la mano a la frente, confuso.

Entendiendo así el olor a hembra en celo que jamás había olfateado en Kikyo.

Dejó caer sus posaderas en el colchón y el cuerpo oliváceo y terso de Kikyo, se acopló a su espalda.

— ¿Te preocupa que nos oiga?— escupió Kikyo con sarcasmo— Seguro que anhelará a Koga como una puta virgen que es…

Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella y la miró colérico.

— ¿Por quién te jode realmente? ¿Por Kagome o por el humano?

Kikyo cambió su expresión malvada a una buena e inocente, imitando así las maneras de Aome.

— Por Aome por supuesto.

— ¡Mientes!— dijo él más que fiero— Envidias a tu hermana…y no logro comprenderlo. La miras como si tuviera algo que tú anhelas. Te fijas en su melena, en sus labios, en sus ojos…vi como te perdías en sus pechos…¡La envidias Kikyo!¡ Envidias su fragilidad y la bondad que destila en toda ella!

Kikyo alzó el mentón petulante.

— Veo que tú… no has perdido detalle….

— No digas tonterías— farfulló Inuyasha— Es Koga quien me preocupa…

Kikyo se acercó a su demonio y lo abrazo aplastando sus pechos en los de él.

— Inuyasha…no temas nada. Lo que hay entre nosotros es demasiado fuerte…tres días mi amor…tres días…

— ¡Vámonos ahora mismo Kikyo! ¿Qué nos detiene?— Inuyasha la asió de una mano y le sonrió de manera vulnerable.

Ella dudó y bajó los ojos intentando esconder algo oculto en su mirada.

— Inuyasha….respeta el trato. Es mi madre…mi hermana.

El demonio suspiró y cogió a su hembra de la cintura apretándola más contra si.

— Sabia que no podías ser tan insensible en lo que respecto a tu familia se refiere…

La besó y volvió a caer con ella en el colchón.

* * *

><p>— Debes hacer lo imposible Sango— Inutaisho miró el astro de la noche mientras los lobos aullaban entonando el llanto amargo del miedo, el demonio estaba cerca.<p>

— Padre, debes mantener a Inuyasha lejos de ésa, ella está esperando que el humano caiga en sus brazos…y entonces haremos que Inuyasha vuelva y se dará cuenta de cómo es realmente esa tal Kikyo…

Inutaisho miró hacia la espalda de Sango y su rostro adaptó una expresión dulce.

— ¿Sango?— la voz de Aome sonó intranquila.

Sango se volvió rápidamente y vio a la castaña, que caminaba hacia ella en camisón y descalza.

— Aome… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo…

Aome miró al hombre que se hallaba con Sango.

— Si y tú también— dijo Aome mecánicamente. Había algo en los ojos de aquel hombre que le era vagamente familiar.

— Mi padre….Aome mira sé que esta no es manera de presentarte a…

— Encantada— sonrió Kagome, caminando hacia el hombre y ofreciendo su blanca mano.

— No— susurró Inutaisho—La familia se saluda así. Hija mia…— cogió su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, sintiendo así¸ el aroma de la exclusividad.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí?— La voz de Inuyasha resonó como un trueno en la parte delantera de la casa.

Aome se separó de Inutaisho y miró el porte gallardo de Inuyasha, achicó los ojos y sus dorados orbes se fijaron en ella.

— Reunión familiar— espetó Inutaisho mientras caminaba hacia su hijo y lo abrazaba de la misma manera que había abrazado a Aome— Debes acompañarme hijo, es vital para nuestra raza.

— ¿Cómo?— preguntó él, incomodo.

— Solo son tres días Inuyasha y podrás venir a por tu hembra.

Inuyasha se separó de su padre que le había dicho esto en un sordo murmullo.

— Lo que tú me digas será obedecido padre

Inutaisho elevó una ceja y sonrió con arrogancia.

— No todo hijo, no todo.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho e Inuyasha caminaron a través del bosque con pasos ágiles.<p>

Atrás se quedaron Sango y Aome la una, mirando como su padre y hermano se marchaban. Y la otra, con el presentimiento de que aquello rozaba todo, menos lo normal.

— Vamos a casa Aome— Sango agarró del brazo a su amiga y ella asintió sin mirarla. Aome se miró sus pies descalzos, que ahora estaban mojados por la humedad del césped y se limpió con un trapo seco antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta.

El rostro de Kikyo fue lo primero que vio al levantar la cabeza.

— ¿Qué hacéis despiertas a estas horas? ¿Y en el patio? ¿No será cosa tuya Sango?— Kikyo, que casi no llevaba ropa tapando su cuerpo, iba sarpullida de unos leves arañazos que se disponían a lo largo de sus muslos y caderas.

Aome la miró con atención y un estremecimiento de deseo la embargó. Ceñuda, pasó para adentro sin contestar si quiera y corrió escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

Todo lo que estaba ocurriendo desde que había llegado Kikyo, era tan extraño…y ella sentía que algo cambiaba dentro de ella. Una metamorfosis que la empujaba a sentirse más segura de si misma y sensual.

Era como si toda ella desplegara una vigorosa energía sexual alrededor suyo…sentía que su cuerpo delgado era el mismo, pero que su apreciación sobre el mismo no era ni mucho menos igual.

En la habitación de Kikyo un espejo de cuerpo entero ovalado la reflejaba por completo, se acercó a él poco a poco y estudió sus finos rasgos y su cuerpo a la luz de la luna.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando sintió su pezón erguirse descarado.

Una fina brisa la envolvió, pero en contra de todo pronóstico, el calor llameando de esta brisa hizo que Aome se sintiera incomoda y terriblemente acalorada.

Se pasó una mano por la frente que rezumaba perlas de sudor y volvió a mirar aquellos ojos chocolates, que parecía que tuviesen inteligencia propia.

Jadeó y cerró los ojos. Dejó escapar la tira del camisón de algodón suavemente, dejándola en unas diminutas bragas que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Mirando su cuerpo en el espejo se excitó y pasó sus manos finas y blancas alrededor de sus pezones.

Se deshizo de las braguitas y contempló su cuerpo entero, meció su melena con sensualidad, cerrando los ojos.

Un ruido la obligó a volverse hacia la ventana….

…Una sombra…quizás un gato o una paloma...

…pero algo le decía que no, que aquella sombra era como ella y la había observado entre las copas de los arboles que daban de frente a su ventana.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué coño ha pasado? ¿Por qué has venido a buscarme a la casa de mi hembra? En verdad es la primera vez que veo que te saltas el protocolo sin miramientos padre. Debe ser muy importante lo que has venido a decirme— Inuyasha se paró en un claro del bosque y miró a su padre con determinación.<p>

Inutaisho contuvo la respiración por un momento.

— Los demonios de clan Shichinintai quieren que te unas a Ayame….ya sabes que cuando vamos allá, la visita debe durar un mínimo de tres días….Inuyasha— Inuyasha tenía apretado los puños. Ayame había sido tan acosadora como una bruja demente.

Inutaisho apretó un puño con la mano a su hijo y lo reconfortó

— Debes llenarte de la esencia de tu hembra y mostrárselo. Ya sabes que solo así no se armará una guerra en el infierno. Bankotsu siempre ha querido que unamos los diferentes emplazamientos del inframundo y la unión de su hija contigo, hijo mío, seria un triunfo…. Supongo que te será fácil destapar el botecito de la esencia de tu hembra…si es que es ella la indicada…

— ¡Otra vez con eso padre!— bramó furioso Inuyasha.

Inutaisho palmeó la mano de su hijo y caminó sobre el claro, pensativo.

— La hermana. Kagome. ¿Has captado su esencia?— Inutaisho lo escrutó con la mirada, analizando cada musculo del rostro de su hijo. Impasible.

— No— mintió— Es Kikyo quien canta para mí. Ella es mi hembra. La amo. Y me gustaría que de una vez por todas se te metiera eso en la cabeza…

Inutaisho rió.

— Está bien, está bien. Tres días Inuyasha. Los Shichinintai requieren una visita de cortesía de tres días…si les muestras el aroma de tu exclusividad, Bankotsu no podrá hacer nada contra eso.

Inuyasha asintió y fue en ese preciso momento cuando Inutaisho vio en los ojos de su hijo la duda florecer. Había plantado una semilla fructífera, la semilla de la duda.

— ¿Me acompañas entonces hijo?

Inuyasha frunció el entrecejo y paseó la mirada por la fachada de la casa Higurashi.

— No. Debo de ver a Kikyo. Ya sabes tengo que embriagarme de su esencia para mostrársela mentalmente a Shichinintai. Luego te busco padre. No partiría sin despedirme de ti.

Inutaisho se despidió de su hijo de manera militar y cuando Inuyasha volvió su mirada, ya no estaba.

Suspiró fuertemente y buscó el tronco de un árbol donde apoyarse.

Los Shichinintai… Ayame…

Si bien ella ya había formado parte de la multitud de mujeres, demonios o no, que se había follado, ella era todo menos una buena compañera.

Era técnicamente un cuerpo sin nada en su materia gris. Caminaba si él se lo pedía y mataba si él lo deseaba.

Pero Kikyo…

A Kikyo la amaba…

…Aunque algo desconcertante estaba cambiando con respecto a ella. Y él sabía perfectamente que es lo que era. Kagome Higurashi, su hermana.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando sacarla de su cabeza.

— Hermano— la voz de Sango retumbó en sus oídos como campanillas— ¿Qué ocurre?

Inuyasha alcanzó una mata verde y la metió en su boca.

— Los Shichinintai quieren que me una a Ayame. Padre me ha dicho que tengo que ir hacia allá y mostrarles la esencia de mi hembra.

Sango hizo un mohín altanero dando una patadita al tronco donde se hallaba recostado su hermano.

— Pues dudo que vayan a quedarse satisfechos. Esa mujer tiene esencia pero no la indicada para ti.

Inuyasha soltó una serie de maldiciones que Sango no pudo entender.

— ¿Tú que mierda sabrás Sango?

— Sé. Y punto. ¿Recuerdas que llevamos la misma sangre? La mujer que será su esposa también canta para mi… pero de una manera diferente, claro….¡No quiero morir joven y en tus manos! Si te emplazas con los Shichinintai y les muestras la esencia de tu putita…tendrás que casarte con Ayame…y creo que eso hermanito, no te haría muy feliz.

— ¡Vete al infiero Sango!— siseó Inuyasha

Sango comenzó a reír con ganas e Inuyasha se irguió para ir en busca de Kikyo.

— Ve a por la esencia de Aome. Debe de estar dormida…su olor…es mucho más fascinante, dominante, exclusivo…sensual….

— ¡Cállate Sango!

La pequeña súcubo pegó un saltito.

— ¡Lo notaste! ¡Me mentiste!

Inuyasha no dijo nada. Le dio la espalda y alzó los hombros con desprecio.

— Santa Kagome— ironizó él— de aquí al cielo con su novio morenito con cara de querubín.

Sango rompió a reír de nuevo.

— Me marcho Inuyasha. Sin duda ha sido una noche…¿Cómo lo diría? ¿Reveladora? Sí…— Sango caminó hacia la puerta— Adiós Inuyasha. Recuerdos a la insaciable de Ayame— Sango tapó su boquita e Inuyasha la vio desaparecer.

Caminó hacia el viejo árbol que había en un lateral de la casa. Respiró varias veces, intentando plantearse que hacer o no.

Sus manos se aferraron a la corteza del árbol como garras, subiendo como un animal sin ningún esfuerzo.

Las copas de los arboles eran frondosas y algunas ramas golpeaban la ventana de la habitación de Aome.

Estaba abierta. Sigilosamente, se apoyó en el alféizar y cuando alzó la vista, se quedó paralizado.

Ella estaba casi desnuda mirando su cuerpo en un espejo.

Su cuerpo se cimbreaba como una llama salvaje y él pudo oír su llamada: Estaba en celo y lista para ser poseída. Inuyasha se lamió enérgicamente los labios, sin poder digerir lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Ella estaba meciendo sus aureolas con sus manos y cerraba los ojos como una maldita bruja devoradora de hombres. Estaba resplandeciente. Parecía una Diosa del martirio del placer…del sexo, de la desinhibición….

Sin mover ni un musculo, los sonidos atronadores de su corazón ser pararon en el acto, al ver como se deshacía de sus bragas y contempló el triangulo de sus rizos oscuros. Inuyasha se tragó el bramido animal que luchaba por salir de su cuerpo.

La enorme erección se convertía en dolorosa y sus testículos llenos, habían subido hasta casi desaparecer. "_Hermosa"_, pensó, cerrando los ojos y aspirando aquel olor a hembra en celo que despedía.

Al abrir los ojos completamente ciego y excitado, la vio mecer su melena al viento y su polla vibró como un martillo al aporracearlo, tragó un débil gemido antes de que escapara de su boca, pero la madera de la ventana cedió al intenso agarre de sus garras.

Cuando vio que iba a darse la vuelta, desapareció de aquel lugar.

Loco, excitado y con una duda existencial en su cabeza.

¿Quién coño era Kagome Higurashi para él? ¡Él amaba a Kikyo!

* * *

><p><strong>Territorio del Clan de Demonios Shichinintai.<strong>

**Primer día.**

Inuyasha había huido como un poseso de Miyagi, ni siquiera había ido a despedirse de su amada Kikyo. Con el pensamiento atorado por la imagen de la pequeña Higurashi y el sonido de su corazón inhumano tronándole en los oídos. Estaba completamente confuso.

Buscó entre sus recuerdos el anhelo de la pasión, para poder entregársela como un firme presente a Bankotsu.

Aquello seria una prueba que daría al traste con la intención de desposarlo con la infame de Ayame.

Pero con una mueca de desagrado tuvo que desecharla. Si realmente quería formar un futuro con Kikyo, no era la esencia de ella la que tenía que percibir el patriarca del Clan Shichinintai. Si no la de la hermana. La de Aome.

Aquella, que seguía cosquilleándole la entrepierna y alzando su espada del placer. Deseando buscar su vaina perfecta donde guardarla para toda la vida.

Se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Iba a engañar a Bankotsu. ¿Pero qué coño importaba? No le mostraría la imagen de ninguna de las dos hembras.

Inuyasha había dejado correr demasiado tiempo.

Tenía que haber desposado ya a una hembra. Bien demonio o humana, ninfa o Diosa…pero siempre hizo caso a la leyenda que su madre le contaba cuando era un niño.

Su cantante. La mujer por la que se dejaría matar o se dejaría morir. La hembra que lo incapacitaría como demonio dentro de los dominios de ella. Que serian todos a los que él le permitiera acceso. Vinculada al trono, seria la Princesa por excelencia.

Bufó al llegar al gran portón de piedra.

En una escritura antigua hecha de a cincel y martillo se podía leer " Tierras Shichinintai"

Inuyasha abrió las puertas con la mente, dado el poder que ostentaba.

Bankotsu y su familia esperaban su visita, podía olerlo. La guardia de la legión personal de los Shichinintai alzaron sus colosales espadas para darle paso al Principe de los Demonios que acababa de incurrir en aquellas tierras.

Inuyasha siguió el olor a carne muerta y a incienso.

* * *

><p><strong>Tercer dia antes de la partida de Kikyo.<strong>

— ¿ Y entonces…a que universidad piensas ir…Aome? La voz de Kikyo, claramente sarcástica, hizo que Aome emitiera un ligero siseo y cerrara uno de los armarios de la cocina con algo de fuerza.

— No tengo dinero para ir a la Universidad. Creo que de sobra lo sabes. Mamá se ha dilapidado todo lo que teníamos y ahora tendré que ponerme a trabajar…

Kikyo, caminó hacia su hermana.

Llevaba un ligero vestido de lino blanco, holgado, pero no por eso lo hacía menos sensual. Su melena oscura ondeaba al moverse y sus rasgos marcados y bellos eran un marco perfecto para aquella piel olivácea que ella ostentaba.

— Lastima— dijo muy lentamente— Podrías hacerte cargo de los hijos de Inuyasha y míos. Serias una fantástica canguro….pero nos marcharemos muy lejos de aquí— le sonrió, mirándola a los ojos.

Aome se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y tomó un vaso para rellenarlo de algo de zumo de naranja.

— ¿Dónde Kikyo? Ese hombre al que amas…me inquieta…Nunca nos ha dicho donde te marcharas a vivir…

— ¿Te inquieta? ¿Tanto como Koga?— Kikyo siseaba como una cascabel antes de atacar a su presa.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo… yo no pienso en tu novio de esa manera…— Aome notó como su rostro ardía y la inseguridad campó a sus anchas en todo su cuerpo— Yo amo a Koga…sobre todas las cosas. No me fijo en nadie más.

La risa de Kikyo, fue como pequeñas pullas en su corazón inocente.

— Inuyasha es la sensualidad, la corrupción, el anhelo, el deseo, la carne….dudo de tus palabras. Todas las mujeres se fijan en él. Soy muy envidiada. No creo que tú seas la excepción querida hermanita….

— Me es indiferente lo que tú opines, Kikyo. Tu novio es para mí como una botella de agua mineral para mamá. Huye de ella….

La entrada a la cocina de Sango hizo que Kikyo hiciese una mueca hosca de desagrado y salió sin saludarla, meciendo levemente las caderas y mirando a Aome sin pestañear.

La odiaba, odiaba a su hermana Kagome.

— Aome…

Sango, quitó la diadema de sujetaba el cabello de Aome y la miró con un gesto preocupado.

— Estoy seriamente preocupada por tu manera de vestir Aome. No explotas tu potencial. El día de la cena estabas hermosa, pero no bella . Tienes que dejar que te ponga las manos encima algún día.

Aome alargó su mano hacia la diadema y se la quitó a Sango.

— No.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo?— preguntó Sango caminado hacia ella. Abriendo una depredadora sonrisa de demonio.

— ¿Si te dijera que a ti?

Sango rió con ganas.

— No me extrañaría.

Aome la miró sin pestañear y se colocó de nuevo la diadema en su cabeza.

— ¿Esperas a Koga?

Aome sonrió. Sango había dado en el blanco.

— Si— y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante a la joven súcubo.

Sango imitó a Aome pero notó como sus tripas de demonio se retorcían.

Bien cierto era que aquel humano insolente no tenía la culpa que Inuyasha fuera un estúpido y no viese lo que estaba tan pegado a sus narices…pero ¿ella?

¿Aome no sentía nada por Inuyasha?

Claro que su hermano se había comportado como un ser indiferente hacia ella. Sango se frotaba las manos pensando en el momento que su hermano diera con la verdad. Le iba a estallar en las narices….iba a morir por verlo.

— Me voy a entregar a él.

Las palabras de Aome azuzaron a Sango como un temporal de arena y lodo.

Miró a su cuñada con los ojos como platos y maldijo entre dientes para sus adentros.

— ¿Qué?— pudo decir, desalentada.

— Me voy a entregar a Koga. Lo he pensado mucho y lo voy a hacer. Es una decisión que no tiene marcha atrás. Lo deseo, lo he deseado siempre, desde que Kikyo entró con él en esta casa. Me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi. Es él. Lo sé. Es mi amor. El amor con el que he soñado toda mi vida.

Sango caminó hacia la humana cálida y hermosa, envolviendo sus manos entre las suyas.

— ¿Estás segura Aome?

La castaña asintió y sonrió tiernamente a la pequeña súcubo.

— Es una decisión muy importante Aome. Si estás segura yo no soy nadie para decirte que no lo hagas. Haz caso a tu corazón.

Aome se mordió el labio. Cuanto hubiese anhelado una hermana como aquella chica que había venido del brazo de Kikyo…

— Créeme cuando te digo que se lo que hago. Lo amo ardorosamente.

Sango sintió que aquellos tirones en sus tripas se estaban convirtiendo en latigazos.

¡Ella tenía que ser poseída por Inuyasha! ¡Solo por él!

¿Pero qué derecho tenía? ¿Él que había estado retozando con cuanta hembra se había parado a su paso, incluida la hermana de ella? ¿Él podía ser promiscuo hasta la saciedad y su futura esposa, virgen perpetua hasta que la verdad le corroyera las entrañas?

Sería bueno que Aome perdiera la virginidad en manos de aquel humano. Un puñetazo a la cabezonería de su hermano por el puton verbenero que él creía amar….

Pero sin duda ella se iba a llevar todas las de perder, si llegara a oídos de él que había sido confidente de Aome en respecto a aquello y no había hecho nada para intentar pararle los pies….

— ¿Cuándo planeas entregarte a él?

— Cuando Inuyasha vuelva a por Kikyo.

— ¿Antes o después?

— Antes.

— ¿Por qué?

— Quiero decírselo. Quiero refregarle esa verdad por las narices….

Sango apretó fuertemente los puños y puso su mente a trabajar. ¡Tres días! ¡Tenía tres días para ahuyentar ese pensamiento de la mente de Aome!

* * *

><p><strong>Tierrras del Clan de Demonios Shichinintai.<strong>

**Segundo día.**

Los chillidos de los demonios alados que volaban por aquel cielo cobrizo despertaron a Inuyasha.

La mejor habitación para el mejor inquilino. Se movió inquieto y notó en cuerpo suave y frio que lo acompañaba en el lecho.

Ayame.

Se llevó las manos a la frente recordando.

La esencia de la humana, de la hermana de Kikyo, había sido impactante para Bankotsu. Tanto que no había dudado ni un momento el hecho que aquella esencia era la única y verdadera esencia de la verdadera futura reina de los Demonios.

Inuyasha también se había inflamado de ella y se había sentido volar, cuando su excitación había viajado hacia límites insospechados. Había dejado que Bankotsu viese el rostro blanco y frágil de la hermana de Kikyo…cuando estaba desnuda delante de aquel espejo….pareciendo una Diosa de lujuria y la perversión.

_FLASH BACK_

— _Verdaderamente esta humana es la elegida, querido Príncipe…¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Te lo mostro alguien, tu padre quizás?— La voz de Bankotsu sombría y monocorde llegó al alma corrompida de Inuyasha, intentando aniquilar la imagen de Kagome con un mazazo._

— _No. Llegué a su lugar de origen por puro instinto. Su esencia me embargó y supe que era ella…_

_Bankotsu se acarició la mandíbula pensativo…_

— _Sus dulces rasgos me inducen a pensar que todavía no la has hecho tuya. ¿A qué esperas para reclamarla? No comprendo como no lo has hecho ya._

— _No sin grandes esfuerzos— sentenció Inuyasha._

_Bankotsu sonrió._

_Estaban sentados en el suelo. Se ofrecían una pipa inmensa de incienso que ondeaba de un lado a otro, haciendo del momento más místico y transcendental._

— _Mi hija te desea. Siempre lo ha hecho, sé que ha sido tuya y eso me honra. Pero esto es otra cosa. Habiendo visto e inhalado el perfume de mi futura Reina me siento más que halagado— Bankotsu ofreció la mano a Inuyasha en un gesto tan antiguo como el tiempo— Estoy orgulloso de tu elección y también te envidio. Cuídala. Es única._

_Inuyasha abarcó aquella mano dura, callosa y asumió el control de aquello con frialdad._

— _Lo sé._

_La visión de Kagome desnuda en el espejo, balanceando sus pechos y tocando su cuerpo, anhelante, llegaron al patriarca de los Shichinintai con un terrorífico tormento._

— _Comprendo tu anhelo Príncipe. Te ofrezco cualquiera de mis mujeres para saciar ese dulce apetito que te embarga. Tú eliges._

_Inuyasha sonrió. Diabólico._ _Su vista vagó hacia la castaña que lo miraba con ojos de deseo._

_Cerró los ojos y la imagen de Aome lo veló._ _Acabó haciendo de aquella demonio, una esclava en sus brazos._

_Viendo los rasgos de la hermana de su amada en el rostro de la demonio que gemía entre sus brazos._

_FLASH BACK_

Inuyasha se levantó de un saltó y vistió su cuerpo con las sencillas prendas que había tirado en el suelo la noche antes.

Un sencillo suéter negro, unos pantalones del mismo color.

Sacudió la cabeza mirando el cuerpo que descansaba en su cama y salió de la habitación con el propósito de visitar las tierras Shichinintai. El segundo día había comenzado e iba a investigar como trataba Bankotsu a los confederados que tenía en la mina de almas.

* * *

><p>Por fin! Les pido disculpas si estuvieron esperando por la actualización diaria, hace dos días llegue muy tarde y con demasiado trabajo y no pude, pensaba subirlo ayer pero me dieron una de esas noticias que te bajan los animos a cero y no tenía ganas de nada... Pero como recompensa, el capítulo de hoy es de 3 como habrán visto, pero también me dí cuenta de que realmente no es TAN largo so como un regalo extra en un ratito más subiré otros 3 capítulos...<p>

Ahora no crean que sólo lo hago por buena gente, en parte si porque me hace feliz que ustedes difruten la historia, pero también lo hago por la cuestión de la dichosa A.C.T.A o SOPA como sea, porque si esta es aprobada es probable que la página se vea afectada, no lo se, asi que intentare avanzar más rápido, incluso estoy reconsiderando seguirlo diario pero de 3, que opinan? es mucho? ustedes deciden, ademas en caso de que este demasido largo, sera uno que otro de 2

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, en un rato pongo la continuación, saludos


	7. Chapter 12, 13 y 14

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 12, 13 y 14

**Desierto de Amenek. Tierras Shichinintai: Mina de Almas.**

**Segundo día.**

Los esclavos que Bankotsu empleaba para explotar la mina de almas eran demonios de bajo nivel que después de haber sido torturados y cumplir una justa condena pasaban sus últimos días de calvario protegiendo la vida de las tres brujas.

A lo largo de toda la historia demoniaca era bien sabido que insurgentes, creyendo tener aquellos derechos que los desmerecían, se habían apostado en las minas queriendo llevar con ellos a alguna de las tres brujas que cortaban el hilo de la vida de algún ser mortal.

Las brujas se alternaban el único ojo que compartían y cuchicheaban entre ellas al ver un futuro incierto en cualquier individuo.

Se relamían gustosas con un fatídico final o se estremecían de pánico cuando en el último momento se redimían y pedían perdón al " Gran Salvador" y él, los perdonaba de cada uno de sus pecados.

Las almas se guardaban en gruesas arcas, que eran movidas por los esclavos cada cierto tiempo.

Había demonios que se alimentaban de ellas y éstas iban muriendo lentamente teniendo plena conciencia de lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

Miroku Senju, antiguo monje caído de la época de Sengoku, se llevó las manos a los ojos al ver la larga y estrecha figura vestida de negro que caminaba lentamente hacía el portón de la Mina.

Sacudió el polvo de sus botas entre las rocas de Hierro rojo y ajustó el sobrero de ala ancha que le protegía el cabello.

Convertido en un demonio de bajo nivel. Su vida en las tierras Shichinintai era monótona y pausada.

Observó unos instantes el rostro del individuo que se acercaba a él con paso desgarbado y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

— Señor— saludó Miroku— No puede adentrarse en la mina. Las brujas están cortando. Llevan todo el día haciéndolo. Por lo visto ha habido un temporal en Asia y ha devastado gran cantidad de terreno. Imagínese a lo que a almas se refiere.

El hombre pareció no escuchar y se adentró en el umbral. Miroku se interpuso y llevó una de sus manos al sombrero. Lo tiró al humeante suelo rojizo.

— Se lo suplico. Sólo los altos mandos del infierno pueden adentrarse en este edificio. ¿Lo es usted?

Inuyasha miró de arriba abajo a aquel ridículo personajillo y sonrió.

— ¿No me conoces?— le preguntó con sorna— Es bueno saber que todavía existen demonios que no saben el rostro que tiene su futuro rey. Soy el primogénito de Inutaisho. Inuyasha I.

Miroku tragó con dificultad y plantó una rodilla en el suelo bajando la cabeza con total devoción.

— Señor…yo lo siento. Señor. No sabía. No sabía que usted se prodigaba por estos lares…..

— No importa— Inuyasha hizo un ademan con la mano para que el demonio inferior se levantara— Me agrada saber que eres un demonio apto para proteger a las tres brujas y las minas de almas.

— Gracias señor— titubeó Miroku— Es gratificante sentirse útil. Señor.

Inuyasha analizó al tipo lentamente y asintió.

— Acompáñame. Deseo invocara a Naraku. ¿Crees que será posible?— La boca de Inuyasha se torció al pronunciar el nombre del demonio.

— ¿Naraku?— Miroku no pudo reprimir la mueca de horror— Por lo que tengo entendido es el más férreo enemigo de su padre. ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo?

Una sonrisa cruel se abrió paso entre los labios de Inuyasha.

— Quiero ver con mis propios ojos cómo se retuerce su alma. Eso sí que sería realmente gratificante…

Miroku lo miró atónito y metió la mano en la puerta dando dos vueltas rápidas.

El gran portón se abrió en dos lamas y ambos demonios pasaron uno al lado del otro como iguales.

* * *

><p><strong>Dos días antes de la partida de Kikyo.<strong>

La casa de Koga Kinomoto estaba apartada de Miyagi. Era amplia y minimalista. Nada que ver con la casa de Aome y Kikyo.

Se retorció la manos inquieto. Aquella noche había invitado a Aome a cenar y ella había accedido. Últimamente algo en ella había cambiado. Se veía más salvaje y sensual.

Murmuró algo entre dientes al recordar la conversación de la cena familiar en casa de ella.

Quería entregarse a él. Que fuese suya. Dos hermanas poseídas por el mismo hombre…aquello parecía novelesco.

Había comprendido después de aquellas palabras que Kikyo, al lado de Aome, era algo sucio y oscuro…como aquel novio suyo que había aparecido de la nada…

Inuyasha… ¿Pero Inuyasha qué?

Pensar en él lo inflamaba…lo cabreaba… lo dejaba roto. Tenía un mal presentimiento con aquel bastardo. No le gustaba la manera que tenia de mirar a Aome.

Su novia no se había dado cuenta pero él si había deparado en aquellas miradas ocasionales que le lanzaba de vez en cuando.

Lejos de ser siniestras sus ojos cambiaban de tono y parecían más rojos que dorados. Parecía que mirar a Aome lo convirtiera en una polilla de la luz. Sus ojos se cegaban nada más mirarla.

Había tenido ganas de increparlo. Pero ¿Para qué? Suficiente fue, el altercado con Kagura y la manera que salió a defender aquel bastardo a su Aome. Como si ella le perteneciese….

…. A veces tenía la extraña sensación que estaba involucrado en una historia en la que era un simple peón.

Oyó un coche y asomó su cabeza morena entre los visillos de la cortina del comedor y sonrió. Era demasiado pronto. Pero allí estaba la camioneta de Aome aparcando.

Pasó ambas manos por su cabello color negro y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa de anticipación.

* * *

><p>— ¿Me iras a decir que esperas que te llueva el dinero del cielo?— Sango miraba a su amiga con los ojos tiernos y una sonrisilla traviesa en los labios— ¿De verdad no tienes fondos para la universidad, Aome?<p>

Aome se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo.

Sango había decidido que hoy era un buen día para jugar a Barbie con Aome y había comenzado muy temprano con aquella tarea inconmensurable.

En aquel momento la castaña llevaba un emplaste de arcilla y quien sabe que más cosas en su rostro.

— Nada Sango. El saldo de mi libreta de ahorros para la universidad está en números rojos…

La pequeña súcubo maldijo entre dientes y se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te pondrás a trabajar? ¿Y tus estudios? Eres inteligente Aome. Podrías llegar a donde te propusieras. Déjame ayudarte.

Aome alzó una mano sin mirarla.

— Siento que la mierda esa que me has puesto en la cara se cuartea. ¿Es normal?— Espetó Aome algo seca.

— No te preocupes. Vamos al lavabo. Hay que sacar todo eso. Luego comenzaremos a hidratar ese cutis tan maravilloso que tienes…

— Tiemblo de puro horror Sango— siseó.

— ¿Decías?— Le sonrió Sango, tomándola de la mano y llevándola hacía el baño— En serio Aome. Si tú me dejases yo te ayudaría…

— Sango. ¿Qué edad tienes?

La pregunta de Aome pillo a Sango por sorpresa e intentó sacar a flote su temperamento mentiroso de súcubo para que no notase la reacción.

— 18.

— ¿Tú no deberías estar estudiando también?— La voz de Aome sonó dura.

— Soy muy aventajada querida. No podrías creer hasta donde llegan mis conocimientos.

Aome, que ya había despojado toda la arcilla de su rostro, se secó la cara con la toalla y la miró fijamente.

— ¿Y el dinero? ¿De dónde sacas el dinero?

— Mi padre es un hombre…influyente…no me niega nada. Soy una hija obediente y él un padre entregado.

Aome acomodó la toalla en su sitio y alzó las cejas.

— ¿Ricos? ¿Sois Ricos? Desde luego Kikyo no ha podido tener más suerte. Tiene un Dios griego como hombre, que además esta bañado en dinero.

Los ojos de Sango brillaron de sorpresa ante las palabras de su amiga.

— ¿Un Dios griego Aome? …No te había oído nunca referirte a Inuyasha de ese modo….

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

— Bueno…es tan obvio. Es tan perfecto. Los dos lo son. Kikyo y él. Parecen sacados de una revista de modelaje.

Sango rió y cambió de conversación. La cabreaba enormemente pensar en el ciego y sordo de Inuyasha.

— A papá le caíste muy bien Aome. No me negaría que inyectara algo de fondos a tu precario extracto bancario…

— Pero…si apenas me conocéis… ¿Qué sois? ¿Ángeles?

Sango rió más alto y negó firmemente con la cabeza.

— Algún día lo fuimos. Pero ahora estamos muy lejos de serlo. Caímos demasiado rápido y fuerte. El golpe nos hizo saber del dolor…

Aome caminó tras ella y la siguió hasta su habitación. Allí la hizo sentar delante del espejo y comenzó a trazar dibujos en su rostro con una crema maleable.

Aome dudó en hablar. Pero cuando lo hizo fue contundente.

— Será esta noche Sango. Esta noche me entregaré a Koga.

Los deditos de la pequeña súcubo se quedaron anquilosados por la información.

— ¿Qué?— susurró.

— Lo amo. Ya te lo dije ayer. Lo he decidido. Será hoy. Me ha invitado esta noche a cenar y me voy a quedar allí a pasar la noche. Ni mamá ni Kikyo extrañaran mi presencia.

La boca de Sango hizo un mohín.

— Yo si….

Aome tomó ambas mejillas de su amiga y besó su pómulo alto.

— Cuanto hubiera dado por tener una hermana como tú Sango. Cuanto….

Sango parpadeó varias veces y notó como de su ojo lentamente bajaba una lágrima. La sorbió al llegar a su boca y notó el sabor salado de su emoción terrenal.

— Yo quiero que lo seamos Aome. Acepta lo que deseo darte. Quiero que te formes. Quiero ser tu amiga. Tu confidente. Quiero que seamos hermanas.

Aome sonrió tierna.

— ¿Hermanas de sangre?— dijo buscando algo entre sus cosas.

— Si— suspiró Sango.

— Perfecto. Vamos a hacerlo. Lo he visto en infinidad de películas.

— ¡Auch!— Antes de que Sango dijera o hiciera nada Aome ya había tomado una afilada cuchilla y había cortado levemente la yema del dedo índice de su amiga.

Aome hizo lo mismo con el suyo y frunció el ceño en un claro síntoma de repulsión.

— Juntemos nuestros dedos y proclamémonos hermanas de sangre…

— Si….

Sus dedos se juntaron y Aome cerró los ojos explotando en su interior.

Un fuerte caudal de emociones la embargó y una explosión final la dejó tenuemente mareada. Cuando abrió sus ojos, Sango la contemplaba con la mirada brillante y una sonrisa de felicidad en su boca.

— Ya está— dijo la pequeña— Ya somos que lo siempre tendríamos que haber sido. Hermanas.

* * *

><p><strong>Desierto de Amenek. Tierras Shichinintai: Mina de Almas.<strong>

**Segundo día.**

Las tres brujas ciegas se había deshecho en elogios para el joven príncipe que clamaba a las paredes de las minas la presencia del alma de Naraku.

Miroku notó como los vellos se le ponían de punta al oír el bramido del príncipe finalizando el rito de invocación.

El joven príncipe se posicionó en un lateral del tapiz trazado sobre sus pies y, entonces, apareció la figura fantasmal de un hombre con los ojos de un carbón profundo.

— ¿Naraku? ¡Bastardo infernal! Apoya tus inexistentes extremidades en el tapiz. Venera a tu príncipe.

La voz de Inuyasha arrolladora sonó con potencia entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Una carcajada ronca comenzó a alzarse y el tapiz voló hacía los aires.

Miroku quiso ir hacía su príncipe, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Naraku lo había estampado contra una de las paredes y comenzaba a abrir la boca para absorberlo.

— ¡Busca a mi padre! ¡Esto es una confabulación! ¡El tapiz estaba tejido a la inversa! ¡Miroku, busca a mi padre! ¡No dejes que liberen las almas! Seria, un completo caos….

La voz de Inuyasha se apagó y también la figura fantasmal que lo envolvía.

Naraku lo había engullido.

Ahora si no contenían a las almas en sus cajas. Se esparcirían por el infierno causando las mil y una maldades entres los demonios.

Corrió hacia el cielo cobrizo y se desmaterializó frente a las puertas del despacho del gran rey Inutaisho.

Naraku se había llevado al príncipe Inuyasha y aquello significaba que pasaría casi una década humana hasta que el fuese liberado.

Ahora debían contener las almas….

* * *

><p>— ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí Kikyo?— La voz de Koga era dura y sus ojos dejaban claro que no era bienvenida.<p>

— Déjame pasar Koga. Por los viejos tiempos. Además he venido a hablarte de Aome— Kikyo parpadeó varias veces y ofreció sus labios, lamiéndolos lentamente.

— ¿Aome? ¿Qué ocurre con Aome?— El tono de Koga varió y se apartó de la puerta para dar paso a Kikyo.

— Déjame entrar y te lo diré— sonrió.

Al avanzar hacía el amplio pasillo, Kikyo sintió que su anhelo estaba a punto de cumplirse. Estaba en casa de Koga. Ella y él a solas. Lo atraparía con sus tretas y lo volvería loco por poseerla.

Sonrió muy complacida de sí misma….

…. Aome.

Sería maravilloso que Aome los viese haciendo el amor.

Como ella se retorcía debajo del cuerpo de Koga mientras él la embestía con la fuerza de la pasión contenida por tanto tiempo….

Cerró los ojos muy segura de si misma. El hombre se sentó en una de las sillas y le ofreció asiento a ella en otra.

— ¿Qué ocurre con Aome?

Kikyo sonrió ladinamente y ladeó la cabeza con sensualidad…

* * *

><p>— ¡No puedes ser! ¡No puede ser!... ¡Maldito insensato! ¿Qué significado tiene para ti que quisiese invocar al demonio Naraku, joven Miroku?<p>

— No tengo idea. Mi señor.

— Está bien. Libraremos una dura batalla para organizar de nuevo a las almas. Tú me ayudaras. Ahora déjame solo. Mi lacayo te llevará junto a mi ejército. Buena suerte joven Miroku.

— Gracias mi señor— Miroku hizo una reverencia y marchó con paso seguro detrás de uno de los criados del rey.

Con la mente puesta en su hijo, clamó con ira muda el nombre de su hija Sango y al cabo de breves segundos su pequeño cuerpecito ya estaba presente.

— Padre

— Hija. Hija mía. Ha ocurrido algo horrible…

Sango avanzó hacía su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Yo tampoco tengo buenas noticias padre. Aome quiere entregarse a otro hombre. Si Inuyasha no se da cuenta que es su hembra, esta misma noche ella….

— Inuyasha…hija… Inuyasha ha sido llevado al otro lado por Naraku…

Los ojos de Sango se abrieron como platos.

— No entiendo….

— Inuyasha lo invocó. No me preguntes porqué. Pero lo hizo. Y se lo ha llevado. El tapiz estaba al revés…creo que ha sido una treta de los Shichinintai. No estoy seguro de ello pero….

— ¿Entonces?

— Siete años. Sango. Deben pasar siete años antes de que Inuyasha regrese. Aunque el tiempo para él no tendrá ese marco…serán siete años terrenales…

— Aome….

— No. Algo haremos…. ¿Dónde está mi futura hija ahora mismo?

Sango miró a su padre a los ojos profundamente.

— Conduciendo hacía las afueras de Miyagi. Hacía la casa del mortal…

Inutaisho se llevó las manos a las sienes y estuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados.

Sango, intranquila, aprisionaba el labio inferior en sus dientes, un gesto que había adquirido de su _"hermana y amiga"_, Kagome Higurashi.

— Déjalo todo en mis manos Sango. Ahora ve detrás de tu hermana. Vigílala y déjala que se apoye en tu hombro cuando sucumba a su dolor. Ya todo está escrito y esto debía de ocurrir. No tengo la menor idea de por qué Inuyasha fue en busca del alma de Naraku— Inutaisho buscó el espacio infinito en una columna del gran salón y torció el labio en una mueca de repulsión— Naraku fue el principal culpable del abandono de tu madre. Cuando Bankotsu lo confinó a la mina de almas, pensé que habían acabado los problemas… y ahora esto….

— Naraku es el demonio del odio profeso, padre…. ¿Que debía buscar Inuyasha clamándolo?

Inutaisho miró a su hija con insistencia.

— La verdad Sango. Tu hermano ama a esa humana mundana y perra, pero no puede negar el influjo al que se somete cuando esta cerca de Kagome. Su alma inmortal la ama. Sabe que ha encontrado su otra mitad y le clama la verdad…pese a ser un demonio y estar dominado por la maldad, es fiel a sus convicciones. No quiere dejar de amar a la mujer que cree suya...

— ¿Quieres decir que…?

Inutaisho asintió con la cabeza.

— Él quería odiar con toda su alma impura a Kagome….creo que por eso invocó a Naraku…

Sango paseó para alcanzar a su padre y lo abrazó apoyando su pequeña cabecita en el pecho de él.

— Como puede estar tan ciego…padre…

— Deja que el tiempo pase…quizás todo esto sea lo mejor para todos…

Sango alzó el rostro y observó los ojos color carmín de su progenitor.

— ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho padre?

— Si hija. Y puedes tener la certeza de que lo que temes. Nunca sucederá.

* * *

><p><strong>7 AÑOS DESPUES….<strong>

— Estoy harta de la Chevy Aome. ¿No sería hora que te desentendieras de ella?

— No.

Sango corría detrás de la mujer organizada y esplendorosa en la que se había convertido Kagome Higurashi.

Después de haber accedido a que Sango le ayudase a pagar sus estudios universitarios, en la actualidad no podía quejarse de los beneficios que estaba obteniendo su negocio.

Nadie había dado un dólar por aquella idea… sin embargo el padre de Sango un día, después de salir de la última sucursal del banco que le denegó el crédito, se tropezó con ella y la invitó a un café.

Aún se preguntaba cómo pudo acceder a aquello.

— _Sé que lo harás bien. Confió en ti y en tus intereses que son los míos— le dijo él— Si el amor propio te impide no dejar atrás este favor, permitiré que me vayas pagando a plazos el crédito de tu muy astuto negocio…._

— _Gracias. Así lo haré._

Kagome siempre recordaba los ojos demasiado rojos de Inutaisho. Se estremecía al recordarlos y los vellos se le ponían de punta.

El dinero de Inutaisho para la agencia. La astucia de Sango y la preparación de Aome, fue un bálsamo cuidadoso para la eclosión en el mundo financiero de las agencias de contactos.

Aome era feliz viendo como miles de chicos y chicas llenaban folios blancos con su perfil y su foto para encontrar su media naranja….

Quizás aquel anhelo era un fallo en su sistema. Algo que ella nunca podría tener.

Porque el hombre que amaba, el único hombre en su vida era el marido de su hermana. Koga Kinomoto.

Encendió el motor de la Chevy y sin mirar a Sango, condujo hasta la pequeña casa que un día había sido la suya.

Actualmente eran mejor que unas hermanas, ya que con su hermana real, le era una total desconocida…y la odiaba. La odiaba con toda su alma. Kikyo le había quitado a Kagome lo que debía de haber sido de ella.

Pero todo cambió aquel día que abandonó su casa con el utilitario de Kagura, ya que su Chevy había desaparecido.

Iba a entregarse a Koga y se extrañó al encontrar en el césped magullado de la entrada de la casa de éste, su furgoneta mal aparcada.

Lo siguiente era algo que nunca podría olvidar…

…el cuerpo desnudo de Kikyo y las embestidas furiosas de aquel al que ella había pensado entregar su virginidad…

Apresada entre la pared y el cuerpo bien formado de Koga. Aome creyó morir al ver aquel espectáculo por una de las ventanas que se disponían en el exterior.

…. Volvió a su casa sin decir nada a nadie y con la esperanza de que aquel sombrío hombre de ojos doradoss y cabello plateado volviese en busca de Kikyo y se la llevara bien lejos para poder recuperar a Koga. Pero aquello nunca ocurrió y ahora Koga era el marido de Kikyo y tenían dos hijos que eran encantadores.

Los dos había heredado el cabello oscuro y revuelto de Koga y su bendita sonrisa y eso a Aome la mataba lentamente.

El matrimonio vivía con su madre en una felicidad que conocía limites, Kagura, les hacía de criada y de nanny cada vez que a Kikyo le venía en gana.

Siete años... siete años y Aome seguía amando a Koga con una intensidad que ni ella misma comprendía.

Bien cierto era que durante aquellos años había conocido hombres. Pero nunca, ninguno llegó a mayores con ella…su mente era del moreno y así seguiría siendo.

— Hoy es el aniversario de Koga y Kikyo. ¿Estás segura que debemos ir?— preguntó Sango sin mirarla.

— Si.

Monosílabos. Aquella tarde—noche, estaba destinada a mantenerse por monosílabos…duros y lacerantes monosílabos…

Sango había sido todo para ella. Pero Aome todavía no comprendía la desaparición de Inuyasha de escena. Se suponía que debía de haber ido a buscar a Kikyo…a él también lo odiaba. Por no haber ido a buscarla, por haber dejado que todo aquello ocurriera. El maldito había desaparecido y su hermana Sango, siempre respondía con evasivas cada vez que se sacaba el tema.

Al llegar a la explanada que se contemplaba antes de llegar a la casa de Kagura, Sango se tensó.

Algo demasiado conocido para ella cargaba el ambiente y dudó si desaparecer o mantenerse en la distancia por si algo ocurría.

Inuyasha había vuelto.

Habían pasado siete años y el demonio había vuelto a buscar a su amada Kikyo, que ahora era propiedad de otro hombre.

Aome se bajó de la Chevy y miró a Sango interrogante.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó.

— Creo que se me ha olvidado dejar los partes de asimilación de datos en delegación. Dame las llaves. Necesito volver. Tú entra. Yo ahora vuelvo y te acompaño…

Aome se llevó una mano a la frente y negó con la cabeza.

— No puedo creerlo. ¿Me vas a dejar con los leones?

Sango rió con ganas y agarró de la mano de Aome las llaves usadas de la Chevy.

— Recuerda que mi leona preferida eres tú.

— Permíteme que me ría Sango.

— En serio Aome. Ese traje de falda y chaqueta. El cabello acariciando tu espalda y esos ojos adorablemente tentadores y fieros cuando se lo proponen te hacen una autentica leona. No entres si no quieres. Espérame fuera.

Sango ya arrancaba y se marchaba.

— Pero entonces…. déjame que me marche contigo… — balbuceó Aome.

El motor rugió nuevamente y Aome caminó hacía la entrada. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y suspiró.

Pero de repente notó un par de ojos de su espalda. Se giró y abrió mucho sus orbes color chocolate al ver de quien se trataba.

— Inuyasha….

* * *

><p>Inuyasha había vagado por el enjambre de almas que, claudicadas, flotaban por el rio de Hades.<p>

Pero el tiempo había sido breve. Demasiado breve.

Su mente no había adquirido aquel odio mortal que debía haber fabricado hacía aquella humana simple y callada que era la hermana de su amada Kikyo.

Podía oír las risas de Naraku y la frase que azotaba su cabeza. _"La verdad la hizo libre"_

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente que aquella frase iba dedicada a su madre.

La madre de Inuyasha y Sango había sido una mortal con muchas de las particularidades que Kikyo debía de tener para él.

Inuyasha y Sango ya habían nacido cuando Naraku, enamorado de la esencia y la bondad de su madre, la informó de quien era el padre de sus hijos y los propios: Demonios.

Aquello la hizo huir. Nadie sabía donde…su dulce madre….Desapareció.

Sabía que Naraku podía hacerle olvidar la esencia de Kagome Higurashi. Hacer borrar de su memoria su dulce silueta y el aroma provocativo de su cuerpo….

Pero, deshecho ya de su embrujo y de nuevo en el lugar de partida, el recuerdo de su esencia ardía, como una llama latente en él.

Aunque también estaba Kikyo y el amor profundo que le procesaba…

Iría a buscarla.

Ella lo habría esperado.

Él, sabía que si.

Cuando se desmaterializó delante de su casa y vio la sensual figura que dudaba en el umbral de puerta de entrada, quiso abalanzarse sobre ella y quemarla de ardor…era Kikyo...no podía ser otra.

Aquellas formas y aquel cabello. Los gemelos endurecidos al llevar aquellos tacones y la falda adherida a sus caderas como una segunda piel.

La deseaba, la amaba, la esencia era magnifica y creyó morir. ¡Era ella! Kagome había muerto para él….mordió sus labios porque si no la hubiera mordido a ella.

Pero entonces se giró y desapareció todo…

Aquellos ojos…

Aquella boca….

Todo había cambiado para perfeccionarse y la miró sin reservas.

Embobado ante aquella mujer, escuchó su nombre…

— Inuyasha…

La miró inquisidor.

— He venido en busca de Kikyo…

Entonces ella se abalanzó hacía él y comenzó a pegarle en el pecho y a llorar…

Maldiciéndolo y embriagándolo de su esencia maravillosa.

— ¡Maldito! ¡Ahora no! ¡Ahora ya es demasiado tarde!

Inuyasha se dejó vapulear por Kagome Higurashi, sin entender el porqué de los impulsos de ella. Dejó que se calmase y entonces la cabeza de ella que reposaba en su pecho se alzó haciendo una conexión electrizante con los ojos de él….

Aome hizo caso omiso a la contracción acalorada que emitió su vientre al contemplar los dorados ojos de Inuyasha. Su cuerpo comenzaba a vibrar de una manera extraña al entrar en contacto con el fuego de sus ojos. Unos ojos que le eran completamente indiferentes.

— Suéltame— le susurró, desmadejada.

Él emitió una suave risa y alzó las cejas provocándola.

— Eres tú la que te has echado a mis brazos — él cambió la expresión de su rostro y la miró intensamente— ahora debes de explicarme eso de que ahora es demasiado tarde. Hace días que dejé a Kikyo en esta casa, en espera de que viniera a buscarla…

Aome lo miró con horror.

— ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué…?

Inuyasha achicó los ojos y negó con rapidez.

— ¿Dónde has estado estos siete años Inuyasha?— la voz de Aome ahora era enérgica y llena de reproches.

Él jadeó y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, pareció tambalearse y entonces miró a la pelinegra más detenidamente.

Sí. Ella parecía ahora más mayor, quizás tuviese la misma edad eterna que él tenía.

Su cabello había crecido y el ovalo de su rostro se había alargado levemente.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza y comenzó a maldecir comprendiendo todo lo que había sucedido en realidad.

— Naraku…— siseó— ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Me vas a joder toda mi maldita vida…hijo de mala madre! …

Aome avanzó hacía él rápidamente y lo hizo callar apretando fuertemente el suéter negro que vestía.

— ¿Quieres que te oigan?— siseó ella— Lo que debes hacer ahora mismo es largarte. ¿O es que no entiendes?

Él apresó la mano de ella entre las suyas y notó una corriente devastadora que le hizo estremecerse, se separó de Aome dando dos pasos hacia atrás y apretó la mandíbula.

— No me toques— le increpó seco.

Ella lo miró de arriba abajo y casi sonrió con altanería.

— Ha sido un impulso. No me muero por tocarte, te lo aseguro. Ahora marcharte. No eres bienvenido a esta casa.

— Y tanto que lo soy. Vengo a buscar a Kikyo, me es indiferente si han pasado siete o cien años. He venido a buscar a mi futura compañera y es lo que voy a hacer – Caminó junto a ella en dirección a la puerta de entrada y Aome se interpuso.

— Ni lo sueñes. No voy a dejar que rompas una familia…

De repente, la puerta se abrió y apareció el rostro triste y solitario de Koga.

Deparó en Aome y seguidamente en el individuo que estaba cerca de ella: Inuyasha. El antiguo novio de Kikyo.

El moreno se tensó y apretó los puños.

— Aome. He oído voces y he pensado….

Inuyasha caminó hacía la entrada, apartando a Aome bruscamente, subió los dos escalones para enfrentarse al hombre que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Aome caminó deprisa y se interpuso entre ellos.

Miró a Koga con ternura y luego miró a Inuyasha.

— No tienes nada que buscar aquí. Este es un hogar feliz y aquí todo el mundo te ha olvidado. Márchate— le dijo ella, clavando sus ojos chocolates en él. Desafiándolo.

Inuyasha oyó las risas de los niños que habitaban en aquella casa y comprendió en seguida la situación. Aome y el humano se habían casado y habían tenido descendencia. Aquello lo hirió, sintiéndose momentáneamente abatido pero en seguida pensó en Kikyo.

— Koga….Inuyasha ya se marchaba. Ha sido un error. ¿Verdad Inuyasha? Él….él…— la voz de Aome cada vez era más tensa.

— Kikyo. Quiero sab…— comenzó a decir el demonio.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa, Koga…? ¿Quién….?

Kikyo se paró al lado de Koga, agarrándolo por la cintura y luego miró a Aome con desprecio y altanería, apresando a su marido con posesividad contra ella. Oyó un rugido y se topó con la mirada de él…..de Inuyasha.

Unos pasos agitados corrieron hacía el umbral de la puerta y entonces dos niños de apenas 5 y 3 años se colgaron de las piernas de su madre.

— ¡Tía Aome!— gritó el mayor.

— Tía Ome.— lo imitó el más pequeño.

Aome miró a Inuyasha con ojos suplicantes y el demonio perdido en sus pensamientos observó los dos pequeños vástagos de cabello color oscuro y piel morena que se abalanzaban a los brazos de la pelinegra sonrientes.

Sus ojos volvieron a Kikyo y ésta, que se había desmayado, yacía con los ojos cerrados en el suelo, en la entrada de la puerta.

Todo había ocurrido demasiado deprisa y ni si quiera se había dado cuenta del desmayo de la mujer que había creído suya.

Quiso abalanzarse, y cogerla entre sus brazos, pero fue su marido el que lo hizo en vez de él.

Se quedó petrificado mirando la escena y se sorprendió cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse.

Estaba llorando. Había perdido a Kikyo.

Ella, se había cansado de esperarlo y había unido su vida a aquel hombre que fue el novio de su hermana…

Aome…la miró a ella y suspiró.

— Id hacía dentro amores. Ahora entro yo. Voy a hablar con este señor— les dijo ella, amorosa.

— ¿Es tu novio tía Aome?— le preguntó el mayor, mirando a Inuyasha con curiosidad.

— No. Es un antiguo amigo, ahora id con papá y mamá….

Los niños asintieron, y volvieron a mirar al desconocido que se mantenía inmóvil en uno de los escalones de la entrada.

Aome se irguió y agitó su melena con despreocupación.

El olor autentico y característico de la esencia de ella, sacudió a Inuyasha como un relámpago, tensándose tanto que comenzó a notar como el musculo de su entrepierna crecía y crecía haciéndose notar debajo de sus pantalones.

Se sintió incomodó e intentó tirar del suéter negro que lo abrazaba.

Carraspeó nervioso.

— Debes marcharte. Sabes que es así, no hagas esto más difícil Inuyasha. Te lo suplico.

Él no parpadeaba, perdido en aquella voz y su cadencia.

— Tengo que hablar con ella. Aunque sea solo una vez. Tuvo que ser tremendo para Kikyo, que pasaran los días, los meses y yo no diera signo de vida alguno.

Aome bajó la cabeza y sobre pesó decirle la verdad.

Quizás era mejor que él pensara que Kikyo lo había esperado como se prometieron en un primer momento.

— Sí. Fue duro para ella— mintió Aome bajando la mirada— Para todos en realidad. Por eso no tienes derecho en presentarte ahora como lo haces. Hace daño tu presencia….

— ¿Y tú…tú como lo soportas?— La voz de Inuyasha era tensa, pero amigable.

Ella sonrió.

— ¿Qué es lo que debo de"soportar"?— ella intentó sonreír y mostrarse indiferente.

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua y siseó una maldición.

— No mientas. Sé que amabas a ese hombre. No puedes estar serena, no cuando ves lo que he visto yo…

— Se aman…— susurró ella casi sin aliento, caminando hacía un pequeño claro en el jardín.

Inuyasha la siguió, sin darse cuenta, y se posicionó detrás de ella.

— Exacto….pero no me voy a rendir. Kikyo es mía y siempre lo será. –sentenció Inuyasha.

Aome se giró y encontró el cuerpo del demonio más cerca de lo que pensaba. Lo miró a los ojos y luego sin saber porqué contempló la boca del hombre, entreabierta y sensual. Como embrujada, se apresó el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Inuyasha, hipnotizado y correspondiendo a aquel gesto, sacó muy despacio su lengua y se lamió el labio superior.

Avergonzada y sin saber que le había ocurrido, apartó la vista de su boca y dio dos pasos hacia atrás, intentando crear más espacio entre ellos.

— Nada puedes hacer. Desde luego. Debes rendirte, es lo mejor— dijo ella, apretando sus manos nerviosa.

Inuyasha iba a responder cuando los faros de un vehículo lo interrumpieron.

Vio bajar a su hermana Sango, lentamente, y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Cuando llegó a su lado, rodeó con los brazos su cuello y lo besó cariñosamente en la cara.

— Hermanito. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones forzadas?— dijo sin perder la sonrisa.

— Sango…— siseó Inuyasha— Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado.

— ¿Tiene que ser ahora? — Sango parpadeó divertida— Estamos invitados a un festejo. ¿+Sabes Inuyasha? El aniversario de Koga y Kikyo….

Inuyasha apretó tanto los puños, que las venas se veían claramente en sus manos.

— Sango— rogó Aome.

— Inuyasha…. ¿Has visto lo hermosa que esta Aome?— Sango no dejó que Inuyasha respondiera, ya lo hizo ella por él— Sí, sí lo está. Es un total contrasentido que no tenga pareja ni nada que se le parezca. ¿Qué diferencia entre las hermanas verdad?...La una, comedida hasta aburrirse y la otra zorra desde el minuto uno….

Inuyasha se acercó a su hermana rápidamente y levantó su mano para propinarle un bofetón.

— Ni lo intentes Inuyasha. ¿La verdad duele, eh? Pregúntale a Aome. Ella sabe lo que es eso. No tú. Ha tenido que ver como el hombre que pensaba amar se casaba con su hermana y tenía hijos con ella. Haciendo trizas sus ilusiones de adolescente….

— Kikyo se cansó de esperar. Es lógico que buscara a otro hombre…— la disculpó Inuyasha.

— ¡Pero hermano, esa mujer te sorbió el cerebro o qué! Eres un imbécil si crees que ella te esperó por años, ni por meses, ni siquiera por días…

Inuyasha cogió a su hermana de la nuca y tiró de sus cabellos haciendo que Sango inclinara la cabeza y sus ojos se enfrentaran con los de él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sango? Di lo que sabes, si no, te juro que te arranco la cabeza. Me importa una mierda que seas mi hermana o no, están injuriando a la mujer que amo y eso se paga con la muerte. Lo sabes bien.

Sango curvó su boca y miró por el rabillo del ojo a Aome, quien observaba la escena con las manos apresadas en el corazón y la cara agonizante.

— Aome los encontró follando como animales dos noches antes de la fecha en la que debías de venir a buscar a "tu inmaculada mujercita" — Inuyasha soltó a su hermana de golpe, lanzándola hacia atrás, varios metros.

Giró la cabeza rápidamente y en un segundo llegó a Aome, a la que agarró de la mandíbula con una mano y elevó con brusquedad su rostro para mirarla.

— ¿Eso es cierto? ¡Y habla! ¡No te voy a permitir que encubras al malnacido ese del que estas enamorada! ¡Habla maldita estúpida!

La voz de Inuyasha era casi un rugido y Aome se estremeció de autentico horror. Parecía una bestia….un demonio.

Comprendió lo que esa furia podía desatar sobre su amado Koga y sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas, cayendo de rodillas al césped verde. Inuyasha la acompañó y la agarró de la nuca, echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¡Habla! Maldita si no….

— Sí. Es cierto— susurró ella cerrando los ojos. No podía mirarlo— Pero fue ella la que fue a buscarlo. Koga no es el único culpable. Kikyo lo buscó y él respondió…— Aome abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a Inuyasha con severidad— Tú eres el autentico culpable. Debiste venir a por ella cuando cumplió el plazo, pero no. No lo hiciste y ella tejió su telaraña alrededor de él. De mis labios nunca se hubiera sabido lo que ocurrió en casa de Koga, entre ellos dos. Pero al no regresar….— Aome se secó las lagrimas con rabia— Ella lo enredó hasta quedarse embarazada de él… estuve haciéndome la desentendida unos meses, esperando como una loca tu aparición, pero tú maldito, nunca apareciste. ¡Suéltame!— Le gritó ella y él lo hizo, como hipnotizado, analizando cada una de las palabras de ella— ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer? ¿Llevártela? ¿Privar a esos niños de su madre?

Inuyasha tensó la mandíbula y se irguió.

Buscó a su hermana con la mirada y luego sus ojos volaron de nuevo hacía Aome.

— La deseo y quiero tenerla, aunque sea para hacer de su vida un autentico infierno… — Inuyasha dejó escapar el aire lentamente por su boca y sonrió de una manera tan cruel que a Aome se le erizó el cabello de todo su cuerpo— El humano….simplemente morirá…

Aome negó repetidas veces con la cabeza y caminó hacía él, cayendo de bruces y cogiendo las rodillas de él.

— Por favor….no. No me dejes sin él….no podría soportarlo. Por favor…— Aome comenzó a llorar desconsolada.

— Quita mujer. ¿Tan sacrificada eres que prefieres verlo con la puta de tu hermana antes que muerto?— Inuyasha rió de manera gutural— Nunca me equivoqué contigo, santa Aome…..te rodea un aire de santidad que me repugna— Inuyasha volvió la cabeza hacía Sango.

— Agarra a esta mujer, debo marcharme. Tengo que ver a nuestro padre. Pero volveré. Debo de acabar lo que he venido a hacer a esta casa.

Aome que estaba sujeta a las piernas de él, limpió sus lágrimas sobre sus rodillas, miró su rostro anguloso desde aquella perspectiva y se soltó, quedando tirada en el césped. Desmadejada.

— Calma Aome….calma hermana. Esto era necesario, tenía que pasar… — Sango abrazó a su amiga y vio a hurtadillas como Inuyasha se desmaterializaba.

— Sango— Aome miró a su amiga, apresada en un llanto sin medida— Por favor…— balbuceó— Impide que tu hermano le haga daño a Koga…

Sango no supo que responder y la abrazó con más fuerza.

El autentico Inuyasha había regresado. Lo había visto en sus ojos. Después de que la verdad estallara en sus ojos, de la manera que lo había hecho….

Inuyasha volvía a ser el demonio cruel y sanguinario al que temían todos…el que nunca debió dejar de ser.

* * *

><p>Una disculpa, se que debió estar ayer como lo prometí y lo estuvo pero tuve problemas con la página, no me dejaba cargar este archivo ni el del otro fic :S como sea aquí está e igual son 3 capítulos y preparense porque ahora si las cosas se estan poniendo buenas, jajaja<p>

Disfruten


	8. Chapter 15, 16 y 17

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 15, 16 y 17

Inutaisho sabía que su hijo ya había sido liberado del cautiverio de Naraku. Y también sabía que lo primero que había hecho después de sentirse libre era confirmar el amor de Kikyo.

El tiempo en el laberinto de Naraku había sido deliberadamente rápido para Inuyasha, pero no así para los seres mortales y para los demonios mismos.

Inutaisho había visto con horror como la que un día seria la esposa y futura reina de los demonios era vapuleada por su hermana y la fragilidad del hombre que ella creía amar.

También había sido testigo de la belleza notable que había adquirido en aquellos siete años.

La había apoyado hasta donde se había dejado apoyar, ya que su futura nuera era testaruda y perspicaz. Sango lo había ayudado, a ganarse su confianza y en las breves incursiones que habían tenido juntos, tenían la suficiente confianza como para hablar según qué temas.

Nunca había mencionado Inutaisho, el nombre de su hijo en presencia de Kagome Higurashi. Sabia positivamente que aquel nombre para la sencilla criatura era completamente indiferente. Era el moreno mortal Koga Kinomoto el que la tenía más delgada de lo que debía estar y con aquellas tenues manchas oscuras debajo de sus castaños ojos.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, el tiempo suficiente para que Inuyasha viera con sus propios ojos la verdadera Kikyo y despertara del letargo que le producía Kagome.

La muchacha había creído tener una vida normal.

Sus salidas con los hombres, esporádicas, habían sido todo un problema para el rey de los demonios.

La primera vez que ella intentó mantener relaciones sexuales, intentó depositarle recuerdos de las mismas sin haberlas tenido. Pero le fue imposible. Kagome tenía una mente terca, donde las hubiere, al igual que la madre de Inuyasha y Sango no se podía entrar en su cerebro.

Frente aquel brete Miroku había ingresado en las filas de la guardia real del rey, después del problema con Naraku, dado su excelente trabajo con la mina de almas y su vuelta a la normalidad. Lo había ayudado con la muchacha.

Miroku alteraba los estados de ánimo e incluso podía hacer que alguien cayera dormido durante largas horas sin tener conciencia de lo que había ocurrido.

Instalaba recuerdos en la mente de los hombres, bajo el influjo de Inutaisho y a Kagome la dormía durante las suficientes horas como para no despertarse hasta que el hombre se hubiera marchado.

Los recuerdos que le instalaba al el hombre eran sus peores miedo de éste, con respecto a las mujeres y casi huían despavoridos al recordar.

Y en Kagome era algo en blanco. Un folio sin escribir. Como si hubiese sido víctima de una melopea de caballo y no recordara nada.

Se despertaba desnuda con las sabanas enredadas en su delicado cuerpo y sin ningún recuerdo que albergar.

En contadas ocasiones se habían visto en esta labor.

Y cada vez era menor el trato de Kagome con los hombres. El no recordar….su lecho siempre vacío al despertarse y ni una sola llamada después del revolcón….

Inutaisho sabía que no estaba haciendo bien con ella. Pero debía de mostrarse pura y virgen para su hijo y así debía de ser.

Sango y Aome eran prácticamente como hermanas y cuando iban al ginecólogo, lo hacían juntas.

Sango llevaba a Aome a un edificio en la calle Haru y allí instalado, se hallaba el médico de la familia real por siglos.

Toda la vida de Aome después del cautiverio de Inuyasha había sido una burda patraña, perfectamente tejida por todos los que tenían alrededor.

El tiempo había llegado y el despertar también. Ya era la hora en la que los dos futuros amantes entrelazaran sus destinos por la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Kikyo inhalaba las sales que Koga había sacado de un pequeño cajón de la cómoda. Ella frunció en entrecejo y abrió los ojos con temor.<p>

Inuyasha.

Él había vuelto.

Seguro que había vuelto a por ella….

La seguía amando. Lo había notado en su mirada de dolor al recorrer las figuras de los mocosos que rodeaban sus piernas.

Se le contrajo el estomago y miró hacia la luz.

— ¿Nena…estas mejor?

Koga….

Insulso profesor de mierda. En mala hora lo envolvió en su tela de araña para poder follárselo aquella tarde, en su casa.

Todo había ido mal desde aquel momento.

Inuyasha no volvió y ella, después de buscarlo varias veces, dada su fuerte promiscuidad quedó embarazada muy a su pesar.

Nunca podría olvidar el rostro de Aome al decir en la mesa cenando que estaba embarazada y que el hijo era de Koga mirándola fríamente a los ojos.

Kagura no dijo nada. Recogió los platos silenciosa, y dejó a las dos hermanas en la mesa frente a frente.

La muy imbécil de Kagome no dijo nada, no se quejó, no pareció inmutarse. Pero para la satisfacción de Kikyo pudo ver como sus ojos estaban empañados de lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

— ¿Creías que se iba a consolar contigo?— le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Cruel— Ningún hombre que haya estado conmigo primero lo estaría contigo. No vales nada— Pudo oír como Aome gemía y salía corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación.

Recogió sus cubiertos con el relámpago de la maldad en sus ojos y tocó su vientre con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios.

Y luego la decadencia de la vida con Koga….

Inuyasha….ella amaba a Inuyasha, siempre lo había amado y él había vuelto a buscarla.

— Si…— Kikyo se levantó lentamente de los brazos de su marido, buscando a Inuyasha con la mirada— ¿Y…Aome? ¿Y…la enana de Sango?

Koga la miró intensamente unos momentos.

— Aome se ha quedado hablando con…él fuera.

— ¡No! ¡Ella no!

Koga atrapó a su mujer que corría en pos de la puerta de la entrada, para volver a ver a Inuyasha.

— Imposible Kikyo. Tú me separaste de Aome por un capricho con consecuencias maravillosas. Ahora yo no te dejaré que vayas detrás de ese hombre. Te hundirás en la miseria como me hundo yo. Teniendo a la mujer que amo en mis narices días tras día y no poder decirle que la amo.

Kikyo miró a su marido con horror y se llevó la mano a la garganta aterrada. Algo pequeño y lacerante le hirió el corazón duramente.

No había habido triunfo alguno. Todo había sido una ilusión. Koga amaba a Aome. Kikyo había jugado con el destino y algo muy dentro suyo le decía que el verdadero dolor estaba por llegar.

Miró la puerta y como si el peligro estuviese detrás de ella se soltó de Koga y llegó hasta ella para abrirla.

La destartalada Chevy de Aome se marchaba con ella y Sango dentro….y no había rastro de Inuyasha por ningún lado….

— ¡Inuyashaaaaa!— gritó. Para volver a desmayarse sobre el húmedo y frio césped del jardín.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha intentaba no pensar en todo lo ocurrido. Sobre todo en no pensar en Kagome Higurashi. Aquella insulsa mortal, le aplastaba el cerebro de tal manera que no podía ensartar una idea con otra sin que su rostro y su cuerpo se metieran en medio como una puta aparición.<p>

Antes de abrir las puertas de madera, los dos caballeros de la guardía real, que se apostaban a ambos lados de la habitación de su padre, lo saludaron con honores.

Inutaisho miraba tras un ventanal cuando Inuyasha se paró tras él.

— Padre— las palabras de Inuyasha eran mecánicas. Muertas…

— Inuyasha hijo. Te mentiría si te digo que no me alegra verte. Pero la tristeza me embarga. La he notado en cuanto has traspasado el umbral de mi puerta. ¿Qué te ocurre hijo mío?— Inutaisho se dio la vuelta y contempló a su hijo con un destello de alegría en sus ojos rojos.

— Sabes de sobra lo que me ocurre padre. ¿O me dirás que no tienes idea del futuro, de la que debía de ser mi futura esposa?

— Por supuesto que lo tengo. Y tanto tu hermana como yo hemos velado por ella en todo momento.

— Temo que no. – Inuyasha se revolvió el cabello y un cariz inhumano ensombreció su rostro— Kikyo es una ramera tal y como tú me vaticinaste. Te agradezco que no te regodees de mi dolor. Aunque realmente me lo merezco. He sido un imbécil…..un autentico gilipollas. Ahora tienes que ayudarme padre. Quiero traerla conmigo. Que sea mi esclava. Me casaré con Ayame y a Kikyo, haré de su vida mortal un autentico infierno dentro del infierno.

Inutaisho negó levemente, frunciendo sus ojos de demonio.

— ¿Vas a separarla de su marido? ¿Pará qué?

— Quiero que sufra viéndome con otras. Como yo lo he hecho cuando la he visto con el mortal que morirá en breve de la manera más cruel y agonizante que conozca.

El cerebro de Inutaisho trabajó deprisa y tendió a su hijo una fría trampa donde sabía que iba a caer.

— ¿Crees amar todavía a esa mujer?

Inuyasha miró intensamente a su padre y afirmó con la cabeza.

— Bien. Pues piensa con frialdad hijo. Si la separas de su marido e hijos, serás cruel, pero no lo suficiente. El dolor puede ser mucho más lacerante y mortal si les haces daño a los dos mortales que os hirieron a ti y a Kagome.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto, padre?

Inutaisho rió entre dientes.

— Kikyo odia a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas. Me consta. Y el padre de sus hijos ama a Kagome….

Inuyasha dio un par de pasos hacia su padre asombrado.

— ¿La ama? ¿Pero como….si?

— La ama. ¿Qué castigo más infinito que el cortejar a Kagome y casarte con ella, hijo? Te aseguro que ese castigo sería peor que la muerte….

Inuyasha recordó a Kagome. Y La boca comenzó a hacérsele agua como un lobo delante de su presa.

Se relamió los labios y recordó la figura desnuda del espejo. Su melena al viento y su esencia….su maldita esencia….

— Si. La puedo cortejar….incluso puedo tenerla entre mis brazos…..pero no me casaré con nadie. La mujer que debía de ser mi esposa se ha entregado a otro. Se ha roto todo lazo con el mundo mortal. La mujer que debía desposar ya no es mía….ahora me entretendré con la hermana….para verlos morir de dolor.

— El sobre de la profecía no se ha roto Inuyasha. Kikyo no era la indicada.

— ¿Qué?

— Te lo dije. Te aseguré que no era ella. La mujer que ha de ser tuya sigue virgen y con su esencia impregnada en ti.

Inuyasha miró a su padre con ojos de demente y dio medía vuelta para huir de aquella habitación….no se casaría con nadie, no amaría a nadie como había amado a Kikyo…..nunca más….

* * *

><p>Aome despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y ladeó dos veces ésta, víctima de la pesadez que la embargaba.<p>

Había sido una noche espeluznante. Diversas pesadillas habían inundado su mente. Difusas y extrañas pero con un denominador común: Inuyasha.

Sus endemoniados ojos dorados la habían perseguido hasta la saciedad, despertándola varias veces durante la noche.

Miró la cama continúa y sonrió. Sango ya se había levantado y olfateó el aroma a café que recorría todo su hogar.

Su hogar, aquél que había formado lejos de su madre, el marido de su hermana y ésta…

Volvió a sentir la herida agonizante de su pecho y suspiró. Deslizando los pies en el tibio parquet llegó hasta la ventana y subió la persiana hasta el tope.

Hacia un día esplendoroso. Nada que ver con las circunstancias ocurridas el día anterior.

Koga había sido el que se había puesto al teléfono cuando llamó para informar que no volverían para la celebración.

Claro que debido a todo lo ocurrido, el aniversario se había ido al garete. La vuelta de Inuyasha había dejado a Kikyo, en un estado de shock que había derivado en una discusión de las que hacen historia con su guapo marido.

Aome escuchó todo aquello sin despegar los labios y comprendió la voz melancólica de Koga.

Koga. Debía de olvidarse de una vez por todas de él. ¿Por qué seguía amándolo? ¿Por qué en su fuero interno creía que él, la amaba a ella? No. Si de verdad la hubiese amado no se hubiera dejado seducir por Kikyo. De eso estaba segura.

Los hombres eran un gran interrogante en su vida, ya que no sabía ni entendía su manera de proceder. Había tenido incursiones con alguno de ellos pero todo había sido demasiado confuso y desquiciante.

No recordaba nada. Su virginidad la había perdido con uno de los chicos de la universidad. ¿Y por que estaba segura de aquello? Por la mancha de sangre que dejó a otra mañana al despertarse. ¿El chico? El chico desapareció del campus, como por arte de magia y no supo nunca nada más de él. No es que le importase demasiado, pero su primera vez, fue algo vacio que no podía recordar.

Se quitó la ropa desperezándose, caminó hacia la puerta de su aseo y abrió la ducha mirándose al espejo.

La imagen de Inuyasha volvió a ella como un relámpago y frunció ligeramente el ceño al mirarse de nuevo en el gran espejo.

— ¿Por qué coño….?— susurró enfadada consigo misma.

Sin más, se metió dentro de la mampara de la ducha y dejó que sus músculos se relajaran.

* * *

><p>Sango había preparado el desayudo y recogido alguna flor silvestre del jardín que Aome cuidaba los fines de semana.<p>

Sonrió al ver el día tan esplendido que había despertado y suspiró encantada.

— Hoy será un gran día…el principio de todo, sin duda….

Apagó la vitrocerámica y apartó la leche. A Aome le gustaba el café con un goterón de leche bien caliente.

Sonrió con ganas al sentir la presencia de su hermano en la cocina. Detrás de ella.

Se volvió lentamente y siguió preparando el desayuno, sin darle importancia a aquel coloso en llamas.

— Buenos días hermanito. ¿Qué se te ha perdido por aquí?— Sango sacó unos bollitos calientes del horno y los dejó en el mármol sin importarle que quemaran demasiado.

— ¿Vives con ella? ¿De verdad lo haces? ¿Qué se te ha perdido con esa humana? — La voz de Inuyasha incrédula hacia que la pequeña súcubo soltara pequeñas carcajadas de placer— ¿Se puede saber de qué mierda te ríes? ¿Algún chiste privado? Yo también quisiera reír….

Sango avanzó hacia él y le propinó dos fuertes besos sonoros.

— Yo también me alegro de verte hermanito. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué se te ha perdido en nuestra casa? ¿Visita de cortesía acaso?— Le peguntó Sango sin perder la sonrisa.

— Hmp… ¿Donde está Aome?— Inuyasha apartó la mirada de su hermana y buscó algún que otro sitio donde mirar. Se sentía algo cohibido por su hermanita.

— ¿Quieres saberlo? Mira….

Sango le puso a Inuyasha la mano encima del antebrazo y la pequeña súcubo cerró los ojos.

La visión del cuerpo níveo, recubierto de espuma fue como un latigazo de frenesí a lo largo del cuerpo de Inuyasha. Aquellas piernas largas, bien torneadas, el vientre liso y más arriba las ondulantes bases agitadas por las manos de su propietaria, dieron un vuelco anhelante a su maltrecho corazón. La respiración se le volvió agitada y quiso lanzarse hacia aquella visión y colmarla de él.

Era ella. Era Kagome Higurashi en todo su esplendor otra vez. Sus curvas se habían vuelto más selectas y pronunciadas. La belleza de su cuerpo desnudo, bañado por la fina capa de espuma que la tapaba, hizo que una hambre de deseo descomunal se hiciera dueña de su cuerpo, arrastrándolo por inercia dos pasos hacia atrás trastabillando en un taburete y sentándose encima de él, atontado.

Su hermana rió y despegó su pequeña mano de su brazo.

Se sintió vacio sin aquella visión y parpadeó dos veces, preso del atontamiento.

Zarandeó un par de veces la cabeza abotagado y Sango le ofreció una servilleta de papel.

— Toma Inuyasha. Límpiate. Babeas— La pequeña demonio se dio la vuelta y siguió con la labor que estaba desempeñando cuando él había llegado.

Inuyasha miró la servilleta y se la pasó por la comisura de la boca. Gruñó. Era cierto. Estaba babeando literalmente. Y eso no era nada, en comparación con su miembro que palpitaba anhelante debajo de sus pantalones.

Retiró el taburete e intentó calmar aquel nerviosismo que lo había apresado.

— ¿Y bien, Inuyasha? ¿Contento?

Inuyasha no contestó. Se limitó a esperar que su hermana terminara de preparar aquella mesa esplendida. Y una vez que terminó se interpuso entre ella y le habló.

— Quiero inmiscuirme en la vida de Kagome Higurashi. Tienes que ayudarme, Sango. Tú eres como su sombra. Te lo ordeno hermana.

Sango elevó una ceja e intentó no sonreír de nuevo.

— ¿Y porque debería hacerlo? ¿Qué pretendes?

— Me interesa.

Sango soltó un trapo de cocina que llevaba en la mano y casi se lo echa encima del rostro.

— ¡Mentiroso!

— Es cierto— dijo él muy serio— Es un buen espécimen.

— Mejor que su hermana sin duda. Te lo puedo asegurar. Pero no. Aome no es para ti. Ella….ella sale con otro hombre…— mintió regocijándose.

Inuyasha dio dos pasos hacia delante asombrado.

— No es posible. Ella ama…ama a ese humano idiota…

"_Tú si que eres idiota hermanito."_

— ¿Y eso que importa? Aome es libre, y puede salir con quien le apetezca. ¿Sabes? Tiene varios hombres que "babean" por ella como lo has hecho tú hace un momento. Y no han visto ni la mitad de lo que has podido ver tú.

— No me importa. Los eliminaré. Ella será para mí. Sólo para mí.

Sango rió mentalmente y se felicitó por las palabras de su hermano. Cuanta verdad había en ellas.

— No te voy a ayudar con ella. Te la tendrás que ganar tu solito. Aunque déjame decirte que lo vas a tener difícil. Ella te cree prácticamente culpable de que tu rollito se enredara con su humano. Así que….

— Puedo dejarla sin voluntad.

— Lo dudo. Ella tiene una mente diferente….

Inuyasha siseó entre dientes.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con " diferente"?

— Pruébalo. Está a punto de presentarse en la cocina…

La presencia de Aome se hizo casi inminente. Una toalla abrazaba su delicado cuerpo e Inuyasha sintió como todos sus músculos se contraían menos uno. Uno que vibraba de manera poderosa dentro de sus pantalones.

Se maldijo por ser tan débil. Y sus ojos ámbar la devoraron como un hambriento de sexo.

— Sango…huele de maravilla. ¿Qué tenem…?

Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron desmesuradamente y dio dos pasos hacia atrás acobardada.

— Inuyasha— la voz de Aome sonó segura. Cosa que no tenía nada que ver con la realidad— ¿Qué haces aquí?

El demonio, intentó aplacar sus impulsos primitivos de posesión. Dudó unos minutos en contestar. La presencia de ella así, con aquella toalla cubriendo aquel cuerpo digno de ser estudiado lentamente por su lengua y sus manos lo había descendido a los fuegos infernales de la pasión y la lujuria. Un nudo caliente y espinoso se formó en su cuello y no tuvo fuerzas para poder hablar.

— Inuyasha quiere trabajar Aome. Ha venido a vernos para pedirnos si tenemos alguna vacante en la empresa— Sango habló sin dar importancia al hecho de que su hermano había perdido prácticamente el habla y que su amiga estaba casi desnuda en la cocina.

Aome, que sujetaba con la suya la mirada abrasadora de Inuyasha, pensó en Inutaisho y en sus buenas intenciones hacia ella. No sería agradecida si no le diera una oportunidad al hijo de éste dentro de su empresa. Y por otra parte podía tenerlo vigilado. Y velar por el bienestar de Koga.

— Bien— dijo fría— Espérame unos minutos. Ahora estoy contigo.

Aome se dio la vuelta y desapareció.

Sango cogió un bollito caliente y se lo puso en la boca. Le dio un bocado deleitándose de su sabor y miró a su hermano.

— ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, hermano?

Inuyasha gruñó y se sentó en una de las sillas. Nervioso se revolvió el cabello unas tres o cuatro veces. Una vez apaciguado el ardor que le producía la morena, miró a su hermana.

— Seguro que cree que así me tendrá vigilado para no hacer daño a su "querido Koga"— increpó Inuyasha con repugnancia.

— Ella tiene sus motivos y tú tienes los tuyos….Y ahora hermanito. Hablemos con la verdad. ¿Qué tal se siente tener a la mujer que ha de ser la tuya enamorada de otro hombre?

Inuyasha miró a su hermana con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Sango?

— Demonio, tonto….ciego…sordo…cabezota…tengo miles de adjetivos para ti. Es Aome, Inuyasha. Siempre ha sido ella.

Inuyasha se levantó de un salto y la silla cayó al suelo.

— No. La elegida era Kikyo, no su hermana.

— Eres imbécil Inuyasha. Has dejado que el tiempo pase y ahora la mujer que ha de ser tuya ama a otro hombre…

— No sé quién te ha metido eso en la cabeza Sango pero yo estoy seguro de lo que siento y no es amor lo que me impulsa a follarme a Kagome Higurashi.

Sango hizo una mueva ironía con su boca.

— ¿Y entonces, que es?

— Venganza.

Sango puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

Los pasos de Aome avanzaron por la cocina y ambos hermanos se giraron para observarla.

Inuyasha volvió a perder el habla y Sango ser reía mentalmente por la cabezonería de su hermano. Aquello realmente iba a ser muy divertido….

— ¿Sabes sobre programas informáticos de compatibilidad?— Aome se había sentado justo enfrente de Inuyasha y lo miraba abrasadoramente a los ojos.

El demonio se revolvió en la silla y se apretó fuertemente "la tercera pierna" por encima del pantalón. Aquello era de vergüenza absoluta. No había manera de quitarse el empalme que le producía Kagome Higurashi pensase lo que pensase. Ahora allí. Devorando sus ojos chocolate. Se relamía gustoso. Seria delicioso tenerla entre sus brazos….debajo suyo…en su boca….

— ¿Inuyasha? ¿Hermanito? Un dólar por tus pensamientos— La voz cantarina de Sango deshizo a Inuyasha de sus pensamientos y carraspeó algo nervioso.

— Hmp….aprendo rápido. ¿Verdad Sango?— Miró a su hermana— Muy rápido. – Inuyasha sonrió a Aome e intentó meterse dentro de su cabeza.

El demonio albergaba la esperanza de ser lo suficiente atractivo para ella como para el resto de las mortales. Pero frunció el ceño pensativo, al no poder traspasar la dura muralla mental de su cerebro.

— Bien. Entonces, tu hermana es tan dueña de esto como yo. Te dejo con ella. – Inuyasha la miró densamente, mientras ella cogía un panecillo y se lo metía a la boca con rapidez— Sango— Los ojos de la humana buscaron a Sango y la sonrió dulce— Confío plenamente en ti. Me voy tengo que encontrarme con Shippo…

— ¿Shippo Nara?— Sango dijo aquello de una manera sensual que hizo que Aome dibujara una sonrisa.

— No imagines cosas Sango…. Es puro trabajo. Te lo garantizo.

— Esos bíceps sí que son puro trabajo nena. Sobre todo tienen que ser increíbles en vertical u horizontal— La pequeña súcubo estalló en carcajadas.

Inuyasha se tragó un gruñido. Aquello había sido como una patada en el culo.

Primero ella se desentendía complemente de él y luego los abandonada para ir a buscar a otro hombre. Otro quizás al que se follaría, ya que no podía tirarse al maridito de su hermana, "la zorra".

Hizo una mueca de repulsión y se limpió una de las comisuras de la boca asqueado.

— Adiós— se despidió Aome sin mirar hacia atrás— Nos vemos la agencia Sango.

Sango miró a su hermano que se hallaba a su lado sentado y parpadeó un par de veces.

— ¿Y bien…?

— Y bien… ¿qué?— escupió Inuyasha.

Sango siseó y dio un manotazo a su hermano en el hombro.

— ¿Has podido derribar la muralla infranqueable de Aome? ¿Leer sus pensamientos?

— No— El demonio frunció el ceño y apretó uno de sus puños— Quizás esté tarada o no tenga nada en su cerebro humano…

— Eres desesperante, hermano. El ser más testarudo que he conocido en la vida. Ella es diferente. ¿O acaso no lo has notado? Hay algo en ella que es sumamente delicioso a la vez que perturbador. No se te han podido pasar tantos detalles por alto. A ti. Precisamente a ti. Príncipe de los demonios.

— ¿Quién es ese Shippo?

La risa demoniaca de Sango, cabreó mucho más a Inuyasha y se levantó de un salto exasperado. Rugiendo y adquiriendo aquella tonalidad carmín en sus ojos, cuando su estado de enfado comenzaba a llegar al límite.

Sango alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza adquiriendo un dulce mohín de timidez.

— Uno de sus admiradores. Ya te he dicho que tiene varios. Ósea que hermanito, vas a tener competencia…

— Seguro que no le soy indiferente. No hay hembra humana ni demoniaca que no sucumba a mis encantos.

Sango resopló.

— Eres un engreído narcisista, Inuyasha. Kagome Higurashi no es Kikyo, ni Ayame. Ella es diferente. ¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de ello?

— Todas sois iguales. Malas pécoras que retozáis con cualquier hombre que os acaricie con maestría. Y no. Ella no es diferente. Es una más. Unas más, que haré mía en un chasquido de dedos.

— ¿En "cuantos" chasquidos de dedos Inuyasha? Creo que en varios. Te recuerdo que suspira por Koga Kinomoto desde que era una mocosa. Y todo por haber plantado tu polla en la hermana al pasar por aquí. Demonio ciego. ¿No te das cuenta de la esencia que emana? Ahora es completamente pura.

— Si— susurró Inuyasha. Apenas audible.

Que se lo preguntaran a la entrepierna de Inuyasha. Se hallaba dura y anhelante. Lista para ser enroscada por la tibieza de un estrecho centro.

Cerró los ojos con abotagado y tragó saliva con lentitud. El día que se metiera entre las piernas de Kagome Higurashi, él iba a ser un ser libre. Sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

><p>Aome se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos en uno de los cruces de la calle donde había quedado con Shippo Nara.<p>

Absorta y completamente perdida en el recuerdo del hermano de Sango, se preguntaba una y otra vez porque no le agradaba la idea de tenerlo cerca trabajando.

¿O tal vez era temor?

Miedo…miedo a Inuyasha. ¿Pero porqué?

El sonido de un claxon la despertó de aquellos pensamientos y vislumbró, a lo lejos el restaurant donde había quedado con su amigo Shippo.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Koga, Shippo, aquel chico incondicional había sido un ángel junto con Sango.

Claro que Shippo en la sombra. Ya que a Sango no le agradaba su amigo en lo más mínimo.

Bajó de la Chevy y guardó las llaves dentro del bolso en bandolera que llevaba prendido de un hombro.

Una mano morena la saludó y la cara sonriente de Shippo hizo que ella también dibujara una ancha sonrisa en su rostro.

— Nena. Estas cada día más deslumbrante.

— No digas tonterías, Shippo, tú me miras con buenos ojos— dijo ella ruborizándose y bajando el rostro.

— Cualquier par de ojos te verían igual que yo. No lo dudes— Shippo la miró con detenimiento mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la terraza del restaurant.

— Bueno. A lo que hemos venido. ¿Qué sabes de lo que te mandé averiguar?

Shippo negó con la cabeza serio y sacó una carpeta de una maletín negro que reposaba en otra silla a su lado.

— Nada, Aome. Es como si no existiesen. No hay cuentas bancarias, numero de seguridad social, lugares de estancia. Es como si fuesen invisibles. Como si no existiesen.

— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué traes en esa carpeta si no has encontrado nada?

Shippo torció la boca.

— ¿Me permitirías que omitiera esa información? Quiero estar seguro de la información que manejo y no desviarme mucho de este trabajo que me has encomendado.

Aome buscó la sinceridad que había sido siempre el abanderado de su amistad con Shippo.

— Confío plenamente en ti Shippo. Tanto o más que en Sango, pero hay algo en ella..en su padre…en su hermano…

— ¿En su hermano?— Shippo se acercó más a ella y siseó algo entre dientes.

— Si. Inuyasha. Ha vuelto. Para buscar a Kikyo supongo….El muy tarado llegó a casa de mi madre el día de su aniversario de bodas como si hubiesen pasado días desde que…

— Aome. Déjalo. No puedes seguir así. Y dime… ¿Tú quieres que realmente Inuyasha se lleve a Kikyo? Eso despejaría la x, y Koga y tú podrían estar juntos.

— No— espetó ella seca— ¿Y los niños? ¿Ellos no importan? Además, él ama a Kikyo, siempre la amó. Si estuvo conmigo fue porque la creyó muerta…y no viviendo con ese hombre mezquino y arrogante…Y pensar que ahora….

— ¿Qué?— preguntó Shippo, ansioso.

— Sango me ha pedido que le dé un puesto en la agencia. Y si te soy sincera, le diría que se fuese a la mierda. Pero su padre y su hermana me han ayudado tanto que no me puedo negar. Se lo debo…

— Eso lo pone más cerca de tu hermana y de su marido.

— Lo he pensado— dijo ella asintiendo con la cabeza— Pero en realidad será bueno. Podré vigilarlo. Y así evitaré que huya con Kikyo.

— ¡Aome..!

— ¿Qué…?

— No puedes echar tu vida por la borda, estando pendiente en todo momento de los escarceos de ese hombre con tu hermana. Koga no es un niño..

— No se lo merece. No se merece que Kikyo lo abandone. Y los niños….

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te mereciste en algún momento lo que hizo él de ti? Vives suspirando por ese hombre….y no nos das paso a otros que podríamos hacerte feliz. ¿No te das cuenta Aome?

Aome bajó el rostro.

— No. Shippo. Sabes que como sigas con eso. Me marcho. Soy tu amiga y siempre lo seré. No hay más.

* * *

><p>A Inuyasha le iba estallar la cabeza. ¿Es que aquellas mujeres malditas no podían callarse de una maldita vez? Sus mentes calenturientas no habían dejado de follarlo de todas las maneras posibles desde que había entrado dentro del edificio donde se hallaba la agencia de contactos que tenían su hermana y Kagome Higurashi.<p>

Se sintió asqueado de ser tan irresistible y se asombró simultáneamente por este pensamiento. Era la primera vez que le ocurría.

— Te voy a hacer un favor Inuyasha. El mayor de toda tu existencia.

Él alzó una ceja con incredulidad y pasó a un despacho con un gran ventanal y colores pastel.

— No me lo digas. Este es el área de ella. Lo noto— Inuyasha paseó su vista por la estancia y caminó hacia el sillón giratorio que se acomodaba justo de frente a una gran mesa de escritorio color caoba.

Repasó con la palma abierta de su mano el respaldo del sillón y abrió las aletas de la nariz al completo.

"Ella" se sentaba allí sin duda.

Bramó conteniendo un juramento y apretó las piernas para mantener digno su pene que volvía a luchar por salir de sus calzoncillos.

— Veo que te "excita" la idea— murmuró Sango, mirándolo fijamente y sonriente – Ella está a punto de llegar. Quiero que seas atento y educado. Ah…y no te las des de eficiente déjala que cometa errores. Tu trabajo será en llevar su agenda al dedillo….

— ¡Sango, no me jodas que me has convertido en su asistente! ¡Maldita hija de puta!

— Es una nimiedad para lo que te mereces….

Inuyasha se paseó hacia su hermana para añadir algo a aquella frase inconclusa, pero se paró en seco al observar uno de los retratos que estaban colgados en la pared.

— ¿Qué hace papá con Kagome….y contigo en esta fotografía?

— Pregúntale a él.

— No— rugió— Dímelo tú súcubo del demonio….

— Ya te lo dije. Inuyasha. Es ella. Siempre ha sido ella. Papá lo sabe y le ha ayudado en todo lo que ha podido mientras tú estabas perdido en los laberintos de Naraku.

— ¿Pero cómo va a ser ella Sango? Yo no la amo. Amo a Kikyo aunque se me deshagan las tripas….a Kagome solo la deseo en mi cama….

— ¿Qué deseas qué?— la voz de Aome hizo acto de presencia como algo fuera de tiempo.

* * *

><p>Wajajajaja se que lo dejo muy abierto, pero vean el lado positivo, subí 6 capítulos en un día, no han de quejarse.<p>

Procurare mañana subir hasta el 20 y seguiré de dos en dos, creo porque debo ver la extensión de los capítulos

Bueno que lo disfruten y nos leemos mañana ^^


	9. Chapter 18, 19 y 20

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 18, 19 y 20

Aome había dejado a Shippo Nara en la terraza del Restaurant, algo cabreada.

Le había dicho mil y una veces que no albergara ningún tipo de esperanza en lo referente a ella. Y él, seguía en sus trece, de una manera u otra.

Shippo era un hombre excepcional donde los hubiere. Pero ella no sentía nada en pasional en lo que concernía a él.

Y no es porque él no lo mereciera, ya que era un hombre bien parecido y con un alto nivel intelectual, pero no. Lo amaba como un amigo y eso es lo que sería.

Casi no había probado bocado y sentía sus tripas rugir mientras subía el ascensor en dirección a la planta donde estaba ubicada su agencia.

Torció el gesto cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y en recepción Ayumi y Rika suspiraban y reían entre ellas, como unas autenticas gilipollas.

— Buenos días chicas— Aome les sonrió y guiñó un ojo a sus empleadas.

— Aome— Ayumi fue hacía ella y le asió el brazo con camaradería — ¿Quién es el Dios que ha venido con Sango? ¡Tienes a toda la plantilla babeando literalmente por él! ¡Y no precisamente por la boca!

Aome rompió a reír y asintió con la cabeza.

— Es Inuyasha. El hermano de Sango. Todo lo que tiene de hermoso lo tiene de pedante e indeseable— Aome caminó el largo pasillo hasta su despacho y volvió a reír cuando oyó, esta vez la voz de Rika.

— ¿Indeseable? ¡Es el hombre más deseable del mundo! ¡Él mismo la destila!

Aome negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta de su despacho.

—….A Kagome solo la deseo en mi cama…

Aome cerró la puerta suavemente y negó mentalmente la frase de aquel hijo de la gran puta que tenía justo al frente.

— ¿Qué deseas qué?— alcanzó a decir con un deje de incredulidad.

Ambos hermanos se volvieron y algo asombrados la observaron. La hembra con alegría y entusiasmo. Y el macho con una mirada hambrienta y nada avergonzada.

— Te deseo— la voz de él, llegó a ella como un arrullo y Aome tuvo que cerrar los ojos azorada.

Sin apenas darse cuenta el pecho de él casi rozaba el suyo al abrir de nuevo los ojos. Su aliento mentolado, la hacía sentirse ligera y mecida por un ambiente puramente sexual.

Luchó contra aquella sensación y dio dos pasos hacia atrás abrazándose a si misma.

Miró a Sango.

— Si tu hermano me va a tocar las narices Sango te ruego que lo mandes lo más lejos posible de mí. Por favor.

Sango dio pequeños saltitos hasta ellos y su boca se ensanchó en una demencial sonrisa de súcubo.

— Aome….necesitas una persona que te asista. Que lleve tu agenda. Que te acompañe a los diversos eventos sociales. Inuyasha es el indicado sin duda. Quizás no lo sepas, pero mi hermano está preparado para un denso abanico de posibilidades.

Aome miró a Inuyasha a los ojos.

— Apuesto a que si…— siseó sin apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos dorados….demoledores.

— Además, piensa que sería bueno que alguien calibrara su opinión en referencia al perfil de los hombres que nos llegan. Inuyasha conoce bien a los de su progenie. Creo que te alegraras de tenerlo entre nosotros.

— Permíteme que lo dude— volvió a sisear, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Acaso me tienes miedo, Kagome Higurashi? ¿Temes que esté demasiado cerca de ti?— La voz de Inuyasha volvió a desarmarla por segundos, pero se mantuvo firme y caminó con lentitud hacía la silla de su despacho.

Se sentó y miró a Sango con sobriedad.

— ¿Te importaría dejarnos solos un momento Sango?

Sango se quedó de piedra durante unos segundos y miró a su hermano seria.

Aome quería hablar con Inuyasha a solas y aquello, fuera de ser un peligro, también podría ser una bendición. Sintió escalofríos y se encogió de hombros como acto reflejo.

Inuyasha le sonrió y ella lo imitó achicando los ojos interrogante.

¿Qué planes tenía Inuyasha en aquellos momentos? ¿Seducirla? ¿Asaltarla con su lengua viperina?

Inuyasha oyó la puerta cerrarse y bajó la cabeza, intentando ocultar una sonrisa de magnificencia. Aquella mujercilla sentada en aquella colosal mesa de oficina era una presa común y corriente…..Pero….

¿A quien pretendía engañar?

Kagome Higurashi era diferente a todas.

Un denso halo de protección la envolvía y él sabía muy bien quien se lo había regalado. Su maldito padre o su hermana, la perra súcubo que se lo estaba pasando pipa con aquella situación.

La enfermedad de Aome había sido eliminada y no había ni trasto de aquel olor nauseabundo que ocultaba su verdadera esencia. Cada vez que inhalaba estando cerca de ella veía las putas estrellas y casi se corría con cada puta inhalación.

Caminó hacía ella y le hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiendo permiso para sentarse en la otra silla que había justo de frente a ella. Separados por la gruesa mesa. Esperó a que ella hablara.

Ella aceptó y sacó con lentitud una cajetilla de tabaco de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

— ¿Fumas?— le preguntó a Inuyasha.

— Si— Inuyasha alargó la mano hacía la cajetilla de tabaco y rozó sus dedos con los de ella adrede, dejándolos a ambos sin respiración por unos segundos y mirándose intensamente durante unos instantes.

Aome carraspeó y él se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios.

Ella le ofreció fuego con el encendedor de plata que había junto a la mesa e Inuyasha absorbió fuertemente el contenido del cigarro, haciendo que sus cejas se juntaran.

Observó como ella hacía lo mismo, pero mucho más elegantemente.

— ¿Y bien?— Él se relajó y estiró las piernas debajo de la mesa de oficina.

— Espero que todo esto no tenga nada que ver con Kikyo. Ella tiene su vida con Koga. Ha pasado página….

Inuyasha hizo chirriar las patas de la silla e hizo que su abdomen diera con la dura madera de la mesa de caoba.

— Si estas sugiriendo que quieres que me mantenga alejado de Kikyo…

Ella lo interrumpió.

— Exacto.

Inuyasha rió entre dientes y volvió a fumar con lentitud sin dejar de mirarla.

— Todos los que un día estaban a mi alrededor me aconsejaron que tu hermana no era digna de mi amor. Y ahora les tengo que dar la razón, aunque me joda….ella es una puta traicionera de tan malas entrañas que seguramente se folló a tu "enamorado" por el placer de quitártelo. ¿Me equivoco?— Inuyasha estudió detenidamente las facciones de Aome y prosiguió— La jugada le salió peor de lo que esperaba y yo no aparecí para llevármela conmigo. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo que se quedara preñada de alguno de los vástagos de ese humano insoportable….Y ahora…me he dado cuenta que ella no vale la pena, que nunca debí fijarme en ella. No la amo— Mintió Inuyasha sintiendo un retortijón en su estomago— Te he elegido a ti. Me gustas tú, te deseo a ti. Es a ti a quien quiero hacer el amor todas las noches entre tus sabanas…

— ¡Calla!— El grito de Aome hizo reír a Inuyasha.

— ¿No quieres escuchar lo que te haría si me dejaras? Eres tan deliciosa que me excito con tan solo mirarte…

Aome se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía un rincón del despacho abrazándose a si misma.

— Todo lo que me digas es inútil. Yo no siento nada por ti. Es más, me repugnas, eres todo lo que odio en un hombre: prepotente y falto de escrúpulos. Eres un digno compañero para Kikyo…no paro de preguntarme por qué coño no volviste a buscarla y nos dejaste vivir nuestra vida a Koga y a mí.

Inuyasha se levantó y asió la silla por el respaldo lanzándola unos metros hacia atrás.

Aome lo miró horrorizada y se acurrucó en el rincón presa del pánico.

— No nombres nunca más a ese hombre. Ese hombre está muerto para ti ¿lo entiendes?...Puedo sentir como lo proteges y también tu adoración hacía él, eso morirá en el momento en que sientas mis besos, y gimas mi nombre.

— ¡Jamás!— se armó de valor ella— Mi amor es de él. Siempre será de él…y ¡Maldita sea no sé que hago discutiendo estas cosas contigo!

Inuyasha corrió a una velocidad sobrehumana y la alzó levemente cogiéndola de la cintura.

— Maldita tú Kagome Higurashi y tu esencia que me desarma y enloquece— Inuyasha miró sus labios carnosos y sonrosados. Gimió como un cachorro herido al acercar su boca a la de ella y sentir la tibieza de aquellos labios semi abiertos para él. La besó.

Fue un beso fiero, con enfado. Deleitándose de aquella boquita perfecta que se abría a duras penas para él. La abrazó con fuerza y notó como ella, poco a poco, iba cediendo a aquel beso de dura posesión.

Inuyasha bramó interiormente al unir su lengua a la de ella. Era tal caudal de sensaciones, que se sintió etéreo y creyó volar como un puto ángel.

Se olvidó de su nombre y para qué había sido concebido, apretó los costados de la muchacha, hambriento de placer. Se preguntaba que si aquello era una puta alucinación con un solo beso, como seria penetrarla y hacerla suya en todos los sentidos.

Notó como ella se tensaba, y se apartó de sus labios lentamente.

La mano de ella se estampó en su rostro y fue casi una caricia. La miró con los ojos llameantes.

— ¡Suéltame!— Aome lo empujó, limpiándose los labios con repugnancia— ¿Quieres burlarte de mí? ¡No me toques ni una sola vez más en tu vida, Inuyasha! …..Si quieres alguien que caliente tu cama…busca a Kikyo, seguro que ella está deseosa yo…..

— ¡Shhhhh!— Inuyasha rozó con sus dedos los labios hinchados y rojos de ella— Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir Kagome, si yo hubiera sido ese débil humano…. solo estando ciego, sordo o imbécil te hubiese dejado por otra y mucho menos por la zorra de tu hermana….

Aome dio un fuerte manotazo a la mano suave de Inuyasha. Aún estaba en shock, intentando comprender lo que aquel "fantasma" quería de ella ahora que Kikyo no estaba disponible.

La risita de él, la enervó mucho más y cargó contra su pecho haciendo que los brazos fuertes de él, la abrazaran por completo.

— Me gusta esta nueva faceta tuya. Me parece irresistible— Le habló él en el oído rozando sus labios por el lóbulo de la oreja. Aome se estremeció y se enfadó mucho más con ella misma, si cabía.

Intentó zafarse de su agarre y él la apretó más fuerte. Aplastando sus deliciosas formas contra el robusto y amplio pecho de él.

— Me avergüenzo de mi mismo— siseó con los dientes apretados— Desatas una marea de emociones en mí y son todas demasiado peligrosas, Kagome…

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se ahogó en el dorado líquido del oro. Allí dentro de aquellos orbes, sumergida por completo se sintió segura sin saber porqué y también encontró el valor para zafarse de su poderoso agarre y encararlo con emoción.

— No sé lo que pretendes. Pero tampoco me interesa— Caminó hacía el amplio escritorio y picó un telefonillo— ¿Sango?

La voz de Sango surgió de aquel aparato e Inuyasha se cruzó de brazos analizándola de arriba abajo.

La deseaba.

Maldita sea. La deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. Y si hacia un momento le hubieran preguntado por Kikyo Higurashi, hubiera contestado quien coño era.

Cuando estaba cerca de Aome, lo envolvía una burbuja particular.

Le miró el canalillo de sus pechos ahora más generosos e Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula, se le deshacían los cojones por estar metido dentro de ella. Se rió de sí mismo y tocó sus labios rememorando aquel beso salvaje que le había robado. Deliciosa. Y quizás el diccionario todavía no albergaba una palabra lo suficientemente extensa para poder definir como era tener aquella boca entre sus labios y sus dientes.

— Sango te llevará con ella. Te dirá lo que debes hacer. Ahora déjame— Aome miró a Inuyasha directamente a los ojos— Espero que no se repita lo que ha ocurrido, lo espero de veras por el bien de nuestra relación laboral.

Inuyasha caminó hacía ella y se inclinó levemente para enroscar un mechón del cabello de ella sobre uno de sus dedos. Sonrió de manera ladina.

— No esperes que pida permiso. Ese no es mi estilo.

— Si vuelves a besarme o acercarte a mí se lo diré a mi cuñado y…

Inuyasha acercó con rabia el mechón de cabello de ella hacía él haciendo que Aome emitiera un pequeño jadeo de dolor.

— ¿A tu cuñado? ¿Crees que le tengo miedo?— Inuyasha rió malévolamente— Me gustaría arrancarte la cabeza y borrar todos los recuerdos que tienes del insignificante ese. No lo soporto.

Inuyasha cerró los ojos con fuerza y expulsó el aire lentamente.

Pensar en Koga lo ponía frenético. Aquel hombre patético le había quitado a la mujer que amaba y a la hermana de ésta, antes de tenerla suplicando por él.

Rugió y Aome se apartó con miedo de él, dando dos pasos hacia atrás.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta llevándose consigo gran parte del pomo que la abría. Dio un fuerte portazo y desapareció.

Aome tanteó la silla y se sentó en ella.

¿Quién era aquel hombre? Había algo en él que era malvado, egoísta….cruel.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho había descendido de las escaleras del gran patio y miraba por el ventanal de Oscilus, cuando escuchó unos pasos en sus espaldas.<p>

Reconoció el hedor y sonrió íntimamente.

— Inuyasha hijo— Se giró para saludarlo— No te veo bien. ¿Qué tal te va con Kagome?

— Me saca de mis casillas…pero me divierte.

Inutaisho juntó sus manos y las llevó a su boca, sonrió abiertamente y miró a su hijo detenidamente.

— ¿Y bien?

— Necesito tu ayuda— Inuyasha apretó los puños e hizo un gesto muy peculiar de él con la boca— Quiero meterme en sus sueños. Asaltarla de día y de noche…

Inutaisho comenzó a reír con fuerza y paseó alrededor de su hijo divertido.

— ¿Desesperado Inuyasha?

— No.

— ¿Entonces?— Inutaisho alzó una ceja interrogante.

— No deseo que esto se alargue mucho más en el tiempo. No sé cuánto tiempo podré mantenerme alejado de Kikyo. La sigo amando y su mente me llama a cada segundo. Siento su dolor por mi rechazo.

— ¿Te conmueve?

Inuyasha analizó aquello unos instantes y se sorprendió al llegar a la conclusión que no. Ella no le conmovía lo más mínimo. Y si se apuraba se podía decir que tampoco la deseaba. No como deseaba a Kagome. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con toda su alma inmortal.

Aquella respuesta lo dejó aturdido y su padre pudo leer en sus ojos.

— Lo siento hijo. Pero no puedo ayudarte. Aome tiene un escudo muy poderoso y hemos hecho verdadera locuras para poder mantenerla virgen y pura para ti….

Inuyasha dio un paso hacía su padre y abrió la boca para hablar. Por primera vez en su vida no tenía palabras.

— No comiences con lo de siempre Inuyasha. – Su padre alzó la mano y negó con ella— Te creía más inteligente hijo, pero eres un terco. Pero bueno… ya te darás cuenta de ello. Mientras nos divertiremos a tu costa.

— ¿Ella es virgen…para mí?— Inuyasha no reconoció su voz al preguntar a su padre.

— Así lo manda la tradición y así debe ser.

— Pero padre. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a esa chica? ¿No le habéis dejado vivir su vida por una idea loca tuya y de Sango? ¿Qué pollas le habéis instalado en la cabeza a Aome?— Inuyasha comenzó a notar como la ira se iba apoderando de él.

— Nada. No tiene recuerdos. No recuerda nada. Sus incursiones amatorias tienen un comienzo pero no un final. Ella cree que su primera vez fue con un chico del campus universitario. Con los patéticos humanos que quieren tenerla es mucho más fácil. Ella se convierte en su peor pesadilla y punto.

— ¿Quién te está ayudando con ella? ¿Miroku?

— Exacto— sentenció Inutaisho.

Inuyasha caminó pensativo unos instantes y su mente voló hacía ella de nuevo.

Su padre y su hermana creían a pies juntillas que ella era la elegida. La mujer que debía ser suya. Pero él, aunque se volvía literalmente loco por su esencia, la cambiaria por cualquier otra si se diera el caso.

Y ahí volvió de nuevo a pensar en Kikyo.

Era injusto que siguiera amándola. Sería tan fácil amar a la hermana y olvidar que un día la amó por encima de todo. Pero la imagen de Aome se fundía en su cerebro con una fuerza difícil de calibrar.

Su fruto prohibido.

Kagome.

La boca se le hacía agua cada vez que recordaba el sabor de sus labios. De su lengua.

— Si no puedes ayudarme te ruego que hagas una cosa por mí.

— Dime hijo.

— No intervengas más en su vida. Ahora me toca a mí. Y hazle saber a la pequeña súcubo que me deje actuar a mi antojo, que no se meta en medio. Se cree la escudero de "ella" y eso me tiene jodidamente cabreado.

Inutaisho sonrió.

— Está bien, hijo.

* * *

><p>Kikyo alargó el brazo hacía el teléfono y marcó el teléfono de casa de su hermana Kagome. Necesitaba hablar con Sango.<p>

Inuyasha. Tenía que hablar con Inuyasha, rogarle. Suplicarle si era necesario.

Ella odiaba la vida que llevaba y habiendo vuelto él, volvía su ilusión por vivir.

— ¿Si?— La voz de la pequeña súcubo la hizo sonreír victoriosa.

— Sango soy Kikyo. Necesito que me digas donde se hospeda Inuyasha. O tratar de solaparme una cita con él a solas. Es importante.

— Te recuerdo que estas casada Kikyo y a Inuyasha no le interesan las mujeres casadas….si no son con él.

— ¡Necesito explicarle! ¡Maldita! ¿No entiendes que su vuelta ha sido solo por mí?

— Sí. Eso cree él. Mi hermano es corto de entendederas el pobre.

— No me interesa tu opinión. Necesito hablar con él. Verlo.

— Está bien. Se lo diré y él se pondrá en contacto contigo.

Kikyo colgó y una sonrisa triunfal atravesó su rostro.

Cuando Inuyasha volviera a verla de nuevo caería en sus brazos y entonces se largaría con él al inframundo. El lugar de donde no tenía que haber salido jamás.

* * *

><p>Sango llamó mentalmente a su hermano e Inuyasha tardó unos minutos en presentarse.<p>

Cuando lo hizo, fue en la cocina mientras la pequeña súcubo preparaba algo de cenar para ella y Aome.

El carraspeo nervioso a su espalda y la hizo sonreír.

— Inuyasha— Se giró en redondo y corrió hacía él para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos— Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

— ¿Es ella? ¿Aome quiere hablar conmigo?

— ¿Te gustaría?— Sango rió y tocó la nariz de su hermano, divertida— No. Es la zorra de la hermana. Quiere hablar contigo.

Inuyasha caminó pensativo y se paseó los dedos por el cabello despeinado.

— No sé si estoy preparado. Temo ser débil y volver a hacerla mía. Kikyo desborda sensualidad por todos sus poros. Parece una bruja. Temo que si vuelvo a verla no quiera devolvérsela a su marido.

Sango alzó una ceja y miró a Inuyasha interrogante. Había algo que no cuadraba en aquella situación.

El brillo de los ojos de Inuyasha y la dirección que tomaron éstos, le dieron la repuesta rápidamente.

Aome estaba en casa y estaba escuchando aquella conversación.

— Koga se moriría de pena el pobre— dijo ella, en la mejor de sus actuaciones — ¡Y los niños! Pobrecitos.

— Si por lo menos la hermana me ayudara a ponerme bajo control.

Sango hizo un mohín de disgusto.

— ¿La hermana? ¿Aome? ¿Quieres cambiar a Kikyo por Aome? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡A Aome ni siquiera le gustas! ¡Creo que hasta le caes mal! No. Eso es imposible.

Inuyasha intentó sofocar una carcajada. Vio la sombra de Kagome, perfecta dibujada en el límite del pasillo e intentó ser lo más convincente posible.

— Si vuelvo a ver a Kikyo, caeré en sus brazos, si ya lo he hecho en brazos de la hermana, seguro que me contendré.

Aome lo había oído todo y su corazón palpitaba loco por lo que estaba haciendo.

¡Escuchando a hurtadillas! Pero había pensado que no había nadie en la casa al entrar. Al escuchar las voces de los dos hermanos se paró en seco y escuchó nombrar a Kikyo. Se le encogió el estomago. Inuyasha y ella volverían a verse y eso no lo podía permitir.

Salió de entre las sombras y ambos hermanos se giraron para mirarla. Ella simplemente miró a Inuyasha.

— Os dejo solos— susurró Sango que huyó de allí al ver a la pareja mirándose intensamente.

— Lo he oído. Y no voy a permitir que le arruines la vida a Koga ni a mis sobrinos.

Él sonrió ladinamente.

— ¿Prefieres que te la arruine a ti?

— Si.

Inuyasha la miró hambriento y alcanzó un codo de ella. La apresó contra sí y susurró cerca de su boca, antes de besarla.

— Te advierto que no quedaran ni cenizas….

* * *

><p>Si Kagome Higurashi tuviese que definir aquella posesión voraz de su boca y la avidez con que la lengua de aquel hombre se pegaba a la suya la hubiera definido como: desesperación hambrienta.<p>

Lo miraba al rostro, mientras el rostro de él, pegado al suyo, la lamía y la excitaba como nadie recordaba haberlo hecho.

Él había cerrado aquellos ojos dorados cegadores y saboreaba su boca como enloquecido. Lo volvió a oír jadear y sintió las manos de él aferradas a sus caderas, embistiéndola contra su dura erección imposible de ocultar.

Aome oyó su propio jadeo y el almíbar liquido de su excitación bañó ligeramente sus muslos blancos, haciendo imposible no corresponder a aquel magnetismo sexual…tan cargado de erotismo, que no se reconocía ni a ella misma.

Pasó la lengua lentamente por los dientes de él sin cerrar los ojos, mirándolo abiertamente y se encontró con la mirada del hombre hambrienta y desesperada como aquella posesión.

Los embistes de Inuyasha le hacían sufrir descargas sobre su pelvis anhelando un contacto mucho más intimo que aquel. Queriendo mucho más, deseando que él mismo se enterrara dentro de ella.

Se sintió perdida al notar el contacto de sus manos bajo sus muslos.

Un leve roce, haciéndose camino lentamente hasta el suave algodón de sus braguitas. Completamente empapadas de su líquido de hembra.

Ahora todo debería terminar…como terminaba siempre. En el punto álgido. Aunque, debía ser sincera consigo misma. Nunca en toda su vida, había sentido sus terminaciones nerviosas tan a flor de piel y el anhelo de ser embestida con la ferocidad que emanaba Inuyasha.

Volvió a jadear él o ella. Lo hacían ambos a la vez ahora.

Sus bocas entrelazadas se perdían entre las lenguas y las salivas el uno de otro…pero entonces él llegó con uno de sus dedos a su crestita ahora hinchada y deseosa de atención.

Aome echó la cabeza hacia atrás totalmente descontrolada por aquel toque, tan majestuoso y miró a Inuyasha a los ojos completamente asombrada por las sensaciones a las que estaba siendo llevada.

— ¿Te…gusta….Aome….?— La pregunta de Inuyasha, con la voz cargada de erotismo, del deseo ronco, justo después de apartar su boca de la de ella a duras penas y la miró, como se miran los amantes consolidados. A continuación, rió entre dientes al ver como ella asentía sin dejar de mirar la boca de él— Voy a regalarte el primer orgasmo de tu vida, preciosa.

Inuyasha volvió a besarla.

Estaba como enloquecido. No se reconocía. Cada célula inmortal de su maldita piel de demonio quería mantener contacto con la piel de aquella mujer mortal que sostenía entre sus brazos.

Maldijo entre dientes y volvió a prestar atención a la flor hinchada que Aome escondía entre sus piernas perfectas de mujer.

Movió ligeramente el dedo índice. Acariciando el clítoris con la pericia de un amante consumado. Lentamente. Buscando el roce perfecto de la perdición de ella y besarla hasta hacerla caer desfallecida.

Abrió más sus piernas ayudándose con una de sus rodillas y tuvo un pleno acceso a aquella área que confinaba la más deliciosa fruta. Tuvo que contar hasta diez para calmarse y dedicarse solamente al placer de ella. Rodeando con sus dedos hábiles los recovecos de todos aquellos pliegues vírgenes de mujer.

_"Mi mujer"_

Pensó. Desechando ese pensamiento casi en el acto.

Si, era cierto que la deseaba. La deseaba como nunca en su vida había deseado a nadie. Rozaba la desesperación. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo. Haría lo que fuera por hacerla suya. Por tenerla entre sus brazos, por enterrarse en aquel foso precioso y estrecho que tenía al alcance de un centímetro.

Suspiró abotagado y alimentado por el sabor de sus besos, el aroma de su sexo hinchado y palpitante y el hervor incontrolado de su falo que rogaba, suplicaba…un poco de atención.

Oyó como el corazón de ella latía con más fuerza y rapidez.

Estaba próxima a estallar e iba a ser entre sus brazos y gracias a ese dedo que no la dejaba respirar ni un minuto. Deseoso de saber la estrechez de su centro se ayudó de otro de sus dedos para sumergirse dentro de ella y lograr que sus perfectos ojos chocolates lo miraran con abrasadora mirada del deseo.

Aome estaba perdida en una marea de la que era imposible no dejarse arrastrar.

Aquello era maravilloso. Subía y subía y no se cansaba nunca de aquella dicha.

Su conciencia le gritaba que tirara de aquel hombre hacía el suelo y a horcajadas se clavara en aquella dura protuberancia que la hacía sentirse golosa y mujer.

De repente no supo lo que le ocurría y comenzó a perderse en una espiral de placer adulto que la hacía sentirse demandante a los largos y suaves dedos de él.

La penetraba majestuosamente con aquella falange, arqueándola, buscando algo que ella estaba a punto de encontrar. El estallido de placer fue bestial y su búsqueda de Inuyasha con la boca, fue desmedida.

En aquellos momentos lo quería todo de él. Mientras subía y subía deseaba no perder contacto ni un momento con aquella boca, aquellas manos…

— Mmmmm….Aome….eres deliciosa…— Los dedos de Inuyasha se apartaron bruscamente de ella al aterrizar de aquel vuelo de placer, sorprendida y atontada, abrió la boca al ver como él se llevaba aquellos dedos a la boca y los lamía sin perder contacto visual con ella— Mas que eso….no tengo palabras para tu sabor…es desde luego lo mejor que he probado en mi larga….existencia.

Lentamente, las ideas y la mente de Aome volvieron a sentarse en las bases de su conciencia y entonces cerró fuertemente los ojos y se maldijo interiormente por todo lo que había pasado y peor aún. Lo que había sentido.

Bajó la cabeza y miró el desarme de sus ropas. Gimió y las lágrimas de la indignación comenzaron a brotar en sus ojos.

Giró su cuerpo algo cansado por el embiste del orgasmo y salió corriendo en busca del claustro de su habitación.

Había sucumbido a él.

Y aunque era horrendo e imperdonable, había disfrutado.

* * *

><p>Sango se mostraba intranquila. El portazo que había oído desde el otro lado del pasillo no era un buen augurio.<p>

Era lo suficiente perspicaz como para saber que algo había ocurrido entre Inuyasha y Aome. ¿Pero quién era el valiente que salía a preguntar?

Abrió la puerta de su habitación lentamente y bajó como una mortal las escaleras.

A su nariz comenzó a llegar el hedor del sexo y su boca formó una exultante sonrisa al pensar en lo que muy posiblemente había pasado.

— ¿Inuyasha?— preguntó antes de llegar a la cocina. Donde los había dejado a ambos.

Traspasó el umbral de la puerta y lo vio allí, todo lo largo que era, con actitud pensativa, mirando a través de la ventana.

— ¿Qué quieres hermanita?— dijo él sin volverse para mirarla.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Aome?

Inuyasha se giró y torció la boca en una sonrisa ladina.

— Nada malo. Te lo aseguro.

Sango arrugó la nariz y sonrió sin perder contacto visual con su hermano.

— Huele a sexo. Hermanito.

— Le he regalado el primer orgasmo de su vida…— Sango iba a replicarle pero Inuyasha se adelantó en sus reproches— No. No me digas que ha tenido vida sexual porque sé perfectamente que no ha sido así. Inutaisho me lo ha contado. No la habéis dejado llevar una vida normal, nada de amantes…todo por una infantil idea. Ella no es la mujer que amo. Lo sabes de sobra Sango. Kagome Higurashi no es la mujer que quería hacer mi esposa…

— ¡Estoy hasta las narices Inuyasha! ¡Eres un lerdo! ¡Y permíteme decirte que rebajas al lodo a la mujer que hay escondida en una de las habitaciones de allá arriba! Ella, escúchame bien Inuyasha. Ella, es la elegida y temo que te vas a dar cuenta demasiado tarde de ello. No juegues con ella Inuyasha. Si no la amas no la ultrajes por venganza…— Sango le dio la espalda a su hermano, para proseguir— Si la repudias, uno de nuestros hermanos pueden reclamarla como suya….no des lugar a que ocurra eso Inuyasha. Ella cree amar a Koga, pero queda muy poco tiempo para que comprenda. No la utilices. Si queda un ápice de sincerad en ti, te ruego que te preguntes que sientes cuando estas con ella y en que sentirías si la tuvieses lejos y a merced de uno de nuestros hermanos.

Inuyasha rugió y apretó los puños con fuerza.

— ¿Quién osa desear lo que yo deseo?— bramó haciendo que sus ojos se tiñeran del carmín de la ira.

— Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Bueno como ven las cosas se siguen calentando, wajaja...<p>

Seguimos mañana, no desesperen y mil gracias por sus mensajes :D


	10. Chapter 21 y 22

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

CAPÍTULOS 21 y 22

Kikyo Higurashi recorría los alrededores de la casa de su hermana con una ansiedad poco contenida. Dudaba que la pequeña súcubo le hubiese dicho a Inuyasha que quería verlo en un sitio seguro e íntimo.

Había dejado a los niños y a Koga dormidos y ella había arrancado su vehículo con sigilo para encaminarse a casa de su hermana Kagome.

Dudaba entre tocar a la puerta o gritarle a Sango desde el jardín, ya que sabía que no era bienvenida por su hermana.

Las cosas entre Aome y ella nunca habían ido bien. Pero desde lo de Koga, había un enfriamiento que rozaba la indiferencia entre ambas.

Había planeado durante todo el día como asaltar a Inuyasha y también si aquello fallaba, hablar con Aome y contarle lo que le había dicho Koga. El maldito la amaba en silencio y sufría por ello.

Torció la boca en una mueca hosca y se refregó los brazos, con ambas manos. La ligera brisa era fría y si seguía allí mucho tiempo parada, iba agarrar un buen resfriado.

Se armó de valor y tocó a la puerta.

— La que faltaba…— Sango puso los ojos en blanco al verla y abrió totalmente la pesada puerta para darle paso— ¿Qué haces aquí? Es la primera vez que te dignas a pisar la casa de tu hermana. Supongo que habrás venido a importunarme para hablar de Inuyasha.

Kikyo la seguía sin decir nada, maldiciéndola interiormente. Suplicando para sus adentros.

— Sabes perfectamente para lo que he venido— le dijo escueta, pasando el umbral de la cocina.

Se quedó sin respiración al ver a Inuyasha sentado en uno de los taburetes arrimados a la inmensa mesa de cocina. El hombre al sentir su presencia se levantó de un salto y la miró sorprendido.

— Kikyo. ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó dudoso.

Ella sonrió y se acercó más a él, acariciando su rostro, cuando al fin se encontró a su altura.

— Tenemos que hablar Inuyasha. Hay miles de cosas que tenemos que aclarar— Kikyo miró hacia la presencia de Sango y su expresión se enfrió— No delante de ella. Nunca me dijo donde te encontrabas. Le pregunté una y mil veces y siempre omitió tu paradero….yo estaba verdaderamente preocupada por ti Inuyasha.

El demonio tensó sus músculos y la miró de arriba abajo.

¿Qué ocurría?

Algo iba mal, muy mal. La presencia de Kikyo, la caricia efectuada en su rostro. No había hecho otra cosa que exasperarlo. Bufó inquieto y le dio la espalda a ella y a su hermana.

— Este no es el lugar más adecuado, Kikyo. Tu hermana está en esta casa y no quiero incomodarla con tu presencia…

— ¿Con mi presencia?— inquirió Kikyo con voz estridente— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿Visita de cortesía?

Inuyasha rió roncamente pero no se volvió para encararla.

— Este también es el hogar de mi hermana. Y tengo todo el derecho a venir a visitarla. Soy un buen hermano. No como tú— El demonio se giró con la maldad reflejada en su rostro— ¿Siempre la odiaste, verdad? Cuando volviste del infierno y la viste con el que es tu marido, se te revolvieron las tripas y decidiste quitárselo aunque fuese por el mero hecho de divertirte. ¿Sabes lo que creo? Que la envidias. Siempre la envidiaste. Ella es mucho más pura y transparente que tú. Como ya te dije en su día, serias bien recibida en nuestras filas por tu exquisita maldad, Kikyo Higurashi. Pero ahora larguémonos de aquí. No quiero que tu hedor se impregne en estas paredes, no quiero que pudras el aire con tu esencia corrompida.

Kikyo apretó tan fuerte los puños que notó como las uñas le desgarraban la carne y sangraba. Inuyasha estaba defendiendo a Aome y aquello la lleno de un odio desmesurado hacia su hermana pequeña. En su interior sabía que Inuyasha ya no le pertenecía completamente pero podía hacer algo para tenerlo justo cuando ella quisiera. Cuando la necesitara.

— Vámonos entonces.

Inuyasha dio unos pasos hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros. Se desmaterializaron delante de Sango que se pasó una mano por el cabello, en un gesto digno de su gemelo.

En su interior, sabía que aquella noche, algo cambiaria en la vida de Inuyasha….

* * *

><p>— El sobre no se ha roto padre— Inutaisho tenía la cabeza gacha y maldecía interiormente al favorito de sus hijos por andar perdiendo el tiempo con excusas idiotas sobre el amor, la venganza y la pasión.<p>

Sesshomaru había vuelto de la guerra como general de los ejércitos demoniacos. Le debía obediencia a Inuyasha, pero también estaba bien enterado por todo lo que estaba pasando su hermano en el mundo de la humanidad.

Sabía de su confinamiento en las tierras de Naraku y también de su escarceo con la humana que no era la elegida. En el congreso las cosas se estaban poniendo feas ya que se sabía que Inutaisho iba a abdicar para cederle el trono a su hijo Inuyasha, pero éste tal y como mandaba la tradición tenía que haber arrastrado hasta el infierno a la hembra para la cual estaba predestinado.

— No, no se ha roto. Pero hemos de darle un poco más de tiempo, Sesshomaru. El chico es algo cabezota y ahora más que nunca está provisto de debilidades humanas, parece que estar rodeado de ellos lo hace más….humano valga la redundancia.

— Pero el tiempo pasa y el gobierno se está poniendo nervioso, padre. Se esperan vientos de guerra nuevamente por el reino, si Inuyasha no se decide de una buena vez por su hembra, sabes perfectamente que estoy en pleno derecho a revocarlo. Soy el segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono. Si él quiere seguir con sus debilidades humanas yo me pondré en su lugar y haré mía a la que él desprecia. Porqué la desprecia ¿verdad?

Inutaisho alzó la cabeza y miró a su hijo con seriedad.

Sesshomaru era duro y enérgico. Si bien Inuyasha era la maldad personificada para sus semejantes, Sesshomaru daba pavor tan solo mirarlo. Sus casi dos metros de altura, junto con su complexión musculosa le daban un aire de gladiador romano que lo elevaba hasta la divinidad.

Si bien, muchos de los semidioses creados por los humanos en esas increíbles historias de la época romana, estaban basados en la figura de Sesshomaru en su totalidad.

Sesshomaru se había paseado por la tierra en infinidad de ocasiones. Divirtiéndose en diferentes épocas y marcando un antes y un después en los libros de historia para los humanos.

— No la desprecia. Tu hermano tiene la mente obnubilada, hijo. Debemos darle algo de tiempo…

Sesshomaru crujió la mandíbula y asestó un puñetazo a la mesa donde se apoyaba su padre.

— ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Padre maldita sea, no lo hay! Se están creando grupos para un ensalzamiento. Todos saben que te marchas en busca de mamá…e Inuyasha, sintiéndolo mucho pero no está a la altura de las circunstancias. Esa Kikyo…

— No ama a esa mujer. Cree hacerlo, pero no la ama.

— Me es indiferente si la ama o no la ama. Debía de haber roto el sobre lacrado. Estos son los tiempos en los que ya había de haber tomado a "la humana especial" y no lo ha hecho. ¿Tan repugnante es? que está dando vueltas como una polilla

Inutaisho rió y se levantó cruzando las manos detrás de su espalda.

— Kagome Higurashi es todo lo que un hombre de cualquier especie puede desear, pero tu hermano es tan ciego que todavía no lo ha visto— volvió la cabeza y se formó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro— ¿Entonces, la reclamas?

— Si— admitió Sesshomaru sin ninguna emoción.

— Está bien. El sobre se rasgará en el momento que la hagas tuya. La muchacha es virgen, lista para ser reclamada. Aunque he de prevenirte que ningún glamour servirá con ella. Tiene un escudo protector muy fuerte y no puedes predisponerla a que te ame…Además hay otro pequeño inconveniente.

— No me amedrantaré padre.

— Kagome ama a otro hombre.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Dejó caer la espada de su cinturón y se arrodilló frente a su padre, implorando algo que solamente el rey de los demonios podía darle.

— Anula ese amor padre. Sólo tú puedes hacerlo.

Inutaisho miró a su hijo con seriedad y caminó hacia un pequeño expositor minimalista. De allí extrajo un pequeño tubo que agitó en el aire.

— Inuyasha nunca me lo ha pedido. Nunca se ha arrodillado ante mi sabiendo que podía tener esa carta guardada en la manga— Miró a su hijo con orgullo y algo más, que Sesshomaru no supo reconocer— Lanza esto con fuerza cuando llegues al mundo humano. Cuando el líquido que hay en su interior se vierta, el amor de Aome por el humano, se desintegrará.

Sesshomaru se alzó y cogió el pequeño bote de barro entre sus dedos. Saludó a su padre de manera enérgica, digna de un general y se marchó dando grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha soltó a Kikyo con repugnancia al sentir como le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.<p>

Kikyo lo miró con turbación fingida y sonrió con picaría, volviéndose y admirando aquella habitación, donde tantas veces habían hecho el amor.

— Me alegra que me hayas traído aquí Inuyasha— dijo sin mirarlo— Estas paredes resumen todos los momentos vividos entre nosotros ¿Lo sientes?

— Hace días que dejé de sentirlos— le dijo él, escudriñándola con la mirada.

— Te preguntarás porque me entregué a Koga— dijo ella ahora enfrentándolo.

— No, puedo ver la envidia por todas las cosas que atesora Kagome y el odio que confinas hacia ella en tu interior. Antes lo que sentía por ti me cegaba, pero ahora todo lo veo mucho más claro.

— Te equivocas. No anhelé a Koga porque le perteneciera a Kagome. Si bien aquello me dio un pequeño empujoncito, fue la lujuria de la que bebí estando aquí contigo, la que me hizo ser como tú eres. Fue tu mala influencia la que se apoderó de mí. ¡Me lo debes Inuyasha!

El demonio se rió entre dientes y la miró con indiferencia.

— ¿Qué coño te debo Kikyo?

— Yo era una muchacha que dormía plácidamente en su cama cuando un demonio con ojos como brasas se apoderó de mis labios y me violó…

— ¿Qué yo te violé…? No me hagas reír. Estabas incluso más deseosa que yo, maldita perra mentirosa. No creas que me vas a manipular con tus mentiras. Ya no. Ahora sí me gustaría saber un pequeño detalle, quizás para ti no tenga la más mínima importancia pero para mi sí que la tiene— La agarró por la cara con una mano y apretó haciendo que sus labios formaran una mueca repugnante— ¿No eras virgen verdad? Y dime la verdad, porque ahora que no tienes poder sobre mí, puedo meterte en tu cabecita y hacerla explotar con la verdad antes de que mueras desmembrada.

Kikyo le dio un fuerte empujón y sintió como los vellos se le ponían de punta, al soltarse de su agarre.

— Tiene poca importancia si lo era o no. Me tomaste y fui tuya

Inuyasha masculló algo entre dientes y se alzó contra ella, con ganas de estamparle una bofetada.

— Nunca debí de meterme en tu habitación, me engañaste, no eras virgen y fingiste sangrar para hacerme creer que había sido el primero pensando que tú eras la elegida. Creyendo que tú eras mi verdadero amor, manipulando mi manera de pensar y volviéndome ciego y sordo, haciendo el ridículo delante de las personas que realmente me querían— Inuyasha se calló y paralizado, la aplastante verdad lo azotó como un gigantesco huracán— Pero no me importa— dijo distraído— No me importa en lo absoluto— le dijo, mirándola y sonriendo con maldad— Porque ya no te amo. Creo que nunca te amé, me he equivocado contigo y he sido un imbécil creyendo que eras tú, cuando en realidad era ella….siempre ha sido ella..

— ¿Qué coño dices Inuyasha? ¿Y quién es ella?

Inuyasha ensanchó más su sonrisa.

— Aome. Yo…..amo ardorosamente a Aome

* * *

><p>Shippo había encerrado dentro de una caja fuerte los documentos que no había dejado ver a Kagome. Él no albergaba ningún tipo de duda. Aquello escapaba completamente de lo ordinario, de lo usual.<p>

Tanto Inutaisho Tessaiga como Sango, eran seres misteriosos de los que no se podía ahondar información legal, pero su abuelo Kitsune Nara, el Chamán de la tribu de los zorros en la reserva de Miyagi, le había abierto una puerta al otro lado. Aquellos dos seres no eran personas comunes y para su desdicha, Kagome Higurashi tampoco.

Su abuelo le había perjurado una y mil veces que en el alma de aquellos dos seres se instalaba el horror, la mentira, la guerra, la codicia, seres imposibles de recrear si no los mirabas a través de su alma oscura y fría.

Shippo dudaba que su abuelo le diera alguna pista sobre ambos sujetos, pero desde luego, cuando salió de la reserva, los pelos los tenia de punta.

Demonios, seres de la noche, Satán, Azrael, Lucifer…todos estaban formados en las mismas filas que Inutaisho y Sango Tessaiga. Ellos eran seres oscuros, demonios que se habían amparado en la sombra de Kagome como parásitos. ¿Pero con qué finalidad? Sucumbió al miedo por Aome, pero también se preguntó porque ambos demonios la rodeaban en casi todo momento. Sobre todo la hembra demonio. La súcubo. Se había convertido en su sombra.

Shippo había leído la suficiente información sobre demonios para imaginarse la respuesta.

Kagome era una especie de elegida. Alguien con la que ellos han creado un vínculo de sangre por paridad.

Ella, Kagome, iba a formar parte de sus filas de una manera u otra….pero era absolutamente inconsciente de todo aquello.

Se sacudió violentamente al saber que ella tenía que pasar al otro lado para poder estar con ellos… ¿Pero en qué extraña secuencia de su vida ella había sido elegido para uno de ellos?

Shippo intentó pensar en algo mencionado por ella. Algo extraño, inusual, pero no lo consiguió, solo lo abordó un tremendo dolor de cabeza y la seguridad de que debía de hablar con la súcubo antes que con Aome.

* * *

><p>Kikyo se echó una mano a la cabeza, víctima de la conmoción. De las palabras apresuradas e incongruentes de Inuyasha. ¿Kagome? ¡Aquello era técnicamente imposible!<p>

— No puedo creer que me estés hablando en serio Inuyasha— Le dijo con la sangre caliente palpitando en sus venas y los ojos desorbitados— Tú me amas a mí…como yo te amo a ti…no puedes estar hablando en serio— Se abalanzó sobre él y le magulló el rostro con sus uñas afiladas y largas.

Inuyasha se apartó rugiendo como un autentico demonio: lo que era y le dio un fuerte empellón, haciéndola caer encima del lecho que una vez compartieron.

— Ya te puedes ir quitando esa idea de la cabeza, porque mi corazón negro y sin vida le pertenece a ella….y tú nada puedes hacer para cambiarlo— La miró de arriba abajo con repugnancia— Ahora vámonos, es muy tarde y deberías estar con tu marido, no aquí conmigo. ¿No temes que despierte y no te vea en su alcoba?

— Me da exactamente igual— escupió ella, con un deje de maldad brillando en sus ojos.

— Pero a mí no. Además ahora más que nunca tengo ganas de volver a ver a "mi hembra" y mecerla entre mis brazos. ¿Sabes que puede ser muy apasionada?— Le dijo Inuyasha alzándola bruscamente y poniéndola en pie— No seas patética Kikyo. Te creía más orgullosa.

— ¡Pero yo te amo!— grito ella, desgarradora.

— Si no hubieses sucumbido a los placeres de la carne con ese mortal, quizás estaríamos unidos. Hubiera levantado mi espada en contra de mi padre y de quien fuese. Ahora….después de todo lo que ha pasado, ha sido lo mejor. No estamos predestinados y nuestro futuro no era estar juntos. Sé feliz con tu marido y tus hijos Kikyo…— La voz de Inuyasha ahora era más pausada y había un deje de humanidad en ella.

— No permitiré que estés con ella…. ¡Te lo juro Inuyasha! Le diré quien eres…lo que eres. Incluso le diré que me has traído aquí para hacerme tuya….y no lo dudará. Tenlo por seguro. Además— Kikyo sonrió con una maldad digna de una súcubo dominante— Ella no te ama ni lo hará, ama al estúpido de Koga y solo falta que yo chasquee los dedos para que ese tonto vaya detrás de ella y le confiese su amor incondicional…Es una batalla perdida Inuyasha, Kagome no es para ti. No hay fuego en el cuerpo de ella, es solo frialdad y pasividad. Cuando la tengas en tus brazos, si alguna vez lo haces, no podrás hacer otra cosa que compararla conmigo y con mi pasión arrebatadora….No podrás hacer otra cosa que— Kikyo se abrió totalmente el vestido de botones y dejó su cuerpo totalmente expuesto a la mirada indiferente de él— comparar las lujuriosas curvas de mi cuerpo aceitunado con la carne de pollo amarilla y enervada de Kagome…

Inuyasha comenzó a reír. Primero con una carcajada medio sorda y conforme iban pasando los segundos se iba haciendo más y más elevada.

— ¿Se puedes saber de qué te ríes, maldito demonio?— Le increpó llena de rabia.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y cubrió de nuevo su cuerpo con el vestido.

— De tu escasa imaginación – Su mirada se volvió dura— Kikyo Higurashi, no te interpongas entre tu hermana y yo porque si lo haces. Te mataré.

Ella lo miró con los ojos desorbitados y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

— Antes de que sea tuya….será de otro…. ¡Lo juro por Dios!

Inuyasha la agarró fuertemente de los hombros y la apretó hasta hacerle daño. Viajó con ella hasta la puerta de la casa que compartía con Koga y gruñó antes de marcharse.

— Te estaré vigilando…— le dijo Inuyasha al volverse y marcharse lentamente en otra dirección.

— Me da igual. Nada me importa. Mátame ya si quieres, porque por nada del mundo tendrás a la malnacida de mi hermana Inuyasha.

Él ya había desaparecido cuando terminó de decir esto.

Kikyo abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió hacia dentro, cavilando un plan perfecto para aniquilar a su hermana, aunque fuese con sus propias manos.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru lanzó la pequeña vasija de barro y caminó hacia el lugar del que emanaba la esencia.<p>

Era una mezcla de varios olores y todos muy sensuales y ricos. Aún se preguntaba cómo podía ser que su hermano no hubiera caído en las garras del destino. Sin duda Sesshomaru estaba haciendo lo mismo con el suyo. Reclamando la mujer de otro, él se quedaría sin la suya. Pero todo era demasiado importante como para pasarlo por alto. El consejo demoniaco estaba tambaleándose y era cuestión de tiempo que alguno de los Demonios que codiciaban el poder, intentaran arrebatarle el trono a su padre: Inutaisho.

Caminó lentamente y aspiró con fuerza. Era deliciosa, pero no lo suficiente para él. Sesshomaru prefería los aromas más almizclados y fuertes. Aquella chica era dulce y embriagadora, pero no se la ponía dura como una piedra y era lo que realmente debería pasar al oler la esencia de su hembra.

Claro que podía cambiar de opinión cuando la tuviese cerca de él al observarla. Su padre había dicho que Kagome Higurashi era el sueño de todo hombre. ¿Sería también el de él?

* * *

><p>Aome se había dormido entre sollozos. Su mente aún negaba todo lo que había ocurrido con Inuyasha, pero su cuerpo lejos de estar sereno, llameaba de deseo cada vez que su cerebro recordaba todos los momentos vividos entre sus brazos hacía breves horas.<p>

Sus manos, sus labios, la manera de emerger en ella con sus dedos, el embriagador olor de su centro en la boca de él y su mirada ardiente que se apoderaba de ella, hasta en sus sueños.

Deseó desde su subconsciente imaginar a Koga recorriéndola con los dedos tal y como lo había hecho Inuyasha, pero no pudo. Sintió repulsión hacia este pensamiento y la azotó una brisa interna en la habitación.

La ventana había sido abierta y alguien se había metido en su habitación. Podía ver la silueta enorme al pie de su cama. Quiso gritar pero no pudo. Se llevó las sábanas a la cabeza y el hombre le aplastó la boca con una de sus manos.

— ¿Eres Kagome Higurashi?— Su voz era grave y Aome notó como los vellos de todo su cuerpo se ponían de punta. Asintió temerosa con la cabeza y el hombre poco a poco fue despegando la manaza de su rostro.

La contempló lentamente, sin desinhibiciones y luego sonrió como en una broma privada. Kagome no podía ver sus facciones, pero estaba muerta de miedo.

Se levantó agitadamente del lecho y corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió e intentó salir corriendo pero no pudo. Un pecho atlético le frenó los pies al toparse con él.

Miró hacia arriba y pudo ver el rostro de Inuyasha.

Sus ojos como piras miraban al individuo, que se había quedado sentado en la cama impasible. Luego la miró a ella con una expresión muy diferente a la que Aome estaba acostumbrada. Rodeó con uno de sus brazos la cintura de ella y la aferró fuertemente hacia su pecho.

— Ve con Sango nena –Kagome se quedó estupefacta, pero lo estuvo mucho más cuando los labios fríos de él, se pegaron a su frente y la besó.

El corazón comenzó a tronarle en los oídos y se apresó el labio inferior entre los dientes. Asintió mirándolo y corrió en busca de Sango.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta de la habitación de Aome y caminó hacia el extraño que se escondía entre las sombras de la noche.

— Hermano— la voz del hombre llenó el espacio e Inuyasha apretó los puños con fuerza.

— Sesshomaru— Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y encendió la luz para mirarlo a los ojos.

* * *

><p>Por fin! jajaja, al fin ese grandisimo despistado abrió los ojos, quiero creer que ustedes estan tan emocionadas como yo cuando lo leí, después de más de <strong>20 <strong>capítulos, pero bueno algún día tenía que pasar y miren que soy buena gente con ustedes, ya que a ustedes las hice esperar 10 capítulos y no los 20 originales, bueno es lo mismo pero de hasta 3X1 jajaja

Igual las cosas seguirán difíciles para Inu, qué creen que pase con Sesshomaru? y con Kikyo? bueno ya lo sabremos más adelante... Cuidense y mil gracias por sus comentarios... Son los que me recuerdan actualizar XP, si no los viera en mi correo lo olvidaria jeje, así que no dejen de comentar


	11. Chapter 23 y 24

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulos 23 y 24

Aome corrió a lo largo del pasillo con los pies descalzos y un temor acrecentado en su blanco pecho. Inuyasha conocía a el hombre que se había colado en su habitación y, por como surgían chispas de sus ojos al mirarlo, suponía que estaba condenadamente enfadado con el individuo.

Llamó a Sango y a una velocidad propia de un ser sobrenatural, la pequeña súcubo llegó a ella con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Aome?- Sango tomó el rostro de su amiga entre las manos y acarició suavemente su mandíbula con uno de los pulgares.

- Un hombre se ha metido en mi habitación Sango. Un hombre que Inuyasha conoce… - Aome se echó encima de su amiga intentando controlar su cuerpo. Se agitaba como una hoja y por las ligeras convulsiones tenía miedo que otra vez se presentara el asma como castigo a su cuerpo.

Sango masculló algo en un idioma totalmente desconocido y se deshizo de su abrazo para cogerle las manos con fuerza.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Inuyasha conoce a ese hombre? ¿Te lo dijo él?

- No. Inuyasha está arriba en mi cuarto. ¿No lo has visto? No ha entrado por la puerta. ¿Qué lo ha hecho volando?- Aome comenzó a reír de manera histérica y a llorar segundos después.

- Debo…debo de haber dejado la puerta abierta y mi hermano se ha colado…

- ¿A mi habitación? ¿Qué coño tendría que hacer Inuyasha en mi habitación Sango?- Aome frunció el ceño y se soltó de las manos de su amiga para darle la espalda y suspirar hondo.

- Aome….

- Mira…he sido condescendiente contigo y con tu padre. Hasta con Inuyasha, pero hay algo en vosotros que me supera. Y a la misma vez me aterroriza. Nunca te he preguntado nada que no me hayas contestado Sango, pero me gustaría que algún día me dijeras porque no estáis censados y no aparecéis en ningún registro…

Sango se tapó la boca con sorpresa y emitió un débil gemido.

Aquello no estaba en los planes de Inutaisho, ni en los suyos. Aome no debía saber todavía su procedencia y lo que eran porque aterrada, huiría y todo debía ser perfectamente hilado para que surgiese lo más natural posible.

- ¿Nos has investigado Aome? ¿Has investigado a papa y a mí? ¿Has sido tan injusta, tan desconsiderada?..

Aome dulcificó las facciones de su rostro y se volvió para encararla.

- Os estoy dando la opción que me lo digáis. Si huis de la policía o algo por estilo….

Sango se rió mentalmente y le hizo un guiño.

- Hablaré con papá. Él mismo te dará esa información. Y no te preocupes, no somos convictos ni delincuentes- le dijo Sango, agarrándola por un hombro y guiándola hacia la cocina- Ven te prepararé una tila. Y tranquila, sospecho que el hombre que está arriba con Inuyasha, es mi hermano Sesshomaru.

- ¿Tu hermano?- Aome tragó en seco- No me habéis hablado nunca de él. Sango…- Aome resopló- A eso me refiero. No sé nada de vosotros y eso a veces me pone los vellos de punta. Demasiada privacidad, tú lo sabes prácticamente todo de mí.

- Tranquila Aome. Seamos lo que seamos nunca te haremos daño. Te consideramos familia y te tratamos como tal…

- Sesshomaru. Tu hermano. ¿Por qué se ha metido en mi habitación?

Sango como una mentirosa experimentada, trazó una sutil mentira para calmar a su amiga.

- Mi hermano siempre ha sido un loco. Le gusta subir por las cañerías y meterse en las habitaciones de sus hermanos desde que era un enano. Seguramente creyó que era la mía y por eso…

- Sango eso es imposible. Él me preguntó si yo era Kagome Higurashi. Sabía perfectamente donde se metía.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru observó a su hermano con detenimiento. Estaba orgulloso de él, pero últimamente aquel lio de faldas era un conflicto de estado y ya debía de estar radicado.<p>

Se pasó una mano por la ligera barba e intentó deslumbrar con una sonrisa a su hermano. Sabía que estaba de mal humor y no podía entender el motivo. Se suponía que la hembra en cuestión, no era de su gusto.

- ¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Sesshomaru?- Inuyasha dio varios pasos hacia él y se hallaron tan cerca que casi se rozaban sus anchos pechos.

- ¿"Qué has venido a hacer aquí Sesshomaru"? ¿Te parece eso un saludo para tu hermano? Déjame que te abrace Inuyasha. Sigues siendo un condenado engreído de mierda. ¿Piensas que te debo sumisión por ser el heredero? Ven aquí hermano. Dame un abrazo.

Inuyasha abrazó a su hermano propinándole dos palmadas fuertes en la espalda y se separó de él con una sola idea en la cabeza.

- Contéstame a lo que te he preguntado.

- Está bien. Está bien, hermano. He venido a reclamar a Kagome Higu…- Sesshomaru no pudo terminar aquella frase. El puño de Inuyasha arremetió contra su mandíbula y lo desestabilizó lentamente.

- Ni se te ocurra. ¿Entiendes? Ella es mía- Siseó Inuyasha con los ojos llameantes. Estaba ofuscado y sin bien no tenía que haber reaccionado de aquel modo, tampoco se arrepentía de ello.

- Vaya… ¿Y de qué tiempo a esta parte te has dado cuenta que ella es tu hembra? Porque tenía entendido que te revolcabas con la hermana.

Inuyasha apretó tanto los dientes, que cerró los ojos víctima del dolor en las quijadas.

- Fue un error.

- Pues he de decirte hermano que las cosas no están para ir cometiendo errores y el tuyo ha durado demasiado. Siete años confinado en la arenas de Naraku y sin volver al parlamento ha dado para muchas habladurías, se oyen rumores de un posible golpe de estado y todo es por tu maldito error. Esto lo tienes que subsanar ya. Si no, yo mismo tomaré cartas en el asunto. Tengo el beneplácito de Inutaisho.

Inuyasha cambió la expresión de su rostro y se sintió terriblemente dolido con su padre. ¿Cómo era posible? Inutaisho había dispuesto a Kagome mil veces en su camino para que la mirara, para que se diera cuenta que era ella y no otra.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo me das? Porque supongo que me darás esa oportunidad. ¿no?- Inuyasha estaba nervioso, había comenzado a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación de Kagome sin poder mirar a Sesshomaru a los ojos.

- No mucho, dos semanas a lo sumo. La cosa se está calentando Inuyasha. Te lo digo en serio. La cúpula mayor de los ejércitos se me escapa de las manos…tienes que unirte lo más pronto posible a esa humana. Llevarla a nuestro hogar y presentarla como tu mujer. Eso calmará los ánimos por el momento.

Inuyasha sonrió algo nervioso y le tendió la mano a su hermano.

- Gracias Sesshomaru.

- No hay de qué. Para mí también habría sido doloroso reclamarla, hermano. Yo también quiero a mi hembra conmigo y si tomase la tuya nunca la encontraría y mi vida sería un desperdicio….

Se miraron durante un segundo a los ojos y volvieron a abrazarse. Esta vez sin tensiones ni malos entendidos. Como auténticos hermanos.

- Es muy hermosa- le dijo Sesshomaru a su hermano antes de marcharse- Casi se me pone dura al contemplarla- Tuvo que esquivar otro puñetazo de Inuyasha con una sonrisa en sus labios- Dile a mi pequeña hermana que tengo ganas de abrazarla…pero creo que será en otro momento. Tendrás noticias mías hermano.

Inuyasha contempló como Sesshomaru se desmaterializaba y salió de la habitación de Kagome con un orgullo que no le cabía en el pecho.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud y pudo oír los siseos de su hermana y Aome. Estaban en la cocina.

Llegó hasta ella y se recargó contra el marco cruzado de brazos, taladrando a Aome con la mirada.

_"Pero que preciosa es…..como no me he dado cuenta antes."_

Inuyasha notó como su miembro viril pulsaba hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad y soltó una risita que hizo que Aome se girara para contemplarlo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudo apartarlos de aquella mirada. Algo en Inuyasha había cambiado… algo lo hacía más perturbable para ella… más enloquecedor.

Le hacía perderse en los lamentos de su cuerpo, que al tenerlo cerca reaccionaba, como nunca lo había hecho con nadie. Era como si lo reconociera. Como si su piel adolorida, rogara para que aquellas manos la acariciaran.

- Inuyasha… Sesshomaru le ha dado un susto de muerte a Aome. ¿Por qué era Sesshomaru, no? - Sango se acercó a él y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, esperando su contestación.

- Sí- dijo sin mirarla. Sus ojos estaban acariciando a Aome con aquellas pupilas incandescentes.

- ¡Pues ya podría haber bajado para presentarse formalmente! Vaya hijo del…- Sango miró a Aome a hurtadillas- demonio.

_"¿La deseas, eh? Te lo veo en los ojos, maldito descarado"-_ su mente se conectó con la de su hermano y suspiró.

_"Lárgate ahora mismo de aquí Sango, si no quieres hacer peligrar tu vida, hermanita. Porque tan solo pensar que has creado un vínculo con ella me pone ciego de celos….vete. Quiero estar solo con ella"_

_"Hum….lo sabía. Sabía que ocurriría esto…"_

Se giró y sonrió a Aome abiertamente.

- Bueno yo me marcho a dormir. Aome….

Aome corrió hacia Sango y la cogió de la manga de su camiseta.

- No. No te marches. Quédate- Aome miraba a su amiga con un ruego desesperado.

Sango hizo oído sordos y se marchó, no sin antes dedicarle a Aome un hermosa mirada de amor. Sango no había tenido hermanas y a su madre apenas la recordaba. Aome había sido todo para ella durante aquellos años.

Estaba pletórica. Inuyasha por fin había reconocido la verdad y podía sentir como su hermano se moría de ganas por estar con ella a solas. Inuyasha no se lo merecía desde luego. Pero también quería verlo feliz….

Aome no oía nada. Sólo era consciente de la cercanía de Inuyasha y del atronador pulso en sus oídos. Él no había dejado de mirarla ni un segundo y por como lo hacía, no dudada que quería volver a repetir lo que había pasado entre ellos aquel mismo día.

Le dio la espalda y antes de darse cuenta las manos de él, ya se habían posado en sus hombros.

- Necesito que me escuches- susurró Inuyasha, casi rozando su oído- Lo necesito con urgencia.

Aome se estremeció. Algo en su voz también había cambiado. No parecía el repugnante ser, pagado de sí mismo que había retozado con Kikyo…su voz era cálida, hermosa…sensual.

- Te escucho- susurró ella sin volverse. Temía que al volver su rostro hacia él. La besara. Estaba segura que lo haría y ella se moría de ganas de que lo hiciera.

- Debes de tener cuidado con tu hermana, Aome. Esta algo desquiciada porque no quiero saber nada de ella…ella te odia.

Aome abrió muchos los ojos y se tapó la boca con una mano. Se dignó a mirarlo a los ojos y se perdió en ellos, de nuevo como cuando llegó al umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- No sé porque me sorprendo…siempre lo he sabido…gracias- le dijo bajando la mirada. Se sorprendió a si misma al preguntar- ¿No te interesa? ¿Ya no la amas?

Él alzó su mentón con sus dedos y negó con la cabeza, sin poder dejar de mirar los suaves y tentadores labios de ella.

Aome, carraspeó nerviosa y se separó lo que su cuerpo permitió, de él.

- ¿No más odio a Koga?

Inuyasha cambió de expresión al oír aquel nombre y se dejó llevar por una furia aterradora.

- ¿Es él el que te preocupa? ¡Pues no! ¡De momento voy a dejar que viva, pero depende de ti que cambie de opinión nena!

- ¿Yo? Eh….

La agarró de una mano y tiró de ella hacia sí. Aome tembló por el contacto. Se amoldaba perfectamente a él. Tanto que podía sentir todas las depresiones del cuerpo de Inuyasha en su fina piel.

Era duro, atlético y podía sentir el firme bulto en su vientre haciéndola sentirse terriblemente mujer.

- Quiero que seas mía. Completamente mía

* * *

><p>Era más de media noche y Kikyo Higurashi conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera de Miyagi hacia Tokio. Había bebido y sus reflejos no eran los óptimos para estar manejando el coche de Koga.<p>

Había tenido una fuerte pelea con él. Decidida a sacarse la careta y gritar la verdad que la estaba consumiendo por dentro. Ella amaba a Inuyasha y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo; haría lo que fuera por conseguir que volviese a arrastrarse hacia sus pies como en tiempos pasados.

Se llevó una mano a la nariz para apartarse los mocos. Lloraba.

Y ahora el maldito decía que estaba enamorado de su hermana. De la fastidiosa y odiosa de Kagome.

Había tentado a Koga como una hostigadora, alentándolo para que fuera a hacer sucumbir a Aome, pero el muy imbécil había desistido, aunque había visto la duda en sus ojos.

Tenía que sacar a Kagome del tablero y no se iba a manchar las manos al respecto.

Kikyo sabía que en las altas esferas demoniacas, se olía en tufo del miedo. Y ella debía de no tenerlo.

Dio un volantazo y casi se sale de la carretera. Se paró en el arcén y respiró profundamente antes de volver a meter la llave en el coche.

* * *

><p>Rin Saynu, había notado a su mentora mucho más nerviosa de lo habitual aquella tarde.<p>

Izayoi había estado en trance durante más de dos minutos y había salido de él sin recuperar la lividez de su rostro en todo el maldito día.

Rin la miró de nuevo e hizo una mueca de preocupación. Se dirigió hacia ella y cogió sus manos, pillándola completamente desprevenida.

- Izayoi… Sabes que siempre intento mantenerme al margen de tus problemas, pero siento que algo no va bien contigo. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Izayoi miró a su discípula con recelo. Rin había sido una alumna aventajada, pero no podía confiar en ella. No podía confiar en nadie.

- Presiento que va a suceder algo muy importante. Una visita nocturna. Deja el letrero encendido. Alguien vendrá a solicitar nuestros servicios Rin.

Izayoi se despejó el cabello del rostro. Estaba sudando, el sudor frio no era preludio de nada bueno y ella lo sabía. El mal, el verdadero mal se presentaría aquella noche. Tenía forma de mujer y por el aura que la envolvía, era un ser mucho más siniestro y demoniaco que su mismo esposo: Inutaisho.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se había unido a Aome en un beso furioso, ciego de ardor. Su cuerpo se sintió tan emocionado, que la estampó contra la pared y fundió su pecho en el de ella.<p>

Casi no podía ni respirar. ¡Y maldita sea, quien lo necesitaba! Él estaba hambriento de ella y la necesidad aumentaba cada segundo. Sus lenguas se devoraban ansiando más y más. Sonrió débilmente junto a los labios de ella.

La tendría tendida a sus pies mucho antes de lo que había pensado. Claro que él tenía una estupenda pericia al besar. Y qué decir de otras habilidades sexuales.

Tiró de sus cabellos hacia atrás y abrió mucho más la boca de ella, para poder seguir devorándola. La mordía sin piedad, logrando sacar del diafragma de Aome, pequeños gemidos del más aplastante placer.

- Di mi nombre- Le suplicó él, en un ruego salvaje, mientras alzaba lentamente aquel suave camisón y apartaba el tejido que protegía de su sexo, palpitante y húmedo, rozando sus pliegues y saboreando el momento con serenidad- Dilo.

- Inu- yasha…- gimió ella extasiada.

- Sí. Así es. Eres mía. Kagome Higurashi. Naciste para mí.

Aome estaba perdida. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba a las órdenes mandadas por su cerebro, sucumbiendo totalmente a las caricias y besos demandantes de aquel hombre.

Tan placentero, que a duras penas podía tenerse en pie. Una vez más se sentía perdida en un mar de ansia desconocido. Anhelaba sentir lo nunca recordado y también dejar que aquellas manos inquietas recorrieran su cuerpo con aquellos dedos calientes…abrasadores.

Su sexo chorreando, mandó miles de descargas eléctricas al sentir los dedos de él recorrerlo. Era absolutamente maravilloso.

Inducida por la pasión de momento, arqueó levemente la pelvis para sentir más la viva masculinidad de Inuyasha, que dura e hinchada, se restregaba contra ella.

Conmocionada por la descarga de emociones, no recobró la compostura hasta que lo escuchó decir que era suya. Que había nacido para él.

Algo en su mente se quebró y se tensó inmediatamente. Ella no era de nadie y sobre todo no era de él. De él, menos que de nadie.

Inuyasha había pertenecido a Kikyo y Aome no iba a caer otra vez en la misma trampa. Enamorarse de un hombre que antes había amado a su hermana.

Lo empujó con toda la fuerza que asumía su frágil cuerpo y se desenredó de sus brazos dejándolo completamente desorientado.

- ¡Yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos de ti! ¡No te atrevas a tocarme nunca más! ¿Me oyes? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué soy, una especie de desahogo ya que no puedes tener a mi hermana?

Aome gritaba a pleno pulmón e Inuyasha se quedó tan estupefacto, que no le brotaban las palabras.

Se suponía que todo iba bien. Que ella estaba sucumbiendo a sus caricias.

¿Pero de que maldita loca se había enamorado?

Alzó las cejas levemente sin dejar de mirarla y aprisionó lentamente el labio inferior entre sus dientes. La deseaba. La deseaba de una manera sin precedentes. Se pasó lentamente la mano por su nardo convulso y nada feliz. Emergiendo de su boca una siniestra carcajada.

- Voy a hacerte mía. Lo quieras o no- sentenció, acercándose de nuevo a ella.

Aome estaba histérica.

- ¿Pero qué clase de prepotente estas hecho? ¡Maldito déspota del demonio!- Inuyasha la interrumpió con una sonora carcajada y ella se sintió indignada- Mi cuerpo puede que reaccione ante ti, pero sin duda mi mente está recordando a Koga. Sus besos, sus caricias…siempre he intentado hacerlo cuando he estado con otros hombres. ¿Crees que tú vas a ser diferente?

Inuyasha rugió y todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron en una abrumadora tentación. Aquel maldito humano le estaba dando demasiados problemas desde un principio.

Si bien, ya no le importaba Kikyo, estaba hasta los cojones que su nombre surgiera de los labios de Kagome cada dos por tres.

Aome había mentido. Y recién se estaba dando cuenta de ello. Koga no le importaba. No como ella creía, asombrada cerró los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta en su cerebro.

Ya no lo amaba. Aquello era una especie de liberación. Feliz de haber soltado aquel lastre que envolvía su corazón fijó su vista en Inuyasha y ensanchó su sonrisa.

- No me gustan los segundos platos Inuyasha.

Se giró con una seguridad aplastante y dejó a Inuyasha con un rechinar de dientes de los que hacen historia.

* * *

><p>Las noticias habían llegado a la corte, y no eran nada alentadoras. Inutaisho, volvió a leer las noticias de los insurgentes en la mente del joven Miroku y una sombra de preocupación cruzó su rostro. ¿De verdad todo aquello estaba sucediendo? ¿Quién osaba instigar contra él y su gobierno?<p>

Se pasó una mano por su larga cabellera y se relajó mirando uno de los retratos de su mujer en el salón principal.

- Izayoi….

De nuevo tenía que postergar el derecho de recuperarla. Ansiaba tenerla cerca. Habían sido demasiadas décadas sin su compañía. Pero también la comprendía.

Izayoi, igual que Kagome Higurashi, había nacido para él. Pero a diferencia de su hijo, él sí que reconoció su esencia inmediatamente. La cortejó como se debía en aquellos tiempos y la llevó a un castillo apartado en los confines de la tierra. La hizo suya y de aquellas uniones ardientes nacieron sus tres hijos: Inuyasha, Sango y Sesshomaru.

Inutaisho, como rey de los demonios, entraba y salía del infierno para encontrarse con sus semejantes y dictar las leyes que se procedían. No podía abandonar su reino, pero tampoco quería abandonar a su esposa.

Hasta que la corte empujada por insurgentes como en la actualidad, le obligó a presentar a sus vástagos delante de ellos… y a su esposa.

El problema era que siempre había omitido a Izayoi la clase de ser que era. Para su esposa, él era un humano normal. Que salía por la mañana a trabajar y volvía a la noche.

Ni siquiera el suave carmín de los ojos de sus hijos que cuando se enfurecían o lloraban, surgía impío, le dio lugar a dudas.

Los insurgentes habían dejado caer que la esposa del rey demonio era una humana común. Y aquello no se podía concebir. El príncipe debía de ser un Demonio Puro.

Pero estaban tan equivocados…

Izayoi, al igual que Kagome, había sido concebida por seres celestiales venidos a menos. Cayendo en las arenas movedizas del infierno y pariendo allí sus crías. Demonios más que puros incluso. Porque su ancestro: Lucifer, había sido un ángel, caído a las brasas del infierno.

Izayoi había sido abandonada en una casa de recogida. Pero el caso de Kagome era mucho más complejo.

Kagura no era la madre de Kagome. Él mismo la puso en sus brazos, cuando la mujer lloraba desconsolada la pérdida de su única hija de 5 años.

Flash Back.

_- No llores mujer. El cuerpo de tu hija puede estar de nuevo caliente…- Inutaisho había irrumpido en la morgue de aquel hospital de mala muerte. La mujer lo miró sin expresión en sus ojos y volvió a rodear el cuerpo sin vida de su hija con sus brazos- Mírame, mujer. Te lo ordeno._

_La vista de Kagura se quedó prendada de los ojos color fuego de Inutaisho._

_- Tu hija volverá. Pero tendrás que criar ésta otra, como si fuera tuya. Tómala entre tus brazos, mujer. Cuando lo hagas, el cuerpo de tu hija volverá a ser cálido._

_Hipnotizada por las palabras de Inutaisho, Kagura sujetó aquel bulto pequeño entre sus brazos y en ese mismo instante el sonido de la tos de Kikyo le hizo soltar a la pequeña entre sus brazos y tirarla contra el suelo._

_La pequeña Kagome comenzó a pegar alaridos e Inutaisho la recogió meciéndola y susurrándole palabras de un dialecto antiguo._

_El cuerpo de Kikyo de nuevo no se movía y la mujer se revolvió contra Inutaisho, hablándole presa de la locura._

_- ¡Mi hija! ¡Usted me dijo que mi hija…!_

_- Tu hija estará a salvo siempre que lo esté Kagome. ¿Entiendes? Porque ese será su nombre. Cuídala. Ah…un pequeño inconveniente…..me llevo a tu esposo….Hideki Higurashi acaba de morir…..es el precio que debes pagar._

_Kagura cerró los ojos con un dolor sin precedentes y sujetó de nuevo el bulto que sostenía aquel hombre siniestro entre sus brazos._

_- Está bien. Pero mi hija…._

_- Mira a tu hija. Ya respira._

Fin del Flash Black.

Inutaisho sintió que no estaba solo. Inuyasha había llegado. Podía oler el estado de nervios que traía consigo.

- Padre tienes que ayudarme…

- Hola hijo…

- Es Kagome.

- Hummm…

Inutaisho sonrió y plegó sus manos como si estuviese rezando.

- Voy a secuestrarla.

* * *

><p>Bien creo que con eso ya han quedado aclaradas unas cuantas incognitas! pero qué hará Kikyo?<p>

Bueno eso es todo, creo que mañana no podre actualizar si no hasta el miercoles, lo intentare pero no prometo nada, cuidense


	12. Chapter 25 y 26

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulos 25 y 26

El ruido de la campanilla de la entrada, distrajo a Rin que estaba tratando de restaurar un libro de antigua quiromancia. Se levantó rápidamente de su trona acolchada y miró a Izayoi, que se hallaba de rodillas rezando en un pequeño altar abarrotado de velas negras.

La mujer se hallaba tan sumida en sus oraciones que no miró a su aventajada alumna. Rin dejó el tratado de quiromancia en la suave trona y caminó hacia el exterior de la tienda.

Al ver a la mujer que yacía nerviosa en el umbral de la puerta, achicó los ojos. Podía ver su aura de color humo retorcerse alrededor de su cuerpo. Algo en ella no iba bien, su esencia emanaba podredumbre y cochambre, mucho más que un alma impura.

- ¿En que la puedo atender?- La voz surgió entre todos aquellos pensamientos y la receptora se giró para observarla.

Era bella, pero había una desquiciada locura en sus ojos. Rin caminó hacia ella y le sonrió algo nerviosa.

- ¿A quien busca?- volvió a preguntar.

La mujer la miró profundamente como si quisiera traspasar sus pensamientos y fundirse en ellos. Rin sintió un estremecimiento y los vellos de la nuca se le pusieron de punta. Aquella mujer era un peligro para ella misma y lo demás.

- He oído que aquí hacen buenos trabajos de magia negra- Rin la miró de arriba abajo. Se fijó en sus manos temblorosas y en el cristalino de sus ojos. Había llorado y bastante. La nariz tenía un ligero tono bermellón que la delataba. La boca de la mujer tembló- Pagaré bien.

- Viene al sitio indicado. Pero me gustaría saber donde le han dado esa información. No queremos que se expanda como la peste. Usted me entiende.

- Sí, claro- espetó nerviosa la mujer- Pero créame cuando le digo, que no puedo decírselo sin que me tache de loca. Prefiero mantener eso en secreto. Yo no diré nunca que vine a este lugar a beneficiarme de sus servicios y ustedes no desvelaran nunca que yo estuve aquí. ¿Dónde está la mujer?

Rin negó con la cabeza sorprendida.

- ¿Qué mujer?- sonrió apenas.

- Quiero que haga el trabajo la otra mujer. Dígale que salga.

Rin frunció los labios en un gesto de repulsión, al girar la cabeza en busca de la cortina que separaba la tienda del agujero donde habitaban. Debía llamar a Izayoi y no le gustaba para nada la idea, ella andaba bastante rara en los últimos días.

Pero antes de dar un paso para ir en su busca, la mujer salió bajo el tintineo de las cortillas de chorrillos.

- Pase dentro señora. La estaba esperando- La voz de Izayoi tronó en aquellas cuatro paredes, haciendo que la extraña mujer se estremeciera.

La mujer entró seguida de Rin. La morena se tapó la boca y la nariz para no inhalar el hedor que emanaba la esencia de aquella mujer de piel olivácea.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho rió entre dientes y miró a su hijo con una ceja alzada.<p>

- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- preguntó el padre, sin ninguna muestra de interés- Si te digo la verdad pensaba que tu hermano iba a reclamarla y poner punto y final a este trastorno con Kagome. – Inutaisho le dio un suave golpecito a su hijo en el hombro y caminó rodeando el cuerpo de Inuyasha- Pero me alegro que al fin te hayas dado cuenta que esa muchacha es para ti. Por lo que puedo imaginar las cosas no van tan bien como tú pensabas. ¿No?

Inuyasha miró a su padre a los ojos y frunció el ceño apartando la mirada, atormentado.

- No.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Qué corriera hacia a ti y se abriera de piernas Inuyasha? Ella no es como la maldita de la hermana. ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? ¿Secuestrarla, dices? ¿Estás seguro que no puedes influenciar en ella de otra manera, sin ser necesario traerla aquí?

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza.

- Vaya con Kagome- Inutaisho dejó escapar una suave carcajada antes de volver a mirar el cuadro de su esposa desaparecida- Ella me recuerda mucho a tu madre, Inuyasha. Tengo miedo que reaccione como ella al saber lo que somos. Seria muchísimo mejor que la sedujeras en su ambiente, lejos de aquí. Apenas tenemos ningún poder sobre ella y no podemos convertir en glamur todo este maldito infierno. Pero me temo que si has venido en busca de mi ayuda es que no te queda otra opción.

- Dudo mucho que la haya. Es terca como una mula. No se aviene a razones, su cuerpo me desea pero su mente sigue siendo de ese humano débil.

Inutaisho alzó las cejas e intentó disimular una sonrisa.

- ¿El marido de la hermana? ¿Sigue estando enamorada de él? Oh…vaya eso sí que es mala suerte hijo mío. Debo preguntarte si de veras la amas.

Inuyasha caminó hacia su padre y observó unos momentos el fresco pintado de su madre.

- Es como algo que se ha ido metiendo en mi cuerpo poco a poco, enfermando mi mente. Cuando estoy a su lado e inhalo su olor me vuelvo loco y el deseo me embarga haciendo que me abalance sobre ella y la haga mía de todas las maneras posibles. Pero ella me rechaza una y otra vez.

Inutaisho miró a su hijo con determinación.

- Dime que has pensado.

Inuyasha sonrió ladinamente y comenzó a explicar a su padre…

* * *

><p>Una semana después…<p>

- El perfil de ese hombre no tiene nada que ver con lo que es en realidad Aome. Créeme cuando te digo que tengo un sexto sentido para esto- Inuyasha se había parado detrás de ella y la había enjaulado entre sus brazos, sintiendo Aome su dulce aroma en la parte superior del oído.

- Qué es de ¿familia? Porque Sango me dice exactamente las mismas palabras que tú has dicho. Creo que voy a empezar a creer que tenéis el don de leer mentes o algo por el estilo.

Inuyasha miró su rostro con adoración. Así, tan cercana a él, parecía una puta ilusión. Pero pronto sería suya y se relamió lentamente como un felino al pensar en aquella situación venidera.

- No es cuestión de leer mentes es cuestión de estudiar los rasgos de su rostro- Se apartó de ella, sintiendo la gelidez de la distancia y rodeó su mesa para sentarse en el único asiento libre que había para poder mirarla libremente a los ojos- Es un depredador. Mira su mandíbula y sus ojos. La protuberancia de las cejas. Ese hombre no tiene nada de dulce y tierno. No tiene nada que ver con esa chica. Como les des el visto bueno, te arrepentirás.

- Esto me supera. Al final voy a tener que agradecer a Sango que te nombrara mi asistente personal- gimió Aome en un denso murmullo.

Inuyasha se tensó y sus músculos se movieron todos en sintonía. Aquel murmullo digno de una gatita lo había enfermado de deseo. Apretó el puente de su nariz y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Aquella mujer lo estaba volviendo loco literalmente y se contuvo nuevamente de no lanzarse encima de ella y devorarla como soñaba hacerlo.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?- era la voz de ella. Preocupada.

Él abrió los ojos de golpe y sonrió como un autentico demonio. Enseñando todos sus perfectos dientes.

- Sí. Pero es pasajero. Pronto obtendré la cura.

- Bien- Aome cerró el ordenador y se levantó de la silla, acomodando bien su falda de tubo.

Inuyasha se la quedó mirando embelesado. El demonio se pellizcaba el labio inferior con dos de sus dedos mientras se comía literalmente sus curvas con la mirada.

Aome pasó a su lado y cogió la chaqueta de sastre de la percha.

- Tu hermana me espera en el bar de abajo. Tengo prisa.

Inuyasha se levantó de una manera demasiado rápida para ser un mortal y abrió la puerta de la oficina caballerosamente.

- ¿Puedo tentarte a que me invites a una copa? Llevo una semana sin ponerte la mano encima y creo que eso debería agradecerse con una copa. ¿Me invitas entonces?

Aome caminó sin hacerle caso.

En realidad Inuyasha se había portado muy bien aquella semana. No había intentado tocarla, aunque ella lo había deseado en varios momentos, preguntándose el por qué.

Claro que los comentarios malintencionados y con segundas, brotaban de él como la mala hierba. La tentaba de muchas maneras llevándola al límite y dejándola muchas veces demasiado tensa sin haber llegado a tocarla. Aquella mirada insistente que solo tenía con ella, la ponía nerviosa y la enfurecía al mismo tiempo.

Malhumorada traspasó la agencia bajo la atenta mirada de todas las féminas de la planta. Suspiraban como unas malditas cada vez que veían a Inuyasha y aquello la ponía literalmente de los nervios.

Sabía que estaba detrás suyo. Podía sentir su mirada insistente en su nuca. Había llegado a apreciar aquella sensación y la hacía sentirse mujer y única.

La liberación en lo que concierne al enamoramiento de Koga había sido algo que todavía la tenía asombrada. Quería salir con otros hombres, sentir, disfrutar…

Llegó al ascensor y las puertas no se cerraron totalmente. Inuyasha entró tras ella al girarse.

- Eres una pesadilla. Inuyasha…

Él se inclinó sobre el espejó de la pared de su espaldar y sonrió como un adolescente.

- Me conformo con ser tu pesadilla.

- No seas engreído. No formas partes ni de mis sueños ni de mis pesadillas, Inuyasha.

Él gruñó y ella alzó una ceja.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?- volvió a preguntar, un tanto sería.

- Un gruñido- espetó el.

- ¿Tú…gruñes?

- Si.

- Hum…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salieron el uno al lado del otro.

Sango esperaba ansiosa la entrada de Inuyasha, lo había estado llamando mentalmente, pero las hormonas de su hermano no le habían dejado escuchar el llamado urgente de la pequeña súcubo.

- Hola Sango. Perdona la tardanza. Pero un perfil no dio la talla- Aome se sentó en la mesa ovalada y miró al camarero- Un Martini.

"_Deja esa cara de gilipollas y deja de babear, te he estado llamando a gritos. Desde luego, Inuyasha, desde que estás loco por Aome estás perdiendo facultades"_

Inuyasha dejó de mirar a su hembra y volvió la vista hacia su hermana iracundo.

"_¿Qué coño pasa?"_

"_Es Shippo Nara. Viene para acá. Quiere contarle a Aome lo que somos, Inuyasha. El maldito es el nieto de un chamán. Inuyasha, escúchame. Como Aome sepa lo que eres antes de amarte te odiará y tu matrimonio será una pesadilla"_

_Inuyasha volvió la mirada hacia Aome. Estaba ojeando el periódico del día._

"_No voy a permitirlo"_

"_Pues actúa hermanito"_

Inuyasha sonrió a su hermana de una manera extraña. A Sango le pareció que nerviosa. Inuyasha se sentó al lado de Aome y emergió dentro de aquel periódico con ella.

- Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer- dijo antes de rodearla con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué….?

Aome notó el calor abrasivo de los brazos de Inuyasha y sintió que volaba, perdió la conciencia y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

><p>Izayoi había trabajado de valiente aquella semana.<p>

Su principal temor había sido despejado y como una vez lo fue ella, ahora. En la actualidad, uno de sus hijos clamaba la esencia de una mujer con rabia y derecho. Aquello la enervaba y a la misma vez la enorgullecía. Hacía siglos que no veía a sus hijos, y ansiaba verlos, pero también los maldecía por ser hijos de quien eran, El demonio. Inutaisho era el rey desde hacía ya varios cientos de años. Pero la historia ahora no tenía nada que ver con ella y su marido, el cruel Rey de Los Demonios: Inutaisho. Era la muchacha que había visto entre ráfagas de fuego, en la mente de la mujer decadente que había pagado bien, para que la liquidase de una manera simple.

Rin también era una elegida, lo había visto claramente el día que la pusieron en su puerta a los pocos años de nacida. Tenía la señal en aquella cabecita sin cabello. La señal de los ángeles caídos.

Izayoi quiso armarla de la mejor de las maneras posibles, haciéndola una buena bruja en el arte de la Wicca. Y así había sido. Rin después de ella misma, era la mejor. Su belleza y exuberancia eran una nimiedad, si se comparaba con la sabiduría que había llegado a absorber a lo largo de todos aquellos años.

¿Pero para cual de sus dos hijos varones estaría destinada?

Al recordar a sus tres hijos se enfadó consigo misma. Sus rostros se habían borrado de su mente con el paso del tiempo y se martirizaba por ello continuamente.

Pero ella no podía concebir haber amado a un hombre que lideraba el mayor de los ejércitos malvados, Inutaisho. Y sus hijos, un día llevarían por estandarte este mismo hecho.

Pero ahora, todo había cambiado. Los sentimientos, el anhelo, el amor de uno de sus hijos estaba seriamente en peligro. Aquella mujer, unida a la predestinada de su hijo, la quería muerta, pero lo que aquella mujer extraña no sabía era que la vida de ambas estaba unida… más bien, la de la extraña a la de Kagome. Si Kagome moría ella caería segundos después.

No así al contrario.

Había una especie de mala corriente sanguínea por parte de la mujer que había llegado hasta ellas. Pero también había podido oler más allá de su piel, el aroma a azufre de quien ha vivido una temporada en el mismo infierno.

Todo eran preguntas que pronto tendrían solución.

- Izayoi. El altar ya está conformado. ¿A quién quieres invocar?

Izayoi giró su rostro hacia Rin y acarició el amuleto terminado entre sus manos.

- No voy a hacerlo yo, hija. Lo harás tú- Izayoi se acercó a Rin lentamente- Escucha hija. Escúchame bien. Quiero que invoques a Naraku, él me ayudó en su día. Necesitamos que alguien te permita viajar al inframundo. ¿Entiendes Rin?

Rin jadeó y tapó su boca con una mano. ¿Izayoi se había vuelto loca?

- ¿Estás diciendo en serio eso….si me dan el salvoconducto me mandaras al infierno?

La mujer asintió con fervor la cabeza.

Rin le dio la espalda y miles de preguntas se le atiborraron en la cabeza. Todo había sido demasiado extraño aquella semana….y ella sentía que iba a ocurrir algo. Su precognición se lo clamaba. Incluso había soñado con una extraña sombra enorme que la abarcaba de una manera total y por muy extraño que pareciese, ella se sentía poderosa y protegida.

Pero debía de confiar en su mentora. Aquella mujer, aunque algo extraña, la había acogido a una temprana edad, cuidándola y asesorándola en todo lo que ella sabía. Rin le debía la vida y ella era agradecida.

- Este bien- le dijo volviéndose para encararla- Pero antes dime que he de hacer allí.

Izayoi sonrió y cogió a la hermosa muchacha de un hombro, llevándola consigo a un mullido sofá.

- No temas Rin. Allí te enfrentaras con tu destino….

Rin sonrió a la mujer con benevolencia. Como si aquellas simples palabras totalmente enigmáticas, hubieran sido suficiente.

- Vamos a invocar a Naraku….

* * *

><p>Sango había seguido a su hermano. No tenía ganas de encararse con aquel maldito nieto de chamán que le haría un espectáculo en el bar de las oficinas. En aquel bucle extraño, se preguntaba como reaccionaria Aome al saberse secuestrada.<p>

La pequeña súcubo crujió los dientes y volvió a maldecir a su hermano, oyendo a lo lejos una suave risa socarrona.

Él sabía perfectamente todo lo que estaba pensando. ¡Maldito majadero!

Sintió como el suelo se reafirmaba en sus pies y vio la tierra roja de Amenek. Eran las tierras de los Shichinintai… ¿pero que pretendía el imbécil de su hermano?

Corrió tras de él, al verlo caminar hacia un edificio alto y antiguo.

- ¿Por qué la has traído hasta aquí? Podías haberla llevado a casa…allí estaría mejor…tú lo sabes…

Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua y la miró de soslayo.

- Lo hablé con Inutaisho. Es el sitio ideal. Si ella es como mamá, puedo conseguir algo de glamour y confundirla.

- ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si Kagome no es como mamá?

Inuyasha se paró en seco con Kagome entre sus brazos, miró a su hermana evaluándola.

- De sobras sabes que la elegida para el futuro rey sigue unos patrones. Tú antes que yo te diste cuenta de ello ósea que ahora no intentes confundirme, pequeña charlatana.

Inuyasha volvió a reanudar el paso, olvidándose completamente de su hermana. Abrió sin ninguna dificultad el grueso portón y caminó decidido, mirando de vez en cuando la faz de su bella secuestrada.

Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus sensuales labios, anticipándose a todo lo que estaría por venir.

- Déjame estar con ella Inuyasha. Sabes que es mejor….

Inuyasha abrió la puerta de lo que parecía una habitación y no se volvió para encarar a su hermana antes de dejar a Aome en una mullida cama de terciopelo negro.

- Voy a estar dándome de cabezazos toda la vida contigo….- rugió, sin importarle que Aome despertase- ¡Creaste el vinculo con ella! ¡Con mi esposa, con mi mujer! ¡Maldita desviada de mierda! ¡Como yo vea que la tocas de una manera lasciva, te juro Sango, que te convierto en pira al segundo!

Sango lo miró muy seria y de pronto estalló en carcajadas.

Inuyasha se sentía un tonto y se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado.

- Ya sabía yo que eso me iba a crear problemas contigo…- Sango seguía mondada de la risa- Pero somos hermanas de sangre hermanito y nada puedes hacer…¿sabes lo que quiere decir eso?

Inuyasha volvió a rugir, enormemente cabreado.

- Sí.

- Pues jódete. Ya, ya lo sé es un término, muy humano, pero estaba deseando de decírtelo. Juro por nuestro padre que he estado contando los días para esto- Volvió a estallar en risas, acercándose a la cama donde descansaba Aome- Ahora más vale que te marches y me dejes sola con ella. ¿O prefieres que te encuentre aquí cuando despierte? Es mejor que vaya preparando el terreno…Inuyasha.

Inuyasha apretó sus fuertes puños y miró una última vez a su linda secuestrada. Sango llevaba razón…

* * *

><p>- <em>Naraku, poderoso señor a quien el inframundo rinde culto. Tu que dominas desde los antros tenebrosos del infierno hasta la superficie de la tierra y sobre las aguas del mar. Tu espíritu infernal llave de paso hacia los infiernos. Yo te adoro, te invoco, te pido y exijo, después de entregarte mi don para que de él dispongas, que abandones las regiones infernales y te presentes aquí dispuesto a concederme lo que te pida. Rey del inframundo, de todo corazón y con el alma condenada te entrego el mayor de mis tesoros, mi sabiduría entera sí accedes a mis ruegos. Ven a mí, rey y señor, soy tu sierva, ninguna imagen o objeto religioso hay en mi casa. Rey del inframundo, preséntate sin temor a ser desobedecido, desciende, penétrame con tu luz, lanza tu sombra majestuosa sobre tu esclavo. Maldito, maldito, maldito sea el día en que sobre mi cabeza derramaron agua bendita, Naraku, señor, invoco tu presencia ante mí.<em>

Rin extendida de brazos delante de un espejo como instrumento de pasaje, admiraba su cuerpo con una escasa túnica negra, obedeciendo pies juntillas todas las palabras que el libro de invocaciones inscribía.

Izayoi se hallaba en un rincón, abrumada por la escena que estaba contemplando. El amuleto yacía en el cuello de su ahijada. Era el símbolo de protección para viajar al infierno. Ya todas las cartas estaban encima del tablero. De un minuto a otro, Naraku haría acto de presencia y entonces él sabría él porque, de aquella invocación.

El espejo comenzó a deshacerse y de él comenzó a manar un extraño flujo morado, amontonándose en el suelo de la pequeña habitación.

Rin admiraba el espectáculo sin miedo. Su mente le decía una y otra vez que aquello era el principio de todo y a la misma vez el final.

De aquella masa deforme, comenzó a subir un extraño pico y poco a poco fue formándose lo que podía adivinarse como un cuerpo. Pocos segundos después un hombre fornido y con ojos negros como el carbón se irguió ante ella, llevándole más de dos cabezas.

- ¿Quién osa reclamarme?- bramó con una cruel autoridad.

- Rin Saynu.

- Y bien…Rin Saynu, torpe mortal sabionda. ¿Quién te ha formado para reclamarme?

- Yo, Naraku. He sido yo.

El demonio buscó la voz entre las sombras y Rin pudo apreciar el asombro del demonio en sus ojos oscuros.

- ¿Izayoi?- preguntó con otra cadencia de voz, que no tenía nada que ver con la primera.

Izayoi salió de entre las sombras y miró al demonio enorme, sonriéndole.

- Exacto, Naraku. Y necesito que Rin llegue al infierno. Sabes que solamente tú, puedes conseguirlo.

Naraku quedó pensativo un lapso de tiempo y siseó algo en una lengua antigua.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- Izayoi caminó aprisa hacia él y subió la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos carbonizados- ¿Qué has querido decir?

El demonio se mostró nervioso y balbuceó.

- Olvidé que sabias la lengua antigua. Contigo desde luego no puedo…. Está bien. Inuyasha, Inuyasha ha estado confinado en mi mundo por siete años….

- ¿Siete años?- Izayoi casi gritó- ¿Por qué?

- Izayoi, tú no tienes ni idea… tu primogénito, ha dejado el infierno en manos de tu esposo, mientras se ha estado revolcando con esa humana. Todos queríamos que fuese Sesshomaru, y no él, el que ascendiera al trono cuando Inutaisho…

- ¿Cuándo Inutaisho…qué?

- Inutaisho quiere abdicar. Buscarte. Te echa de menos, mi Reina.

Rin, abrió los ojos asombrada y se giró levemente para admirar a la mujer que estaba posicionada a su lado.

Izayoi notó como nuevamente se abría la herida de su amor por Inutaisho y reprimió un gemido de agonía. Pero ahora…él no era importante, ni ella tampoco. Todo aquello era por la futura esposa de su hijo.

- Sigue- ordenó ella, intentando parecer impasible.

- Con todos mis respetos mi Reina, pero Inuyasha no está preparado para este hecho. Quise alejarlo de la humana y que Sesshomaru reclamara como suya a la que estaba destinada para Inuyasha.

- ¡Pero eso imposible! ¡Si esto se hace, ninguno de mis hijos varones será feliz!

- Calma, mi Reina. Por lo poco que yo sé. Sesshomaru no la ha reclamado.

Izayoi respiró hondo y miró a Rin haciendo un gesto indicándole que se marchara.

Rin, extrañada, hizo caso a su maestra y cerró la puerta tras de sí al marcharse.

- Naraku. Esa chica que se ha marchado, es la futura esposa de uno de mis hijos, llévala al infierno o te juro por lo más sagrado para nosotros que cuando vuelva al infierno te relegaré….

* * *

><p>So ya se la llevó! Bueno chicas dejenme les advierto que de ahora en adelante las cosas se van a empezar a calentar y mucho, recuerden que las advertencias lo dicen, es Lemmon y M por lo tanto..., XD<p>

Asi que las espero mañana, cuidense y miles de gracias por sus comentarios ^^


	13. Chapter 28, 29 y 30

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulos 28*, 29 y 30

La mirada de Aome se iba aclarando cada vez más. Su cuerpo estaba relajado y estirado eso lo sabía. Pero un increíble dolor de cabeza amenazaba con partirle ésta, en dos.

Pudo ver dos sombras justo donde acababan sus pies y comprendió que estaba echada en un sofá o en una cama. Todo era demasiado confuso. Se echó una de sus manos a la frente y, en un gesto de dolor, se irguió levemente para fijar la visión en aquellas dos sombras hasta ahora desconocidas.

Parpadeó varias veces y vio a Sango ésta la miraba sonriente.

- Vaya Aome… al fin despiertas. Estábamos seriamente preocupados. Llevas tres horas echada en esa cama.

Aome giró su rostro y vio el magnífico dosel del lecho, las sábanas algo arrugadas y quiso morirse. ¿Pero cuando había llegado ella hasta allí? ¿Y dónde estaba?

- Hummm….Sango. – Aome señaló al chico de cabello color oscuro, con mirada extraña que estaba apostado como un vigilante justo al lado de Sango.

- Perdón, mí señora- el hombre se acercó, levemente hacia un lateral de la cama e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Aome miró a Sango y elevó una ceja. ¿Qué se suponía que era aquello?- Mi nombre es Miroku Senju .

Aome lo miró con detenimiento. No debería de tener más de 23 años. Era increíblemente atractivo pero como Sango, Inutaisho e Inuyasha, algo en sus ojos la estremeció.

¿Inuyasha? Saltó de la cama y la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. La última vez que lo había visto había sido en la cafetería del mismo edificio donde trabajaban. Recordó, entre punzantes dolores de cabeza, el momento en que se le acercó… _"Espero que me perdones por lo que voy a hacer…."_

A Aome ni si quiera le dio tiempo a replicar.

Se apretó las manos a la cabeza y se encorvó levemente apenas conteniendo el dolor.

- ¡Sango!- gritó- ¿Dónde coño estoy?... ¿Y por qué me duele tantísimo la cabeza?

La pequeña súcubo miró al joven Miroku, seria. El demonio había intentando insertarle a Aome una serie de información falsa…todo por ordenes de Inuyasha. Pero había sido inútil, puede que sirviera el ligero glamour de casa de campo en un entorno inigualable, pero de ahí a poder manipular la memoria de Aome había todo un trecho.

- Esto…mira Aome. Mejor le preguntas a Inuyasha. Yo solo estoy aquí para tranquilizarte y darte confianza.

Aome ensanchó las aletas de la nariz.

- ¡Joder, Sango! ¿Esto qué es? ¿Tengo que sumar dos y dos? ¿Qué mierda hago aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es a tu hermano muy cerca de mí rostro y diciéndome algo…luego me despierto y estoy aquí…. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¡Le voy a dar tal patada en los cojones que se va a quedar estéril para toda la eternidad!

Sango rió, traviesa cuando escuchó aquel comentario.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Aome caminó descalza hacia un gran ventanal y pudo ver un precioso paisaje con vistas al mar. Volvió la vista y fulminó a Sango- ¿Dónde estoy….Sango?

- Yo…mira, mejor me marcho- Sango miró a Miroku- Mejor vayámonos y dejemos que Inuyasha te cuente….- Sango cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo abrió. Seguidamente desapareció junto con el joven Miroku y Aome se tiró de los pelos en un gesto puramente cómico.

- ¡Inuyashaaaaaaa!

* * *

><p>- Iré a ver a Inutaisho ahora mismo Inuyasha. Me alegro que ya hayas traído a la humana, aunque sea aquí a las tierras de Amenek. - Sesshomaru dio una fuerte palmada a su hermano en el hombro- Pero siento decirte, que esta misma noche deberías llevarla a casa. Mañana mismo deberías presentarte con ella en el congreso para calmar los ánimos. Y si no es mañana, pasado mañana. Los ánimos están muy revolucionados Inuyasha. Y hay instigadores que creen que yo sería mejor Rey que tú, en el que caso de que papá, abdicara. Y sabes que eso ocurrirá muy pronto porque irá en busca de madre.<p>

Inuyasha asintió.

Los problemas con Kagome no hacían nada más que amontonarse. La había raptado, la había llevado a las tierras del Clan Shichinintai para seducirla con un poco de glamour y los recuerdos falsos impregnados por el joven Miroku, no habían servido para nada…..tenía un escudo mental, tan hermético, que le daban ganas de patearse el culo, él mismo.

Encolerizado y asustado por la reacción de ella cuando partieran hacia al infierno. Tragó en seco.

Era la primera vez que temía a una situación y aquello aparte de curioso, lo encontró gracioso.

- Entonces la llevaré esta misma noche, a palacio. Y deséame suerte hermano, porque ésa hembra mía, es lo más cabezota que he visto en mí vida. ¡Su mente se niega en rotundo a mis atenciones! Aunque su cuerpo desee todo lo contrario- Inuyasha apretó la mandíbula y los puños con intensidad- ¡Y todo porque no ha olvidado a ese insignificante humano!

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño.

- Pero Inuyasha…yo…

- ¡Inuyashaaaaaa!

Ambos se volvieron al escuchar aquel fuerte alarido de mujer. Inuyasha se paseó los dedos por su cabello nervioso. Y Sesshomaru lo vio marcharse deseándole suerte mentalmente.

Se desmaterializó en el acto. Caminando por los amplios pasillos que conducían al salón del Rey.

* * *

><p>Rin fue engullida por un agujero negro y cerró los ojos. Gemidos y alaridos de terror la envolvían y no quiso que su mente quedara hechizada, por lo que camino al infierno verían sus ojos.<p>

No tuvo conciencia del tiempo pero antes de lo esperado cayó de bruces sobre el pavimento de una gran puerta. Los guardias la miraron extrañados y ella se alzó enseñando el medallón que Izayoi le había entregado.

Los guardias se miraron asombrados y le dieron paso sin previo aviso a Inutaisho.

Cuando Rin caminó con paso inseguro hacia la figura oscura que le daba la espalda en el amplio salón barroco un estremecimiento de terror la atenazó.

Inutaisho sintió la presencia. Y el fuerte hedor vástago de ángel caído, lo dejó mudo. Aún y así se dio lentamente la vuelta y observó a la tentadora belleza, que se había personado ante él.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo que mí guardia te ha cedido el paso?- Preguntó algo hostil. Y de repente algo le llamó poderosamente la atención. El colgante que llevaba la mujer alrededor de su cuello perfecto.

A una velocidad sobrehumana llegó hasta ella y acarició el amuleto, llevándoselo a sus fosas nasales.

- Señor. Vengo de parte de la señora Izayoi…- Rin contuvo el aliento.

Inutaisho se quedó sin habla y abrió un poco la boca conmocionado. ¡Izayoi! ¡Después de tantas décadas…!

- Mi esposa….¿Cómo se encuentra? - El demonio terriblemente vulnerable, perdió la vista en el infinito- ¿Traes buenas nuevas? ¿No habrá,….?

Rin sonrió tierna.

- No. Tome. Esta carta me la ha entregado la señora. Sabe que usted obrará en consecuencia. Por lo poco que yo sé. Algo terrible va a suceder si no nos ponemos rápidamente manos a la obra.

Inutaisho miró a aquella mujer hermosa a los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te llamas…hija?

- Rin señor- Ella, bajó la cabeza, en una leve inclinación y se quedó así postrada mientras Inutaisho guardaba aquella misiva, dentro de su pecho. Muy cerca de su corazón.

Sintió la presencia de su hijo Sesshomaru y avanzó varios pasos para ir en su encuentro una vez traspasara el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

><p>La esencia de quien fuera la mujer impía, le machacaba las sienes. Se le deshicieron repentinamente todas las terminaciones nerviosas. Quien fuese que se hallara allí era por quien había esperado toda la vida.<p>

El pasillo hacia el trono de su padre se hizo interminable y con ello la esencia picante del deseo abrasó sus bajos como la ardiente lava. Jadeó levemente al posar su mano en el dorado picaporte. La mujer aquella desconocida, con embriagadora esencia, lo esperaba tras aquella puerta.

Asió el pomo ligeramente y lo giró despacio. Abrió el portón e intentó tratar de no respirar. Su padre., Inutaisho, estaba sentado en su lujoso trono observándola sonriente. La mujer inclinada en una reverencia, no se inmutó y él caminó hacia su padre como pudo, ya que las fuertes piernas de gladiador se estaban convirtiendo, a cada paso en cremosa gelatina.

- Hijo- Inutaisho lo miró con una sonrisa más abierta y se levantó para ir a su encuentro.

Sesshomaru sofocado intentó silenciar un alarido de deseo, pues sus fuerzas estaban a punto de estallar. Estaba duro como una roca. Más que eso, aquella sensación era totalmente nueva para él. Quería enterrarse en ella sin consideraciones, apretarse en su dulce calor.

- Inutaisho- siseó Sesshomaru, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué te trae aquí hijo mío? - La mirada maliciosa de Inutaisho, no se le escapó a su hijo y Sesshomaru intentó no ruborizarse.

- Inuyasha ya tiene a Kagome en Amenek.

Inutaisho rió levemente y miró la cabellera oscura de la mujer que no se había movido si quiera de aquella sutil reverencia.

- Querida…levántate- dijo, volviendo a mirar a su hijo.

Rin se levantó lentamente, había estado nerviosa todo el viaje pero desde que aquel desconocido había cruzado el umbral de la puerta, sus nervios se habían deslizado sobre su piel y ésta le quemaba. Necesitaba algo que la calmara y no entendía el qué.

Se giró para observar al hombre que hablaba con el esposo de Izayoi y jadeó cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

El hombre se revolvió como si hubiera sido víctima de alguna extraña posesión.

- ¡Guardias! ¡Contenedlo!- ordenó Inutaisho, apartando a Rin y escondiéndola en su espalda.

Sesshomaru comenzó a convulsionarse y rápidamente los guardias lo apresaron en muñecas y pies, para inmovilizarlo.

Inutaisho comprendió todo y asintió gustoso a su hijo.

- El ardor es maravilloso hijo….estoy deseando ver ese tipo de reacción en tu hermano Inuyasha cuando llegue aquí con Kagome…

La polla de Sesshomaru saltaba de sobre sus pantalones convulsa. Era la sensación más demandante y dolorosa que había tenido en toda su jodida vida….

- Padre….la necesito…- jadeó intentando llegar hasta ella.

Rin cegada con aquella reacción, no oyó como su corazón se marchaba para colarse en el centro del pecho de aquel increíble espécimen.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta sigilosamente. Cerró los ojos y esperó el primer impacto. Sabría que lo habría. Había aprendido a conocerla.<p>

Se había tirado sobre de Inuyasha envolviendo con sus piernas, las caderas de él y en ese momento, le estaba arañando el rostro como una gata celosa.

- Aome….

- ¡Maldito! ¡Qué derecho crees tener sobre mí! ¿Y donde mierdas me has traído?

- Cuida tu boca querida. La querré para otras cosas más…agradables.

Aome apartó las manos de su rostro y tomó conciencia de cómo se había enganchado a él. Se tensó y dejó caer sus piernas lentamente a lo largo de las de Inuyasha.

- Me has traído aquí sin mí autorización previa. Inuyasha. Te suplico…no. Te ordeno que me lleves a mí casa, a mí espacio. ¡Por favor!

Inuyasha quería devorarla. Estaba tan sexy con las mejillas encendidas a causa del enfado y el cabello alborotado, después de una larga siesta, que sonrió cuando ella terminó de hablar.

- Si hemos llegado a este punto querida, es porque no me lo has puesto nada fácil.

- ¿Fácil? ¿Y qué es lo que tengo que ponerte fácil? ¿Abrirme de piernas para ti?- Aome estaba encolerizada, pero una lamida infernal subió por la parte interna de su muslo. Como una caricia húmeda invisible. Acabó por perderse entre sus piernas y se estremeció de puro deseo.

- No solamente quiero que te abras de piernas para mí. Si lo hubiera querido, te hubiera hecho perder la voluntad y te hubieses entregado sin ninguna reserva. Pero es algo mucho más profundo que eso. Cada latido de tu corazón, cada mirada al futuro, todo lo que te rodea, quiero que sea mío.

Aome se adentró en aquel mar de ojos dorados y se ahogó en ellos. ¿Podría ser verdad todo lo que estaba diciendo? No…..Koga también le dijo un día que la amaba y luego se acostó con Kikyo, relegándola a ella, a un segundo plano.

- No creo ni una palabra de lo que me dices Inuyasha. El amor no es una cosa que aparezca de un día para otro. Todo eso que quieres de mí….no es para ti…como ya te dije, no quiero ser plato de segunda mesa. No voy a caer otra vez el mismo error. Ser devorada por las mentiras de los hombres que primero amaron y desearon a mí hermana. No. Gracias.

Inuyasha la escuchaba embelesado. ¡Como le gustaba aquella mujer! Y como había cambiado desde la primera vez que la vio. ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta que era ella la que cantaba para él, aquella noche que se dejó caer por Miyagi? El destino…maldito destino…Pero no la iba dejar escapar. Ella entendería….lo amaría con la misma intensidad que él había descubierto amarla.

- Mírame- le dijo él, de una manera ronca. Rozando con un dedo su mandíbula y girándola levemente para encontrarse ambos con la mirada- Vas a ser mía, Kagome Higurashi. De todas las maneras habidas y por haber y tú escúchame bien, tú, serás la que venga a mí en busca de consuelo….

- Nunca he ido a nadie en busca de consuelo y no lo voy a hacer por ti, Inuyasha. No seas engreído- masculló ella. Apartándose de su gélido contacto.

La miró largamente y bufó algo exasperado.

- No puedo creerlo- masculló- No tengo huevos de nada….

Ella alzó una ceja interrogante y él no pudo más con sus más bajos instintos. Dio dos zancadas inmensas y la apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo tanto que a ella le costaba respirar.

Olfateó su rostro y su cuello, gimiendo de puro deseo al ver como ella comenzaba a estremecerse.

- ¿Por qué te niegas a lo que siente tu cuerpo? Eres mía y tu cuerpo me reconoce como tal, mí bella ninfa. Me vuelves loco de deseo, me muero por ti Kagome, necesito tu calor, de tus besos, de tus caricias. Soy un maldito condenado si no me das aunque sea migajas de tu amor.

Aome se mordió un labio. Excitada. Inuyasha siempre había conseguido cosas en ella que nunca se había podido explicar. Su cuerpo ardía por él cada segundo mientras que él anduviera cerca y su mente tratara de mantenerlo en la distancia, la perseguía como una sombra de día y de noche en su maldito subconsciente.

Sería fácil entregarse a él. Sería fácil, perderse en aquellos brazos atléticos y bien formados. La dicha la inundaría….pero después no habría nada más…. Como con los demás hombres que habían formado parte de su vida….no recordaría. No sabría como tocar el cielo con las manos.

Inuyasha lamió aquellos labios con detenimiento, y con su legua, abrió aquella boca preciosa para adentrarse en su dulce cavidad. Se encontró gimiendo cuando ambos músculos se encontraron y comenzaron la dura batalla campal de leguas. Se restregaban con sus cuerpos como si quisieran, ambos, dejar el olor y la huella de cada uno, en el otro.

A Kagome le faltó la respiración y se separó abruptamente de él.

Inuyasha pasó la nariz por su cuello, hasta llegar con sus labios al oído de ella.

- Déjate llevar…

Aome lo miró intensamente y un gran fulgor comenzó a adueñarse de toda la campiña…

El cielo estaba comenzando a tornarse rojizo y un aroma a azufre la envolvió haciendo que le picara enormemente la nariz.

Inuyasha aterrorizado, sintió que el dulce glamour estaba comenzando a desvanecerse. Sin perder conexión visual con ella, tragó en seco y mojó sus labios, nervioso.

- Confía en mí- rogó.

- ¿Qué?

- Aome mí amor. Confía en mí. Déjame que me sumerja en tu conciencia. Aome….

Aquel tono, aquella mirada, aquellos brazos todo poderosos que la envolvían, aquella palabra mágica que había emergido de sus labios, abriéndolo todo para ella….sin saber porque confió en él y asintió dejando que la voluntad fuese absorbida por aquel ser en el que comenzaba a confiar….

* * *

><p>Kikyo había rogado a su madre que fuese unos días para ayudarla con el cuidado de los niños. Koga había salido para hacer una entrevista a la universidad de Tokio y hacia tres días que no sabían nada de él.<p>

Rió interiormente. Sí, todo estaba perfectamente planeado. Metódicamente más bien.

Sus hijos, dos sombras incomodas en su vida al igual que su marido no serian un lastre para llegar hacia él y ser su esclava…..además, Kikyo tenía plena seguridad de ello. Inuyasha la aceptaría con gusto, sabía lo que debía de hacer para volverlo a sentir entre sus piernas. ¡Y lo anhelaba tanto!

Subió lentamente las escaleras hacia su habitación de matrimonio y cerró la puerta sigilosamente. La noche había caído y llovía copiosamente cuando se acercó a la ventana.

Cerró los ojos golosa y comenzó a rezar aquella plegaria ilegible que había escrito la bruja con tinta roja en aquel áspero pergamino.

- _"Los poderes de la tierra, por la presencia del fuego, por la inspiración del aire, por las virtudes del agua, invoco y conjuro a Astaroth, por la fuerza de los corazones sagrados y de las lágrimas derramadas por amor, para que se dirija a Inuyasha I donde está, trayendo su espíritu ante mí Kikyo Higurashi, amarrándolo definitivamente al mío._

_Que su espíritu se bañe en la esencia de mí amor y me devuelva el amor en cuádruple. Que Inuyasha jamás quiera a otra persona y que su cuerpo solo a mí me pertenezca. Que Inuyasha no beba, no coma, no hable, no escuche, no cante a no ser en mí presencia. Que mis grilletes lo apresen para siempre, por los poderes de esta Oración. Astaroth gira use su poder y aleje a Inuyasha de cualquier mujer con que el este en este momento y si estuviera que llame mí nombre. Quiero amarrar el espíritu y cuerpo de Inuyasha porque lo quiero amarrado y enamorado de mí quiero que Inuyasha se quede dependiente de mí amor, quiero verlo loco por mí, deseándome como si yo fuese la última persona de la faz de la tierra. _

_Quiero su corazón prendido a mí eternamente, que en nombre de Astaroth florezca este sentimiento dentro de Inuyasha dejándole preso a mí , 24 horas por día. OH gran Astaroth has de traer a Inuyasha, para mí, pues yo a el deseo, y lo quiero deprisa. Por tus poderes ocultos, que Inuyasha comience a amarme a mí Kikyo Higurashi a partir de este exacto instante y que el piense sólo en mí, como si yo fuese la única persona del mundo._

_Que Inuyasha venga corriendo hacia mí, lleno de esperanzas y deseo, que Inuyasha no tenga sosiego hasta que venga a buscarme, y vuelva a mí. Yo te imploro para que me traigas a REO. Que Inuyasha me ame mucho, venga manso y como yo deseo._

_Yo le agradezco al gran Astaroth. Y prometo siempre llevar su nombre conmigo. OH! Poderosa ley demoniaca, quiero de vuelta mí amado REO que me entristece con su desprecio, que Inuyasha olvide y deje de una vez y por todas todos los otros amores y a los que nos quieran apartar. Que Inuyasha sea desanimado y frío con otras personas, que desanime y sea frío con todas las otras mujeres, que cualquier otra mujer que este con Inuyasha se estrese con él, pelee con él y salga inmediatamente de la vida de él y le tome enojo, odio, aversión y rabia de él y no se retracte de nada. Y que Inuyasha tome enojo, odio, aversión y rabia de cualquier otra mujer que ande con el ahora y que ellos terminen esa relación urgentemente. Que Inuyasha que se sienta solo, humillado, avergonzado de todo y por todos. Que El venga a mí, pida mí amor y mí perdón._

_Oh! Linda Poderosa ley demoniaca. Que quede sólo pensando en mí y pensando cómo va a hacer para HACERME FELIZ. Necesito, de una señal, cualquier contacto para yo saber si Inuyasha piensa en mí y que me quiere, y me quite de esa oscuridad. Que Inuyasha hable conmigo, que sienta que me echa de menos. Usted es fuerte y poderoso, traiga a Inuyasha a mis pies, para no más salir, y que venga Corriendo, que deje todo y a todos Y que sólo piense en mí. Linda Poderosa ley demoniaca que con su grande y fuerte poder quite todas las barreras que están impidiendo que Inuyasha ME AME LOCAMENTE y desee unirse a mí. Quiero mí amado, amándome y admirándome siempre. Que él no sienta más deseos sexuales por ninguna otra persona. Que sus deseos sean sólo para mí, que sus pensamientos, gentilezas y maldades sean sólo para mí._

_Que Inuyasha quiera mucho de verdad que yo me Quede Con él. Pero además, quiero que usted, poderoso Astaroth, aleje de Inuyasha toda y cualquier otra mujer. Y Que podamos ser felices juntitos. Que el sólo sienta atracción y deseo sexual por mí. Que él me llame por todo, desde ya y a todo instante. Que sienta nostalgia por mí persona, y que sufra lejos de mí y no aguante más sufrir. Quiero que él me busque cuando pase la luna. Quiero oír la voz de él, pidiendo verme para quedarse conmigo y volviendo a mí para siempre, diciendo que me ama y que me quiere solo a mí."_

Kikyo plegó el desgastado pergamino entre sus manos e hizo lo que la bruja le había dicho que hiciera. Buscó una cerilla de madera autentica y lo quemó junto con una de sus prendas intimas. El rezo ya estaba ejecutado…ahora solo quedaba esperar…

* * *

><p>Aome despertó de pronto. Como si la hubieran hipnotizado y no tuviese ningún recuerdo de su situación anterior. Sus parpados pesaban y tenía la sensación de llevar un peso tremendo en la cabeza. No caminaba. Iba en brazos de alguien. Inuyasha, era Inuyasha.<p>

Gimió, algo alucinada. Avanzaban por un amplio pasillo y de repente sintió como todas las fibras de su ser tomaban vida propia y se retorcían. Miró los labios de Inuyasha y pudo ver una mueca de disgusto. Pues apretaba tanto la mandíbula que podía tener serio problemas en partírsela. Aome pegó la cabeza a su cuello y lo olió disimuladamente, desprendía una carga tremendamente sexual y su cuerpo se estaba preparando para ello. Sus ojos se encontraron y pudo ver como sus pupilas habían adquirido un tono carmín que la aterrorizó por unos instantes pero fue solo eso. Un momento, un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza fue suficiente para calmar el nerviosismo que la había atenazado al observar aquel denso color.

Alguien abrió unas puertas inmensas y un gran salón apareció ante su vista. De colores ocres y color sangre. Inutaisho. El padre de Sango e Inuyasha, se hallaba de pie como si esperase de un momento a otro sus presencias.

- ¡Qué bien que estéis aquí hijos míos…!- Inutaisho miró a su hijo con detenimiento y suspiró- Hijo, te aconsejo que dejes a Aome en el suelo.

Inuyasha estaba en un serio problema. Desde que había aparecido en la puerta del inframundo con su compañera, había notado como su piel adquiría una nueva dimensión al tenerla a ella cerca. Le dolía la piel, le ardía literalmente por no tenerla con él. Desnudos, tomándose de todas las maneras posibles. Miles de imágenes se habían formado dentro de su cerebro y era inútil intentar evitarlas. Se sucedían continuamente como si alguna vez en tiempos remotos, él y ella hubiesen sido amantes y aquello que pululaba por su mente fueran recuerdos.

Aceptó la sugerencia de su padre a regañadientes ya que no quería separarse de ella ni un momento, necesitaba tenerla cerca, respirar su aroma, tomar su aliento.

- Aome, hija. Como me alegro que por fin estés aquí. Ahora todo será como siempre debió haber sido- Inutaisho rió, llevándose una mano a la boca- Pero no te preocupes…supongo que tendrás miles de preguntas en esa cabecita tuya. Pero pronto tendrán su respuesta…aunque lo primero es lo primero…

Inutaisho miró de nuevo a su hijo. Inuyasha estaba tenso. Lo notaba, su energía saltaba alrededor de aquel salón como si fuesen chispas de electricidad. Se sintió orgulloso de él, ya que por el momento no había reaccionado igual que su otro hijo: Sesshomaru.

- ¡Guardias!- gritó Inutaisho de pronto. Inuyasha lo miró extrañado y su padre alzó una ceja insolente.

- Me gustaría saber de qué va todo esto….- Aome se había decidido hablar. Estaba ya hasta las narices. Aunque confiaba en Inuyasha, se sentía como una muñeca que todo el mundo llevaba de un lado para otro sin darle ningún tipo de explicación. Se agitó la melena e irguió la espalda, sintiendo en ese momento toda su carga sensual por cada poro de su piel. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué de pronto era tan consciente de su feminidad? Respiró intensamente por la nariz y esperó la respuesta de Inutaisho….pero esta no llegó.

Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella con un rugido bestial, arrancándola gran parte de la ropa que la cubría. Buscó a Inutaisho con la mirada y como si fuese a cámara lenta, dos de los guardias que había mandado llamar Inutaisho momentos antes, se precipitaron sobre Inuyasha, intentando apartarlo de ella.

Aome sintió en sus partes desnudas como la piel abrasadora de Inuyasha le aplacaba aquel dulce tormento que había comenzado a sufrir al despertarse cargada en sus brazos. Inuyasha se removía, intentando por todos los medios de no ser separado de ella. La necesitaba y le importaba un rábano que su padre estuviese delante pero quería hacerla suya porque si no el cerebro, la polla y el pecho le iban a estallar.

Era el dolor más insoportable que había sentido jamás y dolía…dolía tanto. Rugió de nuevo, lo habían separado lo suficiente de ella y se sentía vulnerable. Bajó la vista a su entre pierna y siseó maldiciones de diestro y siniestro. No estaba duro como una roca. Eso era un término que no se ajustaba a aquella situación. Notaba un hierro ardiente en sus cojones. Un hierro ardiente, anhelante de enterrarse dentro de su dueña.

- ¡Aomeee! ¡Noooooo!- lo habían apresado del pecho y del cuello y tiraban de él hacia atrás, haciendo que el carmín de sus ojos se volviese más pronunciado- ¡No me separes de ella! ¡Malditoooooooo!- Lo arrastraban literalmente. Aome estaba horrorizada, pero también increíblemente excitada. Aquel comportamiento la había calentado como una perra en celo y se sentía tan viva que al pasarse las manos por las muñecas incomoda, sintió como los bellos se le pusieron de punta.

- No temas Kagome. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta. Estas en mí hogar que será el tuyo. – Inutaisho la evaluó lentamente- Inuyasha estará bien… de momento. Ven, yo mismo te llevaré a tus habitaciones.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces asombrada.

- ¿Mis habitaciones?

El demonio rió misteriosamente.

- Por supuesto hija mía. Allí encontraras todo lo que tus necesidades humanas requieren- Avanzaron hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla, se escuchó otro alarido de Inuyasha clamando el nombre de ella.

- ¿Por qué…..que tiene Inuyasha?

Inutaisho no contestó y rió echando la cabeza para atrás. Aome hizo un mohín terriblemente molesta y lo acompañó sin hablar una sola palabra más.

* * *

><p>Aome se sentía incómoda en aquel lecho gigantesco, como también lo estaba su cuerpo que necesitaba las manos ardientes de aquel hombre que estaba gritando su nombre, desde alguna de las habitaciones cerradas por las que había pasado con Inutaisho.<p>

Lo podía escuchar perfectamente. Y aquello aún la ponía más nerviosa. La voz de él, suplicante la llamaba una y otra vez. Unas veces anhelante y otras veces demandante y urgente. Rugiendo como un autentico animal.

Ella se levantó y observó su imagen nada clara en un espejo junto a la cama.

El camisón blanco de raso, le acariciaba todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sus erectos pezones sufrieron una vez más al oír su nombre en la descarnada garganta de él. Inuyasha estaba sufriendo porque la necesitaba a ella.

Aome, completamente húmeda y presa de un deseo ardiente que ni ella misma comprendía, se abalanzó hacia la puerta y corrió por el amplio pasillo rezando porque Inuyasha gritara una vez más. Quería ayudarlo….si ¡Dios mío, quería ayudarlo!

Otra vez, su nombre….pero esta vez era un gimoteo, Inuyasha parecía estar ¿llorando? Corrió intentando llegar al lugar de donde creía que había escuchado la voz y el sonido de una respiración irregular hizo que abriera la puerta de una de las habitaciones.

Traspasó el umbral de la puerta lentamente y se llevó sus dos manos a la boca.

Inuyasha estaba allí, si. Completamente desnudo atado de pies y manos a una enorme rueda de piedra.

Expuesto y precioso…magnifico.

- Inuyasha…- susurró ella, al dejar que la leve luz que entraba por una de las ventanillas le diera completamente en el rostro- Inuyasha…

Inuyasha levantó la cara pero las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver. Estaba adolorido y preso de una locura de deseo que lo estaba matando. Pero aquello era necesario. Si montaba a Aome aquella misma noche, él sería un animal y para ella, sería su primera vez y eso no podía permitirlo. Tenía que pasar por aquello…mañana todo sería más llevadero, habiéndose ya preparado todas aquellas horas anteriores.

Pero como una aparición, ella estaba allí con aquellos ojos marrones devorándolo y su hinchada virilidad, moviéndose furiosa al reconocer su hogar.

- Aome…por favor. Por lo que más quieras, sal de aquí…- su voz jadeante le asombró incluso a él, que no apartó la vista ni un segundo de aquella mirada chocolate- Ve a tu habitación… ¡Corre!

Aome notaba el cálido néctar de su excitación bajando entre sus muslos. Inuyasha era maravilloso, su cuerpo estaba cincelado magníficamente. Todo era perfecto en él. Debería sentirse escandalizada pero estaba completamente embebida con la v, algo peluda que acababa en el falo maravillosamente erecto, que se convulsionaba de vez en cuando haciendo que ella se excitara mucho más al observarlo.

Sin darse cuenta se lamió los labios, sedienta. Se acercó un par de pasos más hacia él…olía maravillosamente bien. Se sentía atrapada por aquel cuerpo de pecado y aquella punta en forma de seta de la que emergían pequeñas gotas perladas que anhelaba beber. Se sintió libre por primera vez y descubrió que las ropas le molestaban en el cuerpo. Lo arañaban por increíble que parecieses pese a ser sedosas.

Llegó hasta él. Estaba muy cerca, si alargaba la mano podía tocarlo y saciarse de aquel picor insoportable que parecía arrancarle la piel a tiras. Lo necesitaba. Se necesitaban ambos.

La respiración de Inuyasha era agitada y se sentía al borde del colapso….estaba tan cerca…tanto.

No quería mirarla, pero se obligó a hacerlo cuando lo sorprendió el salvaje contacto de la palma de su mano contra su polla hinchada y adolorida.

- Me has estado llamando por horas Inuyasha. Y ahora que me tienes aquí, casi tan anhelante como tú… ¿quieres que me marche?

Sus ojos se encontraron y él negó categóricamente, tragando en seco.

Ella sonrió y apresó entre sus dedos el escote de su bonito camisón. Lo desgarró completamente bajo la mirada atónita y embelesada de Inuyasha.

Sopesó los duros testículos de él entre sus manos, acariciándolos, levantándolos, masajeándolos, hasta que el ronco gemido de él la hizo acercarse mucho más, repasando con la palma de su mano el tórax sudoroso de aquel hombre, delineó los pezones y los hombros…bajando por los costados y haciéndolo suspirar y maldecir. Su maravilloso falo le rozaba el vientre y su humedad, la hacía sentirse una Diosa.

Acarició los suaves rizos plateados antes de llegar a su entre pierna y entonces la alojó completamente en su mano tirando de aquel recubrimiento de seda que cubría una autentica barra de hierro candente.

- ¡Aomeee!- Inuyasha rugió echando la cabeza para atrás.

Aome sonrió victoriosa como una chica malvada….y volvió a ejercitar aquel dulce movimiento que lo volvía loco, despegando la caliente verga y ocultándola en aquella funda perfecta. Se relamió al ver el dulce rostro de él… aceleró el ritmo y vio como el rostro de él comenzaba a deformarse en una mueca de absoluto placer.

- No... Todavía no…- dijo ella enigmática.

Inuyasha había enloquecido. Estaba seguro de ello. Ella era lo que siempre había deseado en una mujer y mucho más…pero aquella manera de volverlo tan vulnerable le puso la piel de gallina. Temblaba con cada caricia que ella le daba…convulsionaba.

Cuando estuvo a punto de correrse, ella dejó de arrullar su polla tiesa y adolorida para ponerse de rodillas como si él fuera el puto Dios y lanzó su dulce halito a la cabeza roma para que ésta se moviese sola a su antojo y entonces pasó la punta de la lengua absorbiendo las gotas de semen que había estaba escupiendo por la cachondez que llevaba encima.

Inuyasha suplicó cuando ella lo alojó completamente en su boca, delineando cada contorno de su polla hasta saberlo de memoria. Degustando su miembro de una manera insoportable para él, porque le dolían las bolas de tanto aguantarse la corrida.

E Inuyasha quería eyacular de una maldita vez….

Pero ella estaba entretenida mordiendo, chupando, absorbiendo y comiendo todo lo largo y espeso que era su nardo.

Estaba enfurecido por ser tan buena…tan jodidamente buena.

La estrechez de su boquita no permitió que aguantara mucho más y se corrió en la boca de ella, caliente y estrecha como el más estrecho de los coñitos….y fue un orgasmo brutal porque pareció no acabarse nunca, Inuyasha gemía y gemía, mientras ella no abandonaba nunca aquella salvaje labor.

Inuyasha tembló al abrir los ojos y contemplarla. Su boca estaba manchada con la semilla de él, pero ella en un gesto de puta de mierda, se relamió los labios y se llevó con su legua todo el semen que no había entrado en su boca.

Él echó la cabeza para atrás completamente perturbado y con todas sus fuerzas arrancó aquellas esposas de sus muñecas y pies. La besó profundamente dejándola sin sentido.

- Ahora te toca a ti…- le susurró al oído antes de atraparla entre sus brazos y llevarla en volandas hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho se había refugiado en la soledad de su cuarto, la misiva de Izayoi le ardía en el pecho, pero eran demasiado importantes los acontecimientos que se habían producido aquel día en el ardiente y lujurioso infierno.<p>

Un destello de alegría inundó sus ojos al recordar las reacciones de cada uno de sus hijos. La de Sesshomaru había sido fiera, sin duda. Pero la de Inuyasha lo había endurecido a él también.

Podía sentir perfectamente el anhelo de su hijo en él mismo, porque para él su esposa, su mujer lo enardecía tan ardientemente como Kagome a Inuyasha. Inutaisho sabía que su hijo había encontrado aquella compañera fiel y deseosa de sus caricias una vez que la "domesticara". Y eso iba a ser duro, porque pese a que Aome era temerosa y tímida, había algo en un recóndito lugar, tan escondido que ni ella misma tenía control sobre ello, el poder absoluto que podría tener sobre Inuyasha.

Izayoi había sido consciente de ese poder justo antes de abandonarlo. Pero también fue conocedora de otras más "cosas" que no le dieron a Inutaisho ni el beneficio de la duda.

Suspiró pesadamente y se quitó sus ropajes negros antes de zambullirse en la cama.

Prestó un inusual atención a los sonidos guturales de su hijo al otro lado de la mansión y albergó la carta que le había entregado Rin de parte de su amada esposa, su mujer.

_Inutaisho._

_Demasiado tiempo sin saber de mí…lo sé._

_Pero no te escribo para hablar de nosotros y los problemas que generaran que me marchara de allí donde vives._

_Hay una mujer. Su nombre es Kikyo Higurashi, he podido ensuciarme de su alma y me inquieta, hay algo en ella que no es de este mundo y quiero que tú me lo ratifiques._

_Vino a mí hace unos días. Ella…quería que le hiciera un trabajo, de amarre a un hombre, pero ante la perplejidad de todo lo que me contaba, me dijo que el hombre al que ella quería a su lado era alguien especial. Era un demonio._

_Pedí su nombre y ella me lo enunció. Yo intenté por todos los medios de no verme afectada por estos hechos pero me fue imposible, le pedí que me contara más, pero ella es astuta y solo contó lo que verdaderamente le interesó contarme. Sé que es tarde para preocuparme de cada uno de ellos pero sé del cargo de Inuyasha desde el momento que fui consciente de quien era, como también el de Sesshomaru y mí pequeña Sango pero hay algo en esa mujer que me da miedo Inutaisho….Miedo por la persona a la que está atada, hay un alma atada a ella que me preocupa de sobremanera. ¿Es esa alma la futura esposa de Inuyasha? Porque algo me dice que sí. Hay algo entre ellas dos, que es tan mezquino como malvado y solo puede venir de un ser y ese tienes que ser: Tú._

_Kikyo Higurashi ama a Inuyasha de una manera malvada y he tenido que hacer un trabajo sobre ella más arduo de lo normal. Ella ha completado el círculo con un rezo para no perder su alma si alguna vez muere, fue lo único que acerté a hacer….pero si ella muere, irá al infierno….o quizás algo mucho peor…para Inuyasha y su esposa._

_Espero que no hagas caso omiso a lo que te estoy contando y hagas todo lo posible por que esa mujer desaparezca de la vida de Inuyasha y su mujer._

_Voy a clamar a Naraku…..Rin ya está preparada, ella es otra de las elegidas para uno de mis hijos. Lo supe desde el día en que me la encontré en quicio de mí puerta. La he criado como una hija. Cuídala, y di a Sesshomaru que la haga muy, muy feliz._

_Sango…mí pequeña….hace días que sueño con ella…es como si…_

_No me busques. No lo intentes. Si alguna vez me amaste, hazlo, porque no estaría preparada para volver a verte."_

_Izayoi._

Inutaisho se pasó una mano por las mejillas estaba llorando. Izayoi no lo había perdonado ¿es que no era bastante el dolor de un corazón destrozado?

Él la amaba….como la amó desde el primer día. Había intentado refugiarse en los brazos de cualquier otra hembra, pero todos los intentos habían sido en vano. No podía mirar a los ojos de la persona a la que estaba poseyendo y no recordarla a "ella" a su esposa, a la madre de sus hijos, a la mujer que lo había hechizado y abandonado por no ser sincero con ella….por no decirle que él era el mismo diablo y que su hogar estaba alojado en la montaña más alta del infierno.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha jadeaba, le dolían las muñecas y los tobillos por los duros eslabones al que había sido atado desde el momento que había sido apresado y contenido por los guardias de palacio.<p>

Pero ahora la tenía enredada en su cuello, completamente desnuda y tan jadeante y ardiente como él, sus pies desnudos por la mullida moqueta, andaban deprisa con la intranquilidad del anhelo….se sentía tan vivo que no quería que aquello acabase nunca.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en lo de ella y abarcó su boca fieramente, mientras rugía dentro de si mismo por llegar a la llanura de su dimensión: su dormitorio.

Allí, la haría suya de tantas maneras que no las olvidaría en toda la existencia, porque aquello era lo que le gritaba su cuerpo, marcarla, poseerla, mancillarla de puro y agotador placer por sus caricias.

Abrió la puerta sosteniendo a Aome sobre uno de sus brazos y la cerró con violencia ayudándose por su larga y tonificada pierna.

La dejó lentamente el suelo y se separó de ella para que su vista se adecuara a sus formas y su embriagante olor de hembra. Cerró los ojos ensanchando completamente las aletas de su nariz. Ardía de deseo y ella también. Podía olerla, su excitación corría libre por sus muslos y él tuvo la salvaje tentación de lamer aquel líquido de miel y emborracharse de su rareza.

Dio un paso hacia ella y Aome pareció dudar. Lo vio en sus ojos, parecían el más precioso de los lagos ciénagos…llenos de barro y lodo…

- Inuyasha- susurró, pegando su pequeña mano en el pecho de él, haciendo que gimiera por su contacto- ¿Qué me sucede…que te sucede a ti...y porque estabas atado de esa manera tan primitiva?

Él sonrió tierno y acarició lentamente los pómulos de ella y su mandíbula.

- Te sucede que me deseas…me sucede que me vuelves loco y quiero enterrarme en ti, de una maldita vez y por lo demás, no te preocupes… todo tendrá su explicación. Te pregunté que si confiabas en mí. ¿Lo sigues haciendo?

Ella lo miró un momento a los ojos sin decir nada y asintió débilmente, susurrando.

- Sí.

Inuyasha bajó su mano lentamente, recorriendo el cuello, la clavícula, el pecho hinchado y dolorido. Él se mojó los labios, preso de un deseo sin paragón, quería saciarse de aquella sed que lo tenía con la garganta seca y desesperado. Agachó su cabeza hasta aquel montículo preciado y olfateó el pezón antes de llevárselo a la boca, lamiéndolo, succionándolo, devorándolo.

Aome sintió como su vientre se contraía y miles de descargas consumían su cuerpo y la convertían en una pira viviente. La boca de Inuyasha, golosa la lengua de Inuyasha: devorándola.

Levantó las manos lentamente y sujetó la cabeza de él que se sumergía en sus pechos, moviendo aquella lengua prodigiosa sobre sus cimas duras y sensibles. Lo agarró fuerte, con el miedo de saber que llegaría un momento que dejaría de sentir, que todo se volvería olvido y estaba sintiendo tanto con Inuyasha…todo parecía nuevo: aquellas caricias ya habían sido recibidas por algún que otro hombre, pero su cuerpo estallaba inexperto a cada lengüetazo y lamida de Inuyasha…como un cuerpo completamente virgen.

Sintió los dedos de él vagando por el valle de su pubis. Se volvió loca y abrió las piernas para darle un mejor acceso, pudo oír en la lejanía una risa breve de él y frunció el ceño para seguidamente reír ella también por un segundo.

Los dedos de Inuyasha eran ágiles sobre aquellos pliegues suyos y los abrían con tanta delicadeza que por un momento pensó que se estaba conteniendo de algo….

Se alzó sobre ella y buscó de nuevo su boca para devorarla sin dejar de mover aquellos dedos por encima de su llaga.

- Esta tan cerradito, Aome…- susurró él, mientras la empujaba deliberadamente encima de la gran cama - Tus pliegues parecen los de una niña… ¡Demonios, Aome! Como siga así voy a explotar antes de follarte- rugió, mordisqueando su cuello y bajando lentamente hasta sus pechos.

Inuyasha estaba maravillado con aquella forma femenina que su cuerpo reconocía como suya…cerró los ojos instintivamente al pasear los dedos por sus pliegues tan pegados a su dulce almeja, se le contrajo el vientre y la polla dio un par de tumbos, dolorida y deseosa de tener algo de acción.

_"Calma",_ se dijo interiormente. _"Ella es virgen, maldita sea…es tan virgen como una niña"_

Pero su cuerpo era de una mujer y él rugía hambriento. Debía ser cuidadoso, después de esta noche, él podría ser un autentico cabrón con ella y follársela de mil maneras diferentes, saltarse a la torera todas reglas, pero solo con ella: con su mujer.

Paseó su dedo índice por la llaga, de la que rezumaba el caliente liquido de la excitación de ella y tuvo que tragar en seco y carraspear porque se ahogaba de puro anhelo.

- Aome…abre las piernas lo más que puedas. Eres tan estrecha que no puedo meterte ni un puto dedo…mierda….las voy a pasar canutas contigo…- el deje de voz ronco y henchido de deseo desató en ella una oleada de excitación y se revolvió anhelante, mientras intentaba abrir las piernas. Lo tenía encima, pero estaba teniendo el suficiente cuidado para no aplastarla con aquel perfecto y duro cuerpo de él- Si…así, ¡Madre mía!- exclamó, perturbado- No voy a poder contenerme…y no puedo perder el control contigo…contigo no…

Aome se agarró del cuello de él y acercó su rostro. Lo miró intensamente antes de besarlo con un deseo calcinante, que los envolvió a los dos en una espiral de sensaciones.

Inuyasha zambulló uno de sus dedos dentro de ella y Aome se separó de su boca unos segundos para mirarlo a los ojos y gemir como una gata. Inuyasha jadeó desquiciado, mirando para la zona sur del cuerpo de ella, el dedo de él entraba y salía. Embistiendo rápidamente su coñito apretado y dulce….estaba jodido…muy jodido.

Volvió a besarla duramente y emergió dentro de ella con otro de sus dedos, arqueándolos y buscando que ella se retorciera y pidiese que la follara…no veía el momento de oír aquello salir de su pequeña boca. Rememoró el sabor de sus labios enrollados en su verga y gritó extasiado del placer del recuerdo.

La besó con cautela ante de sacar los dedos y enderezarse sobre sus rodillas delante de ella. Miró el flujo espeso de sus dedos y se paseó la lengua por sus labios hambriento.

- Hueles a hembra, Aome….a hembra que quiere ser follada y empalada hasta morir de placer…- Se llevó los dedos a su boca y los lamió desesperadamente, bajo la atenta mirada de ella que jadeaba presa del deseo y las emociones vividas.

_"Ahora debería de acabar todo"_ se dijo a sí misma. _"Mañana no recordaré"_

Y se maldecía por tener aquella tara en su cuerpo y en su cerebro.

- Abre más las piernas- oyó que le decía él acercando su rostro nuevamente al de ella y besando su frente- y enróllalas en mí cintura- volvió a besarla con ternura- Ahora me voy a enterrar en ti….

Ella gimió. Inuyasha era tan sensual….sus palabras la excitaban tanto como sus caricias y su piel picaba de deseo cada vez que su ronca voz envolvía sus sentidos.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y sintió la dura cabeza de su nardo en su entrada, él la pegó más a su cuerpo y la besó antes de coger su verga con la mano y penetrarla lentamente. Aome cerró los ojos y suspiró. Ahora todo acabaría….

Inuyasha maldijo silenciosamente mientras iba entrado lentamente en ella. Era tan estrecha que iba a correrse en un par de envestidas como siguiese de aquella forma, la estrechez de su coño era tal, que despegaba de su falo la piel que lo cubría albergándolo en aquellas paredes estrechas y enloquecedoras.

Se tropezó con la barrera de su virginidad y miró los ojos de ella orgulloso. Debía ser rápido. No podía hacerla sufrir demasiado.

Alejó la mano de su polla y la penetró profundamente balanceando la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente abotagado de tanto placer. Abrió sus ojos y buscó los de ella.

Aome seguía sintiendo…y eso la asustó.

Sintió como el pene de Inuyasha se abría paso dentro de ella. Sintió en su corazón el aleteo de mariposas cuando él la miró y luego aquel dolor punzante. Aquel maldito y cortante dolor.

Inuyasha pegó su frente en la de ella completamente sumergido dentro de su cuerpo.

- ¿Te duele?- dijo sin abrir los ojos y manteniéndose quieto. Dentro del cuerpo de ella.

- No entiendo nada- jadeó ella- Yo no soy virgen….

Inuyasha abrió los ojos y la miró con insistencia. Deseaba despegarse de ella y empujar su pelvis dentro de su cuerpo hasta perder el sentido, pero tenía que ser paciente…dentro de unas horas…mañana…ahora tenía que ser delicado y eficiente.

- ¿Tienes miedo?- preguntó él, sacando levemente la polla de su vaina.

- No- enunció ella presa del deseo.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Si.

La embistió delicadamente, en línea recta. Sacaba la polla toda lo larga que era y volvía a meterla dulcemente, lentamente embriagándose de lo que empezaba a brotar de ella.

Los fluidos de mezclaron con la sangre de su virginidad e Inuyasha la pegó más a él para embestir más rápidamente y con más energía.

Aome sentía su cuerpo volar.

De vez en cuando sus ojos volaban hacia donde el cuerpo de Inuyasha se unía con el suyo y eso la ponía más cachonda que una perra en celo.

Quería más…lo quería todo. Lo quería a él

Embrujada por aquella circunstancia, lo pilló desprevenido y giró sobre su cuerpo para dejarlo debajo de ella.

Él se la comía con la mirada, sobando sus pechos y pellizcándole los pezones con algo de brusquedad…pero inquietamente, eso a ello le gustaba.

- Quiero hacerlo yo…- alcanzó a decir, mientras revolvía sus caderas, empalada en la polla de él.

Inuyasha ahogó un gemido y se irguió presionando entre sus dientes, uno de sus ardientes pezones.

- Joder…Aome, me estas matando….

Ella enroscó sus piernas en la cintura y se balanceó levemente, buscó el placer de su cuerpo y clavó las rodillas en la cama para subir y bajar por aquella viga dura e hinchada que la colmaba plenamente.

Comenzó a cabalgarlo, sin miedo y sin reservas, divertida por la asombrada mirada de él, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía una madeja de nervios y su piel llameaba con la intensidad del fuego vivo.

Inuyasha contuvo un segundo su polla. Estaba a punto de correrse por aquella puta ninfa de los cojones. La agarró por la cintura y cesó los movimientos rítmicos que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

- Nena….quiero llegar contigo…

Ella parpadeó insegura y luego sonrió. Se enroscó a su cuello y volvió a penetrarla pero esta vez, estando él encima de ella.

El olor de aquella estancia era una mezcla de oxido, sal y deseo…. Sólo se escuchaba el choque de sus caderas. Era la banda sonora de aquel espacio oscuro y maldito.

Los gemidos de ambos, también llenaban la estancia y las palabras sin sentido que a veces, brotaban de los labios de él.

Inuyasha aceleró el ritmo...sentía como su coño lo apretaba más y más….y él estaba a punto de lanzarse al vacio también.

- Quiero irme contigo- le dijo entrecortadamente, mientras una gota de sudor caía sobre los labios de ella.

Ella se enarcó más para albergarlo más profundamente y lamió aquella gota, sacando su lengua lentamente.

Inuyasha la arrolló con sus labios y puedo sentir como ella susurraba dentro de su boca_…"ya"_

Se despegó de ella y clavó las rodillas en la cama para taladrarla como un maldito demente.

Aome sintió su cuerpo volar, su respiración la llevó a un mar de muerte y dicha. Sintió que veía las putas estrellas y todo su cuerpo se hinchó por ese tremendo placer…notó como él convulsionaba dentro de ella y la colmaba de su simiente, volvió a gemir víctima del placer. Su coño se contraria, albergando aquella polla como un puño y miró a Inuyasha que apretaba los dientes y la embestía cada vez más lentamente.

Inuyasha la miró orgulloso y se tendió sobre ella, sin sacar su verga de la estrechez de su llaga.

La besó delicadamente y sintió la dicha de ver como ella le correspondía con mucha más efusividad de la que se esperaba. Se apartó de ella y se acomodó un mechón que le molestaba en su frente sudorosa.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas…. Aome?- alzó una ceja divertido y le besó la frente.

Ella paseó sus dedos por aquel cabello plateado y suspiró.

- No soy una tarada….

* * *

><p>Tadan! Les dije que las cosas se iban a calentar... Están en el infierno y el infierno es muy caliente XD jejeje, bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo triple, la razón de ello tal vez no les guste tanto... El siguiente capítulo estará subido hasta el lunes, no podré hacerlo antes, por ello hice tres<p>

* Si fueron observadores, notaron que es 28 y no 27, la razon: la autora por falta de tiempo en el 27 solo subio un avance del capítulo, dicho avance, pues ya esta en este capítulo

La letanía de Kikyo se que es larga, pero pues no debo modificarla ya que así la hizo la autora, so si a alguien le parece mucho, esa es la razon

Cuidense


	14. Chapter 31 y 32

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulos 31 y 32

Rin era una chica lo suficiente segura de sí misma y de las situaciones que ocurrían a su alrededor, para no ceder ante el miedo en aquellas circunstancias pero debía ser completamente sincera consigo misma. La vulnerabilidad había hecho mella en ella al contemplar el rostro de aquel robusto gladiador que babeaba por ella. Sonrió tímidamente al recordar la escena y se llevó la mano al pecho para arrugar el pedazo de tela que acariciaba su piel con la rudeza de una lija. Ella también había sentido algo muy profundo al mirarlo a los ojos y también al sentir su reacción como suya propia, nunca en sus años de vida, había oído hablar de una reacción así, ni tampoco de que aquel ejemplar de hombre se materializara en su vida… a Sesshomaru, siempre lo había soñado.

Desde muy pequeña, sus sueños se habían tornado oscuros y tenebrosos, pero poco a poco había logrado vivir con ello, gracias a los consejos de Izayoi y sus amuletos posados en el cabezal de la cama.

En aquellos sueños buscaba algo entre la niebla oscura y gris que no conseguía vislumbrar, pero que sentía. Lo sentía como algo vivo que la hacía sufrir y gozar. Pudo ver alguna de las veces, una silueta en el horizonte y ahora después de haber visto a aquel ser que había sido poseído por la lujuria frente a ella, no le quedaba ninguna duda que era él. El que el marido de Izayoi había llamado Sesshomaru, uno de los hijos de ella, de su maestra. Uno de los hijos del Demonio.

Suspiró profundamente y se despojó de todas sus ropas. Sufría un anhelo físico femenino que colmaba su centro de jugos y la obligaba a pasearse los dedos por las cimas de sus pechos y de su piel.

Cerró los ojos gozosa y lanzó un ruego al aire, como si de aquella manera pudiese hacer acto de presencia aquel hombre que necesitaba como el aire y que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

Miró la cama donde debía descansar y caminó hacia ella lentamente sin dejar de torturarse con sus manos y haciendo su respiración irregular, se arropó hasta el cuello y apagando la luz del quinqué con un ligero soplido suspiró profundamente dentro de aquella lujosa habitación. No podía cerrar los ojos y se quedó mirando por largo rato la tenue luz que entraba por una de las ventanas que daban al exterior de aquel mundo sub realista y desalmado. Cambió de postura, inquieta y de repente notó una presencia cerca de ella, concretamente al lado opuesto de la cama….

….Pudo sentir claramente como el colchón se hundía y como el peso de la almohada se hacía firme en la parte izquierda. Se revolvió para encender la mecha del quinqué y un cuerpo enorme y magnífico se volcó encima suyo.

- Hay la suficiente luz- susurró el cuerpo que la rozaba. Un cuerpo exquisito y duro que la hizo jadear al notar que él estaba tan desnudo como ella- No temas Rin, soy yo- Ella cerró los ojos lentamente y disfrutó como las manos de él le acariciaban el rostro.

Cuando los abrió nuevamente, parecía que todo se había vuelto más claro y podía ver perfectamente el rostro tenso de Sesshomaru, mirando sus labios y el nacimiento de sus pechos con adoración.

- ¿Por qué no habría de temerte?- le susurró ella alzando sus brazos y extendiendo sus manos por aquellos musculosos brazos como columnas franqueándola a ella- Después de ver la clase de reacción que tuviste….

Él la silenció con un beso ardiente, tanto que sus cabezas se movieron en sincronización devorándose, presa del hambre que tenían sus bocas de ellos mismos.

Sesshomaru la alzó tomándola de los glúteos y la sentó sobre su pelvis haciéndolos jadear a ambos, sin dejar de besarse.

Rin comenzó a acariciar aquel pecho recorriendo con las uñas el torso firme, musculoso y haciendo que él gimiera en su boca con cada toque que ella le procesase. Abrió los ojos un momento para observarlo y se maravilló aún más de sus facciones. Detrás de aquel cuerpo de pecado había un alma pura y vulnerable. Lo deseó mucho más y se levantó un poco más de su pelvis para alcanzar su pene estoico que babeaba de anticipación.

Sesshomaru la miró a los ojos profundamente ante de empalarla completamente dentro suyo.

Fue de una sola estocada y ella ni siquiera gritó, sólo una lágrima que él se apresuró a limpiar con sus labios cuando comenzó a mecerse haciendo un vaivén delicioso que los hizo gemir a ambos y besarse con una absoluta ternura.

- ¿Sabes el tiempo que he estado esperándote?- le susurró él, mientras se adentraba más en ella y la hacía pronunciar su nombre entre susurros.

- ¿Sabes el tiempo que he estado soñándote?- le preguntó ella jadeante, mientras de espaldas al colchón abría más las piernas para que consiguieran un placer máximo.

- ¿Hemos estado jugando al gato y al el ratón, entonces?- susurró él, mientras seguía un camino de besos imaginarios y la envestía lentamente haciéndolos a ambos volar.

Ella rió quedamente y lo estrechó más contra sí, abarcándolo con sus caderas y haciéndolo gemir de manera ahora más sensual.

- No más juego, hechicera mía. Ahora viviremos nuestro amor real.

Se irguió lentamente y pasó las piernas de ella a ambos lados de su cabeza, comenzando una danza que los tuvo presos durante toda la maldita noche.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se quedó pensativo unos instantes después de escuchar a Kagome decir aquello. Ahora sin lugar a dudas tendría que responder muchas preguntas y no estaba preparado para ello, al menos no, aquella noche. Seguía teniendo tanta hambre de ella que volvió a sentir su pene erecto sobre su vientre, haciendo rodar sus ojos y echar la cabeza sobre la almohada, para acto seguido, reír como un joven colegial atiborrado de hormonas.<p>

- ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- Preguntó ella, irguiéndose un poco y mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

Él negó cerrando los ojos, de nuevo y se tapó con la sábana el rostro.

Kagome desvió ligeramente la vista y entonces se dio cuenta de "el buen humor de Inuyasha". Se podía ver claramente el bulto de su sexo, sobresaliendo de toda la extensión de su magnífico cuerpo.

Pero algo hizo "click" en su cerebro, como si de pronto hubiese despertado de un sueño muy real y desesperada quisiera diferenciar lo real de la fantasía de una vez por todas.

Sabía que algo ocurría con su cabeza. La notaba pesada e inconsciente como si le costara trabajar….como si estuviese siendo manipulada. Negó interiormente y entonces tuvo plena conciencia de lo que había hecho y con quien.

Pegó un salto de la cama jadeando, intentando llevarse consigo la mayor parte de la sábana y dejando a Inuyasha prácticamente expuesto.

El buen humor de él desapareció como un plumazo y tensó la mandíbula al verla negando con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

Inuyasha se levantó e intentó calmarla asiéndola por los brazos, pero ella se negó apartándolo y buscando respuestas con sus ojos que él no podía desvelar…no antes de tener completamente su amor.

- Yo…- ella se pasó una mano por la cabeza. Las imágenes de Inuyasha atado por los pies y las manos, como ella lo había masturbado con la boca, como la había hecho suya….como había sufrido al penetrarla. ¡Como si ella hubiese sido virgen!

Claro que a todas las de la ley ella no tenía conciencia de haber perdido la virginidad, porque no recordaba nada que no fuera aquella noche y aquel hombre que se hallaba enfrente suyo, era muy extraño que hacer el amor con Inuyasha la hubiese sensibilizado y la hubiera hecho sentir de una manera tan condenadamente adictiva.

Notó como se ruborizaba al recordar también como se había entregado y de qué manera había llegado al orgasmo con él…como había venerado la contracción de su rostro al fundirse en la misma marea que ella.

Como acto reflejo miró la cama y el pene semi flácido de él y se llevó la mano a la boca horrorizada.

Una mancha roja inundaba el lecho y en su sexo levemente inflamado se hallaban los restos de su virginidad que ella creía ya muy lejana.

- ¿Pero cómo puede ser…? ¿Yo… seguía siendo virgen? ¡Yo era virgen!

Inuyasha comenzó a alarmarse de veras e intentó dar un paso hacia ella, pero Kagome no se lo permitió.

- ¿Quién coño eres tú? ¿Te he entregado mi virginidad? ¡A ti!- Espetó como si hubiera dicho una palabrota, se llevó la mano al cabello nerviosa y lo miró a los ojos con ira- No puedo creer que me haya acostado contigo…

Inuyasha se revolvió contra ella y le apresó los hombros con fuerza.

- Te dije que confiaras en mí, yo no soy malo para ti, Kagome…yo…

- ¡Eres tan perjudicial como es mi propia hermana! ¿Qué crees que hará cuando se entere que he sido tuya? No se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados, yo la conozco bien y va a tratar de hacerme la vida imposible y joderme tal y como lo hizo con Koga.

- ¡Koga! ¡Siempre ese maldito hum…! ¿Lo sigues amando, verdad? ¿Es por eso por lo que te jode tanto haber follado conmigo ¿verdad? - Se acercó a ella y alzó una mano para descargar la ira que lo consumía en las carnes de su persona más amada….

Pero no podía….la amaba demasiado y le era completamente imposible levantarle un dedo y castigarla….estaba idiotamente enamorado de aquella frágil muchacha que amaba y deseaba a otro hombre.

- Eres lo más repugnante que he conocido en mi vida….has tenido la tentación de pegarme...quiero largarme de aquí. No quiero verte más.

- No- rugió él de manera espontánea.

- No puedes mantenerme prisionera Inuyasha. No puedes….

- Tu deber es estar aquí conmigo.

Ella negó nerviosa y envolvió más su cuerpo en aquella sábana.

- Kagome….a efectos prácticos ahora eres mi esposa.

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y sintió como el cuerpo se volvió flácido, sintió como caía pero los brazos de él la aprisionaron junto a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, para sucumbir en el abismo de oscuridad que dolía.

* * *

><p>Kikyo se había despedido de sus hijos….aunque no le hubiera importado no hacerlo. Estaba deseosa de llevar a cabo su plan, pero la conciencia le gritaba como una posesa….debía de organizarles algún tipo de comida o fiesta para que siempre la recordaran, para que con el paso de los años tuviesen el recuerdo de una bella y amorosa madre. Y eso es lo que hizo. Les organizó una fiesta con sus amiguitos e invitó a las madres más arpías de la comunidad.<p>

La fiesta fue todo un éxito, pero Koga no se presentó a lo largo del día….

Ella sabía muy bien lo que lo tenía tirado en la puta calle todo el día. A parte de las clases, era ella: Kagome. La muy maldita ahora los tenía a los dos a sus pies…pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto…

Despidió a todos los niños y a las madres y acostó a sus hijos dándoles un tierno beso de buenas noches.

Salió a la medianoche. Caminó hacia el cementerio descalza y con las velas, la sangre y la cruz invertida….había llegado la hora de volver al infierno y tal y como lo iba a hacer, Inuyasha no podría rechazarla…jamás.

* * *

><p>Sango, pese a que luchaba contra aquello, podía oler a la perfección el aroma a sexo que se desprendía de todos los rincones de la casa. Su precognición en esos momentos era algo molesta e incluso abochornante. Había podido ver con claridad a Inuyasha con Kagome retorciéndose de placer y al estar conectada sensorialmente con ella, también sabía del estado en que actualmente se encontraba su amiga. Luchó contra ella misma para no correr a su lado, pero aquello era algo que Inuyasha tenía que solucionar por sí mismo.<p>

Se había desnudado como todas las noches y después de darse una relajante ducha se había inclinado sobre el altar de Asic Pachá, el demonio de las intrigas y el erotismo.

Sango, a quien la inmortalidad le había hecho el eterno favor de enamorarse platónicamente tan solo de mujeres, veía como se iba sublevando su súcubo dominante. Algo estaba cambiando en ella y lo sentía cada vez que aquel negro corazón suyo bombeaba sangre tan oscura como su alma misma.

Suspiró metiéndose entre las sabanas y pese al roce, sintió la dulce necesidad de follar con alguien, y decididamente quería una verga grande e hinchada. Imaginó como podía entrar dentro de ella, lentamente, adquiriendo al salir aquel suave manto jugoso, impregnado de todo su caldo de fulgor. Se revolvió molesta y cerró los ojos, relamiéndose gustosa. Como seria llevársela a la boca y rodear con ella su lengua y succionarla hasta que aquel miembro largo y poderoso se rindiera ante ella y manara como una piedra su suculento almíbar….ella lo relamería hambrienta y de nuevo se haría empalar hasta que al hombre se le agotaran todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo…

Sango bramó descontrolada. Necesitaba un hombre y lo necesitaba ya. Su dulce encanto de súcubo se había vuelto feroz. Debía salir a buscar lo que su cuerpo anhelaba con tanto desespero.

* * *

><p>Miroku quería volver a la Mina de Almas. Desde que el príncipe Inuyasha desapareciera por invocar a Naraku, había sido uno de los soldados de Inutaisho y aquello lo tenía harto y hastiado.<p>

Su prometida, un alma errante con pretensiones de demonio de tercera, lo esperaba en las tierras Shichinintai, hacia ya demasiado tiempo.

Susume había tenido muchos machos a su alrededor antes que él, pero Miroku era puro y dócil como el día en que murió y fue enviado al más oscuro averno.

Había sido mortal, pero hacia tantas décadas que casi no recordaba cuanto tiempo había transcurrido….También recordó a aquellas tres hermosas mozas vírgenes y el crimen del que fue acusado.

Pero los recuerdos de su vida mortal eran como sueños borrosos y no podía comprender como había acabado él, al lado de aquellas tres vírgenes y con las manos manchadas de sangre.

Lo tacharon de hereje y antes de quemarlo en la hoguera un dulce rostro se apiadó de él.

Aún podía recordar aquellas facciones hermosas y su extraño color de cabello…

"_Tu existencia no es estar aquí, joven Miroku. Reniega de tu dios y serás feliz. ¿Oyes como ahí fuera claman tu nombre? Yo sé que eres inocente pero ninguno lo creerá. Da la espalda a tu dios que nada hará por ti. En cambio el nuestro te entregará algún día su tesoro más preciado…."_

_"Su tesoro más preciado"_

_"Su tesoro más preciado"_

Caminaba cabizbajo, preguntándose el porqué de recordar aquella frase de nuevo. Oyó un sonido detrás de él y se giró.

No podía creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos…ya la había visto, pero no de aquella manera, ni siquiera habían cruzado varias palabras pero allí estaba ella: la hija de Inutaisho.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha la había envuelto entre sus brazos de nuevo y acariciaba su rostro tremendamente preocupado. Kagome seguía amando al humano y él, impotente, comenzó a sentir el dolor lacerante del amor no correspondido. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo no pudo reconocerla a su debido tiempo? Había perdido demasiado tiempo y ahora ella amaba a otro macho aunque la sentía completamente suya.<p>

No podía hacer nada con su curiosa mente, pues Kagome tenía algo en su cerebro que inhabilitaba sus poderes y lo volvían tan vulnerable como cualquiera de los mortales. Aquello lo crispó de tal manera que apretó una de sus manos en la sien de ella y tuvo tentaciones de machacarle el cráneo si con aquello sacaba a Koga Kinomoto de su hermosa cabeza.

De él manaba el fuego del deseo de nuevo y con las manos temblorosas viajó hacia sus pechos y su vientre. Se maldijo mil veces por no tener su corazón, y violento ante esta perspectiva, recurrió como un último cartucho, intentar despertarla con un embrujo momentáneo.

La imagen de su hermana vino a él, pero rápidamente como vino se fue. Aquello era algo con lo que debía lidiar solamente él y cobarde se dio cuenta que no quería…era demasiado pronto.

Quizás ella comprendiera…pero él mismo se reprendió ante aquel pensamiento…. Concentró su mente en sus labios y su cuerpo y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión del conjuro mental a la que ella estaba siendo sometida. La necesitaba, necesitaba enterrarse en ella. Pero también la necesitaba con todas sus facultades y completamente desinhibida.

Besó sus labios tenuemente sintiendo con antelación el dolor de su rechazo, viajó hacia su mentón, su cuello. Atrapándola entre su cuerpo y el mullido colchón. Notó como la piel de ella se erizaba y sus parpados comenzaban a moverse nerviosos. Finalmente ella abrió los ojos e Inuyasha sintió su mirada implacable en los suyos.

Volvió a pegar sus labios en los de ella y la oyó suspirar ¿Acaso se estaba dando por vencida?

Sabía que su pericia era buena en el arte del amar y sin duda con ella se entregaría de todas las maneras posibles. Maneras, que no había entregado a absolutamente a nadie. Porque a ella la amaba con todo su ser.

- Tú esposa…- dijo ella en suave murmullo apenas, pues Inuyasha no le daba tregua ni si quiera respirar y ella en aquellos momentos ya había alzado los brazos y rodeaba su cuello.

- Mi esposa…para toda la eternidad- Le dijo él, mientras describía una línea invisible desde su cuello hasta su pubis sintiendo el estremecimiento de ella como suyo y volviéndose loco de deseo.

Kagome había notado el cuerpo duro y cálido que la rodeaba, también había sentido sus dulces besos y las caricias a lo largo de su cuerpo. "_Inuyasha"_ pensó con abrumadora verdad. Él había sido su dueño y ya la había marcado a fuego reconociendo sus caricias.

Tembló cuando los dedos de él bajaron hacia su centro y movió su clítoris con la misma delicadeza como besaba sus labios. Se dejó embargar por aquel placer sin igual y abrió más sus piernas para él. Quería sentir más de aquello, quería sentirlo todo. Lo besó mirándolo a los ojos y no supo en que tipo de fuerza se halló enterrada. Aquel hombre la miraba como jamás la había mirado ningún hombre ni si quiera Koga. Se maldijo interiormente al recordarlo, cuando ahora era Inuyasha quien la estaba llevando al cielo con sus manos expertas.

La dulce necesidad de sentir su boca en su coño lacerante, la hizo mascullar palabras sin sentido que parecía venidas de lejos y él como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, viajó hacia sus rizos oscuros y ayudado de sus manos apartó el vello para dar el más ardiente de los besos.

Kagome se retorció de placer y él la devoró literalmente. Podía sentir como chupaba, lamia y mordía, aquella cresta que parecía crecer, a más necesidad.

Oyó como sus propios labios enunciaban su nombre antes de explotar….y él, como amante bien aleccionado paseó toda su lengua ancha y larga por toda su llaga hasta hacerla casi desfallecer.

Él se irguió y lo contempló en todo su esplendor, que era la mismísima gloria. Maldijo y no supo si en voz alta o mentalmente pero pudo ver su rostro adquiriendo más matices de deseo y avanzar hacia ella, entrar de una sola estocada dentro de su cuerpo haciéndolos a ambos gritar.

Se sintió alzada y pudo mirarlo a los ojos a la misma altura. Estaba sentada sobre él y se miraban a los ojos mientras se la estaba follando. Incansable iba y venía dentro de ella haciéndole gemir y gritar intentando callarla con sus besos y desesperándola hasta el punto de ser ella quien lo devoraba con la boca hasta donde alcanzaba.

La levantó de la cama y dando grandes zancadas sintió su espalda en la fría pared. Ambos jadeaban pero ella no se sentía cansada. Quería más, quería deshacer el nudo que se había estado formando dentro de su coño y arremetía y estrujaba la polla de él, pero Inuyasha se había quedado estático mirándola con ojos de cordero y esperaba algo de ella, para poder continuar con las envestidas. Duras arremetidas. Su coño se contrajo y él cerró los ojos lentamente sintiendo la contracción.

Inuyasha necesitaba una palabra. Una afirmación que lo volviera un desesperado por dejarla hincada dentro de su cuerpo para siempre.

- Fóllame Inuyasha, fóllame.

Él inspiró profundamente y sonrió de medio lado antes de agarrarla por su culo y engancharla más a él.

- Ninguno de los dos podrá dar un paso mañana. Eso te lo aseguro.

* * *

><p>Lo prometido, y las cosas siguen calientes en en infierno jajaja.. Les tengo una mmm pues quizas para ustedes sea mala noticia, de aqui en adelante publicaré ya de 1 en 1, la razón, la historia no está finalizada y estamos a nada de alcanzarla so tendremos que esperar... Por eso los siguientes seran ya muy cortos, se que será desesperante pero no puedo hacer mucho... Por otro lado, una vez que hayamos alcanzado a la autora pues me temo que las actualizaciones seran en paralelo con ella, lo siento chicas pero así tendrá que ser... Incluso pensé en actualizar mejor un día si y uno no, para dar tiempo estra... pero aun lo pensaré<p>

Cuidense y denme sus opiniones


	15. Chapter 34

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

D E M O N P R I N C E

* * *

><p>Capítulo 34*<p>

El viento agitaba sus cabellos negros con tanta fuerza que era imposible ver algo claro en aquella noche sin luna. Kikyo respiraba agitadamente pero no sabía en su fuero interno si era por el nerviosismo de saber lo que iba a ser de ella o de la total ignorancia de lo que acontecería después de ejecutar los actos venideros. Respiró profundamente y abrió la gran verja del cementerio de Miyagi. Enroscada con eslabones primitivos, la frialdad del acero la invadió como si fuera un anticipo de lo que pasaría en breves minutos.

Invadió el campo santo con la visión anulada y la actitud correosa del que lo cree todo perdido y no tiene nada que perder. El miedo era otra historia, historia que nada tenía que ver con aquella vida suya que se había vuelto un total contrasentido y absurdo. Aquellos hijos no debían de ser de ella, ni aquel marido simplón y edulcorado tampoco. Ella pertenecía a Inuyasha, porque la maldad estaba en las raíces de ella desde que comenzó a dar sus primeros pasos. Ella solamente había conocido un verdadero hogar y aquel había sido el infierno, junto con el ser más dominante y posesivo del universo.

_"Inuyasha"_ susurró caminando hacia las tumbas más antiguas que estaban al final del camino.

La imagen de Aome se cruzó en su mente y como un pájaro de mal agüero, quiso apartarla a manotazos pero fue imposible…sabía que ellos dos estaban juntos y sabiendo la naturaleza del ser que amaba, ella había sido suya y la había amado tal y como lo había hecho con ella. Aquel pensamiento dio más valor a su condición de ser malvado y buscó a tientas las cerillas para prender las velas y sacó la pequeña bolsa de sangre.

Organizó todo alrededor y con fuerte decisión clavó la cruz invertida en una de las tumbas ancladas como caballones en el suelo germinado de cuerpos muertos.

Desnudó su cuerpo lentamente y cerró los ojos antes de rociarse con serenidad todas las partes sexuales de su cuerpo con aquella sangre impura. Esperó que el viento cesase como le había explicado Izayoi y sus vellos se erizaron cuando éste cesó de pronto.

_- Inutaisho, Maestro y Rey de los Espíritus rebeldes, Yo te adjuro a dejar tus dominios, sin importar en que cuarto del universo pueda estar situado, y vengas apresuradamente a comunicarte conmigo. Yo te comando y yo te conjuro en el nombre del grandioso Dios viviente, Padre, Hijo y Espíritu Santo, ha aparecer sin escándalo y sin ningún maligno olor, a responder en una voz clara e inteligible, punto por punto, a todas las preguntas que pueda hacerte, Tu serás compelido a la obediencia por el poder del divino Adonai, Eloim, Ariel, Jehovam, Tagla, Mathon, y por toda la jerarquía de las Inteligencias Superiores, quienes te contendrán contra tu voluntad, ¡Venite!, ¡Venite! Submiritillor Lucifuge, o el tormento eterno te sobrevendrá por el gran poder de esta vara fulminante. In súbito._

_¡Oh Gran Inutaisho emperador excelso de los antros infernales! yo me postro ante ti y te reconozco como señor y soberano. Si me pones en posesión de las artes ocultas de la magia, dándome el don de conocer la ciencia misteriosa y sobrenatural que tú posees, para lograr, por su medio. La verdadera sabiduría. Sea yo admitido entre tus escogidos véanse satisfechas mis aspiraciones de riquezas el logro de la persona deseada la destrucción y daño de mis enemigos. Deseo ser tu esclavo y para ello puedes desde hoy, disponer de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. Ello puedes desde hoy, Si aceptas mi pacto, que traigo escrito con tinta misteriosa y firmado con mi sangre preséntate ante mí para reconocerte como señor y soberano._

_Yo te Invoco una vez más, ¡oh esclarecido príncipe de tinieblas! para que aparezcas a mi lado en forma humana y me firmes el pacto que presento._

_No tengo ningún temor y si gran deseo de que me concedas lo que pido. Juro seguir tu ley en adelante renegar de Dios a quien aborrezco, del agua del bautismo que sin mi consentimiento he recibido, y de todo aquello que no sea de tu agrado._

_Quiero pertenecerte y formar compañía con los espíritus de tentación y daño, más para eso es preciso que mi pacto sea aceptado firmado y confirmado._

_Yo te conjuro, Inutaisho, Lucifer, Luzbel y Satanás. Por el poder de este mágico talismán que es imagen del que usaba el gran Salomón y por cuya mediación logró el dominio de la sabiduría, de las "Ciencias Mágicas", y de todo lo creado, para que aparezcas ante mí._

_Aparece ya prontamente o. de lo contrario te haré permanecer eternamente en los profundos Infiernos por las poderosas palabras cabalísticas de Salomón Abracadabra Eloim cuyo poder sólo él y tú conocíais Preséntate a mí, yo lo quiero._

Kikyo lloraba de regocijo y en su boca había comenzado a supurar una especie de líquido negro que era imposible de parar.

Sintió una presencia en la oscuridad que hizo que diera un paso hacia delante y apagase la vela con su pie desnudo aquello le hizo aullar como un gatito malherido para toparse con una mirada abrasadora y brillante justo detrás de su espalda.

- Kikyo- dijo aquella voz, que ella reconoció como Inutaisho- No puedo creer que Sulpicia te haya dejado llegar hasta aquí…

- Inutaisho- espetó ella jubilosa- Sabes muy bien a que has venido. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ya.

Kikyo no podía ver el rostro de Inutaisho, pero sus ojos rojos como brasas parecían aniquilarla.

- Me niego a llevarte conmigo…..esto es de auténticos locos….

- Invocaré a cualquier otro demonio menor y él lo hará. Él me llevará…sabes que es imposible echarse atrás una vez que te he invocado para esto…

Inutaisho no podía creer que Sulpicia hubiese dejado llegar a Kikyo a tales extremos, aunque con sopor no pudo dejar de preguntarse si él mismo no sabía que un día u otro, aquella alma maldita volvería al mismo infierno donde nunca debió salir.

- No puedes vender tu alma, muchacha. No es a ti a quien pertenece…- dijo él pensativo- Pero no puedo negar que debo llevarte conmigo….

Kikyo se sintió triunfante y sonrió. Aunque este gesto duró poco en su rostro, ya que Inutaisho sacó una daga de su pecho y abrió su vientre de arriba abajo haciendo que sus tripas cayeran al suelo en un correoso sonido.

Kikyo pudo tocar aquellas vísceras saliendo de su cuerpo y el terrible dolor dio paso al miedo y después, la nada

* * *

><p>Miroku había perdido el sentido y con una mirada hambrienta devorada todo lo que sus ojos abarcaban a su paso. Ella, completamente desnuda, con su cuerpo pequeño pero hermoso, lo hizo volver a ser hombre y sentir su dura virilidad entre sus piernas.<p>

Su respiración se volvió agitada y jadeosa. Su largo y duro miembro comenzó supurar la semilla amarga y almizclada. La súcubo sonrió débilmente cuando su rostro se contrajo entre el dolor y el placer de llenarlo con el calor de su llaga.

- ¿Me deseas?- preguntó ella con un suave deje.

Él asintió y su cabello color negro, se movió hacia sus ojos haciendo que escondiera aquella hambre voraz que lo encarnizaba.

Sango dio dos pasos hacia él y posó su pequeña mano en su pecho haciendo que Miroku se estremeciera, ella sonrió más anchamente y puso sus pies de puntillas para alcanzar lo que sería el dulce sabor de su boca.

- Si me besas…- logró decir él.

Ella negó con la cabeza antes de interrumpirlo.

- Yo tampoco podré parar….

Miroku abarcó la cintura blanca de aquella súcubo y la apretó fuertemente a su cuerpo duro sintiendo como sus huesos se derretían en el acto, probando su boca, devorándola, amasando su lengua con la de ella en un baile sin tregua que era más una lucha que otra cosa.

La agarró fuertemente y la alzó para llevarla en volandas, pero ella fue más rápida que él e hizo que ambos se desmaterializaran al otro lado del castillo. En la habitación de Sango.

* * *

><p>Rin se despertó con las sabanas enroscadas a su cintura y con el olor en su piel de aquel hombre que había descubierto su cuerpo por completo. Sonrió dichosa al recordar la plenitud del acto y la cantidad de frases que le había susurrado aquel hombretón que tenía toda la mirada de un completo demonio. Algunas de las palabras habían sido espesos susurros entregados en mitad del acto o en él mismo. Todas con un mismo fondo común: el amor.<p>

Aquel hombre la amaba sin conocerla. Como si la hubiera estado esperando toda la vida, tanto como ella a él.

Un nuevo pálpito en su centro recordó las emociones vividas en aquella cama y los gemidos de ambos revolcándose de un lado al otro del camastro. Nunca, podía haber imaginado ser tan feliz. Nunca.

El destino había sido espléndido con ella, ya que podía haber quedado parada en cualquier puerta, pero había sido en la de Izayoi. Ella la había criado de manera distante, comprendiendo Rin a su debido tiempo, que Izayoi carecía de algo enormemente importante en aquella vida suya, prendida de velas, cruces invertidas y un enorme aroma a sándalo.

Rin era clarividente pero no potencial…hasta el momento en que entró en el mundo demoniaco. Entonces hubo leves visiones que le produjeron un malestar repentino.

Preocupada, se levantó de la cama y suspiró al ver los dedos de Sesshomaru marcados en su brazo y muslos. La había amasado con tanta fuerza que le había hecho algunos cardenales sin quererlo.

Caminó desnuda hacia una de las puertas que había en la estancia y se llevó una mano a la boca al ver al hombre que despertaba todas sus pasiones en una gran bañera, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. ¿Quizás estaría dormido?

Sonrió con maldad y se acercó a la gran tina para meterse ella, también dentro.

Sesshomaru sonrió mentalmente al notar que su hembra entraba en contacto con el líquido elemento al igual que él. Se sentía en la más absoluta felicidad. Después de luchar a campo abierto, vejar a sus enemigos y condenar a los espíritus libres ahora vertía todos sus elementales proyectos en conjunción con aquella mujer que parecía una especie de ángel.

Notó como las manos de ella tocaban su vientre cubierto por el agua y abrió los ojos lentamente para embotarse de su espectacular belleza.

- Hola- susurró en un deje largo, bebiendo con la mirada cada uno de sus gestos, al recorrerlo con las manos.

- Hola- le contestó ella sonriendo abiertamente y mirando más allá del agua. ¡Estaba de nuevo duro como una piedra y sus dientes comenzaban a chirriar de nuevo!

La gruesa punta roma de su verga se veía en la superficie y los ojos de Rin devoraron hambrientos aquel apéndice maravilloso que tanto placer les había dado a ambos.

Ella avanzó por sus abdominales perfectamente marcadas y llegó hasta ella, rodeando con un dedo la maravillosa seta, embelesada.

- Si sigues así, creo que me matarás…- sentenció él con la mandíbula tensa y los puños apretados debajo del agua.

- ¿Te hago daño, acaso?- preguntó ella, como si fuera una inocente virgen.

Sesshomaru rió roncamente y luchó contra él mismo para no levantarla de los glúteos y embestirla duramente aporreándola lo más fuerte que pudiese con su polla dura y erecta. Ella debió adivinar sus pensamientos porque abrió las piernas tanto como pudo y se sentó encima de él a horcajadas, haciendo saltar el agua a ambos lados de la bañera.

Ambos rieron antes de apuntar certeramente sobre el mástil del hombre, haciendo que ambos emitieran un gemido extremadamente sensual.

La boca de Sesshomaru buscaba los pezones duros de la morena que se los brindaba arqueándose, vibrando de absoluto placer.

- Te amo- le susurró él, después de correrse dentro de ella, en lo que pareció un orgasmo sin final.

Rin sonrió y paseó su dedo índice por las cejas y nariz del hombre.

- Yo también te amo, mi gladiador de los infiernos.

Sesshomaru se echó de nuevo sobre ella y buscó su lengua con desesperación, follándola con ella.

Rin lo apartó un poco, son sus manos sobre el pecho, riendo.

- No tengo nada en contra de las camas, cariño. Ni si quiera contra el suelo, pero la bañera es algo más que incómoda- Sesshomaru la miró intensamente y parpadeó un par de veces antes de estallar en una limpia carcajada.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Inuyasha habían adquirido un matiz rojizo ligeramente acarminado, al levantar los brazos de Aome encima de su cabeza. Se había clavado dentro de ella, pero estaba parado, embrujado totalmente por aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo hacían replantearse una y mil veces no haberse dado cuenta de que era ella "la elegida".<p>

Le miró la boca levemente abierta, ella esperaba uno de sus besos, lo imploraba. También notaba como su polla se impregnaba cada vez más de aquel néctar que ella emanaba y rugió como un maldito animal cuando se movió levemente para darles placer a ambos.

- Enrosca tus piernas en mi cintura Aome- le dijo muy cerca del oído, lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y bajando lentamente hacia su cuello.

- Yo…no sé si podré. Tengo las piernas demasiado cortas…- Inuyasha no la dejó terminar.

- No digas tonterías puedes hacerlo y lo harás. Hazlo Ahavá, ahora- le ordenó, haciendo que ella dispusiera sus piernas alrededor de su cintura como si fuera algo fácil.

- ¿Has visto….?- le dijo muy cerca de sus labios comenzando a devorarla de nuevo y meneando las caderas en suaves círculos, haciendo que su polla no dejara ningún lugar sin explorar dentro de ella.

Aome luchaba por soltarse de aquel agarre duro que la tenía aprisionada por sus manos. Quería acariciarlo, tocarlo, apretar aquel trasero que se movía para enviarle tremendas descargas de placer en todo el centro de su cuerpo. Pero también quería rogarle como una vulgar puta que la follara duro, que quería oír como sus cuerpos se tocaban y su miembro correoso salía y entraba dentro de ella. Aquella música celestial era para ella todo en aquel momento y lo instigó apretando sus talones con más fuerza en su culo pateándolo varias veces.

Él dejó de besarla por unos momentos y sonrió malintencionadamente. La soltó de las manos y se separó lo suficiente para poder ver su falo como se unía con el coño de ella haciéndola sufrir. Aome rodó los ojos de puro placer cuando de una fuerte estocada se metió completamente dentro suyo y comenzó a bombear con fuerza haciendo que su cuerpo rebotara contra la pared haciendo que los cuadros que había colgados en aquella extraña habitación se cayesen y la pared pareciese cobrar vida propia.

Debía de estar dolorida, pero no lo estaba, quería más y lo quería así. Quería ser tratada duramente. Anhelaba la polla de Inuyasha refregándose contra las paredes de su coño con crueles arremetidas….estaba deseosa de dárselo todo…sin importarle nada.

- ¿te gusta….ah…lo que te hago…ah…?- Le preguntó él, sin cambiar de ritmo y dándole una larga lamida en los labios.

Aome no contestó embebida en el nuevo clímax que la atenazaba. Cerró los ojos y mordió su labio con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar levemente.

- Dilo. Dímelo- ordenó él

- Me gusta. Si…mmmasss…- logró decirle ella.

- Inuyasha. Ahavá, dí mi nombre…- Empujó una vez más con fuerza dentro de ella- Eres mía, Ahavá, mía por siempre y para siempre, dilo. Y así se romperá el sello…dilo.

Inuyasha estaba haciendo tremendos esfuerzos para no correrse, pero quería oírle decir aquello, ella debía de estar completamente sometida a él, para que se convirtiera completamente en su esposa.

Aome deseaba llegar a la cúspide anhelada con tanto fervor que no le importó decir aquello, porque era así como se sentía en sus brazos, en sus manos…su cuerpo era de él, porque él la había despertado y la había hecho sentir lo que era el placer sexual en toda su magnitud.

- Soy tuya- le dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos- Para siempre.

Inuyasha se inflamó más, si cabía, y entró y salió varias veces de ella con una fuerza descomunal, sintiendo como las paredes de su coño se apretaban y lo estrujaba para ordeñarlo con toda la pasión que ambos emanaban. Fue tan eterno el clímax para ambos que Inuyasha pensó que estaba muriendo de placer. Nunca en su vida había experimentado una corrida de tanta intensidad, su semen la estaba llenando tanto, que podía sentir como los muslos de ella comenzaban a bañarse de su semilla mezclada con su dulce flujo.

La cabeza de ella reposaba en el amplio y atlético torso de él, su respiración algo errática se confundía con la de él, que era eufórica.

Aome había estallado con tanta fuerza que se le habían ido todas las fuerzas de su cuerpo, sentía el suave vello de él, tocándole la mejilla y suspiró a duras penas. Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con su mirada intensa y de nuevo hambrienta.

- Ahora ya no importa lo que veas o lo que sepas, Aome. Eres mía, para toda la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Inutaisho había respetado por décadas el anonimato de su esposa, aún sabiendo donde se encontraba…pero aquello era algo que no se podía explicar. Izayoi había dado carta blanca a la única persona que no debía de tener cabida en el infierno. Kikyo Higurashi estaba en la crisálida de la inmortalidad, pero aun tenía alma. ¿Quién le iba a poner el cascabel al gato?<p>

Aome y ella estaban unidas por una línea invisible y solamente se le ocurría una idea para separarlas y no dejar que Kikyo emergiera de la crisálida.

Esperó pacientemente a que los últimos clientes de la tienda de su esposa se marcharan y entonces entró, haciendo que la campanilla de la entrada sonase.

Izayoi se giró y lo vio.

- Inutaisho…

- Esposa- le dijo él, maravillado ante la hermosura inmortal de su mujer- ¿Tienes idea del quebradero de cabeza en el que me has metido?- le preguntó con dulce amor, caminando lentamente hacia ella, amándola con la mirada y añorándola con una fuerza descomunal.

- Ella ha llegado…- susurró Izayoi. Embobaba con la presencia de su esposo.

Con una rapidez que solo podía venir de un ser sobrenatural, Inutaisho llegó a pocos centímetros de su esposa y acarició con la palma de su mano el limpio y blanco rostro de ella.

- Ven conmigo, amor mío. Ayuda a tu hijo…ayúdame a mí….

Izayoi se giró repentinamente y se echó mano al corazón. Inutaisho la volvía tímida y pequeña…cerró fuertemente los ojos e intentó sacar algo de valor de su pequeño cuerpo.

- Rin- dijo sin mirarlo- Lleva la marca. Ella puede salvar a la mujer de Inuyasha.

Inutaisho no comprendió y buscó su rostro con la mano, volviéndolo hacia él.

- ¿Rin?

Ella sonrió con algo de altanería. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿Él, todo poderoso demoniaco?

- Sesshomaru e Inuyasha son hermanos. Kagome y Rin, también lo son.

* * *

><p>* Es 34 porque el 33 volvió a ser un avance<p>

Disculpen la demora, he estado muy enferma y ni ganas de hacer nada, espero lo entiendan, cuidense


	16. Chapter 35

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 35

Inutaisho apartó la vista asombrado y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo del día que le entregaron a Kagome.

_Los Aquelarres habían durado durante varios días y en aquel tiempo era él quien los presidia. Las brujas gritaban poseídas cuando llegaba a copular con ellas, dejándolo a él más sumido en la desesperación pensando en su esposa y su abandono._

_Ya habían pasado centenares de décadas pero no podía concebir un mundo en el que ella no formara parte de él._

_El consejo Demoniaco le había puesto en un brete hacia justamente una semana. Debía de elegir a cualquiera de sus hijos varones para que llegado el día, fuese puesto en el lugar de su padre._

_Inutaisho lo tenía claro pese a las dudas y el deseo de la mayor parte del Consejo. Sesshomaru había sido instruido durante años en el arte bélico por el mismo Ball, señor de la guerra._

_Ambos habían entrado en las más encarnizadas hazañas bélicas y Sesshomaru había salido tan victorioso como el mismo Ball._

_Pero este demonio carecía de cerebro alguno y Sesshomaru, pese a ser más inteligente que él, no se formó lo suficiente para ser un buen estratega y dialogar con la palabra._

_Aquel don lo poseía Inuyasha su hijo mayor. Fue una suerte que Baal demonio con inmensa sabiduría y poder para manipular las mentes más oscuras y malvadas, el que lo instruyó y lo hizo un verdadero guerrero de la psique. Baformet lo bautizó en los lodos del infierno con el poder de la inmensa sabiduría y Baltazo remató a su primogénito con un don nada desdeñable para cautivar y poseer mujeres de cualquier tipo o edad._

_Inuyasha era el ser perfecto. Un ser que ya se había inmiscuido en la historia de los hombres más veces de las que él mismo podía prever. Supo que instigó con sus charlas a un joven alemán que estuvo a punto de morir congelado en la calle….se apareció en forma de vagabundo y le salvó la vida…cuando vio en sus ojos la más pura maldad._

_Más tarde supo de él y de sus guerras a lo largo del mundo._

_También había viajado al nuevo testamento y conocido al llamado hijo de Dios…aquel viaje era un enigma para Inutaisho, porque Inuyasha nunca quiso contar lo que allí había acontecido._

_El Ministro lo esperaba en el gabinete, pero una mujer con una túnica negra se le apareció con un bulto entre sus brazos._

_- Quítese de mi paso. ¿O a caso no sabe quién soy?- Inutaisho levantó la mano para propinarle un golpe pero la mujer abrió los paños que ocultaban el bulto y su mano se detuvo en seco._

_Era una criatura con la piel sonrosada. Unos enormes ojos chocolate lo observaban inteligentes e Inutaisho sonrió al ver como la criatura lo miraba con la misma curiosidad que él._

_- Señor….lleva la marca. Mire…su cabeza- La mujer ladeó suavemente la cabeza a la niña e Inutaisho abrió los ojos asombrado._

_- Es una hija de ellos. Un híbrido de ángel y demonio, señor. Es una elegida. La he encontrado a los pies de la candela, a punto de ser devorada por las llamas._

_Inutaisho tocó al bebé con miedo. Aunque se veía rolliza, no podía pasar por alto lo pequeña e insignificante que era._

_De repente su cabeza comenzó a entrelazar ideas y comprendió. El sello, la elegida y el futuro del imperio._

_Tomó la niña entre sus brazos y oyó la llamada desesperada de alguien en la tierra…alguien que lo clamaba…_

_Y allí vio la oportunidad de entregar a Kagome, como él la bautizó en aquel momento._

_Llegaría un día en que Inuyasha captaría su esencia y entonces la reclamaría como suya y entonces él podría abdicar como era su deseo e irse en busca de su esposa. Vivir como un mortal y darle la oportunidad a ella de hacerlo también. Pero para eso Aome tendría que aceptar a Inuyasha por lo que era y amarlo más que a su propia vida._

- Inutaisho... ¿En qué piensas?- La voz de Izayoi sonó preocupada y el demonio se giró para dedicarle una de sus más grotescas sonrisas

- Recordaba el día que me entregaron a Kagome… Ahora esposa, me contaras ¿cómo encontraste tú a su hermana?

Izayoi se frotó las manos nerviosa y tomó asiento en una de las sillas victorianas que ocupaban el lugar.

- No recuerdo el día. Ella misma me lo recuerda a veces. Desde que me separé de vosotros no tengo noción del tiempo ni tampoco de mi vida.

_Alguien tocó a la puerta de la casa donde vivía entonces, al abrirla no encontré a nadie y bajé la mirada para encontrarme una gran canasta de mimbre tapada a modo de cofre. Pude oler el aroma a bebé entre las rendijas y estuve tentada a cerrar de nuevo la puerta de golpe. Pero la noche era fría y algo de aquel olor me recordó a Sango. Tomé aquella canasta y la adentré al calor del hogar. Cuando me dispuse a abrirla me pinché con uno de los palos y casi mando toda la canasta al fuego con bebé incluida, pero un gorgojeo me apaciguó y abrí completamente el armazón. La miré con cautela y vi aquella marca en su cabeza lampiña…supe que sería especial pero no hasta que punto._

_Rin me deslumbró con grandes dotes de clarividencia y sanación. Sus sueños meduínicos me daban un patrón ajustado de cual iba a ser su futuro y al lado de quien._

_Me costó criar a la mujer de uno de mis hijos…puesto que yo debía estar destinada a criar a mis vástagos en la bondad de mi espíritu y no del tuyo…pero en Rin parecí redimirme un poco._

- Con el tiempo llegué a estimarla lo suficiente y me alegré inmensamente que ella finalmente llegara a ser la mujer de uno de ellos. La crié, la aleccioné y pude ver dentro de ella el amor y la pasión que escondía. Es una mujer valiente y no se amedrantará donde se halle. Es digna esposa de Sesshomaru sin duda.

Inutaisho torció el gesto. Quizás él debía de haberse hecho cargo de Kagome también. Haberla criado como uno de ellos y asumir el rol en el que asumiría su existencia cuando tuviese la edad suficiente. Pero algo en él le dijo que lo mejor era dejarla en el mundo mortal. Que se confundiera con uno de ellos…ahora no creía que la idea hubiera sido tan buena.

- Inutaisho…susurró Izayoi- ¿El alma de esa chica...Kikyo… está ligada a Kagome por tu culpa, no es así?

Inutaisho bajó la mirada y avanzó hacia su esposa. Se puso a su altura y buscó sus ojos, acariciando sus manos con lentitud.

- Si.

- Que todos los demonios del abismo nos ayuden, Inutaisho. Yo no quise de ninguna manera hacerle daño a la mujer de Inuyasha. Kikyo Higurashi es un alma oscura…muerta y cosida a retazos, puedo ver el amor hiriente con el que quiere atar a Inuyasha y la maldad con la que piensa en Kagome…ahora será más fuerte y se interpondrá entre ellos. Dime…dime en que jerarquía ha sido delegada.

- Está en la crisálida de la inmortalidad, Izayoi. Destinada a ser hija de Tsubaki, la bruja. Tendrá fuertes lazos sexuales con Inuyasha en el próximo y en próximos Sabbaths…No había nadie destinado para ello hasta que tú la mandaste hacia allá…ahora.

Izayoi se llevó las manos a la boca y se despojó de las manos suplicantes de Inutaisho.

- ¿Hija de Tsubaki? ¡Inuyasha debe negarse! ¡Él es…!

- El príncipe…y tiene tantos derechos como deberes, Izayoi…. entre muchos está ese, si la heredera de Tsubaki existe, él debe cumplir con su papel de príncipe…hasta que sea rey.

Izayoi miró a su marido con odio. Al fin y al cabo unirse a Inutaisho no le había dado más que sinsabores y ahora sus hijos pagarían por ello.

Inutaisho había aniquilado todas las hijas de Tsubaki, la bruja que hacía de concubina a su padre. Asqueado por el hecho de tener que tener relaciones con ella, estando enamorado de Izayoi, quemó el panal de brujas llevándose al ejército presidido por Azazeal. Una de las almas oscuras del camino, se había metido en Kikyo a lo largo del túnel de la muerte cuando su verdadera alma la abandonó

Ahora al morir, Tsubaki la había rescatado y la había envuelto en su capullo…esperando salir de la crisálida, convertida en la puta irrechazable de Inuyasha.

- Hemos puesto a nuestro hijo y a su futuro al pie de los caballos querida mía. Yo por ser un inconsciente y no proteger a Kagome y tú por llevar a esa arpía a los brazos de su madre de nuevo. Si tienen dos dedos de frente ninguno de los dos nos mirará a la cara después de esto.

Izayoi cerró los ojos angustiada y dos enormes lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos.

- Pero…tiene que haber algún tipo de posibilidad…por pequeña que sea…

- La hay. Pero la pregunta es, ¿quieres escucharla?

* * *

><p>Super corto, lo se, pero si pongo dos practicamente nos quedamos sin material, la historia va hasta el capítulo 39 y probablemente en unos dias salga el 40, asi que tendran que esperar una vez que lo alcancemos, pero prometo que en cuanto la autora lo publique, yo lo editare para tenerselos listo...<p>

Como veran, las cosas se les estan llendo de las manos jajaja, pero pues ya veremos que pasa..

Ahora se que la descripción de Sesshomaru e Inu están un poco invertidas pero pues no puedo cambiarlas jajaja, en lo personal creo que le va mas lo guerrero e impulsivo a Inuyasha y lo malvado a Sesshomaru, ustedes que opinan?


	17. Chapter 36

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 36

- Has despertado esta noche… y me has utilizado- la voz de Miroku rompió el silencio, cuando Sango había recuperado la respiración, deshecha, encima de su cuerpo y completamente exhausta.

Ella, paseó la pequeña nariz por su clavícula, alzó la cabeza y seguidamente todo su cuerpo para contemplar el rostro de aquel demonio bello, que efectivamente la había despertado de su letargo.

- Me ha gustado- Sonrió ella débilmente- Y no te he utilizado, lo hemos hecho ambos, tú has disfrutado tanto como yo. ¿O me equivoco?

Miroku bajó la mirada por aquellos pechos pequeños con las cimas oscuras y erguidas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se preguntó si una sola noche con aquella súcubo había bastado para anclar su corazón a ella. Se negó aquello desde el minuto uno y quiso levantarse de aquel lecho, coronado con su semen y el olor a hembra de ella, pero Sango se lo impidió abalanzándose sobre él y besándole el pecho suavemente.

- No se te ocurra macharte. Todavía no estoy saciada de ti… ni tú de mí- la sonrisa de Sango fue sexualmente endemoniada- …te siento, siento como te hinchas y te alargas para mí.

Miroku puso los ojos en blanco e hizo caso a su cuerpo, que como Sango acababa de decir, todavía no estaba saciado de ella. La volcó debajo de él y bebió de ella como un sediento.

Se había pasado gran parte de la noche copulando con ella. Vaciándolo y llenándola a ella. Como si esta acción, la volviese más bella y frustrantemente mucho más deseable.

No se había fijado en ella anteriormente como mujer, pero ahora siendo sincero con su mente y con su cuerpo, sabía que había encontrado aquella otra mitad que pensó que nunca encontraría.

Las manos de ella obraban milagros a cada toque, como si supiera lo que él anhelaba en todo momento. Recordó como los labios de ella se habían apoyado en su polla suavemente y luego lentamente, ella había abierto la boca para sacar su pequeña lengua y pasearla por toda la extensión de la polla que él tenía orgullosa y erguida. La ensalivó toda desde la misma base hasta la punta, haciéndolo gemir como un loco y preso de aquella locura le rogó que se apartara de él y ella no lo escuchó…y se corrió en su lengua, haciendo aquella visión insoportable de creer para cualquier macho…..por lo sensual y mágica.

¡Y por todos los Demonios del abismo! Cuando se había posicionado entre aquellas piernas, para clavarle su falo duro como una piedra, ella se había movido como una puta, arqueándose y meneándose circularmente en torno a él, estrujándolo y vaciándolo, explotando…y a cada latigazo de semen, el placer se volvía más y más intenso…haciéndolo volar y sintiendo que se le iba la vida, con aquella hembra que lo masticaba y lo engullía de pura sexualidad.

Cabalgaron durante horas sin que el cansancio se filtrara en sus poros, lentamente a veces y besándose y otras, presos de la locura y a velocidades de vértigo…pero él había preferido aquellas lentas y duras cabalgadas donde se había perdido dentro de ella y la había sentido en toda la extensión de la palabras, llenándose con cada gota de su néctar y siseándole que era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida.

Y ahora comenzaban de nuevo…sintiendo como la boca de ella lo volvía a tomar

* * *

><p>Inuyasha se había levantado y admiraba desde una butaca acolchada el sereno rostro de su amada. Vigilando sus sueños que debían de ser buenos, porque se había instalado una sonrisa en su rostro desde hacia horas.<p>

Después de haberla hecho suya de verdad, él la había dejado descansar y sin poder pegar un ojo, se había levantado y se había dedicado a vigilar los sueños sin ni si quiera pestañear…se había dedicado a memorizar cada rasgo de su rostro y admirar en silencio la belleza en la que se había convertido con el paso de los años.

Completamente desnudo y excitado se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo de aquella noche y la pasada teniendo que cargar con una dura y gran erección a lo largo de todo aquel rato…esperando que despertara, para hacerla suya nuevamente….pero algún dia tenían que salir de aquella habitación y dar la cara a todos los problemas que gritaban detrás de aquella maldita puerta…así que cubrió su cuerpo y besó a Kagome en la frente, antes de marcharse de allí, mirando hacia atrás antes de desaparecer por completo.

- Te quiero- dijo mirándola detenidamente- más que a mi propia vida….Ahavá.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru y Rin habían salido al gran comedor del castillo y entre risas y juegos se daban de comer el uno al otro sin deparar en la presencia que recién se había materializo en el umbral de la puerta, cuando Inuyasha avanzó y se dejó ver entre las sombras no pudo ocultar el gesto interrogante de su rostro antes de saludar a su hermano, que se levantó para saludarlo con toda la alegría que lo llenaba en su interior.<p>

- Inuyasha, hermano- le dijo rodeándole con un brazo su espalda y dándole un cálido abrazo- Ella es Rin, mi futura esposa.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano asombrado, haciendo que el fortachón emitiera una sonora carcajada Inuyasha lo imitó casi inmediatamente pero en sus ojos todavía estaba instalada la sombra de la sorpresa.

- Veo que tengo que compartir mi felicidad contigo hermano- enunció Inuyasha, esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios- Encantado Rin, si haces feliz a mi hermano, me harás feliz a mí.

Rin se había quedado de piedra al advertir la presencia de Inuyasha en el comedor. Había algo en él mucho más tenebroso y malvado que en Sesshomaru. Había indagado en aquellos ojos por unos instantes, antes de que su expresión se hubiese relajado y un estremecimiento interior la embargó dejándola en estado de shock durante tan solo unos instantes.

Notó como Sesshomaru, le dio dos toquecitos en la espalda y se levantó para saludar como convenía a aquel demonio. Le entregó su mano y adquiriendo una posición encorvada, lo saludó como dos días antes lo hiciera con Inutaisho.

- No. No hace falta- la instó Inuyasha- Formas parte de mi familia y como tal, contigo sobran esos formalismos- Inuyasha arrastró una silla y asió la pata de un carnero para llevarla acto seguido hasta su boca.

Sesshomaru y Rin volvieron a sentarse y prosiguieron alimentándose, esperando que de un momento a otro, alguno que otro resolviera aquel incómodo silencio.

Fue Sesshomaru el que lo atajó, mirando primero a Inuyasha y sonriéndole, cuando los ojos de su hermano se fijaron en él.

- Entonces… ¿Ya puedes presentar a Kagome ante el Consejo?

Sesshomaru vió el rostro meditabundo de Inuyasha y se preocupó. No le pasó desapercibido el gesto tampoco a Rin, que deseosa de que siguieran aquella conversación, intentó por todos los medios mostrarse indiferente.

- No sabe nada, Sesshomaru. Aunque ya es mía en todos los sentidos, temo que reaccione de la misma manera que lo hizo mamá cuando se enteró de quien se había enamorado… no quiero ni si quiera pensar que ocurriría si ella me abandonase.

Sesshomaru se mantuvo callado por unos instantes y luego asintió bebiendo un largo trago de su bebida.

- Debes ser claro con ella, hermano. ¿En verdad la amas?

Inuyasha se quedó con la mirada perdida y Rin sufrió por su gesto amargado.

- La amo como nunca creí amar a nadie. Ahora comprendo a padre y también sus deseos que yo llegue al trono para marcharse en busca de mamá…- Inuyasha rió y miró alternativamente a Sesshomaru y a su compañera- No sabes lo fácil que será para ti, Sesshomaru. Por lo que veo ella ya lo sabe y es feliz sin preguntarte quien eres o lo que has hecho. Tan solo te ama y eso es lo más importante. Mi esposa es terca como una mula y sé positivamente que cuando se entere de donde se encuentra y de lo que somos, reniegue de mí y me mate a sartenazos.

Rin no pudo evitar reír con ganas, mientras Inuyasha la miraba con un gesto extraño en su rostro. Había algo de ella, que le era terriblemente conocido. Y aquella esencia que emanaba, era parecida a Kagome, increíblemente parecida…si bien podía advertir la marca de Sesshomaru en su cuerpo, no le pasaba desapercibida el aroma de su alma.

- Hermano, hoy mismo llevaré a Rin al Consejo. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo con Aome. Aplacaremos sus ánimos y se iran al traste algunos rumores sobre revueltas. Ya te pasaré factura sobre todo lo que hice este tiempo por ti, hermano. El Consejo apenas confía en tu buen juicio, sería bueno que llegaras con tu esposa lo antes posible.

- Necesito la ayuda de Sango- Inuyasha frunció el ceño- ¿Has visto a Sango esta mañana?

Sesshomaru negó y alcanzó la mano de amada, para acariciarla.

- Sango es nuestra hermana, mi amor. Cuando la conozcas quizás te arrepientas de haberlo hecho. Es un cúmulo de energía.

Rin sonrió y bajó la mirada ante el apelativo cariñoso de su demonio.

- Me gustaría que me ayudara con lo de Aome. Ellas dos son prácticamente hermanas… creó vinculo con ella hace un montón de tiempo y la entiende casi mejor que yo- Inuyasha maldijo entre dientes y sonrió al mismo tiempo- Si no fuera porque sé que ella se siente sexualmente atraída por Aome, estaría encantado con el asunto pero sabiendo las preferencias de Sango, no hago si no maldecirme por no hacerle caso en su tiempo- enunció Inuyasha con la voz cargada de ira.

- Si deseas yo puedo ayudarte- La voz de Rin, sonó enérgica. Aunque era solícita en aquel deseo, había algo en su tono que apelaba que fuera ella quien hablara e hiciera comprender a la esposa del hermano de su macho.

Ambos hermanos la miraron interrogantes y Sesshomaru volvió a acariciarla dulcemente en la mano.

- ¿Pero qué harás tú? Aome no te conoce y se supone que tendría que confiar más en Sango que en ti. ¿Tú qué dices, Inuyasha?- Preguntó Sesshomaru, algo asombrado.

Inuyasha evaluó unos momentos a su cuñada y asintió lentamente.

- Estoy agradecido, en verdad. No me conoces y ya quieres ayudarme…

- Inuyasha, Rin ha estudiado wicca y es una bruja con estupendas habilidades, puede ejercer algún tipo de conjuro sobre Aome….quizás ella si pueda hacerlo, ya que ninguno de nosotros hemos podido- expresó Sesshomaru, mirando a su hermano.

- ¿Wicca? No me pasa por alto que eres mortal, como Aome. ¿Pero que hace una bruja en el infierno si no es para despertar a Tsubaki?

Rin respiró hondo y se decidió a hablar aunque alguien lo hizo antes que ella y todos se volvieron para alzarse y saludar como se merecía Inutaisho.

- Ella es una alumna muy aventajada de vuestra madre- sentenció mirando a Inuyasha inquisitivamente, sin dejar de caminar y parándose al lado de Rin- Querida…ya veo que se ha desarrollado la unión gratamente. Bienvenida a la familia…hija.

Rin se levantó y se inclinó levemente, haciendo que Inutaisho sonriera para sus adentros.

Miró a sus hijos y esperó a que uno de ellos comenzara a preguntar ya que los dos estaban en estado de shock.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki tenía su propia dimensión dentro del infierno. Aunque había estado confinada durante varias décadas dentro del imperio líquido, su belleza no había mermado en absoluto.<p>

Con largos ropajes negros y el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás en un apretado moño, miraba la crisálida donde se curaba, el cuerpo inmortal de su hija.

Nunca pensó que el tiempo la recompensara de aquella manera y pese a que los años transcurridos, habían hecho mella en su raciocinio, todo volvió a su lugar al ver a Inutaisho frente a su puerta, con el cuerpo inerte de una joven entre sus brazos.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me importa un comino si eres el rey o si no, pero estas son mis tierras y aquí es tierra de nadie…_

_Él la miró de arriba abajo y suspiró abatido._

_- Es mi deber traerte a tu hija contigo. Felicitaciones, porque es digna hija tuya, ya en la tierra hizo sus maldades. Imagino que puede organizar estando en su hábitat natural._

_Ella miró el bulto sanguinoliento y se acercó lentamente para observarlo._

_- ¿Mi hija?...Es imposible, tú y Azazel con su legión de demonios, eliminasteis a toda mi descendencia…_

_- No, algunas escaparon y una de ellas está dentro del cuerpo de esta mujer. Su nombre humano era Kikyo Higurashi….ella se reconocerá así cuando despierte._

_Tsubaki acarició la espesa cabellera negra sonriendo._

_- Mi hija….nuevamente mi estirpe caminará libre…._

_- No te equivoques Tsubaki…haremos lo imposible para que Kikyo no se acerque a Inuyasha…ni a su esposa…_

_Tsubaki, torció el gesto y tocó el pecho de aquel ser, retorcido en un ovillo._

_- No puedes amedrentarme en lo que se refiere a eso, Inutaisho. Y lo sabes. Mi hija continuará pariendo brujas inmortales…pero hay algo raro en ella…su alma, su alma está atada… ¡Que maldito juego es este, Inutaisho!_

_- No es ningún juego…Kikyo está atada a la esposa de Inuyasha…si algo le ocurre a ella, tu hija morirá, y ésta vez para siempre, viajando su alma hasta el mismo calvario…_

_- No te creo. Dámela- Inutaisho se la cedió y Tsubaki la acogió entre sus brazos, acariciando su frente- Puedo suponer que tu nuera es un híbrido. ¿Qué ha de pasarle?_

_- Kagome es mortal Tsubaki. Sigue siendo mortal._

_Tsubaki, vió como Inutaisho desaparecía y corrió con su hija en brazos, abriendo la puerta de su mundo y allí la envolvió en la crisálida carmín de la vida donde permanecería durante 40 días…y entonces, de nuevo resurgiría pese a las palabras de Inutaisho._

* * *

><p>Koga había pasado los días más angustiosos de toda su existencia.<p>

El amor de su vida se había desintegrado sin saber ni si quiera donde buscarla…y sus hijos se habían quedado sin madre, pese que aquello, le daba exactamente igual.

Había ido a poner una denuncia, ya que el cuerpo de Kikyo se había evaporado, igual que el de Aome. Pero si era justo consigo mismo, su esposa le importaba un comino y por quien estaba realmente desesperado era por Aome. "_Su Aome_".

Había indagado lo suficiente durante aquellos días, para ir a parar hacia Shippo Nara, primero y después de decirle una serie de cosas sin sentido, el indio lo había invitado a ir a conocer a su padre, el chaman de los indios de una reserva cercana a Miyagi .

* * *

><p>Por fin lo subí, estaba atrasada con tanto trabajo pero aquí esta, aunque es martes me dí una escapada XD<p>

Las cosas se empiezan a complicar, pero ya veremos... Ahora decidí que subiré los siguientes capítulos cada tercer día, osease que el siguiente estará el **_jueves_**para que no desesperen, nuevamente la razón es que ya alcanzamos la historia original... Apenas el dìa de ayer la autora publicó el capítulo 40, así que en teoría nos faltan 4 para alcanzarla u.u so estos estarán a lo largo de esta y la próxima semana, esperando que suba el 41, de ahí en adelante será cada que la autora actualice, tengan paciencia de verdad por que no todas tienen oportunidad de hacerlo diario como yo lo hago normalmente...

Cuidense y hasta el jueves


	18. Chapter 37

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 37

Aome se revolvió nerviosa en el gran camastro y paseó las palmas de sus manos por las suaves sábanas de raso. Un gemido de gusto salió de sus labios antes de abrir los ojos y contemplar el techo de aquella habitación con vistas al exterior de Dios sabe dónde.

Se sentó sobre la cama y recordó uno a uno todo lo acontecido durante los últimos días. Inuyasha, sus encuentros sexuales con él y la posesividad demandante con la que la hacía suya.

Un aguijonazo en la cabeza la hizo quejarse y se llevó automáticamente la mano a la frente para ver si haciendo esto, concebía algún tipo de alivio, pero no lo consiguió. Aquel dolor punzante era como una aguja metida de sien a sien atravesando su cerebro, machacándolo poco a poco.

Aún y así decidió levantarse de la cama y albergar la esperanza que en aquella habitación hubiese un lavabo decente para poder darse una ducha. Vio una puerta junto al gran armario de teka y caminó hacia ella, complemente desnuda y aturdida por la jaqueca.

Dio un pequeño golpe a la llave de la luz y ésta se encendió. En el gran espejo que ocupaba la totalidad de una pared estaba su reflejo desnudo, se acercó lentamente y alucinada se dio cuenta que algo había cambiado sutilmente en ella. Se la veía más mujer, más hermosa y sensual. Sus curvas parecían haber sido redondeadas estando sus pechos y caderas más redondeados desde la última vez que se observó de cuerpo entero en un espejo. Su cabello, aunque, tenía mucha similitud con un nido de pájaros, se veía un matiz brillante, haciendo que su piel, albina, adquiriera algo de color.

Vio una pequeña mampara y la abrió para darse una ducha con agua caliente. Aquello la relajaría y seguramente le aclararía las ideas ya que estaba un poco abotagada.

Metió sus pies dentro de la cuadrada porcelana del plato de ducha y abrió el grifo suspirando de placer.

Mientras el agua le acariciaba la piel, su mente, algo más clara, comenzó a repasar uno a uno todos los momentos vividos al lado de Inuyasha y de repente, pese a que el agua salía de la alcachofa de la ducha ardiendo, sintió un gran estremecimiento que la hizo temblar ligeramente.

Secuencias en su vida, desde que había conocido a Inuyasha, Sango y hasta al mismísimo Inutaisho, no estaban claras. Por eso había pedido a su amigo desde que marchara de la reserva a Miyagi a vivir, que abriera una investigación a cerca de sus vidas…y no había encontrado nada…y lo poco que había encontrado no se lo había dicho, porque necesitaba recopilar más información para estar seguro de lo que tenía entre manos.

Sin número de la seguridad social, ninguna residencia definida…

Y la manera en la que hablaban a veces como si estuviera por encima del bien y del mal…

¿Quiénes eran todos ellos?

Un nuevo dolor punzante embargó a Aome y ésta se apoyó en la pared de la ducha con ambas manos, éste pinchazo había sido fuerte y la cabeza le daba vueltas literalmente.

Notó como algo viscoso salía por su nariz y separó una de sus manos de la fría pared de baldosas, para dirigirlos a su rostro y tocar los orificios nasales. Se quedó muerta de miedo cuando vio como la sangre le mojaba el labio y comenzaba a filtrase con el agua en el agujero de la ducha. Aquello no podía ser normal, le estaba pasando algo…y no debía ser bueno.

Salió de la ducha a trompicones y se envolvió en una toalla que llevaba impregnado el olor de Inuyasha. Rodeó con ella su cuerpo y se tumbó en la cama, tapándose las fosas nasales con la toalla de las manos. Cerró los ojos un momento y algo crujió en su cabeza, una liberación se extendió por su cuerpo y se quedó quieta unos instantes antes de volver a erguirse y observar con detenimiento la habitación…

El dolor de cabeza había desaparecido milagrosamente y la sangre había dejado de manar de su nariz. Extrañada caminó hacia el armario y lo abrió encontrándose con varios vestidos de mujer con amplio escote en v y largos hasta los pies. Se enfundó en uno de ellos y caminó descalza y con el cabello mojado hacia el ventanal de donde venia una luz amarronada.

Sus ojos color chocolate se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver seres extraños que caminaban de un lado a otro de la casa. Pero entonces advirtió que el paisaje no tenía nada que ver con lo que había visto al llegar a aquel sitio. El lugar que sus ojos contemplaban, era desértico, y anaranjado.

Curiosa, abrió el ventanal y una ráfaga de calor entró automáticamente haciendo que su cabello se secara en el acto.

Cerró algo mareada y giró su cuerpo para contemplar la puerta que daba al exterior del que había sido su mundo desde que había llegado. Caminó hacia ella y giró el pomo con lentitud.

El largo pasillo se abría ante ella y caminó descalza sobre él, admirando las antorchas encendidas y fuerte olor a azufre que se filtraba por su nariz.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru miraba a Rin con los ojos entrecerrados. Una amenaza escondida bajo aquellos irises color carmín.<p>

- ¿Tú conoces a mamá?- Escupió como si fuese una palabrota.

Ella se levantó e intentó acariciar la palma de su mano. Él se negó, apartándola y volviéndole la espalda.

- Sesshomaru, te prometo que iba a decírtelo. Pero todo ha ido tan rápido. Tú, yo y la manera en la que llegué…

Sesshomaru miró por encima de su hombro y se maldijo interiormente, la chica llevaba razón, se giró y dio una par de zancadas antes de abrazarla y mecerla sobre su pecho afligido.

- Llevas razón, preciosa. Llevas razón. No me hagas caso, a veces soy tan irracional en mis reacciones que parezco un niño mimado- la sujetó de los hombros y la miró tiernamente- Perdona, Rin. Pero saber que has estado al lado de mi madre y omitirlo en todo momento no me parece justo, querida- La besó con infinita ternura y miró a su hermano Inuyasha que le mantenía la mirada a su padre llena de reproches.

- ¿Has ido a verla?- las palabras de Inuyasha fueron tajantes, en su deje se dejaba entrever un atisbo de reproche.

Inutaisho caminó serenamente hacia sus hijos, bajando su cabeza, juntando sus manos y refregándolas a una contra la otra. Cuando alzó los ojos, ambos demonios lo miraban esperando alguna respuesta y la mortal, Rin, se mantenía con la cabeza pegada al torso de su hijo Sesshomaru.

¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Qué habría de contar? Debía ser metódico, como lo había hecho hasta ahora, podía confiar en Sesshomaru y en su poca intuición para saber la verdad. ¿Pero Inuyasha? Inuyasha olía la mentira desde un kilómetro aunque este hecho no le ayudara mucho con el problema que tenían ahora sobre la mesa.

- Si, la he visto. Y dejadme decir que si no está aquí acompañándome es porque no se siente segura en un lugar como este. Cuando lo supo lo detesto y huyó…abandonándome y abandonándoos a vosotros sus hijos. Nunca os he hablado mal de ella, muy al contrario, siempre la he defendido porque ella en su ingenuidad no sabía lo que yo era y lo que había albergado en su vientre. La mantuve escondida del Consejo el suficiente tiempo como que os pariera a los mellizos y a ti, Sesshomaru, pero cuando comenzó a escamparse el rumor que mi esposa era humana quisieron que la presentara delante de ellos como tal…Era la primera vez que un demonio encontraba a la elegida. Yo fui el primero. Mis antecesores, aún sabiendo de la existencia de alguien que sería suyo para siempre, omitieron esa información para tener escarceos con toda clase de hembras. Yo rompí aquella cadena y también fui el que más sufrió con ello, además de vuestra madre.

Alguien le dijo lo que éramos o simplemente despertó de aquellos glamours que le imponía viendo con claridad donde se hallaba y lo que eran sus hijos. Nunca supe cómo pasó al otro lado y quien fue quien le dio esa llave, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que supo del cambio y de la inmortalidad, porque hace décadas que debería de haber muerto.

Cuando llegó al mundo mortal, su tercer ojo estaba completamente abierto y podía ver las almas perdidas de otras dimensiones, demonios y criaturas del submundo. Un día alguien dejó en la puerta de la casa donde vivía a Rin y ella vio claramente que era una de las elegidas para uno de sus hijos. La crió y la aleccionó para ser una persona sin miedos a lo que ocurriera en un futuro. Y ya lo ves, Inuyasha. Rin al contrario que tu esposa, lleva muy bien que Sesshomaru sea un demonio y esté albergada en el mismo infierno.

Inuyasha inhaló lentamente y expulsó el aire. Miró a su hermano y una densa envidia lo envolvió como latigazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Inutaisho le estaba diciendo a las claras que si no tenía cuidado, Aome se marcharía igual que lo hizo su madre. Debía de contarle la verdad, aunque se arriesgara a que lo odiase…pero no podía permitir que ella se marchara de su lado. La quería a su lado eternamente, que engendrara sus hijos y que por las noches, en el calor de su alcoba, lo envolviera en sus brazos con la pasión entregada de las últimas noches.

- Padre. ¿Qué es lo que tienen en común las elegidas?- preguntó Sesshomaru, con voz clara.

- Las elegidas son hijas de ángeles que por algún que otro motivo han sido apartados del cielo y han venido a parar aquí, al infierno. Estas criaturas siguen siendo ángeles en su esencia y no pierden esa condición. Muchos de ellos copulan con demonios de altas esferas o menores. Cuando el ángel es la hembra, se deben de crear varias casualidades para que nazca una elegida, la más importante es que como ya os he dicho, la hembra sea un ángel y que el demonio que la fecunde sea un demonio mayor. Aún en estos casos es difícil, pues el término del embarazo es complicado y el ángel casi siempre muere cuando da a luz al híbrido.

Se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano la cantidad de elegidas que han nacido sin ningún problema o sin morir en el proceso de embarazo. Por eso es que tiene mucha más importancia lo de Aome y Rin.

Inuyasha, caminó hacia su padre.

- Termina lo que nos tienes que decir. Y no des más rodeos. ¿Es para eso que has venido en este momento, no?

- Hijo, no sabes cómo me orgullece los maestros que te impuse en el pasado…estoy muy orgulloso de tu inteligencia – Inutaisho rió y volvió la mirada hacia su otro hijo, que parecía como poco, algo indignado por no hacer mención ninguna a él- No te ofendas, Sesshomaru, pero lo tuyo siempre ha sido la guerra y no pensar. El estratega de la familia es Inuyasha. – Suspiró Inutaisho, cerrando los ojos e intentando no dejar caer la bomba con mucho sonido- La madre de Rin y Aome, es la misma criatura chicos. Ellas dos son hermanas y creo…que ambos, incluida tú chiquilla, deberíais de saberlo- A el rey de los demonios no le pasó por alto que alguien más los estaba escuchando pegada a la columna de entrada al salón, Kagome

Rin se apartó de Sesshomaru de inmediato, cerró los ojos y en su mente comenzaron a formarse imágenes y situaciones que no tenían nada que ver con su vida. Contempló el rostro blanco y bello de una pelinegra de sonrisa franca. Entendió inmediatamente que aquella debía de ser Kagome, la que Inutaisho decía que era su hermana. Mellizas sin duda. Pero un jadeo desvió su atención hacia una de las columnas que se hallaban a la entrada del salón.

Era ella. Su hermana. El gesto era frio, helado. Y sus ojos estaban puestos en ella, no parpadeaba si quiera. Rin sonrió a medias, conforme la morena avanzaba descalza y sin mirar a nadie de los que estaban presentes. Inuyasha quiso abalanzarse sobre ella, pero algo lo detuvo, Rin no supo lo que fue, pero el demonio se quedó con la mirada fija en la silueta de su esposa, mientras caminaba a la que era su hermana Rin.

Algo sobrenatural rodeaba a Aome, Inuyasha se había dado cuenta en seguida. Nada más verla, mirando a Rin con intensidad. Ambas hermanas eran totalmente diferentes, pero había algo en ellas, que era semejante…y era el fulgor que despedía su aura.

Pero algo desesperado martilleaba en el pecho de Inuyasha. No sabía hasta que punto, Aome había escuchado aquella conversación y aquello lo mataba. Había querido acercarse a ella, pero se lo había impedido…con una sola mirada: Repulsión, asco e ira…mucha ira.

El demonio sintió como su cuerpo se volvía flácido y tuvo que buscar el apoyo firme de la pared, cerró los ojos preso de una agonía que nunca había sentido y sintió como un agujero comenzaba a herirle el centro de su pecho…una daga invisible comenzaba a herirlo, a castigarlo y aquella daga llevaba el nombre de la mujer que amaba.

- Quiero estar sola con mi hermana- Inutaisho, Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se miraron confundidos. Se habían mantenido la una de frente a la otra por minutos, sin hablar y ahora de repente. Aome hablaba de manera imperativa sin temblarle la voz si quiera.

Inutaisho, hizo un gesto con su cabeza e invitó a los chicos a salir de allí. Inuyasha dudó unos instantes, mirando la espalda erguida y preciosa de Aome, su cabello suelto y aquel espectacular vestido negro le daba apariencia de una autentica reina.

Fue la mano de Sesshomaru sobre su hombro, lo que le hizo comprender que quizás Rin tendiera una lanza a favor de él y Aome admitiera con solemnidad la vida que le deparaba el futuro…pero una punzada de muerte rozó su corazón. Estaba él, estaba Koga Kinomoto y el amor que le procesaba desde que era una niña. Ese amor que albergaba en su corazón y al que Inuyasha no había llegado, ni tan siguiera lo había arañó con la cabeza; intentando apartar malos pensamientos, siguió a su hermano y a su padre. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ahora solo tocaba esperar.

* * *

><p>Aome acarició la frente, las cejas, los ojos, la boca, el mentón y el cabello de su hermana con los ojos cerrados. Estaba llorando y no tenía ganas de parar.<p>

Pero había tantas preguntas sin respuestas…

…Aunque había oído lo suficiente para saber lo más importante.

- ¿Somos…somos…en realidad somos hermanas?- La voz de Rin, era tan bella como el sonido de los pájaros bajo el sol en un día de primavera. Aome sonrió. Aquella era la hermana que el destino no quiso brindarle…a cambio, sufrió lo indecible con una persona que no la amaba y con una hermana que intentaba hacerle la vida imposible a todas horas.

- ¿No lo sientes?- le preguntó Aome.

Había algo en ellas, que las conectaba, apareciendo una energía completamente palpable de una a otra muchacha.

- Si- río Rin, intentando no soltar ninguna lágrima- Lo siento, es como si….

- Te sintieras plena- terminó Aome.

Rin asintió y elevó los brazos para abarcar a su hermana y arrastrarla en un denso abrazo.

- Seremos muy felices juntas…veras como lo seremos hermana. No temas por lo que son nuestros maridos. Ellos nos aman y…

Rin arrugó el ceño, extrañada. Su hermana se había separado de ella y había perdido la mirada en el suelo, como si hubiese estallado contra otra realidad.

Aome giró sobre si misma y arqueó la espalda llevándose las manos al vientre. Una bocanada le hizo vomitar inmediatamente y los brazos de Rin le apresaron la cintura, con nerviosismo.

- ¡Voy a llamar a los chicos, Aome!- gritó la rubia asustada.

Aome se giró limpiando las comisuras de su boca y alzó la mano en gesto de negación.

- No. Han estado jugando conmigo durante años. Él, su padre y la maldita de su hermana. Me han tendido una trampa para meterme aquí. ¿El infierno? ¡Si esto es el infierno te aseguro hermana que yo he vivido en un sitio mucho peor que este! ¡Pero no quiero más infiernos en mi vida, se acabó! Me han estado velando la realidad, no sé cómo, pero lo voy a averiguar, te lo aseguro.! ¡Maldigo a Inuyasha y a todos los de su jodida estirpe!

- ¿Y ahora…?... ¿Te vas a revelar a tu marido?- preguntó Rin, temerosa.

- ¿Qué marido? Inuyasha no es nada mío…ni lo será- sentenció Aome en tono firme.

- Pero…- Rin titubeó.

- ¿Me ayudaras a salir de aquí?...Por favor…- rogó Aome, acariciando la delicada mano de su hermana melliza.

Rin sintió la presencia de Inuyasha, no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban. Estaba escuchándolo todo.

- Sí- dijo finalmente la joven, sabiendo que todo caería en saco roto, pues sabía que, ciertamente, Inuyasha no lo iba a permitir.

* * *

><p>Aún es jueves, al menos aquí XD... Ya se enteró de todo Kagome! ahora si las cosas se van a poner feas, mmm alguien dijo que no quería que reviviera Kikyo, si te sirve de consuelo, no aparecerá por un par de capítulos jojo...<p>

Cuidense!


	19. Chapter 38

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sisterKinomoto" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 38

- Lo siento. No he podido llegar antes- Koga Kinomoto bajaba de su Audi último modelo y caminaba para apretar su mano fuertemente con la del moreno indio, Shippo Nara. Éste había estado esperando pacientemente a la salida de la reserva. Lo que debían de hablar era delicado y debía de ponerlo en antecedentes antes de hablar con su padre el actual chamán de la tribu.

- No se preocupe. Somos marionetas en manos del tiempo- el joven rió- Mi padre lo espera, pero antes me gustaría explicarle algo de lo que ocurre…no se lo tome a mal, pero esto supera los límites de lo normal. ¿Me entiende?

La mirada de Shippo era intensa y en aquellos ojos como navajas oscuras se podía prever mucho más de lo que sus escasas palabras dictaban.

- A estas alturas de mi vida, créeme que estoy preparado para cualquier cosa. – dijo sin objeción el pelinegro, siguiendo los pasos de Shippo, que había comenzado a andar en dirección a la playa que se ubicaba en la reserva.

- Dígame señor Kinomoto ¿Usted cree en el demonio…? ¿Cree en Kami-sama?- Shippo se había girado abruptamente y había lanzado aquella pregunta a Koga sin contemplaciones. Él meditó unos segundos lo que iba a responder y bajó la cabeza, mientras un estremecimiento nauseabundo lo atravesaba de cabeza a pies. Alzó la cabeza para contemplar el horizonte y pudo ver una bandada de pájaros que se desperdigaban entre sí uno cayó al suelo antes de forzar un agudo graznido.

- Sí- se oyó decir mientras el pájaro caía justo en medio de sus cuerpos. Ambos se miraron y observaron acto seguido al pájaro muerto. No tenia ojos…alguien se los había arrancado.

* * *

><p>Sango se había despedido de Miroku minutos antes de caminar por el gran pasillo de las antorchas. Los guardias se hallaban algo nerviosos y al final del pasillo justo a la entrada del gran salón de Princeps, se hallaban sus dos hermanos y su padre. Observó con detenimiento sus actitudes y se paró en seco. Había serios problemas en el entorno de su familia y un detonante: Aome.<p>

Ella ya sabía todo, o por lo menos lo suficiente para que todos ellos tuviesen aquellas caras de circunstancia. Después de tantos años, ella le debía muchas explicaciones e iba estar encantada de dárselas. ¡Toda la culpa la había tenido Inuyasha! Él debió de cerciorarse bien si era Kikyo la elegida….el muy cabrón se había pasado por la piedra a las dos hermanas, haciendo esto. A la elegida y la que no lo era.

Todos ellos depararon en la pequeña súcubo y se giraron para observarla, fue Inutaisho el que habló primero.

- Hueles diferente hija…veo que tu súcubo ha despertado…

Sango enrojeció levemente y bajó la cabeza, pero fue brevemente, los pasos de alguien acercándose a ellos la hizo alzarla de nuevo para ver de quien se trataba.

- Tú- la voz de Aome fue como una lanza envenenada- Te acercaste a mí solo por la idea de que tu hermano tenía que follarme...¿verdad? No era suficiente con tener a una hermana a sus pies, debía de tener a las dos babeando por él. ¡Maldita! Intentaste metérmelo por los ojos, aunque no lo podía ni ver…todo para eso…para encerrarme aquí. En este sitio de mierda, que no sé todavía lo que es. ¿Qué clase de secta sois que os creéis demonios? ¡Demonios!- Aome comenzó a reír como una histérica, haciendo que Sango comenzara a preocuparse seriamente.

- Ha desaparecido el glamour- susurró Sango, mirando a su hermano Inuyasha, a la misma vez que éste observaba a Aome horrorizado.

- ¡Que glamour! ¡Vosotros y vuestro jodido vocabulario de mierda! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Rin, ayúdame!

Aome volvió los ojos a su hermana y ésta negó débilmente. Vio como Rin se alejaba lentamente de ella y en su lugar se posicionaba el ser que la había despojado de su verdadera vida hacia días. Aquel era su único mal, su demonio personal.

Vio como él quiso tocarla. Asirla por la cintura y Aome saltó hacia atrás. No quería que aquel bastardo la tocara nunca mas en su jodida vida. ¡Lo odiaba! ¡Los odiaba a todos! Incluso a aquella hermana suya que había recién descubierto. Habiendo faltado a su promesa de ayudarla a escapar de allí, de donde mierda estuviesen escondidos.

- Ahavá…

- ¡No me llames así, maldito! No, si no sabes lo que significa. Yo no soy nada tuyo y tu muchísimo menos para mí. ¿Con que derecho me traes aquí para hacerme perder el sentido? ¡Yo nunca debí de entregarme a ti!- Aome agachó la cabeza, otra vez se sentía adolorida, pero aquello no importaba. En aquellos momentos lo único que quería era pedir explicaciones y ponerlos en su lugar a todos- Era virgen…maldita sea. ¡Virgen! ¡Me hicisteis creer que había tenido relaciones con otros hombres! ¡Tú…me llevaste al ginecólogo de cabecera de tu familia!- gritó, señalando a Sango- ¿De dónde coño os habéis escapado? ¿Del libro de la semilla del Diablo? - Volvió a reír histérica- Todos compinchados para que una chica normal y torpe como yo se metiera en la cama de…él- Aome miró a los ojos a Inuyasha y suspiró agotada- Creo que deberías haberos buscado a otra... ¿O todo esto es por Kikyo? ¡Sii! Es por ella. ¿Verdad?- dijo caminado de nuevo hacia Inuyasha- Debiste ir a buscarla hace siete años…nada de esto hubiese pasado. Yo estaría con Koga y tú con ella…que es la que todos ustedes se merecen.

- Aome…déjame que te explique. Entonces quizás entiendas- La voz de Sango resurgió como un dulce repicar de campanillas en la refriega, que llamó la atención de la pelinegra.

- ¿Explicar? ¿Qué tenéis que explicarme? ¿Hay alguna verdad en todo esto? Si soy honesta dudo hasta que Rin sea mi hermana…ya no me creo nada de ustedes…absolutamente nada – Aome, volvió a pasarse una mano por la frente sudaba- Si hay una pizca de honestidad en vuestros corazones, dejadme salir de aquí. No diré nada. No os denunciaré. Sera como si no hubierais existido. Os lo juro. Tenéis mi palabra. – Aome los miró a todos. Uno a uno- Quiero cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de que alguna vez habéis existido.

Inutaisho se acercó a ella a velocidad sobrehumana y pegó sus labios al oído de ella, susurrándole, haciendo que su mandíbula se desencajara por el terror del recuerdo.

- ¿Recuerdas aquella sesión de espiritismo, Aome? ¿Recuerdas como tus dos desafortunadas compañeras de clase preguntaron si existía el Demonio?

Aome sintió su cráneo estallar. Pero aún y así mantuvo la compostura mirando fijamente a Inuyasha. La voz de Inutaisho, que hasta ahora le había parecido casi paternal. En aquellos momentos era como un cuchillo afilado e hiriente. Los escalofríos tomaron el control de su cuerpo y creyó perder el sentido, antes de decirse a si misma que tenía que terminar de escuchar lo que aquel se tenía que decir. Ser libre. Saber la verdad.

- ¿Recuerdas la contestación?- Aome se encogió de absoluto terror y los miró a todos de nuevo, temblorosa y asintiendo- _"Yo soy él_"- susurró Inutaisho en un silbido que hizo que Aome se apoyara con las rodillas en el suelo. Cayendo como una muñeca y llevándose las manos al rostro- ¿Recuerdas tu pregunta?- Preguntó Inutaisho esta vez en un tono mucho más alto- ¿La recuerdas?

Aome se tiró al suelo y rezó a Kami-sama para perder la consciencia, para morirse. Cualquier cosa, para salir de allí. Sintió como su cuerpo no paraba de moverse y como unos brazos que le asqueaban la recogían del suelo y la llevaban Kami sabia donde. Pero ella rezaba y rezaba dentro de aquel dolor mezclado con terror. Inuyasha I. Recordó el vaso, la cartulina y el nombre de aquél que algún día seria su esposo, según la ouija. Inuyasha…era Inuyasha y aquellos que la rodeaban…todo lo que la rodeaba era absoluta maldad.

* * *

><p>Yukito Nara era un hombre de mediana edad, postrado en una silla de ruedas. Koga se sintió intimidado. Los esperaban varios hombres, todos indios. Al verlo caminar en compañía de Shippo, relajaron todos los músculos.<p>

El de ojos claros, venía a buscar respuestas y el hijo del gran Chaman Kitsune Nara se las iba a dar. De eso no cabía duda.

Shippo llegó hasta su padre y lo saludó con un afectuoso abrazo. El hombre no despegó la vista del ojiazul, que algo incómodo, miró hacia otro lado y observó atentamente el lugar donde se hallaba. Era una casa destartalada. Pero limpia y confortable. Le llamó fuertemente la atención, varios dreamcatchers que colgaban de las paredes y frunció el ceño.

Había un pequeño fuego a tierra y una encantadora vitrina desgastada por el tiempo en color ocre. Presidiendo aquel mueble estaba el retrato de un hombre con piel arrugada y ojos de zorro. Un temor desconocido recorrió la espalda de Koga Kinomoto, sin duda aquel hombre era el fallecido Kitsune Nara, también llamó la atención, una pequeña fotografía de Aome con Shippo no debían de tener más de 17 años.

- Nos la tomaron después del incidente con sus dos compañeras de clase- la voz de Shippo sonó a su lado y Koga se giró para contemplarlo.

Shippo agarró con gesto triste la foto enmarcada con un suave ribete azul y suspiró antes de continuar.

- Aome tardó demasiado en saber que le había ocurrido a Eri Yakushi y Yuka Daidouji. Todos creyeron que fueron accidentes, pero la realidad a veces, supera la ficción y éste es el caso- Shippo, dejó el retrato de nuevo en la repisa del mueble y miró a su padre.

Todo el gentío que ocupaba la casa de los Nara en un principio había desaparecido quedando tan solo ellos tres, que se miraban los unos a los otros con gesto tenso.

- Sea lo que sea, estoy abierto a escuchar. Aome ha desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Mi esposa también lo ha hecho…algo me dice que todo esto tiene que ver con Inuyasha y su hermana Sango, de los que no tengo información ni de su apellido- Koga tomó asiento, cuando recibió la orden por un gesto del patriarca de los Nara. Éste cerró los ojos lentamente y unos breves segundos, después los volvió abrir abriendo la boca para comenzar a hablar.

- Mis antepasados los han visto vagar por este mundo buscando a compañeras esporádicas toda la vida. Utilizándolas, para luego engendrar hijos crueles que han llevado al mundo al abismo y la corrupción. Todos ellos, amparados por el mal han gobernado sin que nadie les hiciera sombra y aniquilando a quien lo intentara. Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, todo parece haber cambiado. Extrañamente calmado. Una fingida balsa de aceite donde todo parece comenzar a hervir. – Yukito Nara sonrió débilmente a Koga - Nadie supo ver en Kagome Higurashi su verdadero espíritu. La edulcorada aura de su alma. Ni si quiera mi hijo- al decir esto, miró a Shippo por encima del su hombro, que escuchaba atento detrás de su padre con los brazos cruzados- La balanza, siempre ha estado inclinada hacia el bien, aunque los actos malvados de hombres malvados, hiciesen ver lo contrario. Pero ahora hay un clima de corrupción y falta de valores que repugna. El demonio campa en este mundo a sus anchas, sabiéndose adorado por muchos. Ya que nadie cree en ese dios que el mundo ha clamado durante siglos. Ellos creen que los ha abandonado, nadie cree en milagros ni en apariciones de santos. Todo el mundo tacha a las personas que dicen haber visto algo de divinidad como locas o trastornadas. Pero en cambio, si susurran que han hecho un pacto con el demonio o que es miembro de una secta satánica, todo el mundo lo cree… o por lo menos crean la semilla de la duda en quien escucha. Kami dejó de tener credibilidad por mucho tiempo… y eso esta hiriendo a nuestro mundo mortalmente.

Koga negó silenciosamente y se pasó una mano por la frente. No comprendía nada, pero estaba allí para escuchar, para obtener respuestas y creía firmemente que las iba a obtener. Así que formuló la pregunta. La única pregunta que le interesaba que le contestaran.

- ¿Usted sabe donde está Aome? ¿Podría decirme donde ir a buscarla?- preguntó con decisión, aunque su gesto era el de un hombre abatido y triste.

- Aome está con él- espetó Shippo seco- Él se la ha llevado…con la abominación de hermana que tiene…

- Bueno… ¿Y entonces…? ¿Qué haces aquí hablando de demonios y de dioses? - preguntó Koga, alzando levemente la voz.

- Aome es la invitada de honor en los infiernos. De mano del mismo demonio y sus hijos- Yukito esperó la reacción del moreno que mudó el color de su rostro de inmediato- Está sentenciada - La voz de Yukito Nara era un ronco susurro que puso a Koga los pelos de punta.

- ¿Sentenciada? ¡Maldita sea! ¿A qué coño está sentenciada Aome? ¿Y por qué?- Koga se había levantado y gritaba desquiciado, según iba asimilando la situación.

- Es la elegida para el primogénito del Demonio, ella parirá sus hijos – Yukito cerró los ojos y comenzó a susurrar palabras que Koga no lograba comprender. Lo miró horrorizado y buscó en los ojos de Shippo alguna respuesta. Algo que lo calmara…algo que degollara aquel clima de ansiedad que lo tenía al borde del precipicio.

- Está rezando- susurró Shippo, tan abatido como el mismo Koga- Por Aome. Morir será mejor que vivir lo que el futuro le tiene reservado…

* * *

><p>Sango contemplaba a Aome desde un rincón de la habitación de Inuyasha. La muchacha en estado de shock, miraba un punto indeterminado de la habitación. Sus ojos chocolates, habían perdido el brillo y su boca era una fina línea apretada.<p>

Atrás quedaban los gritos y rugidos de Inuyasha, hacia Inutaisho. Después de que Aome hubiese caído al suelo, Inuyasha se había abalanzado hacia su padre y había comenzado a increparle, convirtiéndose aquella escena en algo completamente Dantesco. Ambos se habían enfrascado en una pelea con los puños cerrados…bueno, más bien había sido Inuyasha el que maldecía y asestaba puñetazos a su padre en el rostro…

Sango, se limpió las lágrimas con los puños cerrados y comenzó a hipar presa de una inusitada desesperación. ¿Era correcto lo que habían hecho con Aome?

La habían manipulado como una muñeca en todo momento. Esperando que Inuyasha reaccionara ante la verdad. No teniendo en cuenta en ningún momento sus sentimientos y apartándola de aquel mortal, que según Inuyasha, ella amaba.

Sesshomaru había intentado separar a Inuyasha de su padre, metiéndose entre medio, pero había sido inútil. Inuyasha estaba desencajado por el dolor y no escuchaba a razones. Sesshomaru, también gritó a Inutaisho, echándole en cara algo que tenía que ver con Koga y con Aome…algo que Inuyasha no sabía y que era de vital importancia para su relación.

¿Qué relación? Nunca la había habido. Aome había sido un triste títere en manos de todos ellos, desde el mismo momento que Kikyo y ella se presentaron en su casa, siete años antes.

¿Y si el tiempo pudiese paralizarse? ¿Y si alguien le diera la vuelta al reloj para que todo siguiera su curso?

Inuyasha hubiese sido feliz con Kikyo y de buen seguro Aome lo hubiera sido con aquel humano de ojos claros.

Sango se acercó a Aome para acariciarle el rostro, que seguía inexpresivo y con los ojos perdidos en la nada. Viéndola así de indefensa, tumbada en aquella cama, quiso cambiarse por ella y redimirse en su dolor. Porque aquella muchacha no se merecía lo que habían hecho con ella, forzándola a una vida que sin lugar a dudas ella no hubiese querido tener y a un amor que no la merecía. Porque si era sincera, su hermano no la merecía por mucho que dijera amarla.

Se sentó frente a ella y susurró su nombre sin que ella reaccionara. Los gritos de Inuyasha ahora eran más audibles, sus pasos…los puñetazos en aquella puerta donde ambas estaban guarecidas. La pequeña súcubo, susurró ayuda al viento y una iluminaria cruzó aquella habitación…

* * *

><p>Perdón! no tengo disculpa lo sé, pero al final aquí esta y también es su culpa, ya no recibí comentarios y esos son los que me recuerdan que debo actualizar XD... la proxima actualización será el viernes o el sabado... Cuidense<p> 


	20. Chapter 39

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 39

Inuyasha tenía los nudillos cubiertos de sangre. Sangre de su padre. De su creador.

Y con aquellos mismos puños, asestaba fuertes puñetazos a la puerta armada sin que nadie osara responderle. Intentó materializarse al otro lado, pero le fue imposible. Una fuerza que no conocía lo obligaba a estar allí parado, destrozándose lo que le quedaba de piel en aquellas manos suyas.

- ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Aome…Aome!- gimió descomponiéndose por dentro- Por favor…te amo, ¡Maldita sea, te amo como un loco! ¡Joderrr!

Cesó de golpear la puerta y aplastó su espalda en ella, arrastrándose poco a poco hasta el suelo. Aovillándose y enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, haciendo girones su pelo alborotado de por sí.

- Por favor…- susurró- He tardado tanto…- rompió a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Sentía su corazón hecho trizas y su cuerpo desmadejado sólo podía tener una cura. Sólo ella podía aliviar, consolar, mermar aquel dolor que nunca había tenido miedo de sentir…. El amor no correspondido…el desapego, la crueldad de la negación…Aome…no lo amaba…no lo amaba.

Se levantó del suelo violentamente y de nuevo se concentró en materializarse al otro lado de la puerta y esta vez aliviado sintió como sus moléculas traspasaban aquella materia dura pero viva. Abrió los ojos y tuvo que agudizar su visión, pues las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y solo podía ver un bulto sentado al lado de la cama. Un bulto oscuro y casi tan desmadejado como él mismo.

Caminó hacia él. Sentía que las piernas le fallaban a cada paso. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, se dio cuenta que era Sango. La pequeña súcubo estaba encorvada y no levantaba el rostro.

- ¿Dónde está Aome?- no prestó atención a como emitía aquella pregunta. Pero era desolador escucharlo desde fuera….

Sango levantó el rostro para focalizar sus ojos en los de su hermano mellizo.

- No está- gimió débilmente- "Ella" se la ha llevado- dijo finalmente, destruida- Me ha desvinculado de ella, Inuyasha….

Inuyasha no encontraba sentido alguno a las palabras que su hermana emitía.

- ¡Donde coño esta Aome, Sango! ¡No ha podido desaparecer…ella no puede hacerlo!- vociferó, con las palabras atascadas en la garganta. Negando interiormente aquella verdad que se hallaba delante de sus narices.

- Estaba tratando de reconfortarla, Inuyasha…no…no me preguntes de donde salió lo que vi, pero…- Sango estalló en lágrimas y comenzó a narrar desesperada- Un fuerte luz comenzó a prenderse aquí dentro y de ella surgió una mujer…parecía salir del puto cielo…ella tocó a Aome…el rostro, las manos y finalmente el vientre…hizo un gesto de repulsión con la boca y dijo algo que no pude escuchar, porque un silbido hiriente se metió en mis oídos y pensé que me iba a destrozar los tímpanos…Cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí, ni la mujer, ni Aome estaban aquí…se habían esfumado.

Sango miró a su hermano y esperó su reacción.

Pero muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, Inuyasha no hizo ni dijo nada. Tan solo bajó el rostro y tomó asiento de la enorme cama. Cerró los ojos y asió la sabana fuertemente con una de sus manos sangrantes, se llevó el puño con la delgada tela al rostro e inhaló el perfume de Aome, volviendo a cerrar los ojos y suspirando con gesto atormentado.

- Déjame solo- sentenció al cabo de unos instantes. Sango lo miró un par de veces sin decir nada antes de caminar hacia la puerta y desmaterializarse.

* * *

><p>Por lo general nadie entiende de medias partes. Ni de medias verdades. Todo ha de ser blanco o negro. No existe el gris, y mucho menos dentro del punto de vista donde se halle el problema.<p>

Cielo o infierno. Verdad o mentira. Claro u oscuro.

Pero existe el gris. Existe algo más allá del cielo y por supuesto del infierno.

¿Dónde van las almas perdidas que no encuentran el lugar ni en un sitio ni en otro?

¿Cómo puede ser la vida de un ángel que ha sido castigado? ¿Cómo puede ser la vida de un ángel caído después de refugiarse en los brazos de un demonio? ¿Cómo puede vivir ese ángel perdido en las arenas del mal, si tan sólo ha sentido el amor y la verdad del gran padre y de sus hermanos?

Midoriko miró a la muchacha que se hallaba adormilada en su pequeña estancia. La había dejado vencida por el fuerte control sensorial y por supuesto por aquel viaje que sin esperarlo había hecho de nuevo…aunque esta vez hubiera sido por su propia voluntad.

Era bella, pero sin duda había heredado todos los rasgos de su padre.

Midoriko le acarició el pómulo, con su mano etérea y suspiró.

- Kagome- susurró con un tremendo amor, que llegó a la muchacha como un bálsamo caliente.

Aome se movió ligeramente. Sus músculos estaban entumecidos y aunque deseaba despertar de aquel embotamiento, su cuerpo no respondía. Ella estaba despierta…pero su cuerpo no lograba moverse.

Sintió el terror agujerearle todas las células de su cuerpo y gritó, pero su boca no se abrió y su cuerpo no se sacudió como ella lo estaba haciendo.

Alguien estaba con ella. La misma presencia que irrumpió en la habitación apartándola de todos ellos. Sólo por aquella razón debía de estar agradecida, aunque estuviese paralizada en aquellos momentos. ¿Pero cómo podía ver el rostro casi transparente de aquella mujer si no podía sentir como se abrían sus ojos?

La mujer se acercó a ella y Aome se dio cuenta que flotaba….

Quiso desmayarse pero no pudo. Su mente estaba increíblemente lúcida. Podía sentir, podía ver, oír, pero sus músculos no respondían y aquello fue acrecentando el terror que la atenazaba.

- No temas- una voz llegó a ella y seducida por su tranquilidad, pareció calmar un poco su estado- No temas preciosa niña. Todo estará bien. Todo pasará y cuando pase, todo volverá a ser como debió de haber sido…absolutamente todo.

La Aome consciente quiso preguntar, pero no podía hablar…y se maldijo por ello. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle. Volvió a fijar aquellos ojos invisibles de su alma en aquella mujer.

Era bella…perfecta y su sonrisa era más que amable, la acariciaba con aquellas manos que se traslucían y la besaba con una adoración digna de una madre…Aome sintió el dolor de su alma…y peleó con ella misma para no volver a sentir el odio de su verdadera madre, fijó la vista de sus ojos invisibles en aquella presencia y quiso perderse en aquel rostro que enjugaba su cara y la besaba, emanando ondas de amor a su alma desarmada.

_"¿Quién eres tú?"-_ preguntó finalmente con aquella boca de su alma, sin que su cuerpo se inmutara.

La presencia sonrió y acarició de nuevo el rostro de Aome.

- Mi preciosa niña… ¿Quién te dice tu alma que soy? Mira con los ojos de tu alma mi adorada y añorada Kagome…Abre ese tercer ojo para mí…este es el momento… ¡ábrelo!- Le urgió aquella voz, amable pero enérgica al mismo tiempo.

Aome sintió correr aquel amor tan grande por su alma, enredando en todo lo que ella era en esencia, agarrando cada fibra mortal y besándola con fervor. Acunándose en aquellos ojos color avellana y sintiendo la necesidad de ser abrazada hasta el final de sus días.

Era una presencia que nunca conoció, pero que en aquellos momentos la envolvía y la hacía sentirse tan querida que le dieron ganas ponerse a llorar como una loca…

…aquella presencia, mujer o lo que fuese…era su madre.

* * *

><p><strong>TIEMPO DESPUÉS…<strong>

- Debemos de hacer lo que sea. Pero ya- Sesshomaru se había vestido con sus mejores ropas de gala y observaba a su padre que mantenía la vista perdida en el gran retrato de Izayoi, enajenado- ¿Padre, me estas escuchando? Si no tomamos una decisión inmediata esto será un apocalipsis infernal. Después de lo que ha ocurrido con Inuyasha…él debe de hacerse cargo o entonces…

- ¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó de repente su padre, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que su padre parecía haber envejecido enormemente en aquellas escasas semanas. El desconsuelo de Inuyasha lo estaba matando.

Inuyasha…había desaparecido. Después de que Aome también lo hubiera hecho, a él se lo tragaron los mismísimos infiernos y no habían podido saber nada de su paradero.

- Padre, no sabemos nada de Inuyasha.

- Él es mi primogénito, Sesshomaru. Él es Inuyasha I. Entiéndeme hijo. Tú no estás educado para llevar este trabajo tan pesado. Tu misión es otra, más férrea y cruenta.

- Pero…

- Necesitamos algo que lo haga volver…algo que lo haga reaccionar allá donde esté- Inutaisho pensó en Sango, eran mellizos y tenían un vinculo demasiado fuerte. – Que dices de Sango. ¿ Ella no te ha dicho donde se halla Inuyasha?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza y bajó el rostro compungido.

- Tenemos que tomar una decisión padre…nos ha costado mucho formar lo que tenemos hasta ahora…y se están levantando contra nosotros la mayor parte de los demonios del clan Shichinintai, en la tierra de Amenek…

- Confío en mi hijo, Sesshomaru. Inuyasha aparecerá- sentenció, completamente ido.

- ¿Y si no lo hace?

- Tráeme a Sango- enunció rotundo con la mirada inquisitiva

* * *

><p>Habían sido las semanas más duras de su existencia.<p>

Ver como su familia se desmoronaba poco a poco no ayudaba a la relación en ciernes que tenía con Miroku.

El demonio la había ido a buscar casi cada noche después de que hicieran el amor como si no hubiese un mañana, pero los últimos tiempos estaba demasiado preocupada por el futuro de su mundo y por el de su hermano mellizo.

Inuyasha estaba enterrado en vida. Todos pensaban que se había marchado, pero la realidad no era aquella. Él seguía estando en el infierno, hospedado como uno más en la mina de almas, en la cual Miroku había trabajado.

Por alguna razón que Sango no entendía él había ido a parar allí y trabajaba como un jornalero más, en desviar las almas al purgatorio o desquiciadas en el rio del tártaro.

En la más absoluta soledad y con el alma destrozada por la desaparición de su esposa, como él la llamaba. Sango podía sentir el tremendo dolor que lo atenazaba, muriendo como él por dentro y consolándolo cuando de vez en cuando se materializaba a su lado, harta de verlo llorar.

Pero la ruina iba a llegar a sus vidas de una manera u otra. Si Inuyasha no conseguía salir de aquel dolor y dar la cara frente al consejo, aunque fuese sin la compañía de su esposa, los insurgentes se levantarían como lo hicieron antaño y su reinado se defendería con una guerra infernal, que daría paso a otro cambio evolutivo en su especie.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, se asustó al ver a Sesshomaru parado en el umbral de su puerta cerrada, mirándola con detenimiento y terriblemente serio.

- Padre te manda llamar. Quiere preguntarte por Inuyasha…él cree que tú sabes dónde se encuentra- Sesshomaru caminó hacia su hermana y se puso de rodillas - Hermana…dime. ¿Sabes donde esta mi hermano?

Sango cerró los ojos y suspiró asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru se levantó y apretó la mandíbula.

- Debes de hablar con él, hacerle comprender que si no vuelve la vida tal y como la conocemos aquí… cambiará…arriesgando y perdiendo a muchos seres que amamos…

- ¿Crees que no lo sé?- se defendió la pequeña- Pero no me escucha. Sólo piensa en ella…en Aome. Sesshomaru, nunca en mi existencia he visto a un demonio tan enamorado… ¡A quien debemos buscar es a Aome, no a Inuyasha! Si Aome vuelve, ¡él lo hará!

Sesshomaru se pasó una mano por su blanca cabeza, larga y lacia

- ¿Y tienes idea de donde puede estar?

- Creo que podemos volver a la tierra…quizás esté allí

- ¿Y porque debería estar allí?- preguntó Sesshomaru contrariado…

Sango pensó que su hermano no había nacido para pensar…tan solo para luchar y follarse a su mujer morena.

- Ella es humana, Sesshomaru. ¿Dónde va a estar?

Sesshomaru asintió y ofreció su mano a Sango.

- Acompáñame hermana. Hemos de hablar con nuestro padre.

* * *

><p>Es sábado y aquí está, la autora vilvió a actualizar así que por ahora les garantizo 2 capítulos más... Cuidense<p> 


	21. Chapter 40

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen"quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido"entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 40

Koga Kinomoto llegaba con sus hijos del supermercado. El día era triste cosa absolutamente normal allí, en Miyagi. Los niños jugueteaban entre ellos y reían tirándose las bolsas vacías de las snacks de patata que habían comido. Koga miró por el espejo delantero y pudo ver el gesto feliz de sus dos hijos. Aquella era suficiente para seguir con su vida. Olvidar a Aome, olvidar a Kikyo y por supuesto olvidar a todos aquellos malditos que lo habían privado de ellas.

Saltó del asiento para desatar los cinturones de seguridad a sus hijos. Éstos se bajaron del recién estrenado monovolumen y comenzaron a recorrer el terrero frio persiguiéndose el uno al otro.

El hombre suspiró. Todo había dado un vuelco asombroso en cuestión de dos semanas.

Después de haber ido a preguntar por Aome al chamán de la tribu de los zorros de la reserva una esperanza nueva comenzó a surgir dentro de él. El chamán le había pedido algo que Aome portase encima suyo en algunas ocasiones. Algo en el que hubiese dejado impregnado su esencia. Aquella que había marcado el rumbo de su vida, sin tener ninguna constancia de ello.

"_Un ser de luz envuelta en un halo de oscuridad. Devolvámosla al otro lado. O justo en medio de la luz y de las sombras"_

Las palabras de Yukito Nara todavía resonaban en su cabeza rubia.

"_Volveras a las manos de tus raíces ciegas e involuntarias y allí te quedaras…."_

"…_.Haciendo que todo cambie y resurja de nuevo como el Ave fénix"_

Cuando el chaman gritó aquellas palabras dentro del cementerio indio, una brisa cálida se levantó. Y de la nada surgió un pequeño remolino que lo envolvió y lo arrastró unos pocos centímetros sintiendo el arena y el polvo de los muertos en el rostro.

"_Gaya ha vuelto a por su semilla puedes vivir tranquilo"._

"_Algún día ella te lo agradecerá"_

Días mas tarde volvieron "algunos de ellos" preguntando por ella. Metiéndose en su cerebro. Arrancando sus pensamientos y forzándolo a descubrir a Aome si hubiese sabido su paradero.

Pero no lo sabía…y aquellas palabras del chaman habían sido devoradas por su alma dejándolas allí atrapadas, sintiéndose así mejor. Aome estaba bien y aquellos que preguntaban por ella nunca darían con su paradero.

Se marcharon apesadumbrados y con gesto serio, y Koga sintió que por una vez, desde hacía muchos años había hecho lo correcto.

Había aislado a Aome del mal. Pidiendo ayuda.

Ahora la pena y el tormento pesaban menos.

* * *

><p>Aome veía como con el paso de los días su cuerpo cambiaba sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Aún sin poder mover un músculo si quiera, estaba aterrorizada por el ritmo vertiginoso que crecía su abultado vientre.<p>

Se había quedado embarazada de aquel demonio bastardo.

Cuando sintió las mariposas en su estomago, pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas e incluso llego a alegrarse por el leve hormigueo que sentía en aquel punto de su cuerpo. Poco tiempo después lo vio claro al observar a Midoriko mirarla con preocupación.

_"¿Estoy embarazada"?-_ había preguntado mentalmente a aquella presencia increíblemente maternal.

_"Si, lo estas. Lo siento"_

Los ojos de aquella presencia etérea se cristalizaron y formaron una pequeña lágrima que se convirtió en un cristal tallado al resbalar por el atuendo que vestía Aome.

_"Moriré"-_ pensó Aome _– "El ser me matará. Está creciendo muy deprisa. No hace más de unas semanas que abandoné el infierno y ya lo siento moverse en mi interior…"_

_"El tiempo aquí pasa demasiado deprisa Aome. No han transcurrido semanas si no meses. No tienes plena conciencia del tiempo que pasa, cariño. Pero no temas, que no morirás. No lo permitiré"_

_"¿Y qué puedes hacer tu? Soy mortal y estoy inmovilizada, cuando tenga que parir no sentiré…"_

- Te equivocas.- la interrumpió esta vez en voz alta. –Conforme llegues al último estadio de tu embarazo, comenzaras a sentir todos los huesos de tu cuerpo…es normal criatura que te encuentres de este modo. Me lo imaginé cuando vi que no reaccionabas. Te toqué el vientre y supe que la semilla de ese ser se arraigaba en ti. No morirás, pero tienes que decidir qué hacer con el ser que nazca. Posiblemente será un bebé perfecto. Nada de monstruosidades, Aome.

_"No quiero tener nada que venga de todos ellos. Han hecho de mi vida un autentico infierno. Me han manipulado, jugando conmigo. Viviendo una vida que era mentira y entregándome a un ser que primero enamoró y enloqueció a mi hermana…seguro que querían hacer exactamente lo mismo conmigo…todo para… ¿Esto?"_

- No hagas valoraciones Aome. No conozco a Inuyasha, pero sí a Inutaisho.

_"¿Y qué opinión tienes de él?"_

- Aome…ya hablaremos de todo eso. Ahora debes ser fuerte y prepararte para el parto. Y sobre todo pensar que harás con…lo que nazca.

"_No lo quiero, nada que venga de ellos será bueno…absolutamente nada"_

Midoriko miró a su hija y rozó con la palma de su mano el pómulo sobresaliente. Aome estaba adelgazando a pasos agigantados. Era fuerte dada su naturaleza, pero una vez que Inutaisho la entregó a la tierra, la mortalidad fue envolviéndola, no completamente, pero si lo suficiente para dañarla

Recordó el momento en que se halló sin ellas. Sin sus dos hijas.

_Después de haber caído en los brazos de Hakudoshi* y yacer durante ocho semanas sin poder moverse, dio a luz a dos preciosas bebés con una marca extraña en el lóbulo parental de sus cabezas._

_Hakudoshi, se portaba bien con ella. Lo cierto es que Midoriko se había enamorado de él y el demonio dados sus cuidados parecía también enamorado de ella._

_Pero una mañana al levantarse de su lecho fue a buscar a sus dos criaturas y no las encontró…_

_Hakudoshi, se las había llevado, eran importantes para el futuro del mundo de de los Infiernos y no podían ser criadas por un Ángel castigado sin alas._

_Midoriko lloró por años y entregó instancias a los que en otros tiempos fueron sus hermanos._

_Sus plegarias nunca fueron escuchadas y perdió toda esperanza de encontrarlas. Hasta que alguien la llamó. Alguien al otro lado…levantándola, gritándole como si fuera la mismísima madre naturaleza._

Los recuerdos de Kagome se fueron adhiriendo a ella como si fueran los propios y comprendió el porqué de aquel demonio por poseerla. Ella era una de las elegidas para seguir con la estirpe monárquica.

Si ésta se debilitaba, como estaba siendo el caso, los insurgentes se levantarían de sus pozos de dolor e impartirían una marcha de muerte hasta llegar al castillo. Allí sacrificarían al rey actual y a toda su jerarquía.

Sólo el futuro de la línea dinástica, podía decidir sobre la vida de los demonios. Si el futuro príncipe no engendraba un vástago antes de los decenios actuales el pueblo tenia pleno derecho a derrocar la corona y anunciar un nuevo régimen de rebeldía La Dictadura.

Midoriko había oído hablar de aquello y nunca había hecho demasiado caso. Los metamorfos, espíritus, vampiros…etc, vivían a ese lado. En un mundo de nadie, confinado en la nada y sin nada que opinar. Les importaba muy poco que ocurriera con el reino demoniaco así como en el reino Celestial.

Pero lo cierto es que si Inuyasha no presentaba pronto a su nueva esposa, El mismo Consejo lo iba a apartar de la línea dinástica posicionando a su hermano Sesshomaru en ella.

Pero los insurgentes no podían permitir que Sesshomaru llegara al poder, el demonio era fácilmente manejable y eso sería fatal para la corona y para el reino. El mismo pueblo tendría que tomar las riendas del aquel mundo. Lo que era un misterio era el nombre de la persona que encabezaba toda aquella lucha.

* * *

><p>- A veces pienso, si esto es una especie de maldición, debería de haber criado a Aome como hizo Izayoi con Rin. La mujer de Sesshomaru ha asimilado a la perfección el rol que debe asumir. Nos acepta y nos ama. En cambio Aome, ha huido llevándose el corazón de Inuyasha con ella. No puedo permitir que mi hijo siga destruyéndose…y con él, todo lo que yo y sus antepasados ensalzamos- Elevó el rostro para observar a su receptor. Miroku lo escuchaba en silencio sin dejar de mirarlo. En el rostro del chico también había una sombra de tristeza. Él también estaba sintiendo los latigazos de las desdicha. Había creado vínculo con Sango su pequeña hija.<p>

- Si me permite la información, señor. Su hijo visitará a su hermana esta misma noche. Lo hará con la firme idea de sonsacarle algún tipo de información sobre Aome. Cree que Sango sabe donde se encuentra.

Inutaisho rió ronco.

- Veo que no se rinde…si tan solo supiera quienes son los padres de Rin y Aome…eso me ayudaría un poco- susurró Inutaisho llevándose los dedos a la barbilla, pensativo- Si la chica no está en la tierra debe de estar aquí, en alguno de los submundos. ¡Pero maldita sea! ¿En cuál? Siempre les hemos dado carta blanca y allí nada de lo que digamos vale.

- Cabe la posibilidad que Aome haya muerto – afirmó Miroku.

- Eso es imposible. Rin lo sabría. Siente que su hermana está viva, débil, pero viva.

- Si me permite señor la pregunta. ¿Puedo hacerle partícipe a Sango, esta conversación?

Inutaisho miró al muchacho de arriba abajo y estalló en una carcajada violenta.

- No tengo manera de evitarlo.

* * *

><p>Sango y Rin se encontraban en la penumbra del árbol caído.<p>

Rin había pedido encontrarse con ella, antes de que ésta se reuniera con Inuyasha.

Había sido una necesidad absoluta, pero en aquellos momentos, sentía que si decía algo sobre la realidad de Aome, iba a fallarle de nuevo.

Ella sabía de ella. Podía verla en su mente y también sentir la presencia maternal que la envolvía. Aome estaba embarazada y a punto de parir al hijo de Inuyasha, aquel vástago que calmaría los ánimos revolucionarios de los que se había hecho en eco, dadas las conversaciones con su marido Sesshomaru.

Y ahora con Sango a su frente, dudaba en decir todo lo que sabía. Si ella hacía participe a Sango de todo lo que acontecía en torno a Aome, su hermana y ella misma, nunca se lo perdonarían.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rin? ¿Por qué me has pedido que nos viéramos en este lugar?- preguntó la pequeña súcubo, con la voz rota.

Rin, con una inteligencia brillante y manipuladora sonrió y cogió una de las manos que su cuñada tenia escondidas tras su espalda.

- He tenido videncias…estos meses. Visiones de Aome- enunció, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción.

Sango abrió mucho los ojos para cerrarlos casi inmediatamente, conmovida.

Rin vio el arrepentimiento y la desdicha en los ojos de aquella súcubo que ahora formaba parte de su familia y suspiró. Sería bueno compartir aquel secreto con alguien. Era demasiado pesado y tormentoso.

- Rin…yo amo a Aome. No temas. Si prefieres que no le diga nada a Inuyasha, no lo haré. Debí elegirla a ella y sus sentimientos antes de emperrarme con la idea que debía ser propiedad de él. Haciendo que su vida fuera una pura mentira.

- ¿Puedo confiar en ti entonces?- susurró Rin. Hablaba tan bajito que apenas se le podía entender.

- Inuyasha puede meterse en mi cabeza- expuso Sango de pronto, apesadumbrada.

- No, si yo lo puedo evitar.

- ¡Mi hermano es un demonio mayor Rin! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú en lo que se refiere a eso? ¡Ni si quiera has hecho el cambio!

- Hay maneras. Recuerda que tu madre me crió. Ella es la mejor wicca de todos los mundos. Hasta el mismo Naraku se postra ante ella…Inuyasha no podrá ver nada dentro de ti Sango…

Sango sintió las manos de su cuñada en el rostro y cerró los ojos. Algo que no alcanzaba a su comprensión se ceñía sobre ella.

Una presencia etérea concentrada en algún lugar del submundo cuidaba de alguien que se mantenía inmóvil en un gran lecho. Al comprender de quien se trataba, pegó un salto y abrió los ojos, apartando las manos de Rin.

- Veo a Aome…ella…ella no está bien, Rin.

- ¿Estas preparada para ver más?

Sango tuvo dudas. Aquel secreto que ambas compartirían sería muy pesado, duro, pero inhaló fuertemente y asintió.

Las manos de Rin volvieron a posarse en su cabeza y volvió a integrarse en aquel lugar con su mente.

Aome estaba demacrada. Sus brazos eran apenas piel y huesos y sus enormes ojos chocolates estaban rodeados de marcas tan oscuras como aquel lugar en el que vivían.

Su respiración era agitada y la presencia que vagaba a su lado, la acariciaba y la besaba insuflándole algún tipo de valor. Entonces Aome se movió ligeramente y pudo ver el abultado vientre en el que no había deparado antes.

Los ojos de Sango se llenaron de lágrimas y se abrieron lentamente, para contemplar el rostro atormentando de Rin.

- Inuyasha debe saber esto…Rin…es su hijo- sentenció de manera firme.

- ¡No!- gritó Rin.- ¡Aome tiene derecho a que él no lo sepa! Tú misma has caído en la verdad, Sango ciento de veces. La vida de mi hermana no ha sido determinada por ella en ningún punto de su existencia. Sango, dejemos que esta vez…sólo esta vez, ella decida…mi hermana no quiere a ese niño que estar por venir y mucho menos entregárselo a tu hermano…

Sango apuntó a su cuñada con el dedo acusatoriamente.

- ¿Sabes algo más que no me quieres contar Rin?

Rin desvió la mirada de sus ojos y se giró para caminar hacia el castillo. Se detuvo un momento y habló a Sango sin volver el rostro.

- Espero que no vuelvas a venderla al mejor postor. Si es cierto que la amas como dices, obvia lo que has visto. Algún día me lo agradecerás.

Sango vio desaparecer la figura de su cuñada y elevó el rostro al cielo rojizo del infierno.

- Aome…- susurró con la voz ahogada.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha esperaba paciente reclinado en un vasto muro de madera tallada.<p>

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se había dignado en visitar a su mentor.

Decenios quizás. Ni si quiera lo recordaba.

Hakudoshi le había enseñado infinidad de cosas y lo había adiestrado para ser el mejor de los estrategas pese a que él fue el primer rey de los infiernos.

Sus ancestros lo habían quitado de en medio, poniendo a su estirpe en el poder monárquico y degradándolo a él, a un demonio sin demasiada jerarquía pese a ser un demonio de tan alto rango como su padre y él mismo.

Inuyasha contempló diversos pergaminos inscritos en la madera de las paredes y comenzó a leer uno pese a que la historia la sabia ya de memoria.

"**Hakudoshi"**

_Hakudoshi ó Baal es el primer rey del infierno, una de las potencias infernales que se citan en el libro de magia titulado Grimorio y en el Ars Goetia._

_Se le representa con tres cabezas, con la de sapo, con la de hombre y con la de gato, y a los que le evocaban concedía el artificio y medio de hacerse invisibles. Algunos se le consideran como una reminiscencia de Hakudoshi._

_Manda 66 legiones, tienes tres cabezas: gato, hombre coronado y sapo. Su torso lomudo termina en patas de araña. Hace invisibles y astutos a aquellos mortales que le invocan._

_Zetsu fue requerido para prestar ayuda a Hakudoshi, cuando fue muerto por Naraku, dios del inframundo. Zetsu no pudo evitar que Hakudoshi muriera, pero Hakudoshi renació de todos modos. Hakudoshi era principalmente un dios del sol, la lluvia, el trueno, la fertilidad y la agricultura y en algún momento, alcanza al dios del agua, Yam. Fue este "dios del grano" que permitió a Hakudoshi renacer._

_Pero su reino fue devastado por la estirpe Tessaiga, decapitando a toda su estirpe y sucumbiendo a su mando hasta la actualidad._

_La Biblia Demoniaca muestra evidencia histórica de que los moabitas adoraban a Hakudoshi._

"**Demonología Grimonia"**

_Hakudoshi es un demonio Monárquico. Según la demonología grimonia, Hakudoshi (usualmente se le llama Baal) fue clasificado como el primer rey y el principal en el infierno, gobernando sobre los infiernos por decenios. Según algunos autores Hakudoshi es un duque, con sesenta y seis legiones de demonios bajo su mando. El término "Hakudoshi" se utiliza de diversas maneras en el Antiguo Grimonio, con el significado habitual de maestro, o el titular._

Inuyasha no alcanzaba a comprender cómo pese a todo lo acontecido, aquel demonio sabio y brillante no se había alzado en contra de ellos por generaciones.

La puerta del despacho de Hakudoshi se abrió y pudo ver como su cabeza se asomaba para darle paso sin mirarlo.

Al cerrar la puerta, el demonio mayor que ya se hallaba sentado en un robusto escritorio alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada atormentada de Inuyasha.

- Inuyasha…nadie me ha informado de tu llegada…- se levantó de la silla y dio un fuerte abrazo al que había sido su único alumno en su larga existencia.

Inuyasha lo observó, era una completa mamarrachez ver como lo imprimían en los óleos.

Hakudoshi, era un ser pacifico, con cabello lavanda, muy largo. Su apariencia inmortal no debía de ser de más de veinte años.

- Vengo a pedirte ayuda, mentor. Mi esposa ha desaparecido y no sé nada de ella.

Hakudoshi desenvolvió de sus brazos a Inuyasha y se sentó lentamente en la majestuosa silla sin dejar de observarlo.

- No tenía idea que ya la habías encontrado- reconoció con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- Yo…si…he sido un estúpido. Como bien sabes su esencia había de llamarme pero me confundí y me lié con la hermana…bueno, con su hermana mortal…

- Un momento Inuyasha. Cuéntamelo todo. Prometo escuchar atentamente todo lo que me dices.

Inuyasha asintió y tomó asiento al otro lado de la mesa justo de frente a Hakudoshi.

Comenzando su historia. Sin dejarse ni si quiera un pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Tsubaki yacía sentada al lado del robusto capullo de su hija Kikyo. La crisálida se iba resquebrajando. Acarició posesivamente la babosa, sin importarle el rastro pringoso que se colaba a través de sus uñas.<p>

- Carne de mi carne…no veo la hora de abrazarte mi niña- sonrió al ver como por una de las grietas se podía ver la carne firme y olivácea de Kikyo. Sería una digna cortesana para el nuevo rey. La única y más importante.

Cerró los ojos e intentó vislumbrar el futuro de su hija una vez más…pero todo se volvió oscuro y un grito de autentico dolor traspasó su garganta.

* * *

><p>Kagome podía moverse. La hora del parto había llegado.<p>

Después de lo que le parecieron semanas, el vientre comenzó a contraerse y las dolorosas contracciones fueron posándose como puñales hirientes en sus riñones.

- La hora ha llegado querida- Midoriko apartó la sabana que ocultaba el cuerpo escuálido de Kagome, pudiendo ver como la sangre de su hija había empañado el colchón. Aquello no era una buena señal.

Le abrió las piernas e intentó meter su mano en el canal del parto…pero le fue imposible…era demasiado etérea…estaba perdiendo su vida a cada segundo que pasaba. Su tiempo en aquel mundo había finalizado…y rezaba a quien pudiese oírla, maldiciendo no tener las suficientes fuerzas para ayudar a su hija en el parto.

Los gritos de Aome desgarradores, la embargaron al borde de la locura.

- Calma, querida…empuja…Kagome, hija…empuja, sé que estas débil, pero hazlo por el bebé.

Aome la miró un momento y asintió apretando los dientes fuertemente, dejando de respirar.

- Cuando veas que te azota el dolor, empuja hija mía…hazlo.

Aome casi no podía verla, pero sentía tanto amor por aquella mujer que la había cuidado como una madre…

Una contracción la envolvió y empujó lo más fuerte que pudo, agarrándose a los pilares de la cama y gritando mientras hacia el esfuerzo.

- No veo nada, Aome maldita sea…déjame que…

Midoriko tocó la barriga de su hija, pero no tenia tacto. Traspasaba aquella piel como si fuera un fantasma. Mordió su labio inferior tremendamente nerviosa y suplicó hacia sus adentros un poco de atención de las altas esferas.

- ¡Hakudoshiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Maldito, tú me robaste a mis hijas, ahora que he encontrado a una de ellas no la dejes morir!- Midoriko se aovilló al lado de Kagome, mimetizándose con las sabanas repletas de sangre y acarició el rostro casi sin vida de su pequeña.

- Te quiero Aome…no te dejes vencer…por favor- susurró con la voz rota por el dolor.

Midoriko cerró los ojos y se apretó contra el rostro de su hija, besándola con un completo y devoto amor.

- La criatura viene de nalgas- enunció una voz masculina, que Midoriko reconoció inmediatamente.

Abrió los ojos desesperada y vio como los ojos claros de Hakudoshi reposaban en el vientre amoratado de su hija.

Midoriko voló hacia él y lo observó con detenimiento. Parecía cansado y tremendamente preocupado. Su fuerte manaza se sumergió en el conducto del parto y miró de nuevo a su hija.

Aome había cerrado los ojos y se mantenía inmóvil.

- ¿Ha…ha muerto?- preguntó Midoriko, con la voz rota, al demonio.

- No. Ha perdido el conocimiento…Debo de rasgarle el vientre. Ayúdame.

Hakudoshi, sacó de su pecho una de las dagas que estaban perfectamente alineadas debajo de su cazadora negra. Besó con devoción la punta de la que había elegido y miró a Midoriko antes de pasar la hoja afilada por el vientre de Kagome.

- ¿Desea el ser que vive en su interior?

Midoriko negó y se pasó las manos por el rostro, limpiando las lágrimas en forma de cristales que producía al contacto con el aire.

- No voy a tener en cuenta su juicio en estos momentos. Cuando todo pase ya veremos qué hacemos con la criatura.

Hakudoshi apuntó con la daga justo encima del vello púbico de Aome, hincando la hoja en la carne de Aome con la precisión de un bisturí. Un reguero de sangre se fue abriendo paso mientras iba subiendo el corte pero fueron tan solo unos instantes.

El demonio soltó la daga con rapidez y abrió la carne donde había hecho la incisión, sacó el bulto ensangrentado unido a un largo cordón y lo cortó con sus propios dientes.

- Es una niña- sonrió al ver el sexo de su nieta.- Toma Midoriko, cógela.

- No…no puedo…me estoy muriendo…desapareciendo.

Hakudoshi miró al ángel caído que una vez enamoró y su gesto cambió.

- Bien…

Hakudoshi dejó a la niña en los brazos inmóviles de Kagome y volvió a sacar una daga aún más grande y con un filo dentado. La empuñadura consistía en piedras preciosas, desde las esmeraldas hasta los diamantes.

- Debo actuar deprisa…antes que su corazón se pare completamente…- alzó el puñal y lo sumergió profundamente en el pecho de su hija.

Midoriko se dejó caer al suelo…Hakudoshi había acabado con Aome…

* * *

><p>*En capítulos anteriores leyeron que sólo se llamaba Baal en vez de Hakudoshi, pero dado el giro de los acontecimientos y la importancia que tendrá de aquí en adelante el personaje, decidí también hacerlo un personaje... hubiera preferido que fuera Naraku, pero originalmente pensé que el que es Naraku tendría más relevancia, es lo malo de que la historia no esté terminada... una disculpa si esto causa confución, no modificaré los caps anteriores, de todos modos usa ambos nombres, Hakudoshi y Baal..<p>

Bien aquí esta, el siguiente ya es el último publicado y pues lo subiré antes del 42, ese si tendremos que esperar a la autora, aunque puede que no sean tantos días, como sea cuidense y OPINEN de lo que está pasando


	22. Chapter 41

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen"quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido"entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten  
><em>

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 41 

Inuyasha irrumpió en el salón de su padre. Éste se hallaba sentado y reposando su cabeza sobre el respaldo. La expresión de Inutaisho era de total cansancio e Inuyasha casi se apiadó de él.

Los pasos de Inuyasha alertaron al demonio y se irguió levemente para mirarlo con tristeza.

- Pensé que no desearías verme hasta el fin de tus días hijo mío- Inutaisho enunció esta palabras sin emoción.

Inuyasha se cuadró ante él y lo miró detenidamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Le he pedido ayuda a Hakudoshi. Tengo confianza en él.

Inutaisho se levantó levemente y caminó hacia su hijo.

- ¿Y qué solución te ha dado el viejo de Hakudoshi? - Inutaisho enarcó una ceja y comenzó a formar círculos alrededor de Inuyasha.

- Me ha prometido investigar la naturaleza real de Aome…

- ¡Yo soy el rey y no sé quiénes la engendraron! ¡Tú crees que él, un simple estratega venido a menos, tiene ese poder! ¡Por todos los demonios Inuyasha, que pocos confías en mi competencia!

- No quiero discutir de nuevo padre. Debo de ir a ver a Sango…estoy cansado - Inuyasha se pasó una mano por la cabeza y estiró de su cabello cerrando los ojos fuertemente- Me estoy muriendo sin ella…la necesito cerca, siento…siento que algo no va bien, que ahora más que nunca es inalcanzable. Tengo un terrible presentimiento padre. Uno horrible.

- Nuestra naturaleza es primitiva Inuyasha. Has de fiarte de tus instintos, hijo.

Inuyasha le dedicó una pequeña reverencia a su padre y se dio la vuelta para desmaterializarse lentamente.

- ¡Inutaishoooooooooo! ¡Inutaishoooooooooooo!- La voz agonizante y rota de una hembra sonaba cada vez más cerca. Se oían pisadas ágiles y agitadas. Cuando la mujer se presentó delante de ambos demonios, Inuyasha miró a Inutaisho con expresión interrogante.

Inutaisho sintió arcadas al ver el cuerpo enfangado en sangre y vísceras de Tsubaki. La mujer sollozaba como una demente y se pasaba las manos por la boca, haciendo que ésta se tiñera cada vez más y más de aquel pestilente deshecho.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija? ¿Qué le has hecho?- Tsubaki se hincó con las rodillas en el suelo y las palmas de su mano viajaron hacia su cabello, tirando de éste como si estuviese loca.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Inutaisho caminó hacia Tsubaki con el rostro lívido y en un gesto que no aceptaba réplicas, ayudó a la mujer a levantarse presa del dolor- Cuéntame que ha ocurrido…

Tsubaki se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a hablar apenas conteniendo el llanto.

- Todo estaba bien, pero fue un momento…sólo un momento. La crisálida estaba lista, ya se había agrietado lo suficiente para poder ver algo de su carne inmortal…pero de repente estalló, reventó…esparciendo las vísceras de mi hija en mi cuerpo…¡Esto no debería pasar! ¡Ella casi había completado el cambio! ¿Qué hiciste con ella? Su vida no dependía de ella. ¿No es así? La persona a la que estaba ligada ha desaparecido…y con ella…Kikyo.

Inuyasha se tensó.

- ¿Kikyo?- Sus ojos volaron hacia su padre y éste sintió un leve estremecimiento a lo largo de su columna vertebral- ¿Padre? ¡Contesta!

Inuyasha anduvo unos pasos hacia la mujer y ésta con los ojos vidriosos lo miró con coraje.

- Supongo que tú eres Inuyasha I el príncipe de los Demonios…ése por el que mi hija dejó de ser mortal…ahora que ella no está, te auguro el peor de los destinos y que tu dicha se rompa como lo hace una copa de cristal…

- ¿Quién eres tú?- Inuyasha la miró con repugnancia- Te ordeno que te presentes ante mí, inmediatamente.

- Soy Tsubaki concubina de los infiernos por décadas…pregúntale a tu padre. Él me desposeyó de ese rango para no dañar a su esposa, la delicada y huidiza Izayoi- Una mueca de sorna se dibujó en los labios de la bruja- mi hija estaba destinada a ser lo mismo que yo fui para esta dinastía, pero por lo que veo tu padre no te ha contado nada…no seré yo la que lo haga…yo, voy a llorar la muerte de mi hija…prepárate para llorar tú…tu propia perdida…

Tsubaki miró al príncipe de arriba abajo y se giró.

Inuyasha caminó hacia su padre hecho un basilisco y elevó el mentón, pidiendo explicaciones inmediatas.

- Inuyasha…Kikyo vendió su alma, aunque no era suya…me reclamó para formar parte de nuestras filas…por la necesidad insana de estar cerca de ti. Tu madre le ayudó y todavía no encuentro una explicación racional al porqué de hacerlo. Izayoi siempre tiene anhelos secretos que ni yo mismo se ver hijo…

- ¿Pero…? Su alma… ¿A quién estaba ligada su alma? Esa alma ha debido marchar o cambiar para que ella no superara el cambio…

- Estaba atada a Kagome desde que nació- Las palabras de Inutaisho fueron una cruel sentencia y una losa de incontables kilos cayó en las espaldas de Inuyasha.

- ¿Kagome? ¿Mi…Aome?

- A Kagome me la cedió una mujer cortándome el paso un día de tantos. Cuando advertí la marca que se dibujaba en su cabeza, supe sin lugar a dudas que era una elegida y que sería la esposa de uno de mis hijos. No me preguntes porque no la mantuve cerca de nosotros…porque no lo hice. La llevé al mundo mortal y allí tenté a una mujer que había perdido a su hija hacia unos instantes. Me llamó la atención su llanto desesperado y como rogaba a quien fuera para que se la devolviera. Aproveché su debilidad y le devolví la vida a su hija tan solo si cuidaba a Kagome como la suya propia…

- ¡No eran hermanas!- Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el rostro asombrado.

- No. Aunque probablemente el alma pura de Kikyo se marchara para siempre cuando la resucité…en su lugar se levantó una de las hijas de Tsubaki dispuesta a todo por volver al infierno y seguir su labor interrumpida – Inutaisho suspiró con la voz rota. No sabía cómo decirle a su hijo lo que estaba a punto de desvelar- Sus vidas estaban unidas Inuyasha. Pero no la de Aome a la de Kikyo, sino al contrario.

- ¿Qué?- Inuyasha caminó varios pasos hacia atrás aterrorizado y cayó al suelo de rodillas escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos- ¡Nooooooooo!

- Hijo…créeme que lo siento…

Inuyasha negó varias veces, conteniendo la ira, la pena y un resentimiento desesperanzador aunque su alma negra estuviera brutalmente corrompida. Ella era su felicidad, su todo…y no se lo había podido decir con todas las palabras, abriendo su corazón, ofreciéndoselo…porque ese músculo ahora muerto era de ella…sólo de ella.

Comenzó a bramar como un desquiciado el nombre de Aome y la emprendió a golpes con uno de los pilares que formaron la sala. Cuando las manos comenzaron a insensibilizarse, contempló sus nudillos y volvió a gritar el nombre de Aome antes de salir corriendo como un fuego fatuo.

Inutaisho bebió de cada gesto de su hijo y su alma oscura se desgranó lentamente. Comprendía a Inuyasha, aunque el dolor de su hijo debía de ser algo mucho más cruel y desgarrador, porque él al fin y al cabo tenía la firme esperanza de volver con su esposa algún día…sabía que Izayoi algún día cedería…pero Aome…había desaparecido como una pompa de jabón en el aire.

* * *

><p>Midoriko despertó de aquel letargo de violencia mental recordando abruptamente lo que sus ojos habían visto momentos antes de desmayarse. Hakudoshi había clavado un puñal a su hija en el pecho haciéndola convulsionar en el acto, se desesperó y volvió su mirada al catre donde debía estar el cuerpo de su hija entre un amasijo de sábanas y sangre…en ese mismo momento percibió la comodidad de unos brazos y se sobresaltó.<p>

- No temas- Hakudoshi la acogía entre sus brazos y la miraba con gesto tierno- Casi me había olvidado de lo bella que eras…Midoriko.

Midoriko pasó una de sus manos por el pecho duro y velludo del demonio y volvió a sentir la tibieza del calor corporal.

- Yo…puedo sentir…

- No puedo redimirme en mis hijas sin hacerlo contigo…no puedo dejarte morir…el dolor ha debido de ser demasiado hondo y pesado…- Hakudoshi echó el aire abruptamente por sus fosas nasales y sonrió mirando a Midoriko- Hubiera preferido pedirte permiso para hacerlo, pero he supuesto que la vida de nuestra hija y nieta valía más que una respuesta tuya…ya no desaparecerás, tengo el suficiente poder para hacerlo y lo he hecho. Acompañaras a tu hija en este viaje y si lo deseas y me perdonas yo me hallaré a tu lado para apoyarte. ¿Lo deseas?

Midoriko se perdió en los ojos oscuros de Hakudoshi y encontró el brillo que una vez hubo en ellos cuando ella creyó ser amada.

- ¡Has matado a Aome, tú la has apuñalado!- le gritó escapando de sus brazos.

Midoriko caminó con miedo hacia el lecho donde su hija había parido aquella cosita sonrosada y hermosa. Se llevó una mano a la boca y se derrumbó encima de la cama….

- Aome…¡Oh santo Dios, Aome…!

Sintió la presencia de Hakudoshi a su espalda y sus manos rodeando sus hombros.

- Es tan hermosa…hay algo de ti también en ella…aunque predomine su naturaleza demoniaca en ella, debes sentirte orgullosa, es fuerte y despertará pronto.

Aome se hallaba perfectamente postrada en la cama. No había ninguna úlcera que agujereara su cuerpo perfecto y su rostro rozaba la perfección más absoluta. Una sonrisa plácida había instalada en ella y sus manos recogidas sobre su pecho eran más blancas de lo que jamás fueron.

Midoriko buscó a la bebé entre las sábanas y se giró para enfrentar a Hakudoshi.

- ¿Y la pequeña?- preguntó con una furia desmedida.

Hakudoshi se echó a reír y cogió a Midoriko de ambas manos acercándola hacia sí.

- La pequeña está a salvo, pero requería los cuidados de una mujer y estabais las dos fuera de servicio- El demonio volvió a reír- Tu nieta es incluso más bella que su madre.

Midoriko se apartó de Hakudoshi y frunció el ceño.

- No me puedo fiar de ti. Tú me quitaste a mis hijas, ¡Devuélveme a la niña!

Hakudoshi suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer sus brazos.

- Me llevé a ambas porque sabía el futuro que les deparaba, vi sus marcas en la cabeza. Ambas elegidas para ser las esposas de los hijos de la familia que nos aniquiló y nos desechó como burdos capataces de ejército. No quería imaginar tan siquiera que una de mis hijas llegaría a tomar la mano de uno de los hijos de Inutaisho…ni si quiera Inuyasha…conozco a ese muchacho desde que comenzó a hacer de las suyas, es un ejemplo de descontrol, lascivia, prepotencia y crueldad…un digno jefe demoniaco sin duda, pero no un digno compañero para uno de mis pequeños tesoros.

"Aquella noche las tomé y las envié con mi hermana a las Arenas de Kalim nunca llegaron a su destino, alguien interceptó a mi vasallo y lo aniquiló. Ambas muchachas fueron separadas y creo que para nada fueron azares del destino, pues una fue a parar a manos de Izayoi y otra a manos de Inutaisho".

"Ya era demasiado tarde, yo no podía influir en nada, la mortalidad las había rozado y cada minuto que pasaban más en el mundo mortal las hacían más lejanas a mí…y tú…desapareciste aquella mañana y nunca más supe de ti, nunca más Midoriko. ¿Porqué?"

Los ojos del demonio eran atormentados y miraban a la que fue su mujer un día, con un terrible anhelo.

- Te odiaba…pensé que me las habías robado…me refugié en el submundo porque nadie quiso hacerse cargo de mí, era hija de nadie, ni del Reino Celestial ni del Reino Infernal…no tenía a nadie que me apoyara ni en un lugar ni en otro…¿Que podía hacer?...Me refugié en este lugar esperando mi hora hasta que alguien me llamó del otro lado y me encontré al lado de ella, me la llevé con la poca energía que me quedaba no sin antes saber que ya hallaba mancillada con la semilla de él…

- De Inuyasha- rugió como un animal Hakudoshi- Ese chiquillo mimado la ha manipulado hasta donde ha podido para poder tenerla- El demonio rió entre dientes- El muy trastornado ha venido a mí, para pedirme ayuda con ella…con mi hija…Cuando comenzó a contarme toda su historia, tuvo suerte de que no lo destrozara allí de inmediato. El muy imbécil no la reconoció inmediatamente y fue a dar de bruces con el cuerpo de su hermana "humana"…pero es una larga historia y no merece la pena que te la cuente. Midoriko- apuntó Hakudoshi serio- Los ejércitos dirigidos por los druidas de mi antigua dinastía están preparados, vamos a atacar el palacio de Inutaisho, dado que Inuyasha no ha presentado esposa ni hijos que lideren la raza por más tiempo…es mi hora, la perfecta para un golpe de estado. Es lo justo.

- ¿Entonces tú eres el que está propiciando las revueltas?

Hakudoshi asintió y miró a su hija con ternura.

- Mi hija me acompañará al trono…pero antes debo de apartar del camino la estirpe de los Tessaiga…

- ¿Pero y nuestra otra hija Rin?

- Rin ha decidido estar al lado de su marido. Sesshomaru es un ser sin rapidez mental, un armatoste de músculos y hormonas. Nuestra hija lo dominará bien y yo no tengo nada contra el chico que ha sabido tratarla como se merece…pero Inuyasha, lo de Inuyasha es otra cosa muy diferente…Él ha abusado de Aome en infinidad de aspectos, entregándose a él sin estar completamente cuerda. La niña no es un error, pero si problema cara a un futuro, Kagome ha de saberlo, si decide quedarse con ella, jamás debe desvelar que ha tenido un hijo con Inuyasha, jamás.

Midoriko contempló el rostro decidido de Hakudoshi, su rostro enérgico se veía todavía bello y sensual pese al tiempo que había pasado desde que se vieron la última vez, una densa capa de vello escondía su labio superior, pero pese a eso Midoriko pensó que aquel demonio todavía hacia que le ardiera la sangre.

Midoriko sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.

- Te he echado de menos Hakudoshi…- susurró ella dejándose caer por el amplio pecho de él.

- Yo también lo he hecho Midoriko yo también lo he hecho.

* * *

><p>Rin había tenido sueños premonitorios, levantándose a altas horas de la noche y sintiendo como su cuerpo se agitaba con horror. Había visto el rostro de alguien que ella amaba entre las sombras. Pero ese mismo rostro se teñía de furia y se volvía en contra de las personas que ahora vivían con ella…<p>

También ha visto a su hermana Aome y a la niña, aquella niña que era una perfecta combinación de ella e Inuyasha.

Trémula buscó su tarot Marsellés y comenzó a barajar con los ojos cerrados. Como si estuviera poseída por un ente comenzó a soltar las cartas afilándolas en tres espesos grupos de tres. Abrió los ojos y enmudeció de horror…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha llevaba días en palacio. No hablaba con nadie salvo con Sango y siempre que lo hacía, era recordando a Aome y su infinidad de vivencias con su pequeña hermana. Ella la había conocido bien, mejor que él, con ella había sido auténtica. No había estado sometida a ningún tipo de glamour para que le rindiera obediencia.<p>

Cada vez que recordaba lo que había hecho con ella se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca. Si bien ella era una elegida era una elegida que no amaba al ser al que estaba destinada. Inuyasha lo había comprendido, después de mantener su mente serena tras de la marea de llantos y obstinación. Todavía no podía hacerse a la idea que su pequeña maleducada estuviese muerta, que aquellos ojos hermosos nunca más se abrirían a la vida, al día…

Metido tras las cuatro paredes de su habitación, podía, todavía sentir la esencia de la que él consideraba su esposa en el aire… la mañana había comenzado a sombrearse y los primeros flujos rojizos espigaron el cielo.

Un tenue murmullo lo alertó y dando dos grandes zancadas abrió la puerta de su cuarto para salir hacia fuera del feudo. Intrigado oyó como los murmullos se convertían en gritos y poco a poco, éstos en alaridos.

Pensó en cambiar de forma, pero el terror lo pilló desprevenido al llegar al salón del Rey.

Su padre se hallaba aplastado contra la pared, un cuerpo fuerte lo atrapaba. Sesshomaru y Rin estaban rodeados y se mantenían en un fuerte abrazo mirando a sus captores con pánico.

La pequeña súcubo se hallaba en el suelo tumbada y encima de su nuca reposaba el afilado diente de una espada de poder.

- ¡Inuyasha, huye!- las palabras de Inutaisho cayeron sobre él y lo despertaron de aquel ensimismamiento al que estaba siendo sometido- ¡Huye!

- Como des un paso más, le corto la cabeza Inuyasha, y sabes que no voy a dudar en hacerlo- Aquella voz se metió en el sentido de Inuyasha y la reconoció con rapidez.

- Hakudoshi.

El demonio cogió a Inutaisho con fuerza por los brazos y se los retorció por la espalda, le dio un puntapié en las posaderas y lo arremetió contra su hijo.

- Vuestro tiempo ha acabado, ahora es tiempo que la antigua jerarquía demoniaca lleve las riendas de los tres mundos. Yo Hakudoshi insto a todas las fuerzas a desbancar a la familia Tessaiga de todos los estamentos del Consejo, por las buenas…

- O por las malas- sentenció una voz.

Inuyasha sintió su pulso acelerarse con una intensidad abrumadora, girando el rostro. Los pasos se oían a su espalda y aquella voz era demasiado conocida para poder confundirla con cualquier otra.

Con el corazón en la boca, por la sensación de tenerla otra vez parada ante sus ojos, jadeó como un perro jodidamente cachondo al tenerla tan cerca que casi podía tocarla. Sus rodillas fallaron ante la mirada fría de ella y se hincó en el suelo mirándola como si fuese una divinidad.

Aquello que tanto había echado en falta volvió a él y sintió la necesidad de hundirse en ella con ferocidad y abandono, si le pidiese cualquier cosa en ese momento, él lo haría sin dudarlo pese al delicado momento en el que se encontraban.

Repasó con detenimiento todo su cuerpo apreciando ligeros cambios. Pechos más voluminosos, caderas algo más anchas y una belleza luminosa que lo cegaba y lo enardecía de una manera incomprensible. Si sus reacciones cara a Kagome habían sido primitivas en el pasado, en ese instante se sentía un mero esclavo de ella. Se arrastró hacia ella y miró sus ojos con vulnerabilidad.

- Inutaisho. Tu hijo se ha rendido- sentenció Hakudoshi de manera escueta y mirando al demonio de manera arrogante.

Inuyasha ofuscado buscó los ojos de Aome y algo en él se rompió en mil pedazos…sus orbes chocolate habían desaparecido…ahora aquellos ojos eran del mismo color que los suyos, rojos…ella era un demonio…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 41 por fin! y hay sorpresa, porque ahorita mismo subo el 42... por la espera y bueno el siguiente estara cuando sistercullen publique que es mas o menos cada semana, como los viernes, no estoy segura, yo lo suboooo<p>

Y bueno que tal el giro de acontecimientos? Por aquellas que preguntaron por Kikyo, bueno creo que ya se ha esfumado, fue muy repentino, en lo personal creí que aún aparecería, pero todo indica que no, quien sabe... Cuidense


	23. Chapter 42

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen"quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido"entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten  
><em>

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 42

Las palabras de su padre todavía resonaban en sus oídos. El eco de los tambores de guerra de sus antepasados se filtró en su mente con una videncia exquisita.

Todavía no se había acostumbrado a su nuevo cuerpo y al mirarse al espejo había reconocido suaves cambios en su rostro…y en aquellos ojos que eran tan parecidos a los de todos ellos…En realidad era cierto aquella locura todos ellos eran demonios y ahora ella también lo era.

Siempre lo había sido, pero tenía que morir de manera mortal y ser tocada por la afilada daga inmortal que su padre guardaba entre sus tesoros más preciados y ocultos de otras fuerzas demoniacas. Lo único que pudo ser salvado de sus pertenencias cuando fue injustamente asaltado en el pasado.

El daño de Inuyasha y su familia había sido por siglos y lo que habían hecho con ella era como relamerse sin saberlo con las heridas ulceradas de la familia de Hakudoshi, otra excusa envenenada para encerrarlos en una mazmorra o cortarles la cabeza y ensalzarlas en palos en cada una de las terminaciones de cada estado demoniaco.

Sin parpadear si quiera, Aome escuchó atentamente como su padre narraba la entrada del ejército Tessaiga a palacio. La matanza de los hermanos de su padre y la de su primera esposa, Irasue.

Sintiendo la ira estallar en su interior, maldijo entre dientes, mientras las imágenes de las decapitaciones y desmembraciones se sucedían una detrás de otra.

Hakudoshi el llamado "Maestro", "Amo" o el "Titular", degradado a ser un simple mentor del primogénito del asesino de su estirpe.

Señor de más de sesenta y seis legiones de demonios formado de casi doscientos cada una, había sido relegado a un simple maestro en funciones de Inuyasha. El hijo que heredaría el trono de aquél en el que había creído, cuando había necesitado de la ayuda de alguien: Inutaisho.

Y después de escuchar tan sólo una pequeña parte de la historia, se había preparado, vistiendo su cuerpo con las ropas cedidas por Midoriko y había sentido en su piel el hormigueo de la anticipación. Los gorgojeos de su hija le hicieron ensanchar sus labios y caminar serenamente hacia la cuna llena de puntillas que su padre había hecho con sus propias manos el día que ella la vio por primera vez, después de despertar de aquel sueño extraño, lleno de sangre y quemazón en su maltrecho cuerpo.

Ese día que se dijo que amaría a su hija aunque su padre fuera un jodido hijo de puta. Aquella niñita, le sonreía y parecía entender casi todo lo que ella le decía. Era lo mejor que tenía en aquella vida que comenzaba, lo más preciado, por lo único que merecía la pena luchar. Su estirpe resurgiría de las cenizas como un día lo hiciera el ave Fénix, justo como ella lo había hecho.

* * *

><p>- Vuestro tiempo ha acabado, ahora es tiempo que la antigua jerarquía demoniaca lleve las riendas de los tres mundos. Yo, Hakudoshi insto a todas las fuerzas a desbancar a la familia Tessaiga de todos los estamentos del Consejo, por las buenas…<p>

- O por las malas.

Aome sintió el enorme placer de ver a Inutaisho pidiendo clemencia con la mirada a su padre, sus ojos vagaron hacia la figura atemorizada que se agarraba al cuerpo de su marido, su hermana Rin y por último, sus ojos estrellaron en el cuerpo tendido de Sango. No le gustó ver a la pequeña súcubo tendida bajo el filo de una espada y miró furibunda al demonio que la tenia apresada.

Un olor almizclado la aturdió y cerró los ojos abriendo con saña las aletas de su nariz. Se giró en redondo para seguir el olor que la estaba perturbando y encontró allí al cerdo de todos sus males: Inuyasha. Lo miró con intensidad y éste se hincó de rodillas sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo momento, arrastrándose hacia ella como un maldito perro de Cancerbero. Se relamió gustosa apresando su labio inferior y dejándolo allí un instante.

La voz de su padre la volvió en sí unos momentos y volvió a inhalar aquella fragancia que Inuyasha despedía… ¡Estaba loca de atar! ¡Lo deseaba, como una maldita histérica! Quería agarrarlo y frotarse contra él, hasta que sus ropas se desgastaran y sólo quedaran sus cuerpos desnudos y jadeantes, quería sentir los dedos de él en su coño palpitante que suplicaba por algo de atención en esos momentos, lo necesitaba con su lengua pegada a su clítoris, lamiendo, mamando y masturbándola con sus dedos.

- Inutaisho. Tu hijo se ha rendido- sentenció Hakudoshi de manera escueta y mirando a Inutaisho de manera arrogante.

Aome alzó una pierna y golpeó con saña el pecho de Inuyasha con su tacón de aguja. Él ni siquiera se inmutó, pero su cuerpo salió despedido por los aires, revotando en una de las paredes de piedra. El gimoteo de Sango hizo a Aome tensarse y caminó hacia demonio que la tenía bajo yugo.

- Suéltala. Ella no es peligrosa- ordenó Aome, mirando a su padre. Hakudoshi asintió confiando ciegamente en el buen juicio de su hija- De quien debéis encargaros es del padre y del hijo…ellos son los que deben ser encarcelados…

Aome caminó hacia Inutaisho, si el demonio hubiese sido mortal se le hubieran helado los huesos. No quedaba nada de la mujer que su hijo arrastró hacia los infiernos para hacerla suya sólo aquel cabello negro ahora con reflejos rojizos y poco más…todo lo otro era una máscara de crueldad.

- Tú. Bastardo. Despojaste a mi padre de todo lo que era suyo y lo degradaste por siglos para hacer de maestro del impotente de tu hijo. La clemencia es una de las virtudes que heredé de mi madre y lo hemos deliberado por mucho tiempo – Kagome se acercó a él y siseó en el oído de Inutaisho con una sonrisa instalada en su rostro- Seréis nuestros esclavos durante el tiempo que decidamos y cuando nos cansemos os mandaremos con Naraku…- Aome se carcajeó un momento y luego suspiró como si dijera una nimiedad- Sabemos que vuestras relaciones no son muy buenas…que digamos- Se retiró, caminando hacia su hermana y su cuñado que estaban rodeados.

- Rin…

Aome miró a su hermana y ésta le giró el rostro escondiéndolo en el pecho de su esposo. Aome se tragó las lagrimas y se volvió para encarar de nuevo a Inuyasha, que yacía donde lo había estrellado, en el suelo y con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas.

Hakudoshi miró a los demonios de una de sus legiones y murmuró algo en un idioma desconocido para Aome, bajo la punta de sus lanzas se llevaron consigo a Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin e Inutaisho.

Hakudoshi le dedicó una mirada de advertencia a Inuyasha antes de salir por la puerta y dejarlo solo con su hija. Había percibido el aroma que desprendía ella y se había colapsado. No había tomado en cuenta el cambio y ella estaba próxima al Hex (primer celo) con su macho…y por las feromonas que despedía Inuyasha, Hakudoshi daba por sentado que era él y no otro el que satisfaría a Aome y la consolaría de aquel dolor…que cuando llegara el momento sería solamente calmado por él. Rechinó los dientes y maldijo al Todo Poderoso…aquello iba a ser más difícil de lo que en un primer momento había pensando.

* * *

><p>- Levántate…estás demasiado patético ahí hincado y llorando como una nena- Aome caminó hacia el cuerpo de Inuyasha y sin dejar de mirarlo sonrió ladeadamente- Que ironía. ¿Verdad?, me has arrebatado absolutamente todo. En tiempo pasado el sillón que debería haber ocupado mi padre y más tarde, mi manera de obrar con absoluta libertad con mi vida- rió de manera cruel- ¡Levántate he dicho, jodido hijo de puta!- gritó poniéndose a la altura de Inuyasha.<p>

Él lo hizo, serpenteando y suspirando lleno de zozobra. No podía creer que no quedara nada de aquella muchacha que había estado entre sus brazos y amaba…aun habiendo superado el cambio, podía olerla, ella despedía aquella fragancia que sólo podían hacerlo las hembras con su primer celo en puertas, tragó en seco y pese al dolor que sentían su corazón y su cuerpo se sintió tan duro como una roca.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabías que tendrías que follarme, porque así lo mandaba la tradición de vuestra jodida estirpe de mierda?- preguntó Aome escupiendo cada palabra.

Inuyasha quiso hablar, pero su mente se lo impidió.

Ella pensaba que él se había guiado por el estricto poder de las leyes para tomarla y ser rey. Seguro que la culpa de que ella pensara de aquella manera la tenía Hakudoshi…¡El muy repugnante bastardo! Había jugado una mano de cartas estupendas para que Aome aún lo odiara más, si cabía.

Se llevó la mano al cabello y tiró de él atormentado y sin saber muy bien como comenzar.

- ¿Qué sabes de "las elegidas"?- preguntó él con un brillo de agonía en sus ojos.

Aome lo vio y se dio la vuelta para que no la doblegara. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas con aquel cuerpo nuevo…así como su mente también lo hacía. Frente a Inuyasha, sentía que había algo invisible que los unía, y no tenía nada que ver con la niña.

Sus pezones erguidos como puntas de lanza ardían y necesitaban ser sofocados por los labios y saliva de él, así como el hormigueo imposible que hacía que sus rodillas se doblaran, justo en el centro de su hendidura que lubricada e hinchada estaba lista para que el largo, duro y potente falo de Inuyasha, la embistiera sintiendo cada vena que su polla poseía.

Cerró los ojos víctima del fuego, la lujuria y paladeó de nuevo aquel aroma que solamente él despedía, paseando su lengua por el paladar de su boca y masticándolo. Debía de mantener toda su cordura si no quería lanzarse encima de él y atacarlo de la manera que su cuerpo le mandaba.

Intentó focalizar la clave de todo aquello, el porqué de que ella estuviese ayudando al demonio que le dijo ser su padre…

Se giró en redondo y se paseó la lengua por los labios…estaba tan hambrienta de carne, que se sentía una golfa en toda regla.

- Las elegidas son híbridos que nacen con una marca en la cabeza. Muy pocas son las que logran vivir después de ser concebidas y muchas menos las que llegan a la edad para ser reclamadas – enfatizó ella.

En aquellos días pasados Midoriko había sido su maestra en todo lo que era el plano demoniaco. Aome debía de saber todos los detalles del régimen impartido desde tiempos inmemorables, tanto por la estirpe Tessaiga como la de su padre, Hakudoshi.

Inuyasha la miró sin comprender. ¿Nadie le había dicho a Aome que ella era una de ellas? Tanto ella como Rin… ¿o se estaba haciendo la desentendida?

- La esencia de mi elegida debía cantar para mí…y un día de tantos…- prosiguió Inuyasha, mirándola de reojo para ver sus reacciones- Olfateé una esencia divina que me hizo volverme loco…- tragó en seco y ensanchó las aletas de su nariz para de nuevo, poder oler aquel perfume a deseo y lujuria que ella despedía, cerrando los ojos un momento- Fue la primera vez que visité Miyagi y la casa de Kagura…una vez allí, me sentí algo desorientado porque aquel olor se había esfumado casi al completo…pero lo poco que quedaba de ella estaba en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta de la casa…fue allí donde vi a Kikyo y me deslumbré con ella…porque había en ella algo de aquella gloriosa esencia que me llevó hasta allí, aunque siempre era leve cuando estaba cerca de ella…

Aome tragó saliva y ordenó.

- Sigue…

- Me enamoré perdidamente de ella, instigándola a que dejara a su familia…aunque no me hizo falta ser muy persistente, ella quería huir de allí, le asqueaba aquel pueblo donde nunca llegaría a nada y aquella madre que la cuidaba de manera sobre protectora…- Inuyasha miró a Aome intensamente a los ojos- De ella surgió la idea de aquel accidente…"_sólo así_", me dijo, _"Kagura me dejará marchar_"…pensando que estaría muerta…fuimos felices, hasta que ella decidió volver al mundo mortal para hacerles una visita…creo que el resto de la historia ya la conoces…

- No. No la conozco. Sigue.

Aome tenía los vellos de punta.

Las palabras de Inuyasha la hicieron viajar hasta aquellos días haciéndola recordar.

Flash Back

_Aome caminaba por las escaleras hacia arriba, había aprendido a contar los pasos que había hasta la puerta de su habitación. Si el asma le atacaba en su cuarto y no tenia las suficientes fuerzas para abrir los ojos, podría contar los pasos que había de recorrido hasta la cocina y allí abriría el cajón donde estaban guardadas las medicinas y el inhalador._

_Al girar el pomo de la puerta, traspasar el umbral abrió la puerta y vio que alguien husmeaba entre sus cosas. Era Kikyo._

_- ¿Qué haces, Kikyo?_

_Aome olisqueó la sorpresa en el rostro de su hermana y ésta hizo un ovillo con alzo de ropa y la escondió bajo su brazo derecho._

_- Mamá me ha mandado que revise la ropa que huele demasiado de tu armario Aome…- Kikyo cerró la primera lama del armario y caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa cruel- Y la verdad es que lleva razón…Koga me dijo el otro día que debería decirte de manera amable que comiences a usar desodorante Aome…- Kikyo pasó de largo y dio un fuerte portazo antes de salir._

Fin del Flash Back.

_"Kikyo tomaba mis ropas…para tener algo de mi esencia",_ pensó ella…

- Tú eras la mujer destinada para mí, no ella…me equivoqué- Inuyasha se pasó la mano por el rostro abatido- Aunque ya era demasiado tarde porque me había enamorado de ella y estaba completamente ciego. Mi padre, mi hermana y hasta mi yo interior, me rugía que no era ella la mujer a la que me consagraría…- Inuyasha la miró con ternura y alzó el brazo para intentar tocar el rostro de Aome.

Ella caminó dos pasos hacia atrás y negó.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme…me asqueas.

Inuyasha alzó el rostro y su hombría de demonio salió a relucir elevando una ceja y sonriendo de manera claramente sexual.

- No estoy tan seguro de eso…ni tú tampoco…puedo olerte…Aome y creo que tú también a mí- Aome tragó saliva y miró hacia un punto indeterminado de la sala del rey.

- No sé de qué me hablas…sigue tu historia…

Inuyasha caminó dos pasos hacia ella, esos dos pasos que ella había dado para mantenerlos separados.

- Nuestra historia, Aome…- Inuyasha se agarró el puente de la nariz y lo apretó, cerrando los ojos- Fue después de volver del confinamiento de Naraku…aunque no soportaba como aquel humano débil te tocaba, mucho antes…- rió de sí mismo y abrió los ojos para contemplarla- Comencé a desearte, a planificar locuras para que Kikyo volviese a mí, cuando todo eran puras excusas para mantenerme cerca de ti…yo te amaba. Te amaba como un loco y deseaba tu cuerpo, como un sediento que suplica por algo del líquido elemento…por eso intenté llevarte por medio de "glamours" hacia mi terreno y hacerte mía…

- Yo no soy tuya, ni de nadie Inuyasha. Quiero que tengas eso muy claro- espetó ella roncamente.

Inuyasha caminó rápidamente hacia ella y la enredó entre sus brazos para aplacarla con su cuerpo, tirándola al suelo. Justo debajo de él. Paseó las manos por su rostro y metió su dedo gordo entre los labios extremadamente suaves de ella, gimió desesperado y se lanzó contra aquella boca que quería poseer enfurecido. Absorbió su labio inferior y sacó la lengua con sensualidad para ser apresada por la boca de ella de una manera brutal y totalmente sexual.

* * *

><p>Bueno oficialmente ya alcanzamos la historia, si buscan mas no encontraran XD así que paciencia, de todas formas la autora actualiza rapido, como cada semana...<p> 


	24. Chapter 43

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido"entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 43

Las manos de él recorrieron el contorno firme de su tronco y suspiró dentro de la boca de ella, engullendo aquella lengua que se movía al mismo compás y con la misma fuerza que la de él. Aunque saboreaba la humedad de ella, Inuyasha aún no tenía plena conciencia sobre la realidad, había deseado por tanto tiempo fundirse en esa clase abrazo, en aquella acalorada pasión, que ahora parecía vivir otra vez un sueño…aunque este fuera ardientemente real.

Abrió los ojos desesperado por aquella sensación enfebrecida… la deseaba de tal manera que el dolor lo iba a matar…

- ¡Maldito bastardo hijo de puta! - Se sintió abruptamente separado de ella y arrastrado hacia atrás, con la respiración agitada observó como su amada lo miraba con ojos turbios - ¡No voy a permitir que te sirvas de lo que le ocurre a mi hija para que vuelvas a hacer tu uso y disfrute de ella! ¿Entiendes?

Hakudoshi lo había separado de ella, agarrándolo por el cuello de la prenda que lo vestía, con la cabeza abotagada por los besos y las sensaciones quemando en las puntas de los dedos, casi no vio el puño de su enemigo dirigirse a su rostro. Una, dos, y hasta tres veces hasta que rebotó en la pared de granito. Notó como la sensación de un líquido caliente le rodó en un ojo y casi rió al ver la sangre.

- No puedes luchar contra esto… ¡Y lo sabes!- gritó Inuyasha, que se irguió de un salto y caminó a una velocidad sobre humana hacía Hakudoshi, que se hallaba mirando a su hija de modo intimidatorio.

- Sal de aquí, Aome- ordenó el padre a su hija- Las fuerzas de tu naturaleza demoniaca te están jugando malas pasadas…yo te diré, tu madre te explicará lo que te sucede…

Inuyasha quiso ir tras de ella, pero la manaza del gran demonio lo agarró del pecho.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarla de nuevo… ¡Nunca!- gritó Hakudoshi emitiendo un gran alarido haciendo que Inuyasha diese dos pasos hacia atrás- Soy su padre, tu mentor…y ahora tu rey. Te ordeno que te alejes de mi hija por el resto de tu existencia. Tú no eres nadie en su vida y por supuesto no lo serás en un futuro…ella, ella…yo le propiciaré un macho vigoroso…

Inuyasha rugió y avanzó hacía Hakudoshi amenazador.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Ella es mía! ¡Es mi elegida! ¡Mi mujer! Yo fui en tu busca para que me ayudaras a encontrarla… ¡Maldito!… yo la amo joder…¡la amo!

Hakudoshi lo miró sin ninguna emoción en sus ojos y le dio la espalda.

- Mis dos hijas fueron robadas de su cuna. Alguien puso a cada una de ellas en las manos de tus padres, sabiendo que las dos estaban prometidas en el tiempo a los varones de la familia Tessaiga… ¡mis hijas! - La voz de Hakudoshi se rompió unos segundos, pero luego emergió con la fuerza que lo caracterizaba- Me dan arcadas tan solo el pensar que la familia que descabezó a mis parientes en el pasado, será parte de la mía en el futuro, no puedo permitirlo y por todos los demonios del Averno, no lo permitiré.

- Tu hija menor reconoce a mi hermano como su esposo- Inuyasha lo miró ceñudo y se pasó de nuevo la mano por el corte del que manaba sangre enturbiándole la visión- Tu sangre se mezclara con la mía…ellos tendrán hijos…

- ¡Cállate maldito bastardo!- vociferó Hakudoshi lleno de odio- No voy a permitir…

- Follan todos los días…- Inuyasha rió a carcajadas cuando su rostro volvió a sentir el dolor de otro puñetazo y una patada al yacer en el suelo- Tu sangre se mezclará inevitablemente con la nuestra y los que tanto odias llegaran a ser un día de nuevo…Los Reyes.

* * *

><p>Aome se había desmaterializado casi inmediatamente a la orden de su padre y en su hogar, cerca de la luna de Oniris, apareció junto a la cuna de su hija, a la que abrazó casi inmediatamente después de aparecerse.<p>

- Cuanto te amo, preciosa- susurró entre sollozos- Te amo, te amo, te amo.

El cuerpo de Aome vibraba con un deseo animal. La escozor de su piel era agobiante y la presión de su bajo vientre la invitada a removerse nerviosa, juntando sus piernas. La pesadez de sus pechos se hizo más acuciante, sintiéndose sucia perversa.

La pequeña bebé gimió y comenzó a llorar.

- No…no llores amor…estoy aquí contigo…- comenzó a llorar impotente, algo iba mal, algo que de lo que no le habían informado…ella no era fuerte, no lo debidamente con su principal enemigo. Había sucumbido a las primeras de cambio con él…si su padre no se hubiera presentado, ella mismo lo habría desnudado y se habría montado encima de su carne dura como una posesa.

- Hija… ¿Qué te ocurre?- Midoriko apareció al otro lado de la puerta, con la mirada preocupada.

- Yo…no he podido…no he podido hacerle frente- Aome comenzó a gimotear y la pequeña bebe, la imitó, haciendo que Aome se la cediera a Midoriko apesadumbrada- Si no llega papá a tiempo, me hubiera entregado a él, en el suelo…en el salón del Rey- Aome comenzó a llorar, rozando casi el histerismo- No sé…no sé lo que siento…pero es como si mi cuerpo lo reconociese, madre. Anhela tener contacto con su piel…es como si…

- …Quisieras reclamarlo como tuyo…- terminó Midoriko, con el rostro triste. Elevó el brazo que tenia libre pues en el otro llevaba a la pequeña. Observó a su hija y acarició su mejilla en un gesto íntimo e infinitamente tierno- Aome…si no estás preparada para lo que Hakudoshi tiene planeado, podemos marcharnos a las tierras de Amenek.

- No- farfulló ella atrapando la mano de su madre y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella- Estoy ansiosa madre…quiero tenerlo cerca necesito su carne…

- Aome- susurró, avergonzada Midoriko- Ni yo ni tu padre hemos tenido en cuenta esto, tu Hex…¡Oh, Dios mío!...lo reconoces…- La mujer que una vez fue un ángel, susurró algo en el oído de la niña y ésta cayó rendida en un sueño dulce, dada la expresión de su rostro. Con premura, la posicionó dentro de su cunita de nuevo y suspiró antes de volver a mirar a los ojos de su hija- Ahora mismo te sientes enferma Aome…y será mucho peor, comenzaran a dolerte todos los huesos de tu nuevo cuerpo y desearas con una necesidad infinita una copulación sin límites…- Midoriko caminó hacía Aome y buscó sus manos entre lanzándolas con las de ella- Hija mía…debes ser completamente sincera conmigo. ¿Es Inuyasha? ¿Es ese hombre por el que tu cuerpo duele?

Aome asintió con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas, intentando negar aquella realidad que era tan dolorosa.

Midoriko la atrajo hacía ella y comenzó a tararear algo sin sentido en su oído tal y como había hecho con la pequeña bebé…debía de hablar con Hakudoshi.

* * *

><p>- Te pudrirás aquí- Hakudoshi, cerró la gran verja llena de sales y sonrió de manera cruel antes de despedirse de Inuyasha.<p>

Se sentía tan asquerosamente mal que podría habitar en la mejor de las habitaciones y estar en las mismas condiciones. El cabronazo de Hakudoshi, era un mastodonte y con los puños era el mejor…lo había asaltado sin tregua y ahora notaba como si cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo se hubieran roto en varios trozos, aulló de dolor al intentar incorporarse y se rió de sí mismo casi inmediatamente.

Él, el príncipe de Los Demonios. Inuyasha I, en la cárcel de sales, seguro por toda la eternidad…

Logró reclinarse en la dura pared húmeda y jadeó nuevamente por el daño infligido por Hakudoshi, era un demonio, si. Pero aunque curaba rápido, el dolor no podía remediarlo.

Hakudoshi…había ensalzado a los demonios menores del Consejo para volverlos en contra de él, mientras que se debatía entre Kikyo y Aome. ¡Pero qué gilipollas había sido, jugando a no querer escuchar a su corazón, a sus sentimientos! Siempre había sido ella…siempre, desde la primera vez que la vio besarse con aquel humano estúpido…siempre hubo algo en ella que quiso proteger y ahora lo entendía.

Dio breves toques con la cabeza en la dura roca que lo mantenía semi erguido y suspiró desdichado. Ella nunca le había jurado amor y si el destino era lo suficientemente cruel para burlarse de él del modo en que lo hacía, seguro que todavía andaba enamorada de aquel humano imbécil que se había follado a la hermana, por no esperarla a ella.

No supo cómo llegó a aquella decadencia antes de adormecerse y adentrarse en sus peores pesadillas…cuando todavía era demasiado joven para respetar el poder de los astros superiores a ellos…

No tuvo conciencia de nada excepto que fue despertado por una luminiscencia, que parecía venir del plano celestial.

- Aome te necesita- susurró la voz.

Inuyasha parpadeó y se frotó los ojos, parecía estar soñando, pero no. No lo estaba, la imagen cada vez más real, estaba frente a él. Una bella mujer con el cabello levemente ondulado y de color azabache. Algo de aquella presencia le recordó a Aome y se irguió de un salto dándose cuenta inmediatamente que las heridas de su cuerpo ya habían sanado.

- ¿Quién eres…?- preguntó muerto de la curiosidad.

- Soy su madre…

Inuyasha palideció. Ella era, o había sido un ángel, en su cuerpo persistía aquella luminiscencia que la hacía incandescente casi divina.

- Mi hija te necesita…- espetó Midoriko, con dureza- En su actual estado, es de vital importancia que la reclames, como ella lo hará en ti. Pero quiero que te quede clara una cosa, Inuyasha- la mujer se acercó elevando una mano en señal de advertencia- Serás un simple utensilio, un recipiente donde mi hija hallará consuelo…cuando su Hex desaparezca, ella será libre y volverás a ser encarcelado…

- El periodo de celo dura varios días…- interrumpió Inuyasha, agitado.

- Si…y después que ella se encuentre saciada, tú volverás a desmaterializarte aquí y yo tendré cuidado en volver a poner las sales en la cárcel, para que no huyas.

- Yo nunca huiría nunca...no si Aome está aquí- protestó, él, sin mirarla.

Midoriko lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y liberó la sal de cada uno de los barrotes.

- Mi hija te necesita…no es anhelo, ni llamas, ni si quiera deseo Inuyasha, es pura necesidad, sólo si está dispuesta a entregarse a ti siendo libre de todas las sensaciones que ahora la hostigan, será completamente tuya…

- Mía… ¿Mía…?

Inuyasha preguntó al aire…la presencia había desaparecido, justo lo que iba a intentar hacer él, en aquel mismo momento.

* * *

><p>Aome no tenía fuerzas para desmaterializarse, su cuerpo enfebrecido quemaba y corrió como una demente hacía las aguas del patio.<p>

Luchaba contra sus instintos más primitivos por lidiar contra aquel deseo que la tenía presa en un dolor incesante. Necesitaba a Inuyasha, a él y a nadie más. Ni si quiera aquel roce con las sábanas o aquel embiste con sus dedos…no había logrado una liberación, aunque lo imaginó a él, mientras se masturbaba y aquel gesto pervertido mientras con furia la embestía….

Se arrojó en la fuente y jadeó al sentir el frescor inundar todos sus sentidos, sintiéndose más libre de todo aquello que la poseía. Se sumergió un par de veces más calmada, se irguió y saltó hacía la entrada del castillo sin mirar a los guardias que salvaguardaban las dos murallas.

Caminó con los chorros del agua cayéndole por el cuerpo, dejando un reguero de liquido elemento por allá donde caminaba, de nuevo volvió a sentir aquella necesidad de sexo sin límites y algo detrás de ella, se movió haciéndola girar sobre sí misma y ponerse en posición de ataque. No vio a nadie y confundida, volvió a caminar hacía su cuarto que se hallaba a pocos metros de donde se encontraba en esos momentos, pero de nuevo sintió una mirada en su cuerpo y el ligero aroma familiar a macho dominante. Abrió las aletas de su nariz e inhaló aquella esencia embriagadora que hizo que su vello se erizase y que un caliente fulgor se convirtiera en líquido almizclado chorreando entre sus piernas.

_"Me doy vergüenza a mí misma"_ pensó, pasando una de sus manos por el escote de la fina camisola que la envolvía. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y la cerró aplastando todo su cuerpo en ella.

Confundida y apenada por las reacciones de su cuerpo rasgó el camisón, como si de papel de fumar se tratase, volviendo a su lecho y respirando con dificultad.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y rememoró las horas de sexo incandescente con el único hombre que había conocido íntimamente, aquél que ahora deseaba tanto como para ir ella misma a buscarlo y saciarse de su carne dura y suave entrando y saliendo de entre sus piernas. Igual que la primera vez aquella que ella mismo lo liberó de la tortura de su deseo hacía ella, desatándolo y embrujándolo con sus labios en aquella punta en forma de hongo que ella anhelaba desesperadamente en esos momentos.

Comenzó a temblar, convulsionando y sudando al mismo tiempo…estaba enfermando y aquella cura solo podría venir del cuerpo de él, deseaba gritar, maldecirlo y bendecirlo al mismo tiempo, pero la realidad era que lo odiaba por todo lo que había significado en su vida… si tan solo ella hubiera crecido como lo que era…si no la hubieran dejado crecer al lado de una mujer que no la amaba y una hermana que la despreciaba. Abrió los ojos, cegada por las lágrimas y se irguió lentamente encima de la acolchada cama, sosteniendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

- Aome…

Ahora era su mente la que le estaba jugando malas pasadas. La voz de él se había metido también en su cerebro y la demanda era fuerte y caliente, pues aquella voz estaba cargada de erotismo y masculinidad…lloró más amargamente, sepultándose de nuevo entre la almohada y dando la espalda al hombre que se hallaba a los pies de su lecho.

Inuyasha había observado todos sus movimientos, con una dura lucha mental, ya que en un primer momento, al verla pasear con aquel camisón mojado revelando todo su cuerpo a la perfección, la anatomía de él, se había revelado mucho más dolorosamente de lo que había imaginado…su deseo habría sido lanzarse encima de ella y penetrarla de una sola estocada para que al fin, se calmara aquel dolor incesante que lo embargaba. Podía sentir el fuerte olor de su deseo y aquello le hacía rechinar los dientes al margen de tenerlo duro como una piedra y anhelante de aquella carne de hembra que solo le pertenecía a él.

Y allí, a sus pies podía ver como su hermosa hembra, sufría por aquel maldito dolor de hambre que poseía, hambre de él, de su carne dura, de su lengua…

- Ahavá…

La vio paralizarse y volver su cuerpo inmediatamente para mirarlo… ¡Y por todos los Demonios, como lo estaba mirando! Se estaba dando un banquete con todo su cuerpo muy lentamente. Oyó su propia respiración agitarse ante tal escrutinio y esperó pacientemente a que los ojos de ella se encontraran con los suyos.

- Inuyasha- aquella manera de pronunciar su nombre, casi lo hace perder el control sobre sus piernas y caerse al suelo…sus piernas estaban flácidas por la ardiente necesidad y su piel anhelaba el contacto de ella, tanto que dolía tan solo el pesarlo.

Con dudas, hincó una de sus rodillas en el mullido colchón a los pies de ella, sin dejar de mirarla, como si fuera un depredador intentando engatusar a una futura presa, aturdiéndola, hipnotizándola…se arrastró poco a poco hacía sus pies y con un leve trazo tocó con las yemas de los dedos la fina piel de sus tobillos, ella dio un respingo y cerró los ojos extasiada.

La verga de Inuyasha estaba tan tirante y dura que su miedo a rozarse con la piel de ella y llegar al orgasmo era su principal preocupación en esos momentos. Él sabía lo que ambos necesitaban y era un sexo salvaje y duradero, no podía dejarse ir, a las primeras de cambio…pero ella, ella lo ponía como un animal salvaje, porque todo lo que la envolvía era puro erotismo.

Inuyasha se inclinó, llevando su boca a la suave rodilla de ella y la besó fugazmente, notando inmediatamente su estremecimiento, la piel de ella estaba ardiendo en fiebre y se asustó, elevándose y arrastrándose hacía su lado.

- ¿Aome? ¡Por todos los Demonios! Estas ardiendo…

La acogió entre sus brazos y la hizo descansar sobre su pecho, meciéndola realmente asustado.

- ¿Eres tú? - preguntó ella, con la voz rota- Tú.

La cabeza de ella lo miró y él se ahogó en aquellos pozos chocolates embarrados de deseo.

- Sí…me necesitas Aome…sólo yo puedo calmar este dolor que te atenaza, sólo yo puedo curar y lamer tu piel para poder liberarte…no me importa lo más mínimo que me utilices, que de nuevo no tengas tu mente lúcida para saber si realmente te ofreces a mí, porque lo deseas o porque tu cuerpo me reclama- suspiró derrotado por aquel amor que lo desbordaba- porque te amo, estaré gustoso de hacerlo…lo haría siempre toda mi existencia… si me dieras la oportunidad.

Ella vibró dentro de sus brazos y con la velocidad que los caracterizaba a ambos, se abrió de piernas a horcajadas encima de la cadera de él. Lo miró unos segundos antes de lanzarse en picado contra la lanza dura de su carne y ambos gritaron de puro alivio cerrando los ojos…extasiados al propiciarse la penetración.

Aome sonrió aliviada, recargando la cabeza hacia atrás, meciéndose encima de aquel cuerpo duro que la embestía con un ritmo que la estaba volviendo loca.

- Mírame…Aome...maldita sea…mírame…- la voz ronca y jadeante de él la hipnotizó y se encontró con aquellos pozos tan extraños pero tan terriblemente familiares que la aturdían, se mordió el labio presa de un bestial orgasmo en puertas- Sí…así, preciosa…- jadeó él, preso de la lujuria que lo contenía.

La dulce presión se convirtió en un remolino que la alcanzó de repente, haciendo que la velocidad de su macho aumentara escuchando sus propios gritos como quejidos de otro tiempo, de otro lugar. Volando a otro mundo, a un mundo donde la liberación de su cuerpo era tan sana como respirar…la liberación en los brazos de aquel hombre que la arrastraba con su cuerpo hacía un abismo de un placer sin límites.

Aturdida y sofocada sintió como los brazos de él la cambiaban de posición y la tendían en lecho, abierta…totalmente expuesta a él…

- ¿Dónde te duele, Aome…?

Ella no lo dudó un instante y abrió las piernas. Sus miradas se encontraron y él sonrió como tantas veces lo había hecho en aquella vida pasada que ahora parecía tan lejana. Pagado de sí mismo y engreído…

Lamiendo sus muslos, Inuyasha saboreó los pliegues de ella como si fuese una deidad, pero al llegar al profundo y chorreante emisor de aquel néctar que corría por sus muslos rugió con reclamo y ferocidad, sorbiendo como si fuera un dulce gajo de fruta madura, haciendo que ella abriera mucho más las piernas y sus manos se enroscaran en lo desordenado de su cabello.

- Hueles bien pero sin duda sabes mucho mejor- soplando aquella llaga ardiente, admiró el capullo hinchado y con la punta de la lengua comenzó a trazar círculos y lametazos a lo largo de todo el sexo de ella, cremoso como nunca creyó haberlo estado. Inuyasha notó por sus espasmos cuando el orgasmo de ella la atravesaba y clavó con urgencia dos de sus dedos en su estrecha cavidad, sin dar tregua con la boca sobre su clítoris…ella lloriqueó, estiró de sus cabellos hasta casi arrancarlos y gritó su nombre, llenando a Inuyasha de fascinación.

Cerró los ojos, tragando en seco…estaba a punto de estallar, de hacerse pedazos, miró su falo y apretando los dientes sintió como la firme semilla de sus bolas subía para colmar su punta roma con una gota…estaba a punto de la combustión espontanea.

- Necesito más…por favor…Inu…yasha…- El demonio cerró los con fuerza y subió para buscar sus labios con su boca, enroscando su lengua con la de ella, de una manera lasciva- Con fuerza…por favor…

Él separó un momento la boca de sus labios y rió bajo y ronco…

- ¿Sucio y violento Aome? - dijo en un jadeo, posicionándose para entrar en ella.

- Si…por favor.

* * *

><p>Continua pronto<p> 


	25. Chapter 44

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 44

Hakudoshi caminaba sobre los grandes pasillos de piedra caliza, por los que una vez fue arrastrado y vejado hasta la saciedad. Fuerte, musculoso y con un fuerte armazón de hierro se abrió paso sin tan si quiera llamar, a la habitación donde estaba enclaustrados su otra hija: Rin y su esposo, el bastardo de Sesshomaru.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en un gran camastro, se abrazaban y se podía oír claramente los susurros entrecortados de Rin, sobre el hombro de su marido.

Al notar la presencia extraña, Sesshomaru se separó de su esposa y caminó hacia el ahora nuevo Rey de Los Demonios, con claras intenciones de amedrentarlo. Hakudoshi se carcajeó antes de que el puño de Sesshomaru pudiera estrellarse contra su rostro, esquivándolo como un autentico púgil.

- No se me van las ganas de partirte la cara- siseó Sesshomaru, con la ira brillando en sus intensos ojos carmín- Da gracias que eres el padre de mi amada Rin, que si no…

- ¡Cállate, haz el favor! Da gracias tú, que eres el demonio que ha elegido mi hija, si no estarías haciéndole compañía a tu familia…! pero no es contigo con quien he venido a conversar- Hakudoshi, apartó los ojos de Sesshomaru y los dispuso encima de su otra hija, que lloraba, mientras jugueteaba con mechones de su cabello perfecto- Rin.

Rin giró el rostro y miró a Hakudoshi, ausente.

- Todo lo que tengas que decirme ya lo sé y aunque te entiendo, no te comprendo. – Rin desvió la mirada hacia su esposo que se encontraba de nuevo junto a ella- Sesshomaru es mi confidente, padre. Todo lo que hayas de decirme tendrás que hacerlo delante de él.

Hakudoshi bramó levemente y caminó hacia la pareja, para enfrentarse con ambos cara a cara.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que también sabe lo de Aome?- preguntó terriblemente serio y mirando a su hija sin pestañear si quiera.

- Sesshomaru….no, pero antes de que tú aparecieras por esa puerta yo iba a contárselo…debe de saberlo, Inuyasha debe de saberlo…

Sesshomaru se apartó de su esposa y caminó hacia atrás, algo horrorizado.

- ¿Qué me has escondido, Rin?

Rin elevó los ojos empañados por las lágrimas y sollozó mientras se acomodaba encima de aquel lecho con sábanas blancas.

- Sesshomaru, tu hermana lo sabe, pero le hice jurar que no se lo contaría a nadie. Cuando Aome despareció yo supe en todo momento donde se encontraba y con quién…pero no podía defraudar a mi sangre de nuevo…aunque no estuviese en lo correcto…

- ¡Pero viste como mi hermano sufría! ¡Viste como se iba degradando poco a poco! No puedo creer que tú lo supieses y no contaras nada…al menos a mi hermano…sabes de sobra de la manera que Inuyasha ama a tu hermana. ¡Lo sabes, maldita sea!

Rin, se limpió las lágrimas que bañaban sus mejillas y continuó, con una mueca de sufrimiento en el rostro.

- Déjame terminar, Sesshomaru…yo, sabía en qué situación se encontraba Aome, pero no podía "venderla", era su decisión, ella ha sido la manipulada durante toda su vida…yo supe desde el primer momento quien eras tú, crecí de la mano de tu madre, sabiendo en mi fuero interno que ella no era de este mundo, ni yo tampoco. Mis visiones… tú aparecías en ellas mucho antes de conocerte- Rin negó con la cabeza y prosiguió con los labios temblorosos- Yo sabía que Aome tenía que nacer de nuevo, igual que pronto lo haré yo, pero en su estado todo se aceleró un poco.

Sesshomaru parpadeó sorprendido y miró a Hakudoshi, quien no quitaba la vista de encima de su hija.

- ¿Qué estado? No comprendo nada, Rin- protestó Sesshomaru, acalorado.

- ¡Oh, Sesshomaru! - susurró Rin con la voz entre cortada- lo tuyo mi amor no es pensar mucho, lo sé…- Rin, tragó el pesado nudo que se balanceaba en su garganta y por fin se decidió- Sesshomaru, Aome ha parido un hijo de Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru abrió la boca para hablar, pero no lo hizo. Miró a Hakudoshi, que en ese momento se hallaba de brazos cruzados contemplándolo.

- Se ha quedado sin palabras…- espetó Hakudoshi, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- Menudo marido que te has buscado, querida.

Sesshomaru, se paseó una mano por el cabello blanco y cerró los ojos fuertemente intentando valorar la situación: Un engaño, una burla…si Rin hubiera hablado cuando hubo de hacerlo nada de esto estaría pasando…¡Inuyasha había sido padre y ni tan si quiera lo sabía!

Volvió el rostro hacia su esposa e hizo una mueca asqueado.

- ¿Sabes que todo esto se podía haber evitado, verdad?- preguntó Sesshomaru, duramente.

Rin asintió, sin mirarlo. No quería sentir el rechazo de sus ojos, de su amor.

- Debo de hablar con Inuyasha…él debe saberlo, tiene todo el derecho de saber que tiene un hijo…

Hakudoshi, agarró a Sesshomaru de los hombros y lo elevó varios centímetros del suelo con una sonrisa cruel dibujada en su rostro.

- Tú no le dirás nada a tu hermanito, yerno. Te quedaras aquí con tu esposa, hasta que a mí me dé la gana. Tu hermano está encarcelado con sales ósea que dudo mucho que pueda sortear ese pequeño elemento. Si por alguna razón, escapas de aquí y llega a oídos de Inuyasha que él es el padre de mi nieta…te juro que te mato. Mi mano no dudará. Mi ego magnánimo se estrellaría contra tus tripas, hasta retorcerlas. ¿Entiendes?

Sesshomaru no dijo nada, pero volvió a sentir el suelo firme bajo sus pies.

- Rin, ven conmigo ya es hora que conozcas a tu madre.

Rin se levantó y siguió a su padre sin mirar a Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>- Tiemblas…pequeña… ¿estás temblando?- el suave susurro de Inuyasha, hizo que Aome asombrada se perdiera por todos los lugares de su rostro. Adorándolo, mamando todo lo que sus ojos le permitían.<p>

- Quiero que entres en mí…no estoy temblando…- sonaba como desesperada, pero eso era lo último que le importaba en aquellos momentos- Quiero que hagas una lenta y honda cabalgada dentro de mí, Inuyasha.

Lo vio ensanchar las aletas de la nariz y sisear como animal. Su cuerpo se mantenía inquieto debajo del de él, pero aún y así con las yemas de los dedos lo conmovía y lo arrastraba junto a ella, hacia aquella locura que no entendía…solo sabía que lo necesitaba a él, con urgencia. Por encima de todo lo que había ocurrido, por encima de todo lo que iba a ocurrir. Su pecho se hinchó al oírlo por milésima vez repetir que la amaba. Sonaba incluso más desesperado que ella, por ser follada, cuando emitía aquellas palabras. En verdad, parecía amarla y eso a ella la confundía, porque con aquel nuevo cuerpo ella también se sentía unida a él con un vínculo mucho más intenso que el odio…

- Ni si quiera, tengo que ayudarme con la mano. Joder..- Aome sintió la punta del falo de Inuyasha en su entrada y se tensó débilmente de emoción. Miró hacia allá abajo, extasiada y morbosamente alucinada por aquel marco de película X que estaban propiciando ambos. La dura lanza de Inuyasha, se movía poco a poco adentrándose en ella, haciéndolo transformar su hermoso rostro en una máscara de placer y lujuria…era tan maravilloso. Ver como él entraba dentro de su cuerpo y salía lentamente, la volvía loca- Eres tan malditamente estrecha…me matas, Aome. Me matas- Volvió a sentir su boca en los labios y la abrió completamente como estaba abierta toda. Para él. Elevó las piernas hacia la cintura de Inuyasha apretó más duramente para que la embistiera más fuerte.

- Dijiste fuerte, duro…- suplicó, ella, enredando entre sus dedos los suaves mechones de aquel cabello extraño.

Inuyasha levantó ligeramente el rostro sin dejar de embestirla y sonrió de manera bestialmente sexy, aquello desarmó a Aome y sintió como un nuevo orgasmo se formaba en su bajo vientre.

- Lo que desee mi Reina.

Se despegó de ella lentamente y esperó a mecerse en aquellas largas pestañas y en sus ojos, bebiendo de aquel rostro que lo tenía al borde de la locura. Estrellando sus bolas fuertemente contra su entrada y emergiendo su verga hinchada y dura por todo aquel canal de terciopelo.

- Júrame que me dejarás seco, Aome- Le preguntó rozando sus labios. Manteniéndose allí dentro de ella, meciendo sus caderas, girándolas para que encontrara el punto G de ella y hacerla estallar en mil pedazos- ¡Oh, nena! Como me ordeñas….eres…eres…

- Inuyasha- habló ella, mirándolo a los ojos con toda la cordura que pudo encontrar- Haz que me olvide de mi nombre.

Él la besó y a continuación su boca se meció hacia su oído.

- Y que nunca olvides el mío.

Inuyasha agarró las rodillas de Aome y las separó, elevó su trasero en forma de corazón ayudándose con las manos y en aquel lugar alojó un cojín mullido, haciendo que la manera en que su miembro entrara y saliese de ella, fuese muchísimo más placentero. Sin tregua, comenzó a embestir sin miedo a dañarla. Hasta la empuñadura casi hasta sus bolas, que empequeñecidas casi se metían por dentro del conducto tibio de ella.

El sonido de la enfurecida lucha era tan morboso, como sexual, La correosa polla de él, salía del centro de ella, cada vez más brillante y lubricada, haciendo las empaladas mucho más eróticas, ya que Inuyasha lograba sacar casi todo su miembro para volver a meterlo con fuerza y restregarse dentro de ella, hondamente y haciendo círculos con sus caderas.

- Esto, es….es…to…es- jadeó ella, mirándolo a los ojos, brillantes por la lujuria y la excitación.

Inuyasha lamió uno de sus pechos, apretándolo con sus dientes y haciendo que ella se arquearse.

- Lo sé mi amor. ¡Argf! ….si..es… increíble…- Salió de ella un momento con su verga brillante y la miró comiéndose con los ojos los pechos inflamados de ella y las crestas ardientes, que sollozaban de punta por algo de atención. Arrastrándose hacia ella, ocupó el lado contrario de la cama y le aporreó la boca suavemente con su verga que tironeó de él, como si tuviese vida propia.

Aome alzó la cabeza unos centímetros y sacó la lengua lentamente, paseándola por sus labios hinchados. Miró a los ojos a Inuyasha y en su boca se formó una sonrisa malvada que hizo que al demonio se le pusieran los vellos de las bolas de punta.

- Te voy a comer entero…..tengo muchas ganas de probarla…es tan dura y a la vez tan tierna….mmmmm- Ella alzó la mano, y tocó con sutileza la punta roma con el dedo índice. Paseando la semilla de él por la cabeza y mordiendo su labio inferior completamente hambrienta por llevársela a la boca. Un gemido salió de sus entrañas y lo arrastró más cerca de ella, para devorar con ansias aquella polla inflamada que vibraba por ella, machacándola con su lengua. Enroscándola, dando firmes toques alrededor de la cabeza y alzando la mirada para jactarse con el rostro encendido de él, que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por no correrse dentro de la boca de ella. Pero Aome no le daba tregua. Acariciando por los laterales las caderas de él, presionó fuertemente el trasero por ambos cachetes y engulló todo lo largo de su falo, dentro de su boca, haciendo que él mascullara entre dientes y le sujetara el cabello de la coronilla, volviéndose loco y embistiendo dentro de su boca, follándosela como un poseso, adentrándose tanto que creyó estar levitando de puro placer.

- ¡Noooo! - La empujó con fuerza. No quería correrse, dentro de su boca. Deseaba volver a estar dentro de su coño estrecho y palpitante, sentirlo contraerse, ordeñándolo, secándolo….era la puta gloria y él estaba allí para eso.

La tiró al colchón, enderezando su culo en el centro de sus firmes caderas y entró dentro de ella, obligándola a tocar con su torso la cama, bombeando sin descanso y retorciendo su clítoris con los dedos, sin darle tregua.

- Si, así….mi gata….mi gata en celo….Ummmhhh- La notó tensarse bajo sus pelotas de nuevo y se sintió el demonio con más suerte del Universo. El Hex de una hembra era el periodo de celo más intenso. Este aparecía inmediatamente después al el cambio y se sucedía durante cinco o seis días al mes. Ese era el tiempo en que las hembras podían ser fecundadas.

Aunque nunca se producía este misterio durante el primer celo.

- ¡Inu….yasha…..! - gritó ella, muriéndose de nuevo de puro placer- ¡Mas…mas…quiero mas…joder…¡Cuando va a parar esto!

El demonio se separó de ella y con una velocidad demoniaca, la aplastó contra su torso. La espalda de ella tocando el fuerte y duro tronco de él.

- Esto no va a parar…aún, no Aome. ¿No gozas? ¿No hago que tu cuerpo se cure de esa quemazón, orgasmo a orgasmo?

- Si- jadeó ella, con los ojos cerrados, víctima del sensual y erógeno contacto de él.

- Mira…- él le sumergió la punta de la polla, haciéndola sufrir sin remedio- ¿Has visto lo dura que está? Esta así para empalarte las veces que tú quieras. Porque tú eres su dueña, mi dueña. Mi señora. Mi Reina…¿Quieres que te empale profundamente? ¿Qué estocada a estocada, sientas como te pierdas en oleadas de placer, perdiendo el sentido?

Aome giró levemente el rostro y lo miró a los ojos. Sumergiéndose en él y sintiendo todo aquello que él le había dicho con una fuerza sin límites.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que siento, Inuyasha?- preguntó mirándolo con el hambre reflejada en sus pupilas.

- Todo eso mi vida…es lo que yo siento…- Y sin previo aviso la empaló profundamente como le había prometido. Manteniéndola erguida, toqueteando sus pechos y alzando sus caderas, presionándolas contra el firme trasero de ella. Gimiendo y jugueteando con sus pezones erguidos como crestas.

Aome alzó los brazos e intentó tocarle el rosto. Inuyasha le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y ella pudo acariciar aquel rostro de Ángel malvado, con la puntas de los dedos, sintiendo como él los lamía y besaba como si fueran la fruta más exquisita del mundo.

- No puedo más- siseó él, tocando con sus labios su oído derecho- Maldición mi vida, no puedo más…

Un sonido celestial se abrió paso a través de los labios de Aome y rió de una manera que él nunca la oyó. Acariciándolo todo y explotando en su interior como un eterno adolescente.

Furioso con él mismo, la embistió de manera cruenta, haciéndola llegar a ella también de una manera exquisita y bestial.

Jadeantes, sudorosos y sin perder contacto el uno con el otro, esperaron a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran, antes de abalanzarse de nuevo el uno en los brazos del otro y volver a devorarse con ansias renovadas…

* * *

><p>Izayoi, cerraba la tienda. Había sido un día duro, últimamente notaba demasiado la falta de Rin, su ayuda encomiable y sus atenciones que nunca había tomado demasiado en cuenta.<p>

Aquella muchacha había podido ser como una hija para ella, pero no lo era.

A su auténtica hija la había abandonado. Igual que a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru….por eso se había negado a ella misma, amar a aquella muchacha que estaba llena de tanta bondad.

Sin duda, parte del alma de su madre estaba con ella, aquello era innegable.

Le retorcía las entrañas no saber nada del submundo ni de los infiernos, no sabía nada de lo que podía estar pasando y aunque había intentado mantener contacto con Naraku, éste no se había presentado, como solía hacerlo cuando ella lo reclamaba.

La campanilla de la tienda sonó y un fuerte olor a azufre inundó la estancia.

Andaba prendiendo velas en la habitación de las ofrendas y se quedó paralizada ante aquella presencia extraña.

Caminó temerosa y descubrió la cortinilla que daba paso a la pequeña tienda de videncia que la había hecho famosa.

Era aquel muchacho…aquel muchacho…

"_Tu existencia no es estar aquí, joven Miroku. Reniega de tu Dios y serás feliz. ¿Oyes como ahí fuera claman tu nombre? Yo sé que eres inocente pero ninguno lo creerá. Da la espalda a tu Dios que nada hará por ti. En cambio el nuestro te entregará algún día su tesoro más preciado…."_

"Su tesoro más preciado"

"Su tesoro más preciado"

Izayoi sabía que aquel muchacho estaba condenado a los infiernos, pese a que aquellos crímenes no los había perpetuado con plena conciencia. Lo mecía una especie de sueño etílico de subconciencia y se convertía en el más cruel de los asesinos de jovencitas….

….algo en él le llamó la atención. Quizás sus ojos, su cabello parecido al de un ángel…o aquel sentimiento profundo de la familiaridad.

Una visión explotó en su cabeza y lo vio claro.

Una dulce súcubo perdida en los brazos de aquel muchacho….

Y aquella dulce súcubo, era su hija Sango.

Los ojos de Miroku impactaron con los de Izayoi y comprendiendo todo, después de tantas décadas…después de tantos años. Le hizo un firme reverencia a la señora de su Rey.

- Mi señora, el rey me ha mandado para que cuide de usted.

Miroku vio como ella le sonreía y caminaba un paso hacia él.

- Permite que te bese hijo. Ahora formas parte de mi familia…de mi tesoro más preciado…

Miroku sintió los labios de la mujer en su mejilla y notó su propio rubor, si aquello era posible.

- Mi señora, mi señor me ha encomiado un recado muy importante….

- Dime hijo- apresuró Izayoi, muerta de la curiosidad.

- Las palabras textuales de mi señor son. "_Mi Reina, todo va según lo planeado"_


	26. Chapter 45

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>D E M O N P R I N C E<p>

Capítulo 45

Midoriko se retorcía las manos, nerviosa, mientras observaba el dulce rostro de su vulnerable nieta.

La pequeña dormía y densas manchas color cereza inundaban sus mejillas casi albinas.

No podía negar la semejanza con su padre. Inuyasha era un demonio increíblemente atractivo y viril. Suspiró fuertemente y dio un respingo al notar la presencia de alguien a sus espaldas.

Hakudoshi había llegado y no se hallaba solo. Una bella muchacha lo acompañaba, Midoriko sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón y dio dos pasos hacia la muchacha, mientras se llevaba las manos a su pecho.

—No puedo creer que seas tú… —gimió Midoriko con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos. — Al fin sé quiénes son mis hijas, al fin sé de ti, Rin…

Rin avanzó con lentitud y evaluó con meticulosidad los rasgos de su madre.

Si alguna vez albergó dudas o alguna clase de odio a la mujer que la trajo al mundo, abandonándola frente a la puerta del negocio de Izayoi, fueron disipadas casi inmediatamente al mirarla. Se fundió con ella… en su dolor.

Le habían robado lo más preciado para ella, llevándola casi hasta la locura por encontrarlas. De nada le sirvió tener influencias en las altas esferas o haber copulado con el mismo Hakudoshi. Las pequeñas mellizas fueron robadas para ser entregadas a los padres de los mayores enemigos de Hakudoshi: La estirpe Tessaiga, aquellos que los relegaron de todo su poder en el pasado. Ambas habían nacido con las marcas de las elegidas, siendo ya por eso, especiales hasta en el mínimo detalle.

Rin tenía trazada en su cabeza la runa de la precognición y se decidió entregarla a Izayoi aunque ella ya no formara parte del mundo demoniaco. La mujer de Inutaisho la instruiría hábilmente y una vez formada sería la mejor Wicca del mundo espiritual y demoniaco.

En la cabeza de Kagome en cambio, había una runa extraña que habían tratado de descifrar estudiando el libro del Gran Grimonio, decidiendo finalmente entregársela a Inutaisho para que la criara dentro de su misma familia y su primogénito sintiera su esencia desde el primer momento.

Inuyasha debía de haber cuidado de Aome desde su infancia haciéndose así el vínculo de ambos más fuerte y que el amor resurgiera más pronto que tarde. Pero Inutaisho decidió no criarla y la historia no se creó como se hubo contado en tiempos pasados.

Rin entrecerró los ojos mientras admiraba el iris de su madre, veía claramente aquellas palabras extrañas entrelazadas las unas con las otras. Respiró profundamente e invocó a algún espíritu que le diera la suficiente clarividencia para entender.

La verdad explotó en sus ojos y comprendió el poder que ejercía Aome… un poder que no se asemejaba a nada, en todo el caminar de los tiempos.

—Madre —Rin tragó la bola formada en su garganta, perdiéndose de nuevo en el suave iris de la bella y angelical Midoriko —necesito hablar con Aome. Necesito hablar con mi hermana…

Su voz sonaba desesperada y Hakudoshi la miró frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué ocurre Rin? —Preguntó su padre, buscando algo en los ojos de Midoriko — ¿Qué pasa con Aome?

Rin agitó la cabeza y giró el rostro hacia su padre que se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

—La marca de Aome… —susurró Rin.

Hakudoshi dio un respingo y giró a su hija hacia sí, agarrándola por los hombros.

—No me gustan las sorpresas Rin, te lo advierto. Dime ¿Qué ocurre con la marca de Aome? —Hakudoshi escudriñaba a su hija con la mirada, manteniendo el cuerpo tenso y apretando los hombros de ella con fuerza — ¿Sabes el significado? ¿Has encontrado el significado, Rin?

Rin cerró los ojos e intentó visualizar en su mente aquella línea elegante entrelazada.

—Equilibrio —Rin abrió los ojos y pudo ver claramente la falta de comprensión en el rostro de su padre.

Midoriko se interpuso entre ambos y comenzó a elevar su voz en un cántico antiguo sobre la leyenda de los Ángeles. Hakudoshi y Rin la miraron ceñudos y ella con la mirada perdida, como el que ha perdido la noción de la realidad, susurró cariñosamente.

—Equilibrio… la balanza entre el bien y el mal por fin será estabilizada…

* * *

><p>—Te busqué como un loco cuando desapareciste —Inuyasha había enredado entre sus dedos un mechón de aquel cabello semi ondulado y lo acariciaba mirándolo fijamente, pensativo. Se hallaban recostados en la gran cama de Aome. Ella sobre el cuerpo de él, metida entre sus piernas y mirándolo sin si quiera pestañear. Embobada por aquella cercanía, por el dulce contacto de piel contra piel. Elevó uno de sus brazos y con la mano jugó ella también con un mechón del plateado cabello de él. Espeso, vigoroso y brillante.<p>

—No quiero juramentos eternos, Inuyasha —ella buscó su mirada, tan ardiente como la de él —Sabes perfectamente porque estás aquí —en el rostro de Aome se dibujó una risa amarga que no le llegó a los ojos —Quiero lo que únicamente tú puedes darme… y te odio por eso —fue un siseo casi inaudible, pero Inuyasha se abalanzó sobre ella y la colocó debajo de su cuerpo para atacar sus labios con voracidad.

— ¿Y si me negara? —le susurró entre besos y lamidas —Si me negara a darte aquello que tanto necesitas. Si esto… —le volvió a susurrar él, ensalzando su verga entre los labios hinchados de su vulva —se negara a entrar de nuevo en ti ¿Qué serias capaz de hacer, Aome?

Aome lo miró terriblemente seria e intentó organizar sus ideas, sus prioridades. Pero era inútil, deseaba a Inuyasha, lo deseaba tanto que su cuerpo picaba por aquellas áreas que no mantenía contacto con las de él.

—Te necesito de nuevo —dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos —Necesito que te entierres en mi, Inuyasha. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Él dejó su miembro erguido hacia un lado y le acarició el rostro a ella en un gesto sumamente tierno.

—Deseo que me escuches, quiero explicarte todo… quiero que entiendas todo lo que hice y porque lo hice. Debes comprender que te amo Aome y estoy destinado a amar solamente una vez. Y la hembra eres tú, eres mía así como yo también soy tuyo. ¿No lo sientes?

Aome no quiso contestar a aquella pregunta porque muy dentro de ella sabía que aquello que había dicho Inuyasha era una realidad aplastante. Los músculos de su cuerpo se contraían cuando lo tenía cerca y las manos le temblaban al tocarlo. Lo deseaba constantemente y su subconsciente le decía que no era solo por culpa del Hex.

—Estoy en mi Hex, Inuyasha. Contigo tengo la mala costumbre de no estar nunca en mis cabales cuando me abordas. Porque ¿Tengo que recordarte que me has manipulado en todo momento, Inuyasha? —le censuró ella haciendo un mohín.

Él sonrió y le besó la clavícula haciendo que cerrara los ojos en un acto reflejo. Tener los labios de Inuyasha en contacto con su cuerpo era la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo. Nada se le asemejaba.

—Es difícil para un demonio como yo, acostumbrado a hacer siempre lo que le ha venido en gana y no se ha justificado con nada ni nadie, manipular a quien yo creí fuera simplemente una humana, traerla a mi territorio y seducirla… —volvió a besar su piel, recorriendo con su boca el canal de sus pechos, preparándose entre sus piernas para volver a penetrarla —Pero estaba tan desquiciado con toda tú… Aome —alzó la mirada para perderse en sus malditos ojos. Tan bellos y sensuales —Haría cualquier cosa por ti, cualquiera…

Inuyasha se posicionó en la entrada de su centro y rozó con su capullo inflamado los sensibles labios de Aome. Ella jadeó y volvió los ojos hacia atrás.

— ¿Cualquier cosa, dices? —preguntó ella entre cortadamente.

—Ahá… —susurró él. Perdido en la vorágine de estar en contacto con el área más placentera y ardiente de su cuerpo —Lo que quieras mi amor.

Aome alzó los brazos y se ayudó con las manos para aprisionar el rostro de Inuyasha y estrellarlo contra el suyo, saboreando su piel salada. Recorriendo los labios con su lengua, dejando escapar un suspiro de agonía.

—Sabes lo que deseo… lo sabes demasiado bien —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Sí —gruñó él, totalmente ofuscado por sus besos y el contacto — ¡Esto! ¡Quieres esto, maldita provocadora!

A medida que pronunciaba aquellas palabras se coló con fuerza en la vaina de Aome haciéndola jadear e impulsar sus caderas hacia arriba, recibiéndolo de nuevo, agradecida y con la piel deseosa de que su contacto fuese todavía más letal.

—Dime —embestida —que —embestida —me amas, Aome —Inuyasha se dejó caer lentamente dentro del fuego de ella mientras que ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Aome sintió que volaba, mientras que aquella verga perfecta colisionaba con ella, haciéndola estrecha, marcando el paso. Paralizándole el corazón — ¡Dilo, Aome! Dime que me amas —Se alzó colosal, como él era de entre sus piernas y sacó toda aquella magnifica vara que la estaba matando de placer. Ella se revolvió en contra de él y quiso arañarle el rostro.

— ¿Qué parte de la palabra "Te odio" no entiendes? —le gritó ella, hecha un basilisco.

Él rió, como si le hubieran contado un chiste privado y se bajó de la cama, dando un breve paseo hacia el umbral de la puerta.

—No creo que me odies —Le dijo sin mirarla.

Aome parpadeó un par de veces aturdida por la visión de la fuerte espalda de Inuyasha, sus glúteos y aquellas piernas atléticas. Se le hizo la boca agua inmediatamente y saltó del catre para ir a su encuentro, enrollando sus manos alrededor de la cintura de él, acariciando su arma colosalmente dura, pero a la misma vez tierna y blanda que se alzaba casi a la altura del ombligo.

—No te odio —le susurró —Aunque he querido hacerlo.

Aome sonrió al ver que él le tomaba las dos manos y se movía para mirarla frente a frente. Ella encandilada, volvió a perderse en el matiz de aquellos cabellos platas y en la belleza de aquel rostro de Adonis perfecto.

Inuyasha sonrió al sentir como ella lo miraba. Había abierto la boca lentamente y había apretado aquel labio suyo tan tentador con sus dientes… cuando ella hacia aquello lo volvía loco… y ya no podía estarlo más.

—Con eso me conformo, por ahora… —La alzó con fuerza y la estrelló a la pared con fuerza. Ella se rió de una manera tan sexy que a Inuyasha se le vinieron abajo las pocas defensas que tenia… la cordura… todo, absolutamente todo.

Con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, Aome sintió como su potente masculinidad la llenaba de golpe y la devoraba con fuertes embestidas. Profundas, gloriosas, llenando hasta su alma de aquel placer sin descripción.

El sonido de sus cuerpos amoldándose a la perfección la puso aún mas frenética, sintiendo como su cuerpo se hinchaba de un cúmulo de perfectos hilos de sensaciones, ovillándose y expandiéndose por todos los rincones de su blanca anatomía aplastándola devorándola en un preludio sin límites.

—Voy a explotar, Inuyasha —jadeó enronquecida y apresando los cabellos platinados de él junto a sus labios —Córrete conmigo Inuyasha. Dame la mano.

Inuyasha esclavizado por el cuerpo, los eróticos y lastimeros gemidos de ella, separó con hastío las manos de sus pechos y las elevó poco a poco mientras que la embestía con una furia de amor desmedida llegando hasta las manos frágiles de ella, retorciendo su cabello, estirándolo y encogiéndolo, jodiéndolo de una manera tan malditamente perfecta que iba a reventar de puro éxtasis.

—Te voy a bombear más fuerte y más rápido Aome… lo voy a hacer y me correré —Inuyasha arrancó las manos de su cabeza y las posicionó a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Gruñó y comenzó a planear dentro de ella de una manera perversamente arrolladora. Las embestidas rozando la bestialidad eran suaves caricias rápidas. La montaba como un salvaje, una fiera…un loco de amor.

Reconoció la luz en los ojos de ella, estaba al borde, a punto caer al vacío.

—Iremos juntos, los dos… —susurró él acariciando el oído de ella con la lengua.

La explosión fue brutal. Ambos comenzaron a gemir convulsionándose uno dentro del otro, dejándose engullir por una espiral de gozo tan abrumadora que se perdieron en aquel mar de sensaciones.

Inuyasha la miró intensamente mientras se corría, fue consciente como poco a poco se le iba emborronando la vista, como se perdía en el orgasmo más perfecto y duradero de toda su jodida vida de adulto.

—A…ome… —farfulló con la garganta seca y los ojos perdidos en el rostro de ella —Te voy a robar del hijo de puta de tu padre —carraspeaba, mientras observaba como ella volvía a la cordura tal como lo había hecho él —Y te voy follar hasta que un hijo mío llene tu vientre —Jadeó—Eres mía… ¡Joder…no sé que he hecho toda mi apestosa vida sin ti, como pude confundir a la arpía de Kikyo con mi elegida…! Perdóname Aome… perdóname mi amor.

Aome, jadeante intentaba recuperar el aliento de aquel tremendo viaje de placer hacia el precipicio de ella misma. De su alma.

¿Desde cuándo sentía aquello por Inuyasha? ¿Desde cuándo le agradaba que le hablara de amor y la mimara entre sus brazos?

Pero ahora, la cordura había vuelto a ella en simples segundos, visualizando en su cerebro los preciosos ojos de su hija y la espesa mata de cabello plateada tan parecida a la de él.

—Vete —susurró ella mirando el mentón fuerte de él. No se sentía con fuerzas de mirarlo a los ojos —Por hoy no te necesito mas. Vete.

Inuyasha caminó hacia atrás forzadamente, desvinculando su cuerpo al de ella, aterrorizado con aquella reacción.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué se te ha pasado por la cabeza para que…? ¿Qué he dicho o he hecho de malo, Aome?

Ella vomitó una risa amarga que erizó los vellos a Inuyasha. La vio caminar serenamente hacia el lecho donde habían gemido de desesperación al amarse. Se sentó y tapó su desnudez con la sabana. Inuyasha maldijo el tejido y sintió profundos celos hacia él.

— ¿No te has preguntado nunca porqué cambié? ¿Por qué ya no soy una débil mortal? tal y como tú nos denominabas —Lo miró sin pestañear, con la imagen de su hija clavada en su mente.

El dio dos pasos hacia ella, pero ella negó y alzó la mano para que se quedara donde estaba.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y buscó en aquel cuarto algo con lo que tapar sus vergüenzas antes de contestar a su pregunta. Hallando sus pantalones y embutiéndose en ellos sin si quiera abrochárselos. Se quedó en el mismo lugar donde había estado antes y se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso.

—Sí, pero sé que fue cuando Kikyo murió.

Aome abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida y desvió la mirada para que Inuyasha no pudiese verla llorar. Se apiadaba de su alma corrompida, de los deseos que la habían llevado hasta la muerte. Sabía que el culpable había sido Inuyasha. Su destrucción había sido el ser que la había llenado con su carne.

—No entiendo…

—Tú y ella, estaban unidas. Inutaisho encontró a Kagura en la sala de la Morgue de un hospital llorando por su hija muerta —Inuyasha caminó despacio hasta llegar a ella y se arrodilló ante ella, acariciando sus rodillas con su pecho —Te llevaba a ti en brazos y decidió que te dejaría con aquella mujer humana, para pasar completamente desapercibida… a cambio de eso a Kikyo le devolvió la vida, pero no fue su verdadera alma la que llegó a ella. Una descendiente de la bruja Tsubaki se metió dentro de ella y la hizo tal y como tú la conociste.

—Malvada… —sentenció Aome sin emoción en los ojos —Digna para entrar en nuestras filas…— la sonrisa amarga de ella no pasó a Inuyasha desapercibida.

—Somos el mal personificado Aome y tenemos que admitirnos tal y como somos… aunque encuentro, sinceramente que tú no eres así… hay algo en ti, algo celestial…

Aome lo descuartizó con la mirada y alzó el mentón con petulancia.

—Mi madre fue un ángel.

Inuyasha contuvo una carcajada. Lo había dicho como una niña pequeña que intenta quedar por encima de otra, con orgullo y una pizca de pedantería.

—Lo sé —susurró él, con la voz ronca.

—No me importa que haya muerto, eran dañina para todos los que estuvieran a su alrededor… ni te imaginas como utilizó a Koga, como lo envolvió en su tela de araña hasta atraparlo…

Inuyasha se alzó y la miró desde arriba con ira en los ojos. Otra vez aquel humano en medio de ellos. Lo odiaba y cuando su nombre se verbalizaba en los labios de Aome le agarraban ganas de marcharse al plano mortal y arrancarle la cabeza.

— ¿Lo amaste? —preguntó él con un gesto de clara repugnancia.

—Sí.

Inuyasha comenzó a pasear desquiciado alrededor de la cama, gruñendo y farfullando palabras sin sentido.

— ¿Lo amas? —Paró bruscamente delante de ella despidiendo brasas por sus ojos — ¿Lo amas todavía, Aome?

Aome lo miró un momento con los ojos entrecerrados. Estaba celoso, el maldito demonio estaba enfermo de celos hacia Koga, se tuvo que tapar la boca para que él no viese el dibujo de una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de ella y entonces contestó.

—No, no lo amo. Hay una persona que se lleva todo el amor que yo pueda ofrecer.

Inuyasha se abalanzó hacia ella y le sujetó los hombros con fuerza, comenzando a cambiar, el profundo enfado que lo estaba poseyendo. Sus falanges se estaban convirtiendo en feroces garras que no podían hacer nada a la fuerte piel de ella.

— ¡Disfrutas castigándome! ¡Maldita! ¡Te digo cuarenta millones de veces que te amo como un imbécil y tú me sales con que hay una persona que se lleva todo el amor que tú puedas ofrecer! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Un pelele? Aome, he matado a legiones de demonios muchos más fuertes que tú y no he sido magnánimo ni he tenido piedad… ¡Demonios! Hacía siglos que no cambiaba en estado de furia.

— ¿Te conviertes en macho canino? —preguntó ella divertida, viendo como de la cabeza de Inuyasha comenzaba a crecer unas orejas picudas.

Él no contestó y la soltó sin ganas, respirando profundamente e intentando calmarse.

—Tenemos una hija —sentenció Aome como quien habla del tiempo —Hakudoshi me clavó la daga inmortal y por eso me convertí en lo que soy ahora… morí como humana, pero renací como demonio —explicó con una diversión perversa en sus ojos, pues veía como los rasgos de Inuyasha poco a poco iban cambiando y su aspecto cada vez se asemejaba mas a un perro.

— ¡No es cierto! —rugió él, haciendo temblar las paredes del recinto — ¡Dime que estas poniéndome a prueba, Aome! ¡Dilo! —Inuyasha temblaba, mientras sus piernas se convertían en feas patas peludas con gaeeas en los pies — ¿Me estás diciendo que has parido una hija mía? Jodida hija del Demonio… —La agarró fuertemente y la sacudió, escupiéndole en el rostro — ¿Esa es tu venganza por amarte como lo hago? Dime ¿Es esa?

—Fui la sustituta de mi hermana siempre… os burlasteis de mí, tanto Koga como tú… creaste un_ glamour_ para poder follarme ¡No hagas que enumere todo lo que me has hecho jodido cabrón de mierda! Os escuchaba follar todas las noches desde mi cuarto… como ella gemía, como tú lo hacías…

—Te olía —bufó Inuyasha —Podía oler como rezumabas excitación, me deseabas, deseabas estar en el puesto de tu hermana.

— ¡No! ¡Maldito demonio orgulloso! ¡Deseaba a Koga!

— ¡Mentira! me deseabas a mí, siempre lo has hecho… no te has dado cuenta, porque tu parte humana estaba ahí, pero en cambio tu parte demoniaca dormida, ¡sólo se retorcía por mi jodida polla! ¡Maldita embustera del demonio! ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Dónde?

Inuyasha había perdido completamente el control y estaba casi convertido en perro… sus temblores habían desaparecido y miraba con un impacto criminal a Aome.

Ella muy al contrario de él comenzó a sentir como le picaba la espalda y enfurruñada, se rascó mientras sostenía la mirada a su demonio, preguntando por la niña.

Un dolor descomunal se cernió sobre sus omoplatos y pudo ver en los ojos de Inuyasha la incredulidad al ver como ella se retorcía de dolor. Desnuda, jadeante y con la fuerte quemazón que algo estaba saliendo de su cuerpo, se llevó las manos a la espalda intrigada y aterrorizada.

Tocó algo tan suave como divino y cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor de la última sacudida.

—Aome —Inuyasha volvía ser él, del perro no quedaba nada y su enfado parecía ser que mucho menos —Nena… —rió de manera juvenil —Tienes alas… unas perfectas alas gris plateado…


	27. Chapter 46

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>DEMON PRINCE<p>

Capítulo 46

Hakudoshi observó a Midoriko con los ojos entrecerrados y dio dos pasos hacia ella. Su gesto era serio, en sus musculosos antebrazos se podía ver la tensión enterrada en ellos.

— ¿Equilibrio? ¿Qué estas queriendo decir con eso? —Su mirada penetrante fulminó a Midoriko y ella se giró en redondo buscando la intervención de Rin.

Rin alzó la voz al enunciar el libro sagrado que tantas veces le había hecho leer Izayoi en noches de total negrura.

—_Satanás o Luzbel "luz Aome" o "portador de la luz". Era el más bello, sabio y poderoso de los ángeles. Se dice que cuando Dios le revelo a los ángeles que uno de ellos se haría hombre, tendrían que adorarle y que además se encarnaría en una mujer y que seria su Reina, aventajando en gloria a todas las criaturas humanas y angélicas sobre la faz de la tierra; los ángeles buenos aceptaron y alabaron a Dios, y Luzbel se volvió en su contra cuando él no fue elegido. La profecía escrita afirma que volverá hecha mujer y con la marca del equilibrio en su cabeza... Su llegada con ambas manos llenas._

_En la derecha la guía de Dios y en la otra el corazón del Príncipe de Los Demonios._

Hakudoshi se quedó mudo unos segundos y breves instantes después, agarró a Midoriko por los hombros sacudiéndola.

— ¿Quién eres, maldita?

Midoriko inspiró profundamente y encaró al padre de sus hijas con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

— ¿Quién crees que soy? —Preguntó con entereza, pese a que lo tenía a escasos centímetros de abalanzarse sobre ella.

— No me gustan los acertijos, mujer. ¡Y lo sabes! —La escudriñó nuevamente con la mirada y se apartó de ella girando el rostro hacia su hija Rin. — ¿Tú sabes qué es tu hermana? Porque me parece estar metido en un juego donde me siento un precario peón de anticipo —Rin inspiró y comenzó a relatar.

— "_Y de la luz y de la oscuridad nacerá una simiente nueva que desencadenará el Juicio Final y la masacre de los hijos del hombre"._

—Esto nos concierne a todos, Hakudoshi —La voz sacudió al demonio de casi dos metros y se giró en redondo asombrado.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has salido de la cárcel de sales? —Preguntó a la figura que se mantenía camuflada entre las sombras.

Inutaisho dio dos pasos y salió de la penumbra que lo cobijaba.

—La profecía de Henoc, Hakudoshi. Deberías tenerla grabada a fuego en tu alma inmortal.

Hakudoshi arrugó el ceño y miró hacia el suelo, dando varios pasos y apoyando su ancha espalda en una de las columnas de piedras que destacaban en el lugar.

Creyó recordar algo, pero fue la voz de Inutaisho la que lo hizo envolverse en la historia.

—El fuego de Dios, Hakudoshi. ¿Te recuerda eso algo? —Hakudoshi enredó los cabellos entre sus manos y asintió pesadamente, urgiendo a Inutaisho a seguir—. Uno de los Arcángeles desconocidos en el reino de Dios es Uriel, denominado el fuego de Dios, de la retribución o del arrepentimiento. En los evangelios apócrifos de la Biblia, Uriel ayuda a Juan el Bautista a sobrevivir la masacre ordenada por Herodes. Lo lleva junto con su madre a Egipto, y los reúne con la Sagrada Familia. En el Apocalipsis de Pedro es el Ángel del Arrepentimiento. En la tradición apocalíptica, Uriel tiene la llave del Infierno, que abrirá al Final de los Tiempos. El arcángel Uriel aparece nombrado en el Libro de Henoc. Uriel intercede ante Dios por la humanidad, en relación a los ángeles caídos y sus hijos… —Un silencio sepulcral reinaba el lugar, esta vez fue Midoriko quien le insto a Inutaisho continuara.

—Pero fue apartado de todo en un momento de transición… con las llaves del infierno en sus manos se hizo carne y vagó en forma de mujer por el inframundo, conociendo así a un gran demonio mayor y cayendo en la tentación de la carne. La iglesia de los hombres, no sabe el porqué de su aislamiento alrededor de Dios, sólo se sabe que desapareció teniendo breves apariciones en el libro de Henoc y en los evangelios apócrifos. De su carne de mujer desaparecieron sus dos hermosas alas para albergar en su vientre dos semillas del mal que serian los desencadenantes del juicio final de los hombres, no sin antes olvidar que estas dos vidas tienen el don de ser la redención de ambos mundos, sobre todo en la mayor de las simientes, la que de su cabeza nazca el símbolo antiguo del Equilibrio.

La cabeza de Hakudoshi se fue irguiendo de manera lenta, sincronizada con su cuerpo fuerte y duro. Su mirada algo líquida la enfocó en la madre de sus hijas y casi estalló en furia cuando alzó el dedo índice para apuntarla.

—Dime… dime ahora mismo si eso es cierto, Midoriko… dime que esa historia no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

Midoriko suspiró con algo de decadencia y cerró los ojos con fuerza un momento antes de hablar, cuando los abrió de nuevo, sintió la dura mirada de Hakudoshi clavada en su cuerpo.

—Sí, soy yo. Yo soy Uriel, uno de los Arcángeles que fue destituido del reino celestial, la iglesia no me reconoce como tal ya desde varios siglos, aparcada al submundo como una sombra y con una fecha limite para desaparecer, para limpiar mi pecado—. La mujer respiró y alzó levemente las comisuras de la boca —Pero el grito desgarrado de uno de mis hermanos mayores me hizo aparecer a lado de mi hija mayor. Hakudoshi—. Midoriko caminó hacia el demonio que la miraba con los ojos desorbitados —Se acerca el juicio Final. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Hakudoshi la apartó de un empellón y se alzó contra Inutaisho con el puño en alto.

— ¿Tú lo sabías? ¿Tú sabías que esto ocurriría al unir a tu hijo con mi hija?

—Todo había de ser de otra manera… yo nunca debí perder a Aome. Nunca debí ponerla en mano de un mortal, ella debió crecer al lado de Inuyasha… de mi familia.

— ¡Noooooooo! —Hakudoshi se llevó las manos al rostro desesperado—. ¡Una de mis hijas, noooooooooo!

* * *

><p>Inuyasha había dados dos pasos hacia atrás y mantenía la mirada fija en las dos inmensas alas plateadas que, elegantes sobresalían de la espalda de Aome. Aquello además de confundirlo hizo que olvidara momentáneamente la discusión en la que había derivado aquella sorpresa y con la voz mas calmada ahora y seria preguntó a Aome.<p>

— ¿Dónde está? Quiero verla.

Aome miró a Inuyasha, intentando que el miedo que sentía no pudiese verse reflejado en sus ojos. ¿Qué era aquello? ¿Y por qué le habían salido alas de ángel en la espalda? Si bien su madre había sido un ángel, ella había despertado en su nueva vida siendo un demonio. ¿Qué había desencadenado aquello? Caminó, pasando de largo a Inuyasha, deseaba buscar algo con que tapar su desnudez… algo que fuese lo suficientemente holgado para meterlo dentro de su cabeza y sacar aquellas alas preciosas que apenas pesaban, pero que ahora formaban parte de ella.

Agarró un ancho vestido de muselina blanca y lo metió por su cabeza quedando las alas escondidas y plegadas dentro de éste.

Inuyasha carraspeó y esperó su respuesta con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, ya que los últimos acontecimientos vividos emborronaban de alguna manera todo el éxtasis y el placer que habían vivido momentos atrás.

—Esta con mi madre—. Aome no lo miró cuando decidió hablar.

— ¿Cuándo tenias pensando decirme que habías parido una hija mía, Aome? ¿Y quien más lo sabe?

—No… no lo sé, Inuyasha —Ella inspiró profundamente— ¿Por qué lo hiciste todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué no me dijiste en un primer momento quien eras y lo que deseabas de mí? Me siento que he vivido una historia a tu antojo, manipulándome a tu voluntad.

—Estoy hasta las narices que me eches en cara siempre lo mismo. ¿Qué crees que a mi me agradaba crearte glamours casi imposibles dentro de esa cabecita tuya imperturbable? No, por supuesto que no. Quería que fueses consciente en todo momento que eras mía y que era a mí a quien necesitabas —Inuyasha la miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una venganza? ¿Utilizas a mi hija para manipularme?

—No. —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano negando y lo miró intensamente a los ojos. —En principio lo pensé así, pero hay una fuerza que me impulsa a no herirte. No lo comprendo, pero… no puedo herirte a ti ni a ningún miembro de tu familia, siento que si lo hago es como si me hiciera daño a mi misma, es… un dolor horrible que me inunda el pecho y el alma.

Inuyasha sonrió interiormente y caminó lentamente hacia ella. Nada importaba si ella se redimía de aquel acto. Él mismo tenía que expiar sus culpas de alguna manera con ella. No era justo que la tratara con desprecio por no hacerle partícipe de aquella noticia… en todo caso, ella se había sentido un instrumento en las manos de él y el único culpable era el destino y él mismo.

—Estoy tan arrepentido mi amor, de ser tan ciego… si tuviera la oportunidad de correr el tiempo hacia atrás, estoy seguro que nunca confundiría tu dulce esencia con la de Kikyo… tu olor me embriaga de tal manera que siento que voy a enloquecer—. Se había pegado de nuevo a ella y Aome no lo rechazaba, se mantenía inmóvil, dejando que las suaves manos de él la recorrieran y se filtraran dentro de aquella prenda que los separaba —Hace unos momentos —Susurró, él con la voz entrecortada— Mientras hacíamos el amor te pedí que me dijeras que me amas… presiento que esas dos alas que hay en ti, no te permitirán que me mientas mi amor, Ahavá…. Aome—. Los ojos de Inuyasha hicieron añicos la poca cordura que le quedaba a Aome y antes de lanzarse a sus labios, le susurró con pasión.

—Sí, si… Inuyasha, Príncipe de los Demonios, maldito hasta la eternidad. Te amo… te amo, creo que te he amado… siempre.

A Inuyasha no le hizo falta nada mas, para arrastrarla de nuevo hacia la cama y rasgar aquel vestido con ansiedad… la amaría como nunca la había amado….

* * *

><p>Izayoi sonrió enigmáticamente al oír las palabras de Miroku y lo urgió a tomar asiento junto a ella dentro de la pequeña salita.<p>

—Ahora entiendo porque no me he podido poner en contacto con ningún demonio mayor… Naraku lleva desaparecido un tiempo y creo que sospecho el porqué. ¿Cuándo ha tomado Hakudoshi el control de la corona?

Miroku tragó duramente y se revolvió inquieto en aquella silla algo vieja y destartalada.

—Hace breves días, señora.

—Bien—. Asintió ahora más nerviosa y levantándose. — ¿Supongo que Aome habrá hecho ya el cambio y habrá parido a mi nieta? —Izayoi soltó una carcajada al observar el semblante de Miroku totalmente asombrado —Querido hijo, sí. La hija de Hakudoshi ha parido una niña preciosa que es la viva imagen de mi hermoso Inuyasha —Izayoi sonrió llena de dicha— Creo que ya es hora que vuelva con mi esposo y mi familia… los días aquí en la tierra pronto terminaran y los hijos de los hombres dejaran de existir hasta que un nuevo ángel caiga… con la vuelta de Luzbel y Uriel todo lo una vez fue paz y tranquilidad volverá a fraguarse. El mal no existirá porque la balanza se estabilizará y el Todo Poderoso exterminará a todo hijo de hombre ya que los creó en un acto de lo mas mortal… por simple despecho ya que su ángel mas querido se reveló contra él… pero hay algo que me revuelve las entrañas y hace que sospeche que la espada de Miguel no va a mantenerse clavada en la piedra del perdón… Miguel camina con los hombres desde hace siglos y debe de haber estado cerca de Luzbel desde hace mucho tiempo —Izayoi tomó una capa negra y se envolvió dentro de ella, ajustándola bien a su rostro —Destruye y purifica con las llamas este lugar, querido. Es hora que nos marchemos ya de aquí. ¿Cómo has llegado?

Miroku se levantó.

—Una puerta tridimensional, mi Reina. Todavía está abierta. Sígame.

—Debes de destruir este lugar, Miroku… todos mis instrumentos, los libros que aquí yacen, casi en su totalidad son prohibidos, no deben llegar a manos de los mortales. Seria fatídico para nosotros.

—Entiendo señora.

Caminaron hacia la salida. Izayoi se giró en redondo para ver como con un leve gesto con los dedos de Miroku, aquella tienducha era convertida en pasto de las llamas, quedando su mirada fija en aquel lugar que había sido su escondite. Era hora de volver…

—La puerta está allí señora. ¿La ve?

Izayoi miró a Miroku y sonrió siguiendo su mirada.

Pocos metros delante de ellos se abría un orificio acuoso en el pavimento de alquitrán de la carretera.

—Yo primero señora. Si no le importa—. Miroku la miró con un ruego reflejado en los ojos y ella accedió con una sonrisa. El macho saltó a través de aquel agujero y ella lo siguió segundos después.

La puerta tridimensional se cerró y alguien se movió a escasos metros del lugar donde había imperado aquel acontecimiento.

* * *

><p>—Todo lo que he fraguado durante siglos, no ha servido de nada… de nada—. Hakudoshi, estaba hecho trizas, destrozado y tirado como un muñeco. Apoyando su espalda en una de las paredes de la gran sala del Rey, con la vista pérdida y una sonrisa de sorna en su rostro—. Por supuesto que he sabido del libro de Henoc, pero nunca imaginé que esa profecía me tocara de alguna manera —Echó la vista hacia su hija Rin, que se mantenía rígida, con la compañía ahora de su fiel esposo Sesshomaru, abrazándola, delicado—. ¿Y ahora que ocurrirá? ¿Qué será de ellos? —La pregunta lanzada al aire hizo que se miraran los unos a los otros.<p>

—El séptimo sello se ha abierto, Hakudoshi y con él los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis… no podemos hacer nada para detenerlo, tan sólo Dios y no creo que tenga voluntad para hacerlo, debe estar cansado…

Midoriko elevó una mano y caminó de frente a los dos demonios, ahora jefes de un mismo plan.

—Su ángel adorado ha vuelto… aunque Aome no recuerde nada, él sabrá quién es y puede que le dé una nueva oportunidad al mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Con cielo e infierno, con el bien y el mal. No creo en un mundo perfecto, porque desde el principio de los tiempos, El Todo Poderoso ha querido llevarnos a yugo de sus decisiones, siguiéndolo en todo momento sin tan siquiera alzar la voz en contra de su voluntad… —Midoriko frunció el entrecejo un momento y buscó la mirada de Inutaisho— Expiando sus culpas en la carne de su hijo Jesucristo, el cordero de Dios que nunca ajustició a nadie y perdonó a quienes lo alzaron en la cruz…

—Inuyasha habló con él durante sus ayunos de cuarenta días en el desierto —Explicó Inutaisho— Aún puedo recordar gran parte de la conversación.

— ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas? Si lo haces, quizás sepamos como finalizará esto o como podemos pararlo… —Hakudoshi se había levantado y urgía a Inutaisho con una mano en el hombro, apoyándose en él.

Los ojos de los dos Reyes se observaron y con un duro nudo en la garganta asintieron a la misma vez.

**FLASHBACK**

—Recuerdo la vuelta de Inuyasha del desierto, hicimos una gran fiesta… una bacanal en toda regla. Lo había tentado y lo había llevado hacia las cuerdas, siendo participes del tipo de final que tendría el hijo de Dios… Inuyasha acababa de volver del Jardín del Edén, y estaba mofándose y riéndose de Jesús mientras veía como el ayuno lo consumía ya en su último día. Jesús le preguntó que le ocurría y el porqué de aquella sonrisa instalada en su rostro:

— "_Si Señor. Acabo de apoderarme del mundo lleno de gente de allá abajo. Les tendí una trampa, usé cebo que sabía que no podrían resistir. ¡Cayeron todos!_"

— "¿_Qué vas a hacer con ellos_?" —preguntó Jesús.

— "¡_Ah_!, _me voy a divertir con ellos_ —respondió Inuyasha. _—Les enseñaré como casarse y divorciarse, cómo odiar y abusar uno del otro, como traicionar a los amigos, cómo aprovecharse de ellos, a usar brujerías para alcanzar lo que desean, a destruir familias, hacerles sentir mucho dolor para que ya no crean en nada, a beber mucho alcohol y fumar y ¡Ah!, por supuesto, les enseñaré a inventar armas y bombas para que se destruyan entre sí. Realmente me voy a divertir"_ —finalizó con una terrible y burlona voz.

— "¿_Y qué harás cuando te canses de ellos_?" – le preguntó Jesús.

— "¡_Ah!, los mataré_" – replicó Inuyasha como si nada, con la mirada llena de odio y orgullo.

— "¿_Cuánto quieres por ellos_?" —preguntó Jesús.

— "¡_Ah, tú no quieres a esa gente_! _Ellos no son buenos_. ¿_Por qué los querrías tomar_? _Tú los tomas y ellos te odian. Escupirán a tu rostro, te maldecirán y te matarán. Tú no quieres a esa gente, te lo aseguro_"

— "¿_Cuánto_?" —preguntó nuevamente Jesús.

Inuyasha miró a Jesús y sarcásticamente respondió: — "_Toda tu sangre, tus lágrimas, y tú vida_"

A lo que Jesús respondió: — "¡_HECHO_!"

Cuando volvió a verlo de nuevo, estaba clavado en la cruz. Había expirado momentos antes.

Nunca comprendió como su padre lo abandonó y dejó que pagara por sus pecados. Se supone que es un padre el que se pone al pie de los caballos por su hijo.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

— ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que Dios no amara a su hijo!, es por eso que lo hizo… sacrificó lo que más amaba por los hijos del hombre, por un cambio. Por el equilibrio.

Midoriko se llevó la mano a la boca y gritó horrorizada. — ¡Nooooo, la niña, nooooo!

—Ha jugado con nosotros. Es nuestro Reino el que está destinado a desaparecer, no el de los hijos del Hombre. —La voz entre cortada de Sesshomaru que no había emitido palabra, se alzó entre las demás. —Tan sólo se nos dará una nueva oportunidad si Inuyasha sacrifica lo que más ama— Finalizó ahogando un gemido lastimero.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>He aquí la continuación, lamento la espera... <p>

Dos noticias una buena I(tal vez no tanto) y una mala que creo que ya todos saben

- La "buena" es que la historia ya esta a dos capítulos del final más el epilogo, se que puede ser triste que termine, pero también por fin todos estos problemas se van a terminar.

- la mala es que temo que borren el fic, porque bueno, tiene demasiado contenido sexual y me preocupa que lo borren como aparentemente están haciendo, esperemos que al menos alcancemos a poner el final y a que lo lean... cuidense, un beso

Lizzz


	28. Chapter 47 y 48

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

* * *

><p>E<p>

Capítulo 47 y 48 (Fin) 

—Me encantan esas alas tuyas, princesa— Inuyasha tenía todo el cuerpo recargado sobre el de ella y apoyaba su frente contra la de Aome.

— ¿Princesa…? ¿Desde cuando soy princesa para ti? —. Aome sonrió pícaramente mientras intentaba escapar de la íntima cárcel de sus brazos y su cuerpo.

Él rió y besó su frente con ardor, apartándose hacia un lado, recostando su espalda en el mullido colchón. Se giró levemente y la observó sin pestañear, atontando.

—Desde siempre… pero ahora lo eres de verdad. Eres la hija del nuevo Rey y eso me recuerda que yo no debería permanecer tanto tiempo fuera de la cárcel de sales, me extraña que aún no hayan venido a buscarme.

Aome frunció el entrecejo y tomó la misma postura que él, rozándole los pezones ligeramente en el vello suave de su torso.

—Cierto, no lo había pensado si quiera… —contesto en tono melancólico.

Inuyasha sonrió lentamente hasta enseñar todos los dientes y rozó sus labios con el dedo pulgar.

—Tu Hex querida, te impide medir el tiempo mientras tu cuerpo ansia del mío… sé que aún lo haces, que no estas completamente saciada de mi fuerte e intenso empuje, ¿verdad que no, mi amor?

Ella jadeó al sentir como el dedo se colaba por su boca y buscaba la humedad de su lengua. Se acercó a él aplastando su pecho contra el de Inuyasha y subió una pierna a su cadera, exponiéndose claramente ante él.

Inuyasha bajó la mirada y se mojó los labios con la lengua al contemplar aquel coño abierto y extremadamente mojado de sus exquisitos jugos, inmediatamente buscó los ojos de ella, ciego, nuevamente, por la pasión y la besó engulléndola hambriento.

—Me encantas Aome —Le decía mientras bajaba por su cuello, hacia su clavícula— me vuelves loco —susurraba al tiempo que continuaba con húmedos besos— Y me gusta mucho tu coño brillante que no hace otra cosa que llamarme para que lo devore.

—Mmmmm… —era lo único que salía de la boca de Aome.

Inuyasha llegó hasta su mayor punto nervioso ardiente e hinchado y la tomó con delicadeza entre los dientes, tirando de ella con rapidez.

Aome alzó las caderas, perdida en las sensaciones que le provocaba la boca de Inuyasha sobre su muy hinchado clítoris. Él lo manejaba bien, chupando, devorando y lamiendo intermitentemente mientras que ella lo sujetaba del cabello y aplastaba la nariz hacia el triangulo de sus rizos castaños.

—Sí, Inuyasha, así, así… fuerte… ¡Oh sí, sí…!— él arremetía con su lengua ahora dentro su llameante centro, mientras que ella elevaba las caderas para sentirlo con mayor plenitud.

— ¿Te vas a correr? —Gimoteó él con la boca pegada a su deliciosa ostra.

— ¡Sí! ¡Inuyasha…!

—Oh, si…nena —Él sacó la punta de la lengua y toqueteó con ligereza los vértices de la almendrita hinchada, haciendo que ella explotara en un orgasmo apabullante; mientras que ella se corría, Inuyasha atrapó todo el clítoris con sus labios y lo absorbió en movimientos sincronizados que hicieron que a ella se le revolviera la sangre del cerebro.

—Eres el mejor —Sollozó ella, agarrando aquel cabello plateado y empujando hacia arriba para poder besar sus labios.

Él rió, mientras se lamia los labios, goloso.

—No lo sabes Aome, no has follado con otro para saber —Gruñó antes de tomarle la boca y entrar en ella como un animal sediento.

— ¡Aome!... ¡Hija!

Ambos se giraron y clavaron la mirada en la puerta de la habitación de ella. Era la voz de Midoriko que urgía demandante.

—Ahora, mamá… espera…— Gritó la castaña despegándose a regañadientes del calor de su macho.

Aome saltó de la cama, completamente desnuda, buscando algo con lo que cubrirse. Inuyasha se tendió sobre el colchón de nuevo con las manos debajo de su nuca, admirando el lindo cuerpo de ella, corretear de un lado a otro de la habitación.

—Tu madre sabe que estoy aquí, fue ella la que me ha sacado de la cárcel de sales, Aome— Dijo él en un tono indiferente— A efectos prácticos soy tu esposo y bueno… tu madre sabe a lo que he venido aquí, princesa— La boca de él se ensanchó en una sonrisa diabólica mientras ella lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

Aome había agarrado un bonito batín color crudo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. ¿Pero qué demonios? Ella estaba en su Hex e Inuyasha la estaba calmando… y además ahora existían aquellas dos alas suaves que colgaban en su espalda dándole un aire de santidad.

No debía de preocuparse por la presencia de su madre.

Al agarrar el picaporte y abrir la puerta, Midoriko entró casi sin mirar a su hija saciada.

—Lo siento Aome— Midoriko, algo avergonzada miró hacia el lecho y Inuyasha tuvo la suficiente decencia de taparse un poco mas arriba de sus caderas— Inuyasha —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dirigió la vista de nuevo a su hija —Debemos dejar a la niña con los mortales, Aome.

Inuyasha se irguió y dejó escapar una maldición antes de apartar las sabanas y caminar hacia su suegra, completamente desnudo.

—Ni pensarlo —Siseó, enfrentándose a ella todo lo largo y majestuoso que era.

Midoriko elevó la mirada a su yerno y le sostuvo la mirada intimidante.

—No tienes ni idea… —se dirigió de nuevo hacia su hija —Aome cariño, tú… hemos comprendido que en ti se ha cumplido una profecía…

Aome negó con la cabeza y desató lentamente el nudo de su batín para darle la espalda completamente a su madre, dejó que aquella prenda de ropa descansara completamente en el suelo y Midoriko dio un paso hacia atrás asombrada por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

—Alas….

— ¿Me puedes explicar que significan estas alas, madre? —Preguntó Aome dirigiéndole una mirada a Inuyasha para que se cubriera, el muy descarado iba completamente desnudo.

—Aome, hija hazme caso por favor. Tenemos que mandar a la niña con alguna familia humana que la crie como su hija, se va a desencadenar una guerra…

Inuyasha que se estaba subiendo la bragueta de sus pantalones, caminó hacia su suegra y su esposa descalzo, con el torso desnudo y despidiendo un aroma a sexo que se metía por todos los poros de su piel.

—No voy a permitir que ocurra con mi hija lo que paso con Aome. Y ahora con todos mis respetos Midoriko, cuéntame eso de que se va a desencadenar una guerra.

Midoriko valoró a Inuyasha, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como las alas de Aome se expandían, ocupando casi dos metros a lo ancho, se le erizaron los vellos al recordar que sensación tan agradable era aquellas dos inmensas alas cernidas en su espalda.

— ¿Conoces la profecía de Henoc? —Preguntó a Inuyasha.

Él asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—Ella es Luzbell —dijo dirigiendo su vista a su hija.

— ¿Qué? —Inuyasha abrió los ojos asombrado.

—Aome es la reencarnación de Luzbell, Inuyasha. ¿Conoces la profecía?

Él miró a Aome que se había quedado inmóvil y tiró de su cabello caminando hacia su esposa, recogiendo su cintura bajo sus manos y agarrando todo aquel cuerpecito que ahora parecía temblar.

— ¿Y qué motivos tenemos para preocuparnos? La niña estará con nosotros. Con Aome, si Hakudoshi no deja que me acerque a ambas, no voy a permitir que… —negó un par de veces con la cabeza y prosiguió —es el reino de los hombres el que caerá, no el nuestro.

—Te equivocas… —farfulló Midoriko— ¿Conoces a Uriel, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y sonrió amargamente, sin apartar la vista de la mujer.

—Sí. El fuego de Dios.

—Heme delante de ti, Inuyasha I, príncipe de los Demonios. Yo tengo en mi poder las llaves del infierno y solo las entregaré a Dios para que lo destruya si tú respondes de la misma manera que él hizo con su hijo.

—Se oyen pasos… —La voz de Aome, débil llegó a los oídos de Inuyasha, llevándola de nuevo hacia el lecho y tumbándola mientras que parecía perder el sentido.

—Jesús murió por los hombres. No sé que quieres decir. ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Enséñame a mi hija o apártate de en medio… yo mismo iré en su busca!

La voz de Hakudoshi, ronca y gutural subió de volumen al ver con sorpresa a Inuyasha en la habitación de Aome. El demonio mayor aceleró su paso, para propinarle un fuerte golpe a Inuyasha en el rostro, pero el brazo de Inutaisho lo redujo antes de que el puño apenas lo rozara.

—Esta no es tu guerra ahora, Hakudoshi. Lo chicos están destinados a estar juntos, tienen una hija y se adoran. No me hace mucha gracia que maltrates a mi hijo por tu obstinación ante la realidad. Además —Continuó Inutaisho— Inuyasha no es un mal chico. ¿Quién mejor que él?

— ¡Nadie! —bramó encolerizado mientras que sus ojos llameaban en dirección a su yerno.

—Padre —La mirada de Inuyasha se posó en su padre, aquello no andaba bien, Inutaisho le evitaba la mirada y parecía nervioso. Focalizo su atención en Hakudoshi e intentó tirarle de la lengua, tal y como él mismo le había enseñado mediante tretas y mentiras.

"_Una mentira saca una verdad, Inuyasha_" le había dicho siempre.

—La chica está en su Hex, Hakudoshi. No hagamos que se sienta más incómoda de lo que lo que ya lo está —Inutaisho, miró hacia el lecho y vio a Aome observando la escena con la mirada perdida —Inuyasha hijo, no es el mundo de los mortales lo que Él vendrá a destruir… es a nosotros, si tu no sacrificas lo que mas amas en esta vida…

Inuyasha miró a su padre sin pestañear y segundos después giró la cabeza en busca de su esposa. Ella mantenía la mirada al frente, como si estuviese perdida en algún tipo de shock.

— ¿Esto es una broma? —Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó junto a Aome agarrándola por los hombros y acercándola a su pecho —Nadie osará a darme a elegir. ¡Nadie!

—Él puede, Inuyasha —la voz de Aome sonó clara a oídos de todos —Estamos aquí porque él lo desea… él es el que todo lo ve quien maneja el mundo… es el Dios padre de los mortales y de todos nosotros, si decide destruirnos está en su derecho. Tiene el poder.

—Exacto —Midoriko alzó la voz y focalizó sus ojos en Inuyasha —Sólo podrás redimirte de tus actos pasados si sacrificas lo que mas amas por el bien de todos, Inuyasha.

El demonio buscó en su memoria y recordó aquellos días en el desierto. El hijo de Dios se veía deseoso de su castigo, un mártir de la salvación del que él mismo se había burlado sin llegar a comprender qué clase de sentimiento podría forzarlo a morir por alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Miró a Aome y la estrechó aun mas entre sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo al ser Todopoderoso que por primera vez en su larga vida lo ponía contra las cuerdas.

—No elegiré a Aome…

— ¡Si, debes elegirla a ella cabrón ignorante! —gritó de nuevo Hakudoshi rojo por la ira.

— ¡No!, ella es lo que más amo —besó la frente de Aome, sintiendo como ella comenzaba a llorar en silencio —Por ella lo daría todo, hasta mi vida misma. No puedo vivir si ella no está en este mundo. La amo, joder… ¡La amo!

—Eso te honra, Príncipe —Susurró Midoriko— Pero no es ella el cordero —Midoriko se limpió una lágrima con las manos temblorosas e hizo una señal para que Rin y Sesshomaru entraran con la niña entre sus brazos.

Aome se tensó bajo el firme abrazo de Inuyasha y quiso desprenderse de ellos para correr en busca de aquel pedacito dulce que había surgido de su cuerpo de la manera más dolorosa.

Inuyasha deshizo el agarre en torno a Aome y como ensimismado caminó en dirección a la hermana de Aome, que flaqueada por Sesshomaru y Hakudoshi no despegaban los ojos del pequeño bulto en movimiento que sostenía Rin. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para observar aquellos brazos regordetes, Inuyasha ajustó su visión al pequeño rostro que lo miraba con una curiosidad inteligente.

—Ella es la carne de tu carne, hermano. Sangre de tu sangre. No tiene nombre, está esperando que la nombres desde el mismo día que nació. Nuestro padre lo hizo con nosotros y ahora tu lo harás con tus hijos, ésta hembra es la primera de muchos de ellos, hermano. Nómbrala.

Una vez Sesshomaru terminó de enunciar aquellas palabras, Rin extendió los brazos y ofreció la niña a Inuyasha para que la sostuviera, él lo hizo y sonrió anonadado ante aquel rostro pequeño donde se fundían los rasgos de la mujer que amaba con los de él mismo.

La niña extendió el bracito y rozó su mentón ligeramente, haciendo que el demonio cerrara lo ojos comprendiendo todo, desde ese momento él ya no tenia corazón, no tenia nada que le correspondiera a él mismo. Ya que todo estaba entregado y si debía de perder alguna de aquellas dos partes, él moriría con ambas.

* * *

><p>—Te lo agradezco Kagura. Donde voy, los chicos no pueden estar conmigo.<p>

Koga yacía sentado en el desvencijado sillón de una plaza, roído por los años, mientras que Kagura lo miraba con los ojos perdidos en el tiempo.

—Sabes que me encantará tenerlos conmigo, será como si la misma Kikyo no hubiera desaparecido nunca.

El hombre asintió y juntó las manos, retorciéndolas entre si, visiblemente, con una calma pasmosa.

—Sé que has dejado la bebida y por eso los dejo a tu cuidado —Koga respiró hondo y se levantó con pesar del sillón —Despídeme de ellos, no me gustaría verlos llorar.

Kagura lo siguió hacia la puerta y antes de que él traspasara el umbral de ésta, la pregunta escapó de sus labios en un tono triste.

— ¿Dónde vas Koga, que dejas a mi cuidado tus hijos?

Él la miró con intensidad y pudo ver algo de la belleza que aquella mujer perdió en el tiempo, sonrió con tristeza y elevó los hombros un par de veces antes de marcharse sin mirarla.

Kagura bajó los dos escalones que iban en dirección al jardín y recargó su espalda en la piedra de la fachada.

La brisa comenzaba a despeinarle los cabellos y sonrió al escuchar las voces de los niños en los cuartos de arriba, ambos habían pedido dormir en la habitación abandonada de aquella muchacha que maltrató por años y que crió en la sombra como a su hija: _Aome_.

Y entonces comprendió donde iba dirigida la búsqueda de aquel hombre que siempre visitó su hogar desde que llegaron a Tokio.

Primero como el novio de Kikyo y después como el de Aome… poco después el destino y las argucias de Kikyo hicieron que éste sucumbiera y la pequeña castaña perdiera la batalla ante la malas artes de su propia hija…

… pero al volver ÉL, se lo llevó todo, sí, aquel hombre con ojos de demonio que sonreía con maldad cuando la miraba. Kagura sintió como el cuerpo se le enfriaba… aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa eran demasiado parecidas a las de aquel ser que le entregó a Aome… para devolverle la vida al cuerpo sin vida de su pequeña Kikyo.

Sin comprenderlo, corrió hasta llegar al auto de Koga y golpeó los cristales del vehículo para que le abriera la ventanilla, estaba sofocada y las lágrimas mojaban su rostro.

El hombre la miró con aquellos ojos color azul que lo caracterizaban y Kagura pensó en ese instante que estaba vislumbrando un ángel vengador.

—Vas en busca de Aome —Sentenció ella, con la voz entrecortada.

Él desvió la mirada y observó el horizonte, el sol se escondía dándole un suave color anaranjado al cielo de aquel lugar húmedo y verde.

Ajustó la llave para arrancar el coche y Kagura se sostuvo con fuerza en la obertura de la ventana.

—Si la encuentras algún día, dile que me perdone… por favor.

Koga la miró con pesar un momento, pero poco después una sonrisa radiante eclipsó su rostro tremendamente hermoso.

—Sin duda ya estas perdonada, mujer.

Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás y vio como el coche se marchaba… desapareciendo en el horizonte. La voz de uno de los niños llamándola, la hizo entrar a la casa y una vez dentro cerró la puerta con llave.

Asombrada, sintió como las palabras del hombre se habían engarzado en su espíritu débil y lo habían hecho reforzarse, sintiendo el valor suficiente para retomar una nueva vida. Sonrió con una paz interior que hacia décadas que no sentía y fue en busca de sus nietos para atenderlos como se debía.

* * *

><p>— ¡Esta espada que empuño, romperá como papel las puertas del infierno! —La voz resurgió como un trueno en todos los confines del infierno haciendo que todos los demonios saliesen de sus mazmorras o lugares de caza.<p>

Izayoi salió de la gran Mansión Shichinintai.

Bankotsu se había mostrado amable y les habían dado unas habitaciones hasta que un emisario de la casa de Hakudoshi, ahora Rey, diera su permiso para ir en busca de sus hijos.

Miroku por su parte, que la asistía en todo momento no tardó mucho en llegar a su lado, como a su vez decenas de demonios menores, susurrando atemorizados a sus espaldas.

— ¿Qué ocurre mi señora? ¿Y que es aquella Aura gigantesca que se ve en la lejanía?

Izayoi sintió como si se le retorcieran las tripas y perjuró antes de entrar de nuevo a la Mansión de clan Shichinintai caminando hacia los aposentos de su dueño.

Miroku la seguía como una sombra y cuando la voz grave y firme del patriarca les dio paso para entrar, él lo hizo con ella.

Bankotsu estaba sentado en una silla y una linda joven completamente desnuda cimbreaba la cabeza, engullendo su verga con glotonería dentro de la boca.

Izayoi alzó el mentón, regia y Bankotsu susurró algo en el oído de la muchacha. Ésta se levantó y caminó hacia una esquina, manteniéndose en la sombra.

—Necesito que alguien me lleve al Reino —Ordenó ella, sin mirar como el hombre se escondía el falo duro dentro de sus pantalones.

—Querida Izayoi, eso es técnicamente imposible. Hakudoshi es el Rey ahora y no creo que te reciba con los brazos abiertos….

— ¡Maldito demonio fornicador! ¡Sal fuera y dime lo que ves! ¡Comprenderás la dimensión del problema que se nos echa encima! ¡Necesito estar con mi familia!

Bankotsu la observó serio y caminó hacia fuera de la estancia.

Miroku se mantuvo al lado de su Reina mientras que Bankotsu Shichinintai, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, atemorizado por lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¡Es Miguel! ¡Miguel y su Legión de Ángeles Vengadores! —gritó alguien a sus espaldas, horrorizado.

Bankotsu Shichinintai sabia de la Profecía, pero siempre pensó que sucedería en un tiempo lejano y que serían sus herederos los que algún día vieran como el Reino Celestial era comandado por el mismo Arcángel Miguel y como éste con su espada deshacían los infiernos para siempre.

—Llevad a su Majestad a la Mina de Almas—. El Demonio ordenó a Miroku y éste asintió—. Guarda a esta mujer con tu vida chico... porque si Miguel no nos mata, lo hará Inutaisho.

Miroku sonrió ladeadamente y antes de tomar a su reina por el codo y arrastrarla en dirección al primer Éxodo de personas que huían del lugar, miró sin ningún temor aquel resplandeciente velo que poco a poco inundaba la totalidad de la arena encarnada de los Infiernos, a cada paso de aquella Legión quedaba la nada tras ellos.

—Rápido mi Reina, pediremos ayuda a Naraku. No nos la negará—. Izayoi parpadeó un par de veces antes de echar a correr junto a Miroku.

—Ese hijo de la gran puta, me debe una muy grande y es hora de hacérsela pagar—. Un gran estruendo los derrumbó a ambos al suelo, pero con rapidez demoniaca, Miroku agarró a su Reina del suelo y la cargó en sus brazos mientras corría hacia las Minas, dejando tras de sí, los cadáveres de algunos de los demonios, que como ellos habían tratado de huir de la ira celestial.

* * *

><p>Tenebrosos y quejumbrosos gemidos lastimeros inundaban las paredes resquebradas de las Minas donde yacía el rio de las almas perdidas. Éstas vagaban transparentes y correosas enredándose entre sí como una masa ectoplasmatica de babas. Izayoi tragó en seco y caminó junto a Miroku recorriendo el laberinto de las brujas. Seguramente ellas ya sabían todo lo que iba a acontecer y habían huido antes de que aquella pesadilla las desmembrara para siempre.<p>

—El altar está a pocos metros mi señora. Ya queda poco—. Miroku interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras ella que se agarraba un camafeo antiguo el cual estrujaba entre sus manos. Era lo único que se había llevado de Inutaisho desde los infiernos, aparte de aquel amor condenable y amargo.

Caminaron los metros que restaban y dieron de bruces con lo que en su día había sido un altar donde se sacrificaban las almas de puras e indefensas jóvenes para el regocijo del Demonio mayor Naraku.

La mujer suspiró fuertemente y pasó delante de Miroku para posicionarse delante de la destruida estatua del demonio en cuestión.

Alzó los brazos y comenzó a susurrar palabras en un idioma antiguo que ni si quiera Miroku entendió.

* * *

><p>—Soy incapaz de dar la vida de mi hija para que esto se detenga— Susurró el demonio acariciando el dulce rostro de la niña— ¡Lucharemos!<p>

— ¿Luchar? —La voz de Midoriko estaba teñida de sarcasmo— ¿Contra una Legión de Ángeles, Inuyasha? Eso es imposible, estamos condenados a muerte sin poder redimirnos.

Aome se mantenía callada en un rincón. Sus alas plegadas le concedían un halo de santidad que a su padre le causaban escalofríos. Hakudoshi caminó hacia su hija y le agarró los hombros en claro signo de protección.

—Aome... no temas. Algo habrá que podamos hacer...

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que todos los que se agrupaban en aquel lugar se miraran los unos a los otros horrorizados. La voz de Sango como las campanillas, les hizo respirar de alivio durante un corto espacio más de tiempo.

— ¡Abrid! ¡Abrid!

Hakudoshi giró la manilla de la puerta y cuando vio a Izayoi franqueada por Miroku caminó unos pasos hacia atrás asombrado.

Inutaisho susurró el nombre de su esposa con idolatría y cerró los ojos uniendo las manos entre sí, como si diera las gracias por algo íntimo. El matrimonio se miró unos segundos y se sonrieron tímidamente.

— ¡Izayoi! —La voz de Rin rompió el silencio corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola como si fuera su verdadera madre — ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Naraku— Dijo ella secamente, acariciando el cabello de la muchacha, mientras que recorría con la mirada a sus hijos Sesshomaru e Inuyasha —Miguel ha entrado en los Infiernos, él con una Legión de Ángeles está dejando el Infierno vacío. Vengo de las Tierras Shichinintai, allí ha arrasado con todo... debemos de parar esto... —La mujer se despegó con lentitud de la morena y sonrió con ternura a la muchacha que estaba llorando.

La apartó y caminó hacia su marido, tomando sus manos con veneración, besándolo casi inmediatamente.

—Esposa mía...

—Inutaisho, esto ha ido demasiado lejos... demasiado... debemos hablar con Inuyasha— Esto último fue dicho en un sublime susurro que solo escuchó el antiguo Rey.

Izayoi miró a su hijo y éste frunció el ceño angustiado.

Demasiado tiempo aceptando la ausencia de su madre.

Inuyasha sabia de la historia de Izayoi y de los engaños de Inutaisho hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Saber que había condenado su vida a un demonio había sido demasiado para ella y acabó huyendo... abandonando a sus hijos en el proceso, dejándolos con su padre. Unos hijos que llevaban la mitad de su sangre de un autentico demonio y la otra mitad de una de las elegidas.

—Inuyasha, hijo debemos hablar— Izayoi dirigió su vista hacia Hakudoshi y Midoriko, mientras que se estrujaba las manos entre sí, víctima del nerviosismo —Tanto tu padre como yo omitimos una información que es vital para este momento. Creo que es la llave de todo, incluso más poderosa que la que contiene Midoriko/Uriel en su cuerpo.

Inuyasha negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al cabello, en un claro signo de impotencia.

—Lo que tengáis que decirme decidlo delante de mi esposa y de la familia de ella. Tienen todo el derecho a saber... todos estamos en el mismo barco ahora.

— ¡No! —Izayoi negó categóricamente mientras se dirigía a su hijo con la mirada clavada en sus ardientes ojos color carmín— Ven con tu padre y conmigo hijo. Por favor.

Inuyasha miró a Aome que observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido. Preocupada por la información velada que iban a transmitirle a Inuyasha detrás de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Asintió, dándole la confirmación a su esposo y él caminó con la niña en brazos hacia Hakudoshi y recargándola en los brazos del demonio que sonrió al ver el dulce rostro de su nietecita.

Inuyasha no dijo nada, tan solo siguió a sus padres fuera de aquella habitación, mientras que todos se condenaban en un traumado silencio.

* * *

><p>Aome se mordía las uñas nerviosa, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo la estaba sobrepasado física y mentalmente.<p>

Miró a su alrededor y comprendió que pese a todo aquella era la única familia que realmente la había valorado y la había querido como tal. No era justo que todo aquello se acabara de un momento a otro sólo porque ella fuese la reencarnación de la tal Luz Bell y debiese volver junto al Dios Padre. ¡Ella ya tenía su familia, su propia familia!

La niña que había dado a luz y que amaba con todo su ser, al igual que el padre de la misma que la hacía agonizar de amor cada vez que la tocaba.

Cuanto amaba a Inuyasha... lo había comprendido demasiado tarde quizás… Pero aquel amor bien podía merecer cierto sacrificio si le daban la oportunidad de merecerlo.

Cerró los ojos y por primera vez en su vida inmortal clamó al cielo interiormente, rezando por el perdón y porque la vida de su pequeña hija no se truncara cuando apenas estaba iniciando.

Pensó en sus padres, en Inutaisho, Izayoi, Rin, Sesshomaru y por supuesto en Sango y Miroku que no hacían otra cosa que mirarse en la otra punta de la habitación.

La tensión era latente.

¿Qué información secreta podían encomendarle Inutaisho e Izayoi a su hijo Inuyasha? Príncipe de los Demonios…

Se acercó a su padre y tomó a su hija en brazo, para abrazarla muy fuertemente.

Breves segundos después aparecieron Inutaisho y su esposa junto con Inuyasha. Sus caras apesadumbradas lo decían todo, quizás todo era mucho peor de lo que Aome había pensado en un primer momento... todo estaba perdido...

Sintió la caricia de una mano en uno de sus espesos mechones de cabello y sonrió. Su madre la miraba con el brillo en los ojos de la persona que ha llorado.

* * *

><p>—Debemos prepararnos para el Final— Susurró Midoriko con los ojos empañados de lágrimas —Huelo a Miguel, debe estar muy cerca. Aome— Los ojos de Midoriko viajaron hasta su hija y luego tras unos instantes se enfocó en Inuyasha —Muchacho, debes elegir y elegir bien. De ti depende el futuro de los seres más allegados a ti.<p>

— ¡No puedes condenarlo de esa manera, eso no fue escrito así! —La voz enloquecida de Izayoi encerrada entre los brazos de Inutaisho era desgarradora— ¡No puedes hacerlo decidir! ¡Esperemos a Miguel! Él... él tiene sentimientos hacia ella, hacia Aome.

Hakudoshi elevó su enorme mano en señal de atención y miró a la esposa de Inutaisho con las cejas fruncidas.

— ¿Miguel conoce a mi hija?

Izayoi asintió nerviosa y volvió a retorcerse de entre los brazos de su marido.

—Él ha estado siempre tras ella, observándola... queriéndola llevar de nuevo hacia Dios— Izayoi gorgoreó y escupió en el suelo al enunciar el nombre del Todopoderoso— Él... es al que llamaban Koga…

Los dientes de Inuyasha rechinaron y corrió hacia las puertas de palacio enloquecido... aquel humano que había querido despedazar cien millones de veces, no era tal... ¿como no lo había descubierto? Detrás de todo aquel halo de perfecta educación y bondad.

Abrió las puertas y respiró profundamente antes de abrir los ojos hacia la nueva verdad.

Decenas de Ángeles los esperaban en los jardines y justo en medio con una espada colgando del un grueso cinturón de gemas y rubíes estaba el hijo de puta que le iba a desgraciar todo lo bueno que había hecho en toda su larga vida.

— ¡Tú!- Gritó el demonio lanzándose hacia él y propinándole un puñetazo que no hizo nada en el rostro del Arcángel —No te vas a llevar nada de lo que es mío, ¿Entiendes? ¡Nada!, maldito ángel toca cojones.

El Ángel no lo miró siquiera. Sus ojos estaban perdidos detrás del Demonio que lo bendecía con la peor sarta de insultos que se pudiera imaginar, pero él no escuchaba, se había quedado petrificado con la imagen de aquella Aome completamente nueva. Más madura y con aquel halo angelical y demoniaco que desprendía. Una débil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios y apartando a Inuyasha de un manotazo que lo arrastró varios metros, caminó hacia ella y la familia que la había condenado.

—Aome —La voz de Miguel ronca y varonil se filtró a través de los tímpanos de Aome, haciéndola estremecer. Algo en aquel deje la unía a los cielos, quizás era su ascendencia materna que la confundía tanto como pudo hacerlo en un principio la paterna. Cerró los ojos y antes de hablar notó el brazo fuerte y abrasador de Hakudoshi sujetándola.

—No te acerques a él, Aome. Él viene a matar a la niña...

La cara de horror de Aome hizo que Miguel se acercara mas a ella y con una ternura infinita alzó el brazo y abrió la palma de su mano para acariciar la blanca piel de la muchacha.

—No debes temer lo que está escrito, Aome. Ella es un cordero como una vez lo fue el hijo de nuestro Padre Celestial y tú debes volver con Él, eres su ángel más querido: Luz Bell... esto —Koga/Miguel elevó la mirada a todo lo que lo rodeaba con cara asqueada—. Debe desaparecer. La tentación es dolor y el dolor castiga sin hacer fuerte a los hombres. Guerras donde hermano contra hermano levantan sus manos teñidas de sangre, elevando voces y suplicando... rogando, preguntándose ¿Por qué no los ampara nuestro Señor? ¿Es que no saben que todo esto viene concedido por el mal que los ha transformado en una raza envidiosa que desea lo que ha ganado su vecino sin el menor de los esfuerzos?... Nuestro Padre ama a los humanos y no desea que sigan siendo tentados por los Ángeles del Infierno. Aome— Miguel amplió algo más su sonrisa —El padre de tu hija ahora estará en la misma encrucijada en la que un día el Padre puso al Hijo y deberá decidir.

— ¡No lo voy a permitir!... —La voz de Inuyasha surgió como un rugido a las espaldas de Miguel y el Arcángel desenvainó su espada y apuntó el cuello del demonio antes de que éste se le tirara encima.

Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Rin, Izayoi, Miroku, Sango y la misma Midoriko retenían el aliento, dado que un solo movimiento podía hacer derramar la sangre de Inuyasha y aquella espada lo haría mortal con una sola punzada.

— ¿Quieres morir por ella? —Preguntó Miguel en un tono deliberante —Di demonio cruel ¿Quieres morir por tu hija a la que apenas conoces?

—Quiero tenerlas a ambas, son mías y tú no vas a despojarme de ese derecho, maldito parásito con alas... —La voz de Inuyasha entrecortada surgía valiente y fuerte, pese a tener apuntado su gaznate la espada reluciente del Arcángel San Miguel.

—Aglomeras los peores defectos, Ángel de los Infiernos. Engreído, cruel y temerario...

— ¡Miguel! Todo puede cambiar, Él puede perdonar, redimirlos. A fin de cuentas una vez también fueron Ángeles...

—No pienso escucharte Uriel, por culpa de tus bajas pasiones la profecía de Henoc se puso en marcha y con ella, el sufrimiento de seres inocentes como tu propia hija Aome... todo hubiese sido mas fácil si el mismo Inutaisho la hubiera dejado consigo, apartándola del camino de los hombres y haciéndola un completo súcubo, pero no... Inutaisho prefirió no hacerse cargo de ella y dejarla en manos de una mujer que la odiaba y una hermana que no era otra que el espíritu de una de las hijas de Tsubaki... ahora pagareis vuestros errores, ya que ella ha vuelto a los Infiernos y despertó como Ángel, fíjense en sus alas grises. Debo llevarla conmigo al lado del Padre...

Aome cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró acercándose al rostro de Koga.

—Si me llevas, para siempre... nunca, jamás estaré con ellos. Me separaras de todo lo que es realmente mío Koga, de lo que me pertenece... tú espada cortara en dos el cuello de mi hija, creada por el fruto del amor— Aome giró la cabeza y miró a Inuyasha, sonriéndole levemente con pesar —Y destruirás el único hogar que es realmente mío, mi verdadera familia... ¿Crees que tienes derecho a eso? ¿No crees que eso sea verdaderamente cruel? ¡No puede haber un Todo Poderoso que permita que se me despoje de lo único verdadero que me ha dado mi nueva vida!...

—Pero Aome, tú eres Luz Bell el ángel preferido de Nuestro Señor, tu misión es estar a su lado y Reinar con él por los siglos de los Siglos. Ellos son seres corruptos, demonios nacidos del pecado de la transición. Son la escoria, Aome. Tú no puedes pensar ni tan si quiera perecer con ellos... no.

Aome elevó el mentón y sus dos enormes alas grises se desplegaron totalmente haciendo jadear a Koga. Intimidado, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y tragó en seco.

—Es la ira de Dios, Aome. Contra eso nada hay que hacer. Si deseas revelarte contra él es tú decisión, pero debemos aniquilarlos. ¡A todos!

Miguel, elevó la espada y con ella toda la Legión de Ángeles comenzaron a correr hacia la partida de demonios que franqueaban la entrada del Palacio de los Reyes.

Inutaisho tomó la mano de su esposa y ambos sonrieron.

Miroku y Sango se observaron y con aquella mirada comprendieron que su historia, aunque inacabada podría haber tenido un bonito final, lleno de pequeños hijos que los llenarían de felicidad... aunque aquello nunca ocurriría. Era el final…

Rin y Sesshomaru se abrazaron y completaron aquel gesto con un beso apasionado que finalizaría con la muerte.

Hakudoshi y Midoriko avanzaron hacia su hija y agarraron sus dos manos en un gesto de protección.

Inuyasha, había tomado a la niña en brazos y caminaba hacia Aome. Una vez en su espalda y con su pequeña hija en brazos, susurro a su esposa.

—Su nombre es _Cruz María_... Yo bautizo a mi hija con su nombre en mi voz.

Aome sonrió antes de girarse a mirar a su esposo y su hijo que elevaba sus bracitos para agarrar el mentón de su padre.

—Gracias amor... me hubiera gustado que todo hubiese sido diferente…

El primer golpe de espada no castigó a Aome, Hakudoshi se interpuso entre ella y el demonio cayó como un árbol pesado a los pies de su hija. Ella horrorizada sintió como también la mano de su madre poco a poco se iba deshaciendo de su agarre y miró hacia su lado, pero ya era tarde.

Midoriko yacía a un lado con el tronco partido en dos mientras que se oía los gritos de los Ángeles atacando a la familia sin piedad alguna.

Se abrazó a Inuyasha con fuerza y cerró los ojos para omitir el final ante sus ojos, mientras los gorgoritos de la pequeña Cruz María los hacía sonreír a ambos.

Una voz se elevó entre los cielos antes de no sentir nada, de que todo se volviese, negro de que la oscuridad se zampara su espíritu como si no hubiese existido nunca.

—REDIMIRSE Y PERDON...

FIN.

* * *

><p>Calma calma, aún falta el epilogo, hoy la autora subió ese último capítulo y dijo que el epilogo estaría pronto, so no desesperen... Cuidense<p>

Lizz


	29. epilogo

_Primero que nada quiero aclarar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece, la historia original es de la autora de fanfics "sistercullen" quien muy amablemente me permitió adaptarla a los personajes de Inuyasha, quienes tampoco me pertenecen, son propiedad de __Rumiko Takahashi._

_Decidí pedirle permiso de adaptarla porque me pareció que encajaba muy bien con estos personajes, haber que opinan ustedes…_

_Una aclaración, el fic tiene contenido lemmon que en algunas partes puede ser considerado fuerte además de un vocabulario bastante "florido" entiéndase vulgar, conste que sobre aviso no hay engaño… Disfruten_

DEMON PRINCE

* * *

><p><em><strong>Epílogo<strong>_

_¿Quieres morir por ella?_

_..._

El equilibrio entre el bien y el mal ha sido recuperado.

Los años han sido embutidos en un bucle que se ha retraído en el tiempo...

... todo como debió de ocurrir, sin ningún error.

_Redimirse y perdón._

Todo ha sido tan fácil, como hincarse de rodillas frente a El Creador. Y ellos lo hicieron antes de caer, tal y como lo habían planeado.

Inutaisho e Izayoi sabían que nada estaría perdido para su Reino si llegaban a un acuerdo con El Creador, pero para eso tendrían que aceptar todo aquello que él les enviara. Y así fue, pero con la particularidad que tanto Hakudoshi como Midoriko (Uriel) supieran y accediesen gustosos a que sus hijas mellizas fueran entregadas al Rey de Los Demonios, para que un día fuesen ellas las que compartieran el trono con los dos varones de la familia Tessaiga.

La profecía había sido desechada porque la balanza había sido equilibrada por parte de ambas fuerzas, tanto Angelicales como Demoniacas.

* * *

><p>—Tío Inutaisho... ¿Por qué Inuyasha no me deja en paz? Me persigue, decide quien debe ser mi amiga y mira con gesto horrible a los chicos que deciden acompañarme a casa.<p>

Inutaisho miró a su esposa, que se hallaba en el Altar de Ofrendas, organizando un Ritual de protección, para la ya no tan pequeña Kagome.

Ella se giró al terminar de escuchar a la muchacha y sofocó una risa, tapándose la boca. Caminó hacia ella y le sonrió antes de agarrarla de las manos con ternura.

—Inuyasha es protector contigo, pequeña. No quiere que te ocurra nada... —Izayoi miró a su esposo con los ojos entornados y ladeó la boca en un gesto pícaro—. Aunque no entiendo muy bien eso de organizarte tanto la vida. Tienes 15 años, puedes hacer lo que desees, aunque como bien te hemos dicho tu destino no es ningún demonio vulgar con los que sueles ir a pasear — finalizó viendo como Aome agriaba el gesto y hacia un mohín con la boca.

— ¿Y por qué Sango puede andar con Miroku como si nada? Él es un demonio común.

Inutaisho se paso la mano por la frondosa mata de cabello moreno y suspiró fuertemente.

—Ellos son el uno para el otro princesa. No hay nada que discutir en referencia a eso... y con respecto a Inuyasha, no podemos hacer nada... salvo hablar con él.

Aome pataleó como una niña en el duro suelo de mármol blanco.

— ¡Pero no es justo! Él anda con esas chicas de un lado a otro y yo...

Inutaisho miró rápidamente a Izayoi y agarró a Aome de los hombros.

— ¿Y tú qué, princesa?

—Yo no puedo andar con quien quiera...

—Eso no es cierto, yo no ando con nadie— La voz de Inuyasha colapsó en los oídos de Kagome haciéndola ruborizar. Apretando la mandíbula y reteniendo la respiración para no inhalar aquella fragancia suya que la narcotizaba.

Ella sabía que entre sus semejantes, un macho y una hembra se reconocían sexualmente por el olor, la esencia predominante, vasta y afrodisiaca era un frenesí sin parangón, pero ella tenia la firme convicción que sus instintos estaban equivocados. Inuyasha no era para ella, ni lo seria nunca. Él era el príncipe y además era inalcanzable para un ser tan común y ordinario como ella...

Inuyasha caminó hacia ellos y se paró delante de la muchacha que le daba la espalda y se veía increíblemente rígida.

—En cambio tú si lo haces— Inuyasha respiró fuertemente y cerró los ojos conteniéndose.

La esencia de Aome lo estaba matando. Llevaba años en aquella situación que ya le resultaba insostenible, sin poder acercarse a ella como lo deseaba... solo debía esperar a que ella tuviese la edad adecuada, pero aquella espera, estaba siendo una cruz demasiado pesada para él.

Y eso sin hablar de todos aquellos muchachitos que babeaban por ella, sin que la muy tonta se diese cuenta de ello. Con el paso de los años la Aome niña, la Aome que Inutaisho recogió, se había ido convirtiendo en aquella Aome que él conoció, que amó y que amaba hasta el tuétano.

Aquello se estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta arriba para él, pues en su mente aún yacían los recuerdos del pasado. La Aome que lo tomaba, mientras que él fue victima de el ataque de celo... o a la inversa cuando ella lo buscó con su cuerpo ardiente y listo para el poderoso falo de él.

Con estos recuerdos en su mente, abrió de nuevo los ojos y observó detenidamente a la Aome adolescente, que sonrojada lo miraba intimidada.

—No has de temerme Kagome. A mí, menos que a nadie.

Ella miró hacia un lado, buscando la ayuda de alguno de los dos Reyes y se apresó el labio inferior en un gesto que a Inuyasha lo volvía loco desde tiempos inmemoriales.

—No haces otra cosa que vigilarme. ¿No te cansas de hacerme la vida tan insoportable? A veces me pregunto por qué Rin no es el blanco de tus pesquisas y no precisamente yo... Sesshomaru la hace reír y la consiente, mientras que tú no haces otra cosa que joderme la vida.

— ¡Kagome! —. Inuyasha gruñó, adelantándose a ella y mirando a sus padres para que abandonaran la sala.

Izayoi e Inutaisho le concedieron el momento que su hijo les estaba rogando y se marcharon con la cabeza baja y de la mano como auténticos amantes.

Inuyasha caminó hacia la gran puerta del material de Oscilla, un metal muy preciado en las minas de Almas y la cerró con infinita fuerza que albergaba, pese a su cuerpo algo atlético.

—Aome... —La voz de Inuyasha sonó suave y dulce para los oídos de Aome, relajándose automáticamente y girando su cabeza para mirarlo—. Yo...me siento terriblemente protector contigo...

—Ya no soy una niña pequeña, Inuyasha... además ya tengo a los demás hermanos para protegerme... tu manera de protegerme es como un poco... psicótica.

Inuyasha lanzó una breve carcajada, llevándose una mano al cabello y revolviéndolo.

— ¿Psicótica? —. Él elevó una ceja y ladeó la boca al preguntar, haciendo que el corazón de Aome latiera desbocado. Él era tan guapo, tan irreal... demasiado bello para sus ojos, demasiado hipnótico para que sus sentidos pudiesen soportarlo y aquella esencia que él emanaba, la excitaba en aquel cuerpo nuevo de mujer que se estaba completando de formar.

—S...si.

Él acercándose como un depredador hacia ella, se relamió gustoso al verla temblar... ¿seria de miedo, quizás? ¿O comenzaba a sentir como lo reconocía como macho?

Aquello lo hizo ensanchar las aletas de la nariz e inhalar de nuevo aquel calor demencial que ella emanaba para él, sólo y exclusivamente para él.

—Algún día —Susurró muy cerca de su rostro— Sabrás porque soy así contigo... porque soy así de psicotico… —continuó diciendo haciendo mueca de una sonrisa ladina— y por todos los Demonios que estoy tentado a gritártelo desde hace ya algún tiempo, pero no puedo... no puedo... cuando pasen un par de años Kagome, solo eso... sabrás lo que todo este tiempo he estado callando.

El hálito de Inuyasha la hizo hiperventilar y se tambaleó débilmente ante su cercanía.

Él emitió una débil carcajada y se marchó dejándola allí parada.

* * *

><p><em>Dos años después<em>...

_**Fire and Ice.**_

—Yo sé lo que ocurrirá esta noche, Aome—. Rin, había saltado hacia la cama, sobre su estomago. Estaba pulcramente peinada, como su hermana, pero en ropa interior.

Kagome la miraba desde la silla del tocador, mientras reposaba el grueso collar de piedras preciosas que le había regalado su padre el antiguo Rey Hakudoshi, sobre su cuello, haciendo un gesto de asombro.

— ¿Y que ocurrirá? —Preguntó cerrando y abriendo los ojos un par de veces anonadada por el brillo de las piedras—. Nunca me dices nada sobre tus videncias con respecto a mi futuro, si no hablas de Sesshomaru hablas de ti y si no de Sesshomaru y así infinitamente…

Ambas hermanas estallaron en carcajadas y Rin suspiró.

—Sesshomaru me ama. Yo lo amo. ¿Puede haber algo mejor? Siempre he sabido que él seria para mí y yo seria para él...

—Esta bien Rin. Si no me cuentas nada nuevo. No quiero escuchar.

La hermana pelinegra se levantó y caminó hacia el vestido que pendía de una percha colgada tras la puerta, lo tocó con ternura y sonrió más ampliamente.

—Me encanta el vestido que me ha regalado papá. ¿Pero no te preguntas por qué a mi me ha regalado un simple vestido y a ti un collar de perlas?

Aome se giró para buscar la mirada de su hermana y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Hoy sabrás quien es él.

Aome se elevó de la silla y corrió hacia su hermana, con un ruego claro en los ojos.

— ¿Tú sabes quien es? ¿Lo conozco, me agradará? Tú conoces a Sesshomaru desde pequeña, pero yo...

—Lo conoces y serás feliz con él. —Terminó Rin acariciándole la nariz con la punta de sus dedos—. No temas.

Aome se giró lentamente y volvió al tocador para mirarse en el espejo.

Aquel era el día más horrible de toda su existencia.

Salvo por el hecho que era su cumpleaños, claro está.

Su madre y su padre habían ido a visitarlos al castillo y en esos momentos charlaban con Inutaisho e Izayoi.

Sesshomaru se había comprometido con Rin hacia un par de días.

Y Sango y Miroku habían sido padres de tres súcubos preciosas.

Pero ella...

...quería salir de allí y olvidarse de aquella noche y de lo que precedería.

Porque ella había comprendido hacia ya algún tiempo que su corazón era del malhumorado de Inuyasha. Siempre había pertenecido a él... y él no se encontraba en el castillo por mas de un año y medio ya, huyendo como un ladrón sin despedirse de ella.

¿Dónde quedaba aquella protección que juraba albergarle?

Suspiró emocionada mientras acariciaba un bucle de su suave cabello color azabache y carraspeó al mirar de nuevo a su hermana.

—Vístete —enunció de manera lacónica—. Tú al menos tienes la suerte de encontrarte allá abajo con la persona que amas.

La risa musical de Rin la puso algo irascible e hizo un mohín de disgusto. Parecía burlarse de ella.

...

Aquella noche se había engalanado toda la sala de los Reyes. Kagome no comprendía la verdadera razón para ello. Era su cumpleaños, si. Pero ella, al fin y al cabo no pertenecía a la familia real de los Reyes. Aquel pensamiento la hizo fruncir el ceño y caminó con paso lento hacia sus padres y tíos que la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa de complicidad. Ella imitó el gesto y los saludó como una verdadera anfitriona.

—Felicidades mi bella hija —Se jactó Hakudoshi—. Estoy orgulloso de ti, Kagome... al fin este día ha llegado —La mirada de Hakudoshi se cruzó con la de Inutaisho y ambos sonrieron y brindaron como auténticos camaradas.

—Sí —Midoriko, agarró a su hija por el cuello y la llevó hacia su pecho—. Por fin...

Kagome sonrió a duras penas y logró articular un "¿_Por qué?"_, algo sordo, pero la voz de Sango la sorprendió. No hubiera imaginado que ella podría estar allí dado el poco tiempo que hacia de haber parido a sus trillizas. La acompañaba Miroku, sonriente, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

—Felicidades, hermanita. —susurró la duende con un guiño, acercando su cabeza a la de ella—. Cruza los dedos, esta noche no la olvidaras.

—Sango...

La voz de Miroku fue como una advertencia que Aome asimiló inmediatamente, girando alrededor de ella misma y observando toda aquella concurrencia que nunca había sido invitada. Sin duda aquel día, no era solamente el día de su cumpleaños, si no el día que conocería al ser con el que compartiría su larga existencia como demonio…

...y al yacer con él, surgirían de su espalda, aquellas alas grises de las que su tío Inutaisho había hablado hasta la saciedad...

Pero no podía reír, ni tan siquiera sonreír. Estaba triste. Inuyasha no estaba allí. Su amor no estaba allí y ella no quería otro que no fuera él aunque le costara el repudio de por vida, fuera del infierno.

— ¿Que ocurre Aome? Pareces... triste. —La voz de Sango, tenue y clara la hizo sorber y ser consciente que estaba llorando. Levantó la mirada y los ojos de Sango se abrieron inmensamente por la sorpresa—. ¿Lloras? ¿No estás feliz?

—No —gimió ella, caminando rápidamente hacia un rincón y escondiéndose de todo el mundo.

No oyó los gritos tras de ella ni tampoco el ruego de sus padres, tan solo quería huir de aquella situación que ella no admitía.

Sin darse si quiera cuenta llegó a la habitación oscura de Inuyasha e intentó girar la manilla para entrar dentro de ella. Asombrada, ésta cedió y se coló en la oscuridad, estallando en lágrimas al sentir la esencia poderosa de él todavía allí.

Tanteó a ciegas, buscando el dorsal de la cama y se sentó a un lado, girándose para estampar la nariz en la almohada y engullir aquella esencia que la poseía y la devoraba de manera ardiente.

—Kagome...

Debía de estar perdiendo el juicio. Seguro, porque aquella voz era la de Inuyasha. Su matiz, su cadencia, sin lugar a dudas era la de él. La reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Se irguió lentamente quedando sentada en la cama y miró en la oscuridad asustada por su propia demencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora no había dudas.

Era él…

Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia el interruptor para prenderlo. Cuando la luz hubo cargado el ambiente, lo vio, allí parado, junto a su escritorio, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, con un suéter negro de pico y aquel cabello revuelto que la extasiaba.

Su boca se ensanchó en una poderosa sonrisa y corrió a lanzarse entre sus brazos atléticos.

—Inuyasha...

La suave risa de él rebotó en su cabello y su rostro inmediatamente se puso del color del carmín al notar sus firmes músculos pectorales en su cara.

—Vaya... veo que me has echado de menos. No las tenía todas conmigo...

Ella gimió, en su pecho y lo besó dejándolo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de debilidad en su rostro.

—Ni lo imaginas...

—Apuesto a que si —contentó con voz ronca, poseída por aquel deseo contenido—. Además, tenia que venir a felicitar a mi peor dolor de cabeza. ¿No?

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró sus labios, perdiéndose en aquella ardiente necesidad que le gritaba que los mojara con su lengua. Suspiró fuertemente antes de contestar.

—Gracias... pero no estoy feliz.

— ¿Por qué pequeña? Yo estoy más que feliz que haya llegado este día...

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido y se separó de él abruptamente. Castigándolo con una mirada abrasadora.

—No quiero conocerlo. Sé que no voy a amarlo. ¡No quiero!

Inuyasha tragó en seco y un sudor perlado comenzó a brotar casi invisible por su frente.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Sabes que será esta noche?

—Sí —Reconoció ella—. Rin me lo dijo.

Inuyasha carraspeó y miró la puerta, caminando hacia ella. La cerró con el cerrojo y ante una muy asombrada Kagome, se quitó el suéter dejando su bello torso al descubierto, paseó una de sus manos por su hermoso cabello plateado y la miró elevando una ceja tentativo; demasiado.

—Me gusta ese collar. Te lo ha regalado tu padre. ¿No es así? —preguntó sin parpadear, si quiera, sondeándola.

—Sí —susurró ella.

—Vosotras, las dos. Rin y tú estabais predestinadas para los hombres de la casa Tessaiga, Kagome. Sesshomaru para ella y tú...

Aome tragó en seco. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no tenia ni una sola neurona que le funcionara dignamente, aquello era demasiado para ser real...

— ¿Y tú, qué, Inuyasha?

—Y tú has estado destinada para mí —Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella y reconoció como su esencia comenzaba a fluir de ella como leche caliente—. En el fondo tú también lo sabes, siempre lo supiste.

—Pensaba que tenia que ser algo que estaba mal conmigo... no era posible que un ser como tú se fijara en uno como yo...

Inuyasha acabó con la distancia que los separaba y elevó sus manos para acariciar su rostro.

— ¿En uno como tú? Eres lo mas perfecto que he visto en toda mi jodida existencia Kagome... te he amado mucho antes de lo que recuerdas y te amaré siempre. Formas parte de mi vida, de mis recuerdos y de mi negro corazón.

Aome hiperventilaba y él se acercó a ella para acallar aquella presión que la embargaba, posando sus labios en los de ella.

No pudo ser mejor.

No pudo ser más perfecto.

Desplegando en él aquellas alas negras que lo exponían vulnerable delante de ella.

—Tus alas...

—Y ahora, me voy a encargar de que salgan las tuyas, princesa... Eres mía y he esperado tanto para esto que no se si seré capaz de tratarte con delicadeza, mi princesa.

—Tú… ¿me amas? —Vocalizó ella a duras penas mientras que notaba como él comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su vestido color carmín.

—Me voy a encargar de demostrarte ahora mismo... lo que te amo y lo que te deseo.

Ella no estaba preparada para aquel beso ni para la reacción de su cuerpo cuando la lengua de él tomó posesión de la suya, convirtiéndola en algo parecido a una hembra salvaje en celo.

Apretándose contra él en una necesidad que aunque desconocida, presentía y necesitaba. Por instinto sabía donde debía tocar, reconocía aquel cuerpo como si antes hubiera sido suyo... no, mas bien como si siempre le hubiera pertenecido.

— ¿Me harás daño? —susurró ella desnuda y debajo de él.

—Nunca.

Al hundirse en ella, los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas al reconocerla. Aquel era su hogar, aquel que había estado prohibido para él durante 17 años. Privado del reconocimiento de una hija que había desaparecido, pero que tenia la certeza que después de aquella noche, volvería a formarse dentro del vientre de su mujer, porque El Creador había sido benevolente con él, no él así con su hijo... Jesús.

Redimirse y perdón...

Fuego y Hielo…

Cielo e infierno…

Todo debe de existir para un completo equilibrio.

El bien y el mal.

El blanco y el negro.

Nunca jamás se involucraría en la vida de los hombres, no los corrompería ni él ni lo suyos. Tan solo habría un castigador a las malas andanzas de los hombres de barro... ellos mismos.

Pero aquello no era problema de él, ahora estaba allí, llenando a su esposa. A su Reina, y pronto, muy pronto volvería a ver a Cruz María.

FIN.

FIN.

* * *

><p>Ahora sí esta historia ha llegado a su fin, debo decirles que si el epilogo las desconcertó, pues a mi también... pero espero que la historia haya sido de su agrado, para mi fue un gusto adaptarla a estos personajes.<p>

Gracias por sus mensajes, sus favoritos, alertas, etc... Se aprecian, yo no escribí la historia, pero aunque no lo crean adaptar no es tan simple como solo cambiar nombres, uno debe cuidar detalles desde el color de cabello u ojos, expresiones o nombres dichos a medios, yo creo que esos detalles son los que hacen una buena adaptación.

Muchas veces me he encontrado con adaptaciones y solo cambian los nombres y es raro cuando lees por ejemplo que Kagome es rubia XD, me parece de tan mal gusto, por eso trato de cuidar que no se me pase, pero si alguien lo llego a notar y yo lo pase por alto, una sincera disculpa.

Igualmente les doy un agradecimiento de parte de la autora a quien le comentaré el éxito de su historia, yo se que para ella fue un trabajo duro que le llevó más de un año y que al fin pudo concluir, aun con personajes diferentes, la esencia de la historia es la misma

Cuidense y hasta pronto, me despido dejandoles el mensaje de despida de Sistercullen, la autora:

_**Después de tanto tiempo****…**** más de un año chicas...se acaba "Demon Prince"**_

_**Ha sido un camino largo y lleno de aprendizajes para mí. He conocido a millones de amigas con las que comparto más que una amistad y una pasión que desearía que nunca acabase por esta saga.**_

_**[...]**_

_**Y ahora sin más que decir porque a veces las palabras no sirven de nada cuando uno esta deseando leer, voy a dar paso a este ansiado epílogo.**_

_**Gracias por acompañarme en este recorrido, nunca os agradeceré bastante todo vuestro apoyo.**_

_**Sistercullen.**_

_****_eso es todo, cuidense


End file.
